


I Don’t Want To Be A Hero - Etherian

by thesnarrysarchivist



Series: I Don’t Want To Be A Hero Series (Español) By Etherian [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Drama, Family, Gen
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-27
Updated: 2019-11-30
Packaged: 2021-01-04 18:37:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 30
Words: 67,770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21202232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesnarrysarchivist/pseuds/thesnarrysarchivist
Summary: No Quiero Ser Un Héroe / Autor original: Etherian / Traductor: The Snarry's Archivist~Disclaimer: Los personajes son propiedad y autoría de JK Rowling y WB.Resumen: No todo lo que brilla es oro y Harry Potter nunca quiso ser un héroe. Él solo quiere ser un niño pequeño.





	1. Septiembre De 1991 - Banquete De Bienvenida

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [I Don't Want to be a Hero](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4766939) by [etherian](https://archiveofourown.org/users/etherian/pseuds/etherian). 

> ***** Nota de The Snarry's Archivist: La traducción del fic fue hecha con la venia del autor. *****  
***** Quejas, aclaraciones y sugerencias: thesnarrysarchivist@gmail.com *****  
**Fuente original:** https://archiveofourown.org/works/4766939/chapters/10901156

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Traductor:** The Snarry’s Archivist

Hagrid gritó—¡Primeros Años síganme! —.

El caos organizado se reunió alrededor del hombre grande con la espesa barba. Una vez que todo el parloteo, los primeros años con los ojos abiertos, se habían reunido en una sola masa, Hagrid los condujo fuera de la plataforma del Expreso de Hogwarts y al borde de un enorme lago que era negro y con reflejo plateado bajo la luna llena. Docenas de botes esperaban en el borde.

—¿Es así como estamos llegando a Hogwarts, Ron? —Preguntó Harry al pelirrojo a su lado. Había conocido a Ron en el tren y ya eran rápidamente amigos.

Ron, sonriendo tanto como Harry, asintió emocionado—Mis hermanos mayores me contaron sobre los botes. Es la mejor manera de ver el castillo por la noche—.

—¡Cinco por bote! —Ordenó Hagrid—¡Rápido ahora! ¡No queremos llegar tarde! —.

Como se les dijo, los niños subieron a los botes, pero Harry y Ron fueron un poco lentos. Fue entonces cuando Hagrid les saludó con la mano—¡Ven, Harry! —.

Los ojos de Harry se abrieron de par en par en el bote en el que Hagrid se sentó. Era tan grande que debería hundirse, pero el bote no había desplazado el agua como los otros. Ron agarró la manga de Harry, y ambos trotaron. Hagrid los ayudó a entrar, y luego gritó—¡A Hogwarts! —.

Los botes se deslizaron por el agua con su excitada carga. Minutos después, el horizonte del lago brillaba con pequeños puntos de fuego, y todos los estudiantes levantaron la vista; el castillo de Hogwarts estaba con cada ventana encendida con antorchas para dar la bienvenida a los nuevos estudiantes. Se levantaron vítores y aplausos y todos los Primeros Años se deleitaron con la vista.

Un poco de tiempo después, los botes se dirigieron a una pequeña cueva construida por el hombre con escalones que conducían a una gran, vieja y desgastada puerta de madera y accesorios de hierro oxidados. En lo alto de las escaleras había una mujer alta y delgada que vestía túnicas docentes de color verde bosque, un sombrero cónico alto adornado con una sola pluma de faisán y gafas plateadas de montura cuadrada que brillaban en la mitad de la nariz.

—Esa es la profesora McGonagall—Le susurró Ron a Harry—Ella es subdirectora y la Jefa de Gryffindor—.

—¿Qué es Gryffindor? —Preguntó Harry susurrando también.

—¡Simplemente la mejor Casa del mundo! —Se jactó Ron—Todos en mi familia son Gryffindor porque somos más valientes que nadie—.

—Ser valiente significa luchar contra un dragón que puede quemarte con llamas antes de que puedas sacar tu varita—Gruñó un niño que Harry había visto cuando estaba consiguiendo su nueva túnica en Madame Malkin, en el Callejón Diagon. Era Draco Malfoy—Los Gryffindors son estúpidos—Declaró Draco.

La cara de Ron se puso tan roja como su cabello—¡Y los Slytherins son cobardes! ¡Solo piensan en sí mismos! —.

Antes de que una pelea pudiera estallar, Minerva McGonagall intervino. Ella se presentó, y luego condujo a todos los nuevos estudiantes hacia el castillo, y a través de una puerta oculta al Gran Comedor. Fueron recibidos por los aplausos de los estudiantes mayores, y Ron pudo escuchar a los gemelos, Fred y George vitoreando en voz alta a su hermano pequeño.

Harry estaba sorprendido por todas las vistas a su alrededor, pero no era tan vocal como los otros estudiantes nuevos. Era consciente de que la mayoría del Gran Comedor lo miraba, y cuando levantó la vista hacia el estrado donde estaban sentados todos los maestros, se sintió más incómodo cuando el viejo hombre barbudo asintió con la cabeza como si se conocieran. Había algo en esos brillantes ojos azules que le decía a Harry que el hombre que estaba sentado allí era más de lo que parecía; fuera lo que fuera eso, lo ponía nervioso.

Otro maestro lo miraba con tanta fuerza y, curioso, con tanto odio hacia él, que Harry se estremeció bajo su oscura mirada.

—Ese es Severus Snape—La voz de Ron irrumpió los pensamientos de Harry—Mis hermanos dijeron que es un vampiro—.

Harry apartó la cabeza de la oscura mirada que lo sostenía prisionero—¿Un vampiro? —El corazón de Harry se hundió. ¿Fantasmas, retratos vivos, barcos que se movían solos y ahora vampiros? ¿Qué más había allí? Volvió a mirar la mesa e hizo una mueca al sentir que su cicatriz ardía de repente. También escuchó una voz susurrante y sibilante dándole la bienvenida.

—Harrrry Potterrrrr ha venido a Hogwartssss por fin—.

—¡Potter, Harry! —Llamó la voz de Minerva McGonagall.

Por un momento pensó que esa voz susurrante estaba diciendo su nombre nuevamente, pero alguien detrás de él lo empujó. Fue Ron—Continúa, Harry. ¡Es hora de que te Ordenen! —.

Harry no estaba seguro de eso, pero con todos sonriéndole, tal vez no era algo malo.

La profesora McGonagall lo dirigió al alto taburete, y luego dejó caer el viejo sombrero que sostenía sobre su cabeza. Sorprendentemente, ¡comenzó a hablar con él!

—Harry Potter. Hijo de James y Lily. Qué bueno es verte por fin. Ambos padres estaban en Gryffindor, pero de alguna manera eso no se parece mucho a ti—.

—¿Por qué no? —Preguntó Harry

—Bueno, eres valiente pero hay algo más; eres un sobreviviente. Debes serlo—.

—¿Así qué? —Harry lo desafió amargamente. Apostó a que el tonto hablaba de su familia, tía Petunia, tío Vernon y su gordo primo Dudley.

El sombrero se rio entre dientes—No Ravenclaw. Oh, eres inteligente pero tienes el tipo de inteligencia que uno necesita cuando tienen que pensar en sus pies. Por supuesto, pareces tener una fuerte lealtad hacia tu nuevo amigo—.

—Me gusta Ron. Su madre me dio un abrazo antes de enviarme a través de la pared mágica en la estación de tren. Ron pensó que era una tontería, pero me gustó—.

—Y, te gusta Ron. Sin embargo, no eres un Hufflepuff—.

Harry hizo una mueca—Eso suena como un manjar enfermo. No quiero ser un Hufflelump—.

—Hufflepuff—Corrigió el sombrero—Y son gente muy noble. Creo que Slytherin sería bueno para usted... pero... ¿qué es, Sr. Potter? —.

—Quiero estar en la misma casa que Ron. ¿Va a estar en Slytherin? —Preguntó Harry

De repente, el Sombrero Seleccionador gritó a todos reunidos—¡Gryffindor! —.

Le quitaron el sombrero de la cabeza y recibió un cortés aplauso de su nueva casa y diversos grados de aprobación de todos los maestros en el estrado. Y, el Director parpadeó.

Aturdido, Harry se sentó en su nueva mesa de la Casa y no se dio cuenta de lo que decían sus compañeros de la casa cuando le dieron una palmada en el hombro y lo felicitaron. Momentos después, un sin aliento Ron Weasley se deslizó a su lado.

—¿No es genial, Harry? —Entusiasmado Ron—¡Aún podemos ser amigos! —.

Harry asintió aturdido, pero fue esa palabra “aun” sonó incómoda en su cabeza. Si hubiera ido a otra casa, habría perdido a su primer amigo. No podía pensar más cuando comenzó el Banquete de Bienvenida y Harry se encontró con una variedad de alimentos como nunca había visto en su vida. Todo fue tan fantástico, pero cuando vio a un compañero de Casa escudriñando su cicatriz, el estómago de Harry cayó en una profunda preocupación.

Y sintió ojos en la nuca. Se giró sin subterfugios y se encontró una vez más con la mirada pétrea del maestro conocido como Severus Snape. Harry no podía entender por qué, pero el hombre se había tomado un instante, y permanecía ,mirándolo profundamente, no le gustaba.

Una lechuza blanca revoloteó hacia la mesa y dejó caer una bonita nota de pergamino frente a Harry. La curiosidad, que estaba en casi todos en la Casa Gryffindor, instó a Harry a abrir su nota. Prefería leerla cuando estuviera solo, pero tantas caras ansiosas lo miraban que se inclinó por la presión ejercida. Rompió el sello, desplegó la carta y leyó la breve nota.

—¿Qué dice, Harry? —Preguntó Ron mientras agarraba la nota groseramente. Harry se la arrebató de vuelta y no pudo evitar una mirada apabullante hacia la suposición de su amigo.

—El Director quiere verme después del banquete en su oficina, Ron. Dice que se supone que debo pedirle a mi prefecto que me acompañe. ¿Quién es ese? —.

—Yo, Harry—Otro pelirrojo, que se parecía un poco a Ron pero mayor, saludó a Harry—Soy Percy. El hermano mayor de Ron. Te llevaré tan pronto como termine el Banquete—.

Harry asintió con la cabeza a Percy, y luego miró su plato. Estaba lleno de una fascinante variedad de carnes, verduras y frutas. Harry seleccionó el tazón de fruta como lo único que podía soportar. Sonriéndole a algunos de sus compañeros de casa, comió sus cubos de fruta y se preguntó qué querría el Director de él.


	2. La Torre Del Director

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Traductor:** The Snarry’s Archivist

Percy Weasley, uno de los prefectos de Gryffindor, dejó a Harry en un pasillo estrecho donde un gran grifo de granito se quedó mirándolo. La antorcha que parpadeaba detrás de la cabeza del grifo le daba a la estatua una apariencia bastante siniestra.

—Contraseña—Preguntó el grifo, y Harry saltó sobresaltado.

Los labios de Harry se adelgazaron. Otra cosa que podía hablar, y que probablemente era mágica. En el Banquete, Harry conoció a un verdadero fantasma muerto vivo, Sir Nicholas Porpington, que no fue completamente decapitado (¡Eso fue asqueroso!) Y los gemelos, Fred y George Weasley, contaron historias de uno de los maestros (no dijeron quién) era un gato, otro maestro que era un fantasma, un sauce que mató a los estudiantes (y cuando Harry se burló le dijeron que era absolutamente cierto). Había incluso más cosas sobre invisibles caballos voladores, centauros y arañas gigantes, y todo hizo que Harry se preguntara por qué había pensado que este mundo de magia era tan “fantástico”.

Al sacar la nota, vio que el Director le había proporcionado la contraseña, y Harry la dijo en voz alta—Varitas de regaliz—Luego observó cómo el enorme grifo se deslizaba sin esfuerzo hacia un lado para revelar una escalera de caracol. Cauteloso, Harry pasó el grifo que lo miraba y luego subió a la escalera de caracol. Antes de poder ascender por su propia fuerza, la escalera comenzó a girar en su lugar y, como un sacacorchos, se levantó hasta la oficina de la torre del Director.

La oficina del Jefe de Hogwarts era un lugar muy grande e intimidante; Harry se sintió absolutamente pequeño. Fue en la torre norte, que también se consideró la torre principal y más grande del castillo. Esto le dio a la oficina paredes curvas de bloques de piedra que parecían granito. Una pared estaba cubierta de retratos, todos los cuales miraban a Harry; estaban susurrando entre ellos mientras lo vigilaban. La mayor parte de la pared restante estaba ocupada por estantes que contenían libros, o una variedad de figuras, velas y curiosidades que brillaban, de latón, cobre y oro. Los de metal, tocaban, zumbaban, silbaban o se movían en círculos, en parábolas, o incluso disparaban pequeñas escaleras de Jacob de lo que parecía ser electricidad, pero los arcos de color recorrían toda la gama del arco iris.

Los estantes circulares con frente de vidrio le permitían a uno ver los objetos, algunos de los cuales eran varitas, libros o rollos muy viejos, desde todos los lados. Estos estantes se encontraban en la oficina sin ton ni son. Había una escalera de hierro de filigrana en espiral que se elevaba a dos niveles más de libros y curiosidades, y en el estante superior, en el tercer piso, Harry vio el Sombrero Seleccionador. Se arrugó de una manera tan peculiar que parecía estar mirándolo.

Su nariz se arrugó al recordar su tiempo debajo del sombrero; había olido. Si estuviera en la casa de su familia, ¡lavaría ese sombrero con mucho jabón!

—Después de siglos de cabezas con cabello en varias etapas de limpieza, no me importaría un buen baño—Murmuró el Sombrero Seleccionador.

Harry no respondió al Sombrero. Era solo otra cosa de magia. Hizo una mueca al elegante Sombrero Seleccionador, luego continuó su examen de la oficina del director.

Harry vio dos puertas interiores; una en el piso en el que estaba parado, y otra en el tercer nivel. Dominando todo esto, había un estrado en el centro de tres escalones de mármol en una curva que imitaba las paredes, y conducía a un gran escritorio de roble viejo, cómodamente teñido, que contenía una variedad de papeles, tinteros, plumas y un diario abierto donde una pluma escribía por sí misma.

De nuevo, Harry se sintió terriblemente pequeño en la enorme oficina. Su pequeño sobreviviente interior le advirtió que debía dar media vuelta y marcharse.

Mientras Harry giraba lentamente para hacer lo que el instinto dictaba, se le presentó un pájaro casi a su altura, de plumas rojas, naranjas y doradas en llamas. Le chilló suavemente como si supiera que el niño se sentía asustado.

—Mi Fénix, Fawkes—Dijo una voz detrás de él. Harry giró para ver al director. Albus Dumbledore lo rodeó, subió el estrado y comenzó a acariciar la hermosa cresta de plumas del pájaro en su cabeza—Estoy seguro de que te gustaría acariciarlo, Harry. Fawkes es bastante cariñoso—.

Harry, no muy seguro del pájaro, y ciertamente desconfiado del viejo, se acercó con cuidado y extendió la mano. Cuando Fawkes arrulló, se derritió y comenzó a acariciar al pájaro. Fawkes comenzó a cantar, y Harry sintió que se le aflojaban los nudos en el estómago.

El director se alejó de Fawkes y se sentó en su escritorio. Se ajustó las gafas y luego echó un vistazo a lo que la pluma estaba escribiendo en el diario.

>> ¿Qué opinas de Hogwarts, Harry? —Preguntó Albus mientras miraba al chico con cuidado.

De mala gana, Harry dejó a Fawkes y dirigió su atención al Director para que no lo percibieran como grosero. Cuidadosamente respondió—Increíble, señor—.

Albus sonrió—Me alegra que lo apruebes, Harry—.

Harry dudaba que “increíble” significara que lo aprobaba, pero si eso era lo que el Director pensaba... lo dejaría. Al mirar a los brillantes ojos del hombre, Harry tuvo la extraña sensación de que le picaba el cerebro. El sobreviviente interior le advirtió que mirara hacia otro lado y así lo hizo. Dirigió su mirada a otra parte fingiendo estar deslumbrado por todo lo que vio.

>> Tratamos de mostrarles a los estudiantes que el mundo de la magia es un lugar maravilloso y es algo que nunca queremos que nuestros estudiantes olviden—Albus miró al niño pequeño con practicado estudio. Había tratado de ver en la mente del niño con su Legeremancia, pero no era tan sutil como Severus Snape, y estaba claro que el niño había notado el intento del Director—Harry, ¿tienes alguna pregunta para mí? —.

Harry se giró para mirar al Director y escuchó los susurros de todos los retratos detrás de él. Fue espeluznante—Hagrid me habló de mis padres. Tía Petunia me dijo que los perdí en un accidente automovilístico que fue... culpa mía porque mi padre estaba borracho—Harry pronunció su acusación con suavidad mientras evaluaba cuál podría ser la reacción del Director.

Albus suspiró arrepentido—Me temo que Petunia no pudo decirte la verdad, Harry, debido a la magia que estaba en su lugar para mantenerte a salvo—.

Harry frunció el ceño cuando su mente retrocedió, pero no en voz alta. _“Pero la magia le permitió a la tía Petunia decirme que era mi culpa y que mi papá estaba borracho”._ Dumbledore pareció no darse cuenta de que Harry no aceptaba la explicación “simple” del Director. Aparentemente, el mago mayor no sabía que Harry estaba enojado con él.

Harry bajó los escalones y se acercó a la chimenea/Flu que era más alta que él. Se enfrentó al Director y le preguntó—¿De quién estaba siendo protegido, señor, si mate a Quién-No-Debe-Ser-Nombrado cuando era un bebé? —.

—Voldemort es su nombre. Decir su nombre reduce cualquier poder atribuido a ese nombre—Respondió Albus suavemente.

Harry creía eso. Sus parientes nunca usaron su nombre. Siempre se había preguntado si lo harían ¿desaparecerían en una nube de humo? Después de ver a Hogwarts, esperaba que tal cosa fuera posible.

El Director continuó hablando—Los seguidores de Voldemort se llamaban Mortífagos. Muchos escaparon. Estoy seguro de que si supieran que estás vivo te matarían por haber destruido a su maestro—.

—¡Yo era un bebé! —Gritó Harry, y muchas de las curiosidades temblaron ominosamente en los gabinetes de vidrio—Ni siquiera tenía una varita. Si alguien cree que maté a Voldemort, entonces...—.

Albus corrigió suavemente—Parecía que lo mataste, pero lo que lograste hacer fue separar su espíritu de su cuerpo. Las amables brujas y magos de nuestro mundo creen que lo mataste. La prueba visible yace allí—Señaló Albus con un dedo delgado pero torcido hacia la cabeza de Harry—En la cicatriz que el mago te otorgó—.

Harry tocó la cicatriz con los dedos—Están todos mal—Murmuró suavemente.

—Quizás— Albus se encogió de hombros como si supiera más—El hecho es que eres un héroe en nuestro mundo, Harry Potter; el Niño Que Vivió. Y algún día, cuando Voldemort haya recuperado su fuerza y un nuevo cuerpo, los dos se encontrarán y decidirán el futuro de nuestro mundo—.

Harry se quitó la mano de la frente y miró incrédulo al viejo mago—¿Cree que... REGRESARA? ¿Y quiere que lo mate? —Harry sintió el aumento de la ira que a menudo mantenía debajo para que nadie la viera. Aunque un incendio parpadeaba peligrosamente debajo de una fachada, en el exterior era el loco, estúpido y desconcertado _“fenómeno”_ que creían sus familiares.

—Yo no—Sonrió Albus, y otra vez se encogió de hombros junto con un brillo mortal de sus ojos azules—Sino el Destino. Estás destinado a hacerlo—.

Los puños de Harry se apretaron. Más instrumentos brillantes temblaron peligrosamente. Murmuró sombríamente—No quiero ser un héroe; no el tuyo ni el de ellos—Se dio la vuelta, salió de la oficina y pisoteó la puerta detrás de él.

Albus Dumbledore suspiró profundamente mientras las preocupaciones del mundo se hundían sobre sus hombros. Miró tristemente al niño que simplemente no entendía; no se podía escapar del Destino. El viejo mago sonrió levemente; probaría al niño y conocería su poder. Poder, asumió, que sería grande.


	3. Magia accidental

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Traductor:** The Snarry’s Archivist

Mientras Harry corría por el pasillo, escuchó una armadura caer y una pintura saltó de la pared. “Magia accidental”, lo había llamado la señora Weasley. Mientras Ron se había quedado dormido en su vagón en el tren, Harry había encontrado mención de Magia Accidental en “Hogwarts: Una Historia” y un pequeño artículo al respecto en su libro de texto de Historia de la Magia . Ambos decían que fueron las emociones prepúberes de los niños las que despertaban su magia en chorros de energía alimentados por una gran emoción. La magia accidental se desvanecía cuando el joven mago o bruja iba a Hogwarts para aprender a aprovecharla y controlarla.

Harry estaba furioso, y no le importaban los brotes de destrucción causados por su Magia Accidental mientras corría.

¡No era un héroe! ¡Nunca mató ni destruyó a un mago! ¡Y no iba a matar al mismo mago si se levantaba y volvía!

_Una ventana se hizo añicos._

Harry estaba tan enojado que las lágrimas comenzaron a correr por sus mejillas, y desaceleró su carrera cuando su vista se volvió borrosa. Finalmente se detuvo, se sentó en la base alrededor de una columna que era una de varias donde estaba y sostenía el techo muy por encima de él. Vio que estaba en el Salón de las Escaleras Móviles, justo al lado del Vestíbulo de Entrada. Se quitó las gafas, tomó algo de su túnica y se secó las lágrimas ofensivas. Luego caminó la corta distancia lejos de las escaleras móviles y atravesó una puerta arqueada hacia el Vestíbulo de Entrada.

Mientras sollozaba y pensaba en este nuevo mundo, y todas sus maravillas cayendo el silencio en sus oídos, contempló las enormes puertas que conducían al exterior.

Cuando Hagrid le dijo que era un mago y le contó sobre la Magia, y le mostró el increíblemente brillante Callejón Diagon, pensó que había sido admitido en un mundo con el que solo podría haber soñado cuando leyó su copia destrozada de “Merlin”. Había querido este mundo. Era especial. Era el tipo de cosas que tomaban la vida promedio no deseada y la convertían en algo maravilloso.

Harry recordó esa noche cuando Hagrid lo había devuelto a su casa en Privet Drive. Esperaba posiblemente una paliza, pero eso no había sucedido. Dudley lo ignoró, el tío Vernon le gritó acerca de dejar que ese mago gordo, de pelo tupido y sucio viniera e interrumpiera sus vidas perfectas. Por suerte, el tío Vernon se había quedado dormido antes de que terminara.

Fue tía Petunia quien fue la realmente aterradora esa noche.

> ** _Flashback_ **
> 
> —Deberías haberte matado con tus padres—Había escupido desde la mesa de la cocina donde estaba sentada sola, con una taza de té humeante y sin tocar.
> 
> Harry dejó que el insulto se le resbalara por la espalda. Lo había escuchado antes. En cambio, tenía preguntas. Normalmente las mantendría dentro y nunca las mencionaría, pero después del día en el Callejón Diagon tal vez su tía las contestaría.
> 
> —¿Por qué no me dijiste la verdad, tía Petunia? —Preguntó Harry suavemente.
> 
> —No pude—Respondió ella enojada—Las Protecciones de Sangre que creó Bumblebore no me dejaron—Ella no le dio la oportunidad de preguntar sobre las Protecciones de Sangre cuando se levantó de la mesa, se acercó y lo abofeteó—Quería ahogarte, pero cuando lo intenté, no pude. Lo único que pude hacer fue esto....—Harry trató de esquivar la siguiente bofetada, pero ella le agarro de la oreja y él se agachó de dolor y sostuvo su mano protegiendo su oreja.
> 
> —¡Por favor, tía Petunia! ¡Siempre he sido un buen chico! —.
> 
> Su tía le siseó—Siempre has sido un desperdicio de nuestra comida, nuestro dinero y el espacio en nuestra casa. ¡Espero que mueras en ese mundo mágico de fantasía, _fenómeno_! Entonces nunca tendré que verte de nuevo—.
> 
> Su tía le había agarrado la parte superior del brazo (las contusiones de sus dedos todavía estaban allí, una masa fea de curación verde, amarilla y roja) y lo arrojó a su armario debajo de las escaleras. Se había raspado la espinilla en su nuevo baúl, y Hedwig, metida en su jaula, le había despeinado las plumas y le ululó cuando la tía Petunia cerró la puerta. Ninguno de los dos vio la luz del día, excepto cuando el tío Vernon arrojó pan y agua al armario. Por la noche, Dudley lo llevó al baño.
> 
> Finalmente, había pasado una semana. El tío Vernon había sacado a Harry del armario, le había ordenado que se duchara, y una vez hecho eso, lo amontonó en el auto con su baúl y Hedwig, para luego dejarlos en la estación de tren de King's Cross.
> 
> ** _Fin de Flashback_ **

Todo eso es de lo que Harry esperaba que su nueva y maravillosa vida lo salvara. Iría a la escuela, aprendería mucha magia y nunca más tendría que soportar la crueldad de sus familiares. Mientras escuchaba las terribles historias en la cena, que todos parecían pensar que eran tan geniales, cuando se encontró con fantasmas y grifos parlantes, y luego escuchó cuando el Director le dijo que los Mortífagos lo querían muerto y que estaba destinado a matar a un mago que estaba muerto, pero probablemente no tanto... el lado feo y lleno de cicatrices de ese mundo se presentó.

Harry no quería nada de eso. Era más que injusto que todos los demás pensaran que era un héroe, era estúpido que también pensaran que era un mago tan poderoso que había matado al mago oscuro más fuerte del mundo cuando tenía solo un año.

El niño sollozo caminó hacia las enormes puertas, agarró uno de los grandes anillos que servían como manija de la puerta y tiró. Le sorprendió a Harry que la puerta, aunque lenta porque era pesada, se abriera. Cuando se abrió lo suficiente como para que se deslizara, salió y comenzó a caminar. A medida que se alejaba del castillo, iba cada vez más rápido hasta correr. No tenía idea de a dónde iría, pero no volvería a sus parientes, y ciertamente no volvería a Hogwarts. Encontraría una manera de dejarlo todo atrás. Las lágrimas caían nuevamente mientras corría porque Harry estaba seguro de que su decisión significaba que nunca volvería a ver a su primer y único amigo, Ron.


	4. 3 Semanas Después - 22 De Septiembre De 1991

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Traductor:** The Snarry’s Archivist

Albus Dumbledore tamborileó con los dedos sobre la superficie de su escritorio. Se rascó la barbilla debajo de su larga barba blanca, suspiró y volvió a leer el informe que le habían enviado: Harry Potter había sido encontrado. Por supuesto, el informe decía mucho más, pero eso era lo esencial; esa era la parte que era importante.

El Director levantó la vista cuando Severus Snape entró casualmente en su oficina—¿Solicitó mi presencia, Director? —Su voz era malhumorada, como si hubiera estado ocupado con algo más importante que reunirse con el Director.

—Severus, detente. Entiendo que estás enojado conmigo, y que lo mostrarás cuando sea posible. Sin embargo, no tengo tiempo para tu malhumor hoy—.

—¿Sin tiempo? Supongo que esto podría llamar su atención; tenemos otro nacido muggle en la enfermería después de una clase con el profesor Quirrell. Acabo de hablar con Poppy Pomfrey. Ella no espera que la señorita Clearwater sobreviva la noche—.

La cabeza de Albus se alzó en estado de shock al mirar a la presumida, pero sombría mirada a las facciones del profesor Snape—¡No necesitas verte tan satisfecho, Severus! —Bramó Albus.

Un suspiro salió de todos los retratos de los Directores pasados de Hogwarts. Severus mismo se puso rígido y se limpió la cara de cualquier emoción. Aún sus ojos negros brillaban peligrosamente; le había advertido a Albus que algo estaba peligrosamente mal con el nervioso profesor, pero el Director estaba demasiado preocupado con la desaparición de su mascota Gryffindor.

Justin Finch-Fletchley había sido liberado de la enfermería hace dos días después de recibir quemaduras de un hechizo dado a un Hufflepuff por el Profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, Quirrell. Las quemaduras de Justin habían causado daños en su varita, brazo y mano. Llevaría cicatrices por el resto de su vida.

Hermione Granger, otra nacida muggle todavía estaba en la enfermería después de ser golpeada con un maleficio resbaladizo durante una batalla supuestamente simulada. Se había golpeado la cabeza contra un escritorio y se había fracturado el cráneo. Se estaba recuperando y lo haría por completo, pero un cráneo fracturado no se cura rápidamente, ya que requería una poción de crecimiento de huesos en particular, que Severus tenía que preparar una vez al día.

Esa misma tarde, una Quinto Año, Penélope Clearwater de Ravenclaw, fue golpeada por un Maleficio _Tarantellegra_ que la hizo bailar locamente en un gabinete de artefactos de vidrio y cobre. Se había cortado terriblemente, pero Madame Pomfrey había usado toda su habilidad y muchas de las pociones del profesor Snape para curarla.

—La señorita Clearwater debería ser reportada al Ministerio, al director, y Quirrell debería ser arrestado. La señorita Granger y los accidentes del señor Finch-Fletchley podrían haberse desestimado fácilmente, pero el padre de la señorita Clearwater está en la Junta de Gobernadores de Hogwarts—.

Los labios de Albus se adelgazaron—La señorita Clearwater se va a recuperar, Severus. Los accidentes ocurren en las clases, y en Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras, el profesor Quirrell está presionando a sus alumnos con fuerza. No haré que lo arresten—.

—¿Estás esperando que tu Salvador Mascota regrese y trate con Quirrell, Dumbledore? Potter se fue. Corrió como el cobarde que era. No volverá—Escupió Severus.

Albus agitó el papel ante él—¡Por el contrario, profesor Snape! —Espetó Albus enojado. Levantando el papel, se lo arrojó a Snape, quien lo atrapó.

El informe no era algo oficial; Era un periódico muggle. Había sido plegado de tal manera que revelara un artículo y una foto adjunta. La foto era de un paciente del hospital. En el artículo, el hospital buscaba la ayuda del público para identificar a un paciente joven, comatoso. Severus frunció el ceño ante la imagen inmóvil que era claramente el joven Harry Potter.

—Los muggles reclaman un posible accidente automovilístico, pero si lees los síntomas...—.

—La maldición _Cruciatus_—Respiró Severus bruscamente.

Albus asintió con la cabeza—Harry corrió, estoy seguro, pero una vez que estuvo lejos de la protección del castillo, creo que fue encontrado por un Mortífago en fuga que lo torturó—Albus se puso de pie y caminó alrededor de su escritorio. Tomó el periódico del mago más joven—Necesito que traigas a Harry de regreso para que Madame Pomfrey pueda evaluar su daño—.

Su mandíbula se apretó con frustración por el hombre que tenía delante. Eliminando cualquier emoción de su rostro que Albus pudiera interpretar erróneamente, habló con firmeza—Si Quirrell no debe ser arrestado por esos accidentes, tengo el derecho de solicitar que se supervisen sus clases para que esto no vuelva a suceder—.

—Sí, Severus, pero hablaré con mi subdirectora y recibiré su consejo...—.

Severus interrumpió con una sonrisa burlona—Lo que significa que no se hará nada—.

—Suficiente, Severus—Advirtió el viejo, pero muy poderoso mago—Toma a Harry y tráelo de vuelta. Me encargaré de Quirinus—.

Snape asintió bruscamente una vez, giró sobre sus talones y se fue.

* * *

El niño en la habitación 394 recibía una inyección intravenosa diaria de líquidos nutricionales para mantenerlo “alimentado” e hidratado. Un respirador al otro lado de su cama lo ayudaba a respirar. A partir de ahora, parecía que no había nada más que hacer por el niño que mantenerlo como estaba.

Hace tres semanas, un hombre sin hogar había encontrado al niño en un paso subterráneo a un puente peatonal, en el parque local. Le habían roto los dedos, junto con dos costillas y su pie derecho. Su respiración era errática, y había docenas de contusiones en todo su cuerpo; casi como si hubiera sido rodado por una colina rocosa varias veces.

Se pensaba que era víctima de abuso infantil grave, y que su torturador lo había dejado por muerto.

Las contusiones habían sanado, y todos los huesos habían sido curados o estaban siendo curados. La cirugía había salvado ambas manos, pero el movimiento de su mano derecha todavía era cuestionado por los médicos.

Una vez al día, un médico simplemente observaba al niño, se refería a las notas en la mano, revisaba su intravenosa y su respiración, y luego dejaba al niño con las enfermeras. Las enfermeras habían venido a llamarlo “Corderito” y todas lo adoraban.

Una enfermera, su enfermera nocturna, Jodi Winfield, le leía a Corderito por la noche y ocasionalmente le cantaba canciones de su propia infancia. Jodi tenía solo 26 años, tenía el cabello castaño claro que mantenía debajo de la gorra de enfermera y vivía sola con dos gatos, Salvador y Dali.

Fue Jodi quien le sugirió al médico de Corderito que entregaran la foto del niño al periódico local en un esfuerzo por identificarlo. Habían pasado cuatro días y no había habido nada en absoluto.

Esa noche, Jodi fue a ver a su paciente favorito. Ella habló en voz baja para no asustarlo, y le contó sobre su día.

—Salí con Charlie Welter de nuevo. Un tipo guapo, pero todo lo que hace es hablar sobre su trabajo con lombrices de tierra o Star Wars—Jodi se rió entre dientes mientras masajeaba con gran cuidado los frágiles dedos de Corderito—Nunca he visto Star Wars, pero con la forma en que Charlie habla, creo que conozco a todos los personajes. En cambio, me gusta Jane Austen. Puede que te guste Star Wars dado que eres un niño... ¡oh! Creo que hay algunos libros de bolsillo de Star Wars en el anexo del almuerzo. Lo comprobaré. Puede que los disfrutes más que Mujercitas—.

Jodi Winfield revisó los signos vitales de su paciente, luego la vía intravenosa, su respirador, y luego revisó todo su cuerpo para asegurarse de que las contusiones se curaban como deberían. El único hematoma que casi la hizo llorar estaba en la cadera derecha del niño, y se parecía al contorno de una bota de adulto. Jodi estaba segura de que Corderito había sido pateado, y varias veces en ese lugar.

El hematoma era de aspecto triste con un centro rojizo, moteado de verde y vasos sanguíneos rotos, y luego el amarillo de curación en los bordes. Las vendas de las costillas rotas se quitaron ese mismo día y Jodi se animó al ver que la piel de Corderito era rosa y saludable. Sin embargo, sus costillas se veían, y su médico había dicho antes, que encontraron signos de desnutrición a largo plazo.

Finalmente peinando su rebelde cabello negro, Jodi suspiró y comenzó a cantar. La mayoría de los que estaban en el tercer piso pensaban que era ridícula por cantar a sus pacientes comatosos, pero juraba que todos lo disfrutaron. Corderito, especialmente, quien sonreía a pesar de nunca despertarse.

—Basta de maullidos—Ordenó la voz sedosa y profunda detrás de ella.

Jodi se volvió para mirar a un hombre que era delgado pero era al menos una cabeza más alta que ella. Era un hombre oscuro, casi como un antihéroe de sus románticas historias de Jane Austen. Definitivamente se encogió y su cabello, aunque bien atado en su nuca, brillaba por no ser lavado o era tan liso como el cabello fino y liso de un bebé. Jodi se preguntó brevemente sobre eso, pero cuando sus ojos marrones se encontraron con el fuego oscuro en los ojos negros del misterioso visitante, su instinto se convirtió en “Modo Mamá” y se paró entre Corderito y el duro hombre.

—¿Quién eres tú? —Exigió Jodi.

—Nadie que quieras conocer. Hazte a un lado. Necesito mirar al chico—Snape usó un Hechizo de Compulsión en su tono de voz para que la mujer muggle hiciera lo que él dijo, pero inexplicablemente ella no se movió. Su cuerpo estaba en una posición protectora, y ella exudaba violencia que se desataría si él significaba algún daño para su niño.

—Él no es tuyo. ¿Por qué lo proteges como si lo fuera? —Preguntó Severus con genuina curiosidad. También suavizó su tono para mostrar que no significaba ningún daño para el niño.

—No. Corderito no es mío, pero él es mi paciente, y me aseguraré de que esté a salvo. Ahora, ¿quién eres? —Jodi exigió de nuevo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Nota del Traductor:** Jodi me agrada 😊.


	5. Llevar Al Héroe A Casa

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Traductor:** The Snarry’s Archivist

El periódico era local de la pequeña ciudad de donde se originó y pronto descubrió que estaba al sur de Cokeworth, la ciudad industrial en la que creció, que se convirtió virtualmente en una ciudad fantasma después de que todas las fábricas cerraron. El documento relató que _“se encontró a un niño en el parque de una ciudad industrial”._

La ciudad fue abandonada, pero de vez en cuando alguien caminaba por el parque. Los adolescentes encontraron al niño cerca de la muerte, debajo de un puente peatonal. Los adolescentes llamaron a las autoridades, y las autoridades enviaron al niño al hospital.

La pequeña ciudad, lo que quedaba incluido el parque, se llamaba Ibittswort. Había poco tráfico por la noche, no se veían luces de la calle, pero el gran edificio cuadrado y gris que era el centro médico brillaba como un faro para todos los condados circundantes. El centro en realidad se encontraba en una gran propiedad a las afueras de Ibittswort, y probablemente sirvió a todas las pequeñas ciudades y pueblos a su alrededor. Este era el Saint Mary's Mercy Medical, donde el niño perdido, el Niño Que Vivió, ahora residía en un estado comatoso.

Snape había llegado por la noche con la suposición de que el hospital no estaba terriblemente ocupado a una hora tan tarde. Como no lo estaba, nadie se dio cuenta del hombre alto y delgado con un abrigo de lana oscura, pantalones y zapatos que tenía el pelo igualmente oscuro, recogido con un simple nudo. Utilizando este anonimato carencial para su ventaja, Snape siguió al héroe perdido a través de varias estaciones de enfermeras hasta que tuvo una habitación: 394. Un número extraño ya que solo había 20 habitaciones de pacientes en un piso de un hospital que tenía nueve niveles. Pero, ¿quién era él para cuestionar las cosas extrañas que hacían los muggles?

En la habitación 394, Snape escuchó una agradable voz cantando una canción de cuna que su propia madre le había cantado hasta que tenía diez años. La voz era tranquilizadora, y sin duda Potter, en cualquier condición en la que se encontraba, encontró que la voz era tranquilizadora. Entonces él esperó. Las secuelas del uso prolongado de _Cruciatus_ serían devastadoras, si no mortales, para un niño de once años.

Antes de entrar en la habitación, Snape cautivó su voz para obligar a la enfermera a irse. Cuando entró, probó el hechizo y descubrió que fallaba miserablemente. La enfermera había interpuesto su cuerpo entre él y el niño, y ella irradiaba la “protección maternal” que desarrollaron la mayoría de las mujeres en edad de procrear. No podía usar su magia, pero si intentaba forzarla a un lado, no tenía dudas de que llevaría a Hogwarts una serie de raspones y contusiones.

—¿Quién eres tú? —Ella exigió una segunda vez. Sus ojos marrones eran cualquier cosa menos suaves y gentiles; eran la agresión salvaje de una madre oso protegiendo a sus crías.

Snape asintió con la cabeza, un símbolo de deferencia y sumisión. Luego habló con calma—Soy Severus Snape. Me han dado la custodia temporal de Harry Potter hasta que lo traiga a casa—.

La enfermera le tendió la mano—Me gustaría ver pruebas de lo que reclamas—Exigió.

Snape abrió su abrigo y sacó algunos papeles de aspecto oficioso que Albus había creado para Severus en caso de que lo atraparan liberando a Harry del hospital Muggle.

La enfermera agarró el papeleo, miró a Harry y luego comenzó a escanear todas las palabras legales que los muggles parecían disfrutar en su papeleo “oficial”. Finalmente llegó a un lugar en la jerga legal que la relajó. Asintiendo, le devolvió los papeles a Snape.

Se giró ligeramente para poder ver a Snape y a su paciente—Entonces. Corderito es Harry Potter, un huérfano—.

—Y tú eres...—Preguntó Snape.

—Jodi Winfield, la enfermera de Corderi... quiero decir... la enfermera nocturna de Harry. Debería haber venido aquí durante el día para que el médico pudiera hablar con usted, Sr. Snape—.

—Vine cuando pude, enfermera Winfield. ¿Puedes decirme qué le pasó al Señ... a Harry? —Pregunto.

—Bueno, Harry fue encontrado hace tres semanas debajo del puente peatonal en el Parque Topher. Estaba en una mala situación, señor. Lo dejaron para morir, creo...—.

—¿Cuáles fueron sus heridas y todavía se está recuperando de ellas? —Snape interrumpió.

Jodi asintió—Correcto. Bueno, los dedos de ambas manos estaban rotos, cada uno en dos piezas justo en el segundo nudillo. Dos costillas, aquí y aquí, estaban rotas, y una con una fractura muy delgada, aquí—La enfermera señaló cada costilla—Tenía literalmente cientos de contusiones y cortes...—Ella bajó la sábana y luego levantó con cuidado la bata de hospital de Harry para revelar el peor moretón—Este es el peor hematoma. Creo que fue pateado varias veces y el impacto podría haber roto las costillas que le mostré. Si hubiera sido más bajo, su riñón se habría dañado gravemente, si no hubiera explotado por completo por el castigo—Jodi bajó suavemente la bata del hospital, volvió a meter a Harry y luego apartó el mechón de pelo que ocultaba su maldita cicatriz—Esta es más antiguo que todas las lesiones. Es como si alguien la hubiera grabado—Jodi miró a Snape por encima del hombro—¿Sabe quién podría haber lastimado a Corderito así, señor? —.

Snape seguía mirando el hematoma con la huella de la bota aunque ahora estaba cubierto. Pensó que tenía una idea de quién había hecho esto, pero esa impresión de arranque era pequeña, y tenía un punto. También sabía de un Mortífago que disfrutaba usando la Maldición _Cruciatus_ para torturar a los muggles. Bellatrix lestrange. Ella todavía estaba en libertad.

Como si fuera contra su voluntad, Snape tocó la mejilla incolora del niño—Simplemente hay personas malas en este mundo, señorita Winfield. Me aseguraré de que esto nunca vuelva a suceder—Girando rápidamente, Snape aturdió a la enfermera, la tomó en sus brazos y la bajó suavemente al suelo. Luego se volvió hacia Harry y procedió a retirar la intravenosa y el respirador. Cuando la respiración de Harry se detuvo, Snape no entró en pánico. Usando un hechizo que Madame Pomfrey le enseñó esa mañana, lanzó el hechizo, y los pulmones de Harry comenzaron a inflarse y desinflarse rítmicamente.

Al atrapar al niño en sus brazos, Snape sintió cuán liviano era el niño y se preguntó si había habido más daño que el que Bellatrix había causado. La cabeza de Harry se dejó caer a un lado, y Snape movió el peso del niño para que pudiera meter la cabeza de Harry contra su brazo. Una vez que estuvo seguro de tenerlo bien sujeto, se apareció directamente en la enfermería de Hogwarts usando el punto de aparición que estaba ubicado en una habitación oculta de la enfermería. Era el único lugar en el que uno podía aparecer y salir.

* * *

—¡Poppy! —Le gritó a la Medi-Bruja. Al elegir una cama, tumbó a Harry sobre ella y luego le lanzó un hechizo de calentamiento.

Poppy Pomfrey, la Sanadora en Hogwarts, comenzó a trabajar inmediatamente sobre el niño. Por un momento, Snape observó—Poppy, ¿también lo escanearías en busca de un historial médico físico? —.

Ella levantó la vista de su trabajo pero sus manos seguían trabajando sin que ella mirara—¿Esperas algo más, Severus? —Ella se dio la vuelta.

—Es delgado, Poppy. Demasiado delgado. Quiero saber cómo lo trataron esos parientes—.

Poppy asintió mientras le daba al niño una de las pociones que había preparado en una mesita de noche—Lo haré, Severus—.

—Necesito limpiar en el hospital y traer todos los registros que hicieron aquí. Quién sabe, podrían ser útiles—Snape regresó a la habitación escondida y se fue en un suspiro.

—Pobrecito—Suspiró Poppy cuando vio por primera vez el terrible hematoma en la cadera del niño. Ella instaló a Harry en una coma curativa más natural, y luego se aseguró después de varias atenciones, que podía respirar solo.

* * *

Al profesor Snape le tomó varias horas “limpiar” el recuerdo de Harry Potter de las mentes de todos los que conoció o que trabajaron en él. Su enfermera nocturna, Jodi Winfield, fue la más difícil de trabajar ya que no tenía la mente habitual que la mayoría de los muggles tenían. También se había vuelto cariñosa con el niño. Aun así, Snape borró su memoria, y terminó.

Cuando regresó a Hogwarts, Harry estaba en camino a la curación, aunque necesitaría tomar una poción para los temblores del _Cruciatus_ que el Maestro de Pociones prepararía para él; con la ayuda de Harry. Albus Dumbledore sabía de todo esto, pero no estaba al tanto del informe que el profesor Snape tenía en la mano; era la historia física de salud que le había pedido a Poppy que hiciera.

El profesor Snape se sentó en una de las sillas de los visitantes, bebió el costoso brandy del director y observó cómo el hombre mayor leía el informe.

—¿Qué voy a hacer con esto, Severus? —Albus finalmente concluyó mientras dejaba el pergamino lleno de detalles bastante deprimentes de los “geniales” cuidados del niño por parte de los parientes de Harry.

—No lo envíes allí, Albus—Respondió Severus simplemente.

—No es tan simple, Severus, y lo sabes. Hogwarts no tiene la protección necesaria que Harry necesitaría durante el verano. Las protecciones de sangre están atadas a Harry y su tía Petunia—Se encogió de hombros y chasqueó la lengua—No tengo elección, muchacho. Es huérfano y, por lo tanto, no tiene ningún pariente en nuestro mundo para mantenerlo a salvo—.

El profesor Snape se pellizcó el puente de la nariz, y soltó un grito antes de que pudiera morderse la lengua—Entonces dame la tutela, Albus. Puedo mantenerlo a salvo—.

El Director sonrió—Me siento alentado por tu oferta, Severus, y estoy extremadamente seguro de que podrías luchar contra cualquiera que lo lastime—.

—No lo lastimaría, Albus—.

De nuevo, Albus le sonrió al hombre más joven—Sé que no lo harías, muchacho. Desafortunadamente, no eres de su sangre, y por lo tanto, tu protección simplemente no sería lo suficientemente fuerte—Suspiró sabiendo que lo que diría a continuación encendería al joven mago—Harry regresará a los Dursley para el verano—El Director se levantó de su escritorio y presionó su mano sobre el hombro del mago—Hasta entonces, Harry te ayudará a preparar su poción, y tú reanudarás tu deber con él aquí—.

El profesor Snape salió de la oficina del director. De nada servía discutir con el viejo cuando estaba decidido. Snape creía que lo único a lo que nadie se refería, era el hecho de que Potter se había escapado.

_“¿Por qué había corrido el chico? ¿Fue por la forma en que su familia lo trató, o por alguna otra razón?”_ El profesor Snape tenía la intención de averiguarlo. Después de todo, le había prometido al recuerdo de Lily que cuidaría de su hijo. Eso significaba que Harry ahora era su prioridad.


	6. Visitantes - Una Semana Después - 29 De Septiembre De 1991

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Traductor:** The Snarry’s Archivist

—Buenos días, Harry—Harry levantó la vista de su desayuno para ver cómo el anciano mago que era el Director de Hogwarts, entraba en la enfermería como visitando a la realeza. El profesor Snape lo había visitado, pero por más maligno que pudiera parecer ese mago vestido de negro, al menos parecía un hombre sincero y honesto para Harry.

—Buenos días, señor—Respondió Harry en voz baja y cortésmente. Observó cómo el hombre mayor parecía estar escaneando todas sus tarjetas de “recupérate pronto” y regalos de dulces. Tenía la sensación irracional en su pecho, que silenciosamente le advirtió al viejo que no tomara lo que era suyo. El instinto básico animal era proteger el trozo más pequeño de comida que se arrojaba cuando los otros animales comían la mejor comida. Harry no pudo detener la sensación dentro de él, por lo que su mirada brilló en advertencia mientras miraba al viejo como un halcón.

El director vio el cambio de la cautela a una hostilidad absoluta en los ojos del niño. Lo deshundió sentándose en la silla de visita junto a la cama de Harry, al otro lado de la mesa que contenía todos los regalos. Esto hizo que Harry apartara la vista de esas pequeñas cosas y se concentrara únicamente en el Director.

>> Madame Pomfrey me dice que te estás recuperando bastante rápido. Incluso podría liberarte hoy para que puedas regresar a Gryffindor y tus clases. ¿Entiendo que la señorita Granger ha estado haciendo un trabajo adecuado para ponerte al día? —.

Harry asintió con la cabeza—Hermione tiene muchas notas. El profesor Snape me enseñó algunos hechizos—.

El director asintió con aprobación. La verdad era que no entendía este deseo aparentemente repentino y agresivo de proteger al chico, que había notado de Severus desde que rescató a Harry. Era un marcado contraste con la frecuencia, antes de que el niño llegara a Hogwarts, que Severus se había burlado del niño y hablaba con odio de James Potter.

—Harry, ¿por qué huiste de nosotros? ¿Fue este mundo tan inquietante para ti? —Preguntó Dumbledore benignamente.

Harry no dijo nada. Sabía que el Director no lo entendería, así que no iba a perder el tiempo explicándose.

Dumbledore podía decir que había perdido la confianza que alguna vez pudo haber tenido con Harry. Al permitir que el niño lo mirara, el Director se inclinó para recoger un libro en el que Harry había enterrado la nariz desde que el profesor Snape se lo había entregado. Harry trató de arrebatar el libro, pero el Director lo mantuvo perfectamente fuera del alcance.

>> Un libro delgado...—Reflexionó el Director mientras estudiaba el libro—Importante, sin embargo. _“El Ascenso Y La Caída De Quien-No-Debe-Ser-Nombrado”_—.

—Voldy—Murmuró Harry—Al profesor Snape no le gusta su nombre real y decir todo eso... Él-Quién-Lo que sea es estúpido. Lo llamo Voldy—.

Dumbledore asintió con aprobación—Mmm. Un apodo que no muestra el respeto que la mayoría podría brindarle, pero le ahorra a la lengua la molestia del miedo que incluso aparece en nuestros periódicos y libros—El director levantó el delgado volumen—Hay mucho escrito sobre los héroes de esa primera guerra, Harry. Tus padres, Lily y James, por ejemplo—.

Harry frunció el ceño. Se había formado una opinión sobre la bruja y el mago que lo habían dado a luz en un momento peligroso, y luego lo dejó; no era una opinión popular.

>> Ahh—Sonrió Dumbledore como si discerniera los pensamientos del niño—Eran héroes, sin embargo, Harry. Tontos, tal vez, en su amor mutuo, y hacia ti, pero eran héroes. Tres veces desafiaron a Voldemort y sabotearon los planes que había hecho, y evitaron que dañara a muchos muggles. Independientemente de cómo puedes pensar sobre Lily y James, son tus padres...—.

—Lo fueron—Corrigió Harry bruscamente.

—Lo _son_, Harry. Y tú tienes la responsabilidad de su memoria, de su heroísmo, de defender lo que comenzaron—Dumbledore se puso de pie, y para molestia de Harry, el viejo le dio unas palmaditas en la cabeza como lo haría con un perro.

El Director se fue, más rápido de lo que llegó para detener cualquier protesta que Harry pudiera presentar. Así las cosas, Harry asumió que el Director no escuchó mientras murmuraba sombríamente—No voy a pelear su guerra por usted, _señor_—.

* * *

Esa tarde, Harry fue visitado por Ron y su nueva amiga, Hermione Granger. Relataba la visita del Director a sus amigos. Ron era completamente comprensivo pero Hermione estaba siendo altruista y noble; como un Gryffindor

—Dumbledore no estaba siendo sospechoso, Harry, solo te estaba diciendo la verdad. Tus padres _son_ héroes—Sostuvo Hermione.

Harry resopló y puso los ojos en blanco—Mira Hermione. Nunca dije que Lily y James no fueran héroes. Leí sobre ellos, ¿de acuerdo? Hicieron mucho bien, pero luego tuvieron que volverse egoístas y tenerme justo en medio de una guerra donde eran objetivos número uno. Los mataron y me dejaron con los Dursley—Harry hizo una mueca. Nunca había insinuado mucho sobre su situación actual con sus familiares, pero el profesor Snape había insistido en que sus amigos, aunque molestos, eran dignos de confianza. Aun así, Harry era tacaño con información sobre sí mismo de la que era parte importante; y todavía tenía que decirle a alguien sobre los Dursley y su vida con ellos.

Ron aclaró lo que Harry no estaba diciendo claramente—El Director quiere que Harry mate a un hombre muerto, Hermione. No lo hará—.

Hermione suspiró a ambos niños y enterró la nariz en su libro. Ron le dio a Harry una rana de chocolate. Ambos muchachos masticaron el chocolate en silencio. Harry expresó su frustración a través de mordiscos—Solo desearía que la gente no pensara que fui un héroe—.

—Nosotros 'abemos que eres un he’oe—Dijo Ron después de un gran bocado de rana de chocolate. Hermione miró a Ron por encima del borde de su libro por su grosería al hablar con la boca llena. Él se encogió de hombros y sonrió mostrando dientes moteados de chocolate. Ron tragó saliva, luego repitió más claro—Pero tú eres un héroe—.

Harry lo interrumpió—Lo sé, Ron, pero ¿por qué? ¿Qué hice? —.

—Mataste a Quien-No-Debe-Ser-Nombrado—Respondió Ron con naturalidad.

Los labios de Harry se adelgazaron—Ron, Dumbledore dice que regresará, y tengo que luchar contra él. Entonces, él quiere que mate a un hombre muerto—.

Los ojos de Ron se abrieron—¿Él regresará? —.

Harry asintió—Sí. Entonces, aunque es realmente ridículo pensar que yo, como un bebé, maté al mago más fuerte y peligroso del mundo, tengo que hacerlo por segunda vez porque regresará—.

—Un poco tonto, eso—Murmuró Ron—Por supuesto, cuando lo pienso, es un poco tonto que seas un bebé y sin magia, todavía. Creo. ¿Entonces tuviste magia, Harry? —.

Harry se encogió de hombros—No sabía que tenía ninguna hasta que Hagrid me dijo que era un mago—.

—Sí, pero dijiste ayer que una vez volaste a un techo para escapar de tu primo—Recordó Ron.

—No volé, Ron. Estaba en la calle, luego justo en el techo como...—Agitó las manos—... ¡como poof! Ahí estaba. Y, ni siquiera pensé en magia. Solo estaba tratando de alejarme de Dudders y sus amigos que iban a golpearme—.

—Bueno... pero tal vez tuviste magia y lo mataste—Dijo Ron.

Harry había comenzado a abandonar la conversación en ese momento—Y el muerto vuelve para matarme porque yo lo maté. Cierto—.

* * *

Hermione Granger, con quien Ron se había hecho amiga mientras Harry había estado fuera esas tres semanas, venía a visitarlo todos los días. Ella hizo todo lo posible para ponerlo al día en las clases que generalmente involucraban muchas notas. Mientras Ron y Harry hablaban, ella estaba al otro lado de la cama leyendo.

Hermione Granger era una chica bajita, de cabello espeso, con ojos marrones lodosos, dientes ligeramente torcidos, y siempre llevaba un libro con ella. Ron le había dicho antes, que se había roto la cabeza en la clase de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, pero que estaba mejor.

—Voldemort no está realmente muerto—Dijo Hermione casi disculpándose con Harry. Él la miró para ver qué tenía que agregar a la conversación.

—Entonces, ¿Cómo está él? —Preguntó Harry dándole a Ron una mirada fulminante por hacer una mueca ante el nombre de Voldy—¿Qué le sucedió? ¿Lo... lo desaparecí, como poof? —.

—¿Cómo Poof? —Hermione preguntó débilmente. Luego sacudió la cabeza, lo que hizo que el cabello le cayera alrededor—No, Harry. El Departamento de Misterios concluyó que fue tu madre quien lastimó a Voldemort usando “Magia de Madre”. Te protegió rebotando el hechizo que te envió de vuelta a él—.

—Y eso lo mató—Dijo Harry un poco inseguro.

—Separó su espíritu de su cuerpo—Hermione abrió un libro grande y formidable que parecía todo oficial con pan de oro, encuadernación con sello de oro y grandes letras en la portada que deletreaban: _“La Conclusión Inefable De La Muerte Del Que-No-Debe-Ser-Nombrado”_—Escucha...—Ella comenzó a leer:

> ** _. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . ._ **
> 
> _La Magia de Madre está en todas las mujeres que han dado a luz. La magia varía, pero si el niño está siendo lastimado o está en peligro, la Magia aumenta. Normalmente reaccionará aumentando la propia magia natural de la bruja._
> 
> _En el caso de El-Que-No-Debe-Ser-Nombrado en Godric's Hollow en 1981, el 31 de octubre, la firma residual de una cantidad sin precedentes de Magia de Madre se quedó después de que Tom Riddle, el autodenominado Lord Voldemort, matara a James Potter, y su esposa Lily Evans-Potter. Este comité del Departamento de Ministerio, los Investigadores Inefables de Fenómenos Mágicos, concluyeron que fue la Magia de Madre de Lily Evans-Potter, la que temió por la vida de su hijo, lo que impuso al indefenso Harry Potter con suficiente apoyo mágico para protegerse, creando un Escudo de protección mágica. Las consecuencias del gran gasto dañaron el cuerpo de El-Que-No-Debe-Ser-Nombrado, y continuaron destruyendo la mayor parte de la vivienda de Potter._
> 
> _Notación # 1: No se pudo completar un análisis adicional sobre el cuerpo de El-Que-No-Debe-Ser-Nombrado, ya que el cuerpo fue robado horas después de su recuperación._
> 
> _Nota # 2: El sujeto Harry Potter no estaba disponible para el análisis, pero este comité cree que la reacción violenta de la protección mágica que mató a El-Que-No-Debe-Ser-Nombrado dejó una cicatriz en la frente del niño en forma de la runa protectora, Sowelu._
> 
> ** _. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . ._ **

Hermione cerró el libro. Con su pequeña nariz en el aire, habló sumariamente—Así que ya ves, Harry. No fuiste tú quien destruyó a Voldemort sino la magia protectora de tu madre—.

Ron presionó la nariz de Hermione—No hagas eso, Mione. Pareces mocosa—.

Hermione fulminó con la mirada a Ron, se cepilló la punta de la nariz y luego miró a Harry por si acaso.

Harry se encogió de hombros, y luego lo hizo de nuevo porque pudo—Suena bien, Hermione, pero creo que eres la única que leyó eso. Todos los demás piensan que lo maté y que soy un héroe—.

—Entonces era un bebé, señor Potter, y tiene razón en que es una tontería que otros crean en una historia creada por _El Profeta_ para entretenerse en lugar de dilucidar las noticias—.

—Hola, profesor Snape—Saludó Hermione cortésmente. Ella y los demás nunca escucharon a Snape cuando él entraba en la enfermería.

El maestro asintió con la cabeza a su alumna—Señorita Granger. ¿Finalmente se le han ido los dolores de cabeza? —Preguntó solícito.

Hermione sonrió—Ninguno en absoluto el día de hoy—.

Ron, que todavía sospechaba de Snape, solo fue educado porque sus dos amigos lo exigieron—Hola, profesor. ¿Sabe si Harry saldrá hoy? —.

—De hecho, Sr. Weasley, el Sr. Potter se irá conmigo. Eso significa que usted y la señorita Granger deben almorzar un poco antes de que se acabe el tiempo o prepararse para su próxima clase—.

Sabiendo que estaban siendo despedidos, Hermione se deslizó de su silla, besó la mejilla de Harry y agarró a Ron de la mano. Volvió a mirar a su amigo—¿Más tarde, Harry? —.

Harry sonrió levemente y asintió—Sí, Ron. Te veré. Adiós, Hermione—Luego observó, protectoramente, como se iban sus dos amigos.

—Dumbledore estaba aquí—Dijo Harry en tono monótono—Creo que quiere que pelee en su guerra y que mate a Voldy—Harry dirigió una mirada suplicante al Maestro de Pociones; esperando que el hombre le dijera que estaba equivocado.

—El profesor Dumbledore no espera que pelee toda la guerra por su cuenta, Sr. Potter. Sin embargo, sí espera que usted lo dirija, y espera que usted mate al Señor Oscuro—.

—No voy a hacerlo—Dijo Harry tercamente—Además, Voldy ya está muerto—.

—Técnicamente, es el cuerpo del Señor Oscuro el que está muerto, Sr. Potter. Después de todo, estuve presente en la Disolución. El espíritu del Señor Oscuro estaba simplemente separado de su cuerpo, y así esperamos el regreso de su espíritu para terminar lo que comenzó—.

Harry miró sombríamente sus dedos de los pies, cubiertos por la manta de la cama del hospital. Snape arrojó un conjunto de ropa doblada sobre la cama—He explicado todo esto antes, Sr. Potter, así que deje de lucir como si hubiera hechizado a su amigo más querido. El Señor Oscuro regresará, pero NO lo combatirá ni lo matará en honor a padres que nunca conoció. Ahora, vístase—.

Harry agarró la ropa—¿Qué vamos a hacer, señor? —.

—He decidido contar con su ayuda para preparar la poción que necesitará para los efectos secundarios del _Cruciatus_—Dijo Snape—Vístase y use el baño si es necesario—.

Harry estaba muy contento de finalmente salir de la enfermería. Agarró su ropa, se quitó las sábanas, corrió hacia el retrete de la enfermería y cerró la puerta detrás de él.

—Es de esperar su exuberancia, Sr. Potter, pero no hay necesidad de actuar como una criatura indisciplinada. ¡No corra! ¡Y no azoté las puertas! —Ordenó Snape bruscamente.

—¡Sí, señor! ¡Lo siento! —Gritó Harry desde el baño.


	7. La Poción De Alivio De Efectos Secundarios Del Cruciatus

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Traductor:** The Snarry’s Archivist

Harry se sentó en el laboratorio privado del Maestro de Pociones, en un taburete alto al lado del mago. Sus piernas colgaban y estaba pateando los talones contra la espiga de soporte hasta que un ligero toque en una rodilla de parte del profesor Snape lo detuvo. Snape lo fulminó con la mirada y le entregó a Harry un fajo de pergaminos unidos a un lado y cubiertos con una cubierta de piel de dragón. Harry, maravillado por el diario, vio dos iniciales talladas en la esquina inferior derecha de la portada.

—H. P.—Harry sonrió—¿Esto es mío, señor? —Preguntó Harry con obvia incredulidad.

Durante una semana de ver al niño recuperarse de una lesión causada por Bellatrix Lestrange, y sin saberlo por el hospital Muggle, Snape tuvo muchas oportunidades de observar la alegría de Harry cuando se le presentaban cosas que normalmente deberían ser suyas. Casi lloró cuando Snape le dio un juego completamente nuevo de libros de texto de primer año después de que se determinó que no solo habían desaparecido los libros de Harry, sino también su baúl y todo lo que contenía. Afortunadamente, su lechuza había ido a la lechucería al llegar a Hogwarts.

Una investigación muy determinada con Minerva McGonagall, entrevistas con los compañeros de dormitorio de Harry y una búsqueda manual que destrozó el dormitorio no arrojó nada. Ni siquiera una pista. Los libros de Harry, las nuevas batas, el pergamino, las tintas y las plumas, y su nueva varita, desaparecieron.

Minerva le había dado a Harry un juego de tinta y plumas, mientras que Hermione le había dado a su nuevo amigo un rollo de pergamino. Fred y George Weasley tenían sus viejas túnicas de primer año y se las dieron a Harry. Estaban un poco desgastadas, pero estaban limpias y funcionarían hasta que él pudiera obtener las suyas. Ron, para no quedarse afuera, usó lo último de su asignación para conseguir una bolsa de golosinas para Hedwig de buen tamaño.

Todo esto se le había dado a Harry en el cuarto día de su recuperación en Hogwarts. Lloró. Más tarde, cuando Snape le preguntó por qué había estado tan emocionado, Harry simplemente le dijo que nadie había sido tan amable antes, ni que le habían dado tantos regalos a la vez.

Snape explicó, como lo hizo ahora—Es simplemente una herramienta que se utilizará para organizar mejor su trabajo—Harry asintió pero claramente estaba conteniendo sus lágrimas. Snape suspiró—¿Comenzamos, Sr. Potter? —Snape le entregó al niño una Pluma Nunca-Sin-Tinta, y luego le apretó ligeramente el hombro.

Harry abrió su diario y escribió su primera oración: _La Poción De Alivio De Los Efectos Posteriores Del Cruciatus._

>> La poción se basa en la hierba scutellaria, también conocida como skullcap. También te mostraré un muy buen té hecho con flores y hojas de skullcap trituradas. Para la poción necesitamos principalmente la hoja de skullcap y una flor en polvo. Por favor, tráigame un caldero de hierro de tamaño 2, señor Potter—Snape señaló un estante que contenía varios tamaños de calderos, y también calderos de diferentes materiales. Harry salió del taburete, fue al estante y estudió todos los calderos—Además, trae los cuchillos de Dientes de Dragón y un juego de agitadores de cristal—.

Harry examinó todos los suministros, y luego comenzó a elegir lo que se necesitaba. Una vez que tuvo todo lo que el profesor Snape le había pedido, se lo llevó al Maestro de Pociones.

Snape asintió con la cabeza al caldero correcto. Estaba impresionado por el niño al ver que había una diferencia entre los cuchillos de dientes Hamadryad y los de Dientes de Dragón. También estaba satisfecho con el conjunto de agitadores de cristal envueltos cuidadosamente en piel de dragón flexible. Eran los mejores agitadores de Snape—Muy bien, Sr. Potter. Ahora, use su varita...—Harry le dirigió una repentina mirada de consternación. Snape asintió—Lo olvidé, Sr. Potter. Hasta que podamos reemplazar su varita, ¿podría usar la mía para llenar el caldero con un litro de agua? —Le ofreció su varita al niño de la misma manera que alguien podría ofrecerle una espada a un caballero.

—¿Cómo hago eso, señor? —Harry tomó la varita de su maestro y de repente se sintió pesada, oscura y muy poderosa. Casi le tenía miedo a la varita.

—Consulte en el frente de su libro de texto los encantamientos adecuados de medición en latín, Sr. Potter—.

Harry abrió su libro y sonrió ante la tabla perfecta que contenía las medidas necesarias para hacer pociones. Estudió la tabla y encontró lo que necesitaba—_Litre una deca_—Recitó Harry.

—Lance Aguamenti como le mostré pero agregue la medida después del hechizo para obtener la cantidad correcta—Cuando vio a Harry comenzando a apuntar su varita al aire, Snape indicó el caldero—No empecemos por tener que trapear el piso, Sr. Potter. Apunte—.

Ignorando el calor en sus mejillas, Harry apuntó la varita y dijo claramente—_Aguamenti litre una deca_—El agua brotó de la punta de su varita y llenó el fondo del caldero y luego se detuvo.

Luego, el profesor Snape guió a Harry a través del proceso completo de preparación, desde hervir el agua hasta cortar las hojas de Skullcap y pulverizar la flor de Skullcap. También agregó semillas de manzanilla, raíz de valeriana, flor de la pasión, y para el gusto, agregó una ramita de eucalipto.

—En general, no soy lo suficientemente amable como para agregar sabor a una poción para eliminar su sabor generalmente desagradable—Dijo Snape mientras observaba cuidadosamente a Harry revolver la poción Widdershins 50 veces.

—¿No le gustan los niños, señor? —Preguntó Harry suavemente.

—No me gustan las personas, Sr. Potter—Respondió Snape suavemente.

—¿No le agrado? —Harry dejó de moverse. Cogiendo su mano, Snape envolvió su propia mano alrededor de la de Harry para continuar con la agitación.

Snape capturó los ojos verdes con los suyos oscuros y respondió solemnemente—Se está volviendo tolerable, señor Potter—.

Harry, que había estado conteniendo la respiración, sonrió beatíficamente.

>> Sin embargo, tenga en cuenta al Sr. Potter que, en lo que respecta a cualquier otra persona, usted y yo no nos apreciamos mucho—Advirtió Snape.

Harry asintió con la cabeza—Puedo hacer eso, señor—.

—50—Anunció el profesor Snape.

—¿Hemos terminado, señor? —Preguntó Harry

El profesor Snape asintió mientras convocaba una botella para la poción—Tendrá que enfriarse, y luego, a la hora de acostarse, a las 9 en punto, vendrá a mis habitaciones y beberá todo—.

—¿Su habitación, señor? —.

—Las primeras tres noches, la poción le hará dormir, pero será un sueño violento de múltiples temblores que le arrastrarán. Podría caer de su cama en su dormitorio, lastimar a alguien que duerme allí, o incluso podría manifestarse su magia accidental. Tampoco es un sueño reparador, y para eso es el té de Skullcap. Le revivirá, pero no de tal manera que sea duro para los nervios—.

Harry estaba escribiendo obedientemente todo esto, y Snape lo observó, apenas haciendo una mueca ante la atroz caligrafía del niño—Creo que debería pedirle al Sr. Percy Weasley que le ayude con su caligrafía. Si recibo un ensayo con ese desastre, deduciré puntos de Gryffindor con la mayor asiduidad—.

—Preguntaré, señor—Harry cerró su diario y con cautela le devolvió la varita a Snape—Gracias por todo, Profesor Snape. Nos vemos esta noche. ¡Adiós! —.

Harry se bajó del taburete y Snape observó cómo el niño salía corriendo del laboratorio privado con un resorte en su paso; algo que calentó al mago al verlo.

Dándose la vuelta, Snape comenzó a poner la poción verde viscosa en la botella de arcilla.


	8. Noche, Noche

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Traductor:** The Snarry’s Archivist

Harry no tenía clases, así que tuvo que esperar mucho tiempo en la sala común de Gryffindor por sus amigos. Hojeó sus libros de texto, pero se demoró en su libro de texto de Pociones. Le atraían los viejos dibujos a tinta, pero las muchas recetas para todas las pociones que prepararía en su Primer Año en Hogwarts le fascinaban. Se maravilló de que varias pociones, contenían ingredientes que eran plantas que recordó de un libro de texto de la escuela primaria, que figuraban como venenosas. Fue en ese momento que abrió el diario que el profesor Snape le había dado, y comenzó a escribir todas las preguntas que quería hacerle al profesor.

En la quinta pregunta, hizo una pausa al recordar que el profesor Snape le había recordado que en público debían mantener una enemistad entre ellos. Harry podía fingir odiar al maestro por el que había comenzado a tener afecto. Era muy bueno fingiendo. Así como se había vuelto muy bueno fingiendo que no era nada, su familia no lo veía cuando no quería.

Harry era honesto consigo mismo que tener que guardar tal secreto, que le gustaba el profesor Snape, lo molestaba. Quería que todos supieran que había un adulto al que le gustaba solo porque era _ÉL_. Tampoco entendía del todo la enemistad que se suponía que debía existir entre él y el profesor Snape. Escuchó los rumores en la torre de Gryffindor. El profesor Snape fue vilipendiado universalmente como malvado, un imbécil, una serpiente, un vampiro y alguien que come niños por diversión. Para Harry eso solo significaba que a los estudiantes no les gustaba el maestro, no lo convertía en un enemigo.

Soltando un suspiro, comenzó a dibujar en lugar de escribir sus preguntas. Tenía la Pluma Nunca-Sin-Tinta que el Profesor Snape le había dado durante la preparación de su poción para que no se detuviera a sumergir la pluma en el tintero.

Sus líneas eran incompletas, al principio, una indicación vaga de que algo de sustancia se estaba arraigando en las páginas. Mientras continuaba, Harry dejó que su libro de texto cayera la corta distancia desde su regazo hasta el piso frente a la mesita baja. Las líneas se engrosaron, se alargaron, y Harry se perdió gratamente en su dibujo. De memoria e imaginación, el dibujo creció en características que al principio eran cuestionables, y luego se parecía a alguien que el joven mago conocía; Harry se estaba dibujando a si mismo al lado de su maestro mientras preparaban su poción esa tarde.

—¡Hola Harry! —Las voces de Hermione y Ron se unieron. Hermione se sentó en el sofá gastado y cargó su mochila a su lado. Ron dejó caer su mochila en el suelo y se dejó caer junto a su amigo en la mesa de café. Ron estudió el dibujo.

—Es bueno, Harry—Apreció Ron—Tienes a Snape, bien aterrador—.

—¿Aterrador? —Preguntó Harry un poco decepcionado. Pensó que el profesor Snape solo parecía serio; no que daba miedo.

Hermione se inclinó para mirar el dibujo—Eso no da miedo, Ron, solo es pensativo—Ella le sonrió a Harry y le entregó un gran paquete de notas, por hoy.

—Gracias, Hermione—Dijo Harry agradecido. Cerró el diario y extendió las notas que Hermione había tomado. Era como una enciclopedia cuando tomaba notas.

—¿Te divertiste preparando tu poción con el profesor Snape, Harry? —Preguntó Hermione educadamente. Ron inmediatamente resopló a cualquiera que se divirtiera preparando pociones. Hermione lo fulminó con la mirada.

—Realmente hizo que todo tuviera sentido, Hermione—Respondió Harry simplemente.

Ron interrumpió—¡Snape no dejará que Hermione responda ninguna pregunta en clase y ella lo sabe todo! —.

Harry miró a Hermione que había abierto un libro y ahora estaba haciendo una muy buena imitación de no escucharlos hablar.

—¿Qué pasa, Hermione? —Preguntó Harry

—Ron tiene razón—Murmuró—Y no sé por qué me sigue quitando puntos—.

—Sí—Coincidió Ron sin ayuda—Snape tomó 50 en total de Mione hoy—.

El ceño de Hermione se frunció cuando se enterró más profundamente en su libro de texto. Realmente estaba tratando de leer el párrafo sobre la conexión entre manifestación y visualización en Transfiguración.

—¿50 puntos? —Preguntó Harry con consternación. Se puso de pie con resolución—Le preguntaré sobre eso—.

Ron agarró la manga de Harry—¡Solo tomará más puntos si lo molestas, Harry! —.

Harry liberó su manga del agarre de Ron—No voy a molestarlo. El profesor Snape me dijo que tendría que dormir en su habitación esta noche. Entonces, puedo preguntarle—Harry se alejó de sus amigos mientras ambos lo miraban.

Hermione pateó a Ron con la punta de su charol negro Mary Janes. _“¡Ve a detenerlo!”_ ella articuló mientras Ron se frotaba el hombro indignado.

Ron de repente entendió a Hermione, así que se levantó y corrió tras su amigo. Harry había cruzado la puerta del retrato de la torre Gryffindor unos minutos antes de que Ron la alcanzara. Se abrió paso y siguió a Harry.

* * *

Harry bajó a las mazmorras y rápidamente se perdió. Sabiendo que no debía deambular y empeorar las cosas, se sentó, se ajustó la túnica, se acurrucó porque hacía frío y esperó que alguien lo encontrara.

* * *

Ron tenía su mapa. Los Primeros Años siempre recibieron un mapa que señalaba sus clases y áreas principales del castillo: el vestíbulo de entrada, el gran salón, las cuatro casas, las oficinas de los maestros, la torre del director y la biblioteca. Cada año, al estudiante se le darían nuevos mapas para introducir nuevas áreas, pero ningún estudiante tenía un mapa que mostrara cada área de Hogwarts.

Ron estudió su mapa y luego trotó hacia las mazmorras hasta la oficina de Snape. No creía que Harry se hubiera adelantado tanto, pero se mantuvo en su camino y, antes de darse cuenta, estaba de pie en el área iluminada por antorchas de la mazmorra donde estaba la oficina del Maestro de Pociones.

Tocando la puerta, Ron encontró la puerta cerrada. Una señal útil apareció frente a sus ojos que mostraba las horas del profesor Snape. En picque, Ron golpeó el letrero y se sorprendió cuando el letrero lo golpeó en el costado de la cabeza y se desvaneció.

—Maldito letrero—Murmuró Ron. Respirando hondo, levantó la mano para golpear, y chirrió cuando la puerta se abrió bruscamente para revelar al alto mago que se mezclaba perfectamente en las sombras excepto por cortes blancos en su cuello y puños, y la pálida piel de su cara y manos.

—Sr. Weasley, ¿qué está buscando en mis mazmorras? —Preguntó el profesor terriblemente alto que no parecía en absoluto feliz de ser molestado a esta hora.

Ron tuvo que estirar el cuello para mirar al profesor Snape, pero no dejó que la intimidante actitud del hombre lo enviara de regreso a Gryffindor—¡Profesor Snape! Uhm... bajé a buscar a Harry. Salió de la torre de Gryffindor y... parecía un poco molesto, señor—.

—¿Y por qué, por favor dígame, Sr. Weasley, el Sr. Potter se aventuraría en un área donde no tiene nada que ver? —Preguntó el profesor Snape con civilidad apenas controlada. No dio señales de que él mismo se preguntara dónde estaba el niño errante.

Ron resopló, y luego soltó—Harry dijo que vendría aquí. Entonces, ¿está aquí o no? —Un segundo después agregó—Señor—.

Los ojos del profesor Snape se estrecharon y su labio se curvó en una mueca ante la actitud del pelirrojo. Invocando sus túnicas docentes y arrojándolas sobre su hombro, salió de su oficina y salió al pasillo. Sin decir una palabra a Ron, comenzó su búsqueda. Por un momento, Ron se quedó incrédulo donde estaba, luego rompió a trotar y alcanzó a la figura decidida de su maestro.

* * *

Harry estaba sentado en el piso frío de un corredor en las mazmorras, acurrucado contra el aire fresco. No sirvió de nada. El frío se había infiltrado en sus huesos, y podía jurar que su sangre se estaba congelando. El imperativo irracional de levantarse y deambular lo golpeó muy fuerte, pero Harry sabía, en el fondo, que si se movía no tenía idea de a dónde iba y si alguien lo estaba buscando, tal vez nunca lo encontrarían.

Tirando de su cuello de la túnica sobre su cabeza, Harry se enterró tan profundo como pudo en su túnica. Pensó nuevamente en Privet Drive #4. Apenas era un lugar ideal; su tío le gritaba, su tía le pegaría si no fuera un chico tan veloz, y Dudley siempre lo golpeaba. No comía mucho y trabajaba hasta los huesos, pero honestamente podía decir que nunca se congeló en su pequeño armario debajo de las escaleras. Lo que sea que tía Petunia pensara de él, cuando pensaba en su sobrino, le lavaba las mantas, las sábanas y la almohada. Llevaba los pantalones de Dudley, pero al menos tenía ropa.

No, no era horrible, desagradable o lo que sea, pero era solitario, y aquí en Hogwarts, si acaso, había hecho dos amigos; tres si contabas al profesor Snape. Sin embargo, era un adulto y un maestro, así que tal vez no podría ser un amigo.

Bajo el manto de su túnica, los ojos de Harry se cerraron y respiró el aire cálido de su boca sobre sus manos. Silenciosamente, rezó a cualquiera que pudiera estar escuchando a los niños perdidos, que lo encontraran antes de convertirse en una paleta.

* * *

—Señor, estoy cansado—Se quejó Ron después de una hora de trotar y correr a medias para mantenerse al día con el Maestro de Pociones. Ron se detuvo dónde estaba (pensó que ya podrían haber caminado a Nueva Zelanda bajo tierra) y se apoyó contra la pared.

El profesor Snape se detuvo a medio paso para mirar al cachorro detrás de él. Sin embargo, el resplandor era inútil, porque Ron estaba mirando sus zapatos. Se iba a caer o se iba a dormir donde se apoyaba contra la pared. A Snape no le importaba la posición en la que se encontraba. Sabía que las mazmorras no eran seguras para pasear, ni siquiera por sus experimentados Slytherins. Sin embargo, un Gryffindor estaba aquí abajo, definitivamente perdido, y ahora su amigo pelirrojo estaba a punto de darse por vencido.

Al tomar su decisión, Snape se acercó firmemente al niño, lo levantó, ignoró el grito que emitió y le arrojó un hechizo de Peso Pluma mientras colocaba al niño sobre su cadera.

—¿¡Qué estás haciendo, Snape!? —Ron se retorció e intentó soltarse del agarre del hombre mayor, pero no pudo. ¡El profesor Snape tenía un agarre de hierro!

—Cometí el error de no enviarlo directamente de regreso a la torre de Gryffindor, Sr. Weasley, por lo que estoy cargado con usted y su antiguo amigo una vez que lo encontremos. Cuando lo encuentre, lo llevaré de regreso a mis habitaciones y lo dejare bajo un hechizo de calentamiento. Entonces, volveré por usted. Mientras tanto, no quiero escuchar un sonido suyo. ¿Está todo claro, señor Weasley? —.

Ron se desplomó pero observó la oscura mirada de su maestro en la luz parpadeante pero tenue de las antorchas en este corredor. Él asintió y no dijo nada. El profesor Snape movió al niño, se aseguró de que estaba seguro y luego continuó su búsqueda.


	9. ¡Rescatado!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Traductor:** The Snarry’s Archivist

Harry se despertó con el sonido de las llamas crepitando, una superficie suave debajo de él y una manta muy gruesa, muy cálida y suave. Harry se acurrucó en el sueño, porque debía ser un sueño. _¿Correcto?_

—Sr. Potter, sé que está despierto—.

La voz familiar del profesor Snape se filtró en todo el calor de Harry y le apartó de la ensoñación de su sueño. Harry se giró ligeramente para abrir los ojos y pestañear ante la oscura mancha de su maestro.

—¿Señor? —Preguntó Harry con voz ronca.

—Siéntese, Sr. Potter...—.

—¿Cómo es que ya no me llama Harry, señor? —Preguntó. Se había acostumbrado a que su maestro lo llamara por su nombre en la enfermería. No le gustaba ser “Sr. Potter” de nuevo.

—Harry. Siéntate, por favor. Necesitas tomar tu poción—Admitió el profesor Snape y le tendió la botella de color marrón oscuro que contenía su poción de alivio de efectos secundarios del Cruciatus.

Harry se movió hasta que estuvo sentado, y se encontró en un viejo sofá de terciopelo verde ante el fuego de una acogedora sala de estar. Mirando a su alrededor, vio que el fuego proyectaba una luz cálida frente a él, y esta luz fue captada por linternas de petróleo intercaladas alrededor de la sala de estar en lugares estratégicos.

—Esto es agradable—Dijo Harry mientras tomaba la poción de Snape.

—Me alegra que lo apruebes, Harry—Sonrió el mago con una gentileza que Harry solo había visto en la enfermería de Hogwarts—Ahora—Él asintió con la cabeza a la poción—Bebe todo—.

Harry asintió lentamente. Sabía que la menta había sido preparada en la poción para darle sabor, pero aún dudaba. Respiró hondo, se tapó las fosas nasales con la mano izquierda y, tan rápido como pudo, se bebió la poción.

El tosió. La menta era como un torrente de sabor para su lengua y parecía brillar y atravesar su frente. Cerró los ojos y se dejó caer contra el brazo del sofá justo cuando la menta fue seguida por un sabor que solo podía describir como “ardilla muerta y tiza”.

—¡Yiack! —Se quejó Harry.

El profesor Snape se rió entre dientes y tomó la botella de poción de la mano del niño—Solo imagina a qué habría sabido si no hubiera agregado la menta—.

Harry, que se sentía un poco mareado, no abrió los ojos cuando preguntó—Señor, creo que debería haberle preguntado antes, pero ¿qué va a pasar ahora? —.

El profesor Snape se sentó en su silla, y con un gesto de su mano, las lámparas de aceite se apagaron—La poción es un “expurgativo contundente”...—Se colocó un par de gafas oscuras con montura de cobre en el extremo de la nariz y abrió la última edición de Ars Alchemica—...la poción hará que todos y cada uno de los efectos secundarios sean expulsados de tu cuerpo. Como este es un proceso agotador, para ti, el procedimiento consiste en tres dosis menores justo antes de acostarse—.

—¿Por qué estoy aquí, señor? —Preguntó Harry. Un repentino temblor de miedo le calentó la sangre y le heló la columna. Sus dedos se apretaron fuertemente alrededor de los pliegues de la manta. Sintió una mano fría bajar sobre una de las suyas.

—Estoy aquí porque esto no solo es duro para tu cuerpo sino también aterrador. Estoy aquí...—Harry, con los ojos aún cerrados, podía escuchar la leve vacilación en las palabras del hombre. Contuvo el aliento—... por ti—Harry sintió que la mano del profesor se le escapaba y escuchó lo que no había escuchado antes: el susurro de la túnica del hombre y el chirrido del cuero desgastado de su silla cuando se acomodó en ella—Intenta dormir, Harry, por ahora. El resto de nuestra noche estará terriblemente ocupada—.

* * *

—¡Terriblemente ocupado...! —Harry murmuró sobre los dos huevos tiernos, y tres rebanadas de tocino que estaban sobe la mesa en las habitaciones del profesor Snape delante de él. En lugar de darse el gusto, dejó caer la cabeza sobre los brazos.

—Come, Harry. Necesitas tu fuerza—.

—Quiero dormir—Murmuró la voz de Harry desde sus brazos.

—Puede dormir en mi sofá, pero se perderá el primer día de clases. ¿Qué desea, señor Potter? —Preguntó Snape. No era antipático. Era muy consciente de que el proceso de expurgación era arduo; Harry se retorció y tembló casi toda la noche. Lo había atrapado cuando el temblor se había vuelto tan fuerte, que arrojó al niño del sofá. A las seis de la mañana cayó en un sueño agotado que solo duró una hora, ya que ambos tuvieron que prepararse para la escuela. Harry tenía la sensación adicional de una sensación de resaca y no había nada que hacer más que comer—Lo que decidas, come tu desayuno—.

Harry levantó lentamente la cabeza, el tenedor, y lo metió en uno de los huevos. Tomó algunos bocados, comió un trozo de tocino y se sintió notablemente mejor—Iré a clases, señor. No traje mis libros, y esas cosas, sin embargo...—El profesor Snape simplemente señaló una mochila nueva que estaba en la esquina junto a la chimenea. Harry sonrió sacudiendo la cabeza y se comió otro trozo de tocino.

* * *

Las clases eran difíciles pero nada para lo que Hermione no había preparado a Harry. Tenía un mes de retraso, pero cada maestro había preparado pruebas y prácticas para que trabajara cuando no estaba en clase. La única clase para la que lamentablemente no estaba preparado era Pociones.

Harry llegó rápidamente con sus amigos y se estableció entre Hermione y Ron antes de que comenzaran las pociones. Harry miró a su alrededor para poder ver cómo era el aula.

El aula de pociones era tenue, iluminado por una serie de apliques que sostenían lámparas de aceite que brillaban de color naranja o amarillo a través de sus delgados tonos ámbar. Todas las superficies estaban limpias como si hubieran sido restregadas a menos de una pulgada de sus vidas. Los estantes a lo largo de casi todas las paredes, contenían calderos, pipetas, agitadores y cuchillos, y más cosas que se necesitaban en el aula para preparar pociones. Había cuadros en las paredes que eran copias de los que Harry había visto en el laboratorio privado del profesor Snape.

Había una plataforma de conferencias que ascendía por dos escalones de piedra que conducían a un escritorio grande y desgastado, y al lado había una pizarra alta y ancha llena de guiones que Harry ya estaba aprendiendo a identificar como de su maestro.

—¡Silencio! —La voz ronca y firme fue subrayada por la puerta del aula que se cerraba con un ruido sordo. Cualquier murmullo entre los estudiantes desapareció.

El profesor Snape se dirigió rápidamente hacia su escritorio y luego se detuvo. Con fría malicia giró un cuarto para poder mirar hacia abajo en la fila que sostenía a Harry y sus amigos.

—Ah—Se burló el profesor Snape mientras su brillante mirada negra sostenía la inocencia esmeralda de los ojos de Harry—Nuestra. Nueva. Celebridad. Harry Potter—El profesor Snape caminó dramáticamente por el pasillo para detenerse y poder alzarse sobre el niño pequeño. Su intimidación fue recibida por una risa presumida de los Slytherins.

Harry no le sonrió a su maestro, pero el puro odio que vio en los ojos del hombre lo confundió y le preocupó. Cuando el profesor Snape se inclinó sobre él, Harry hizo todo lo posible por encogerse hacia el banco.

—Dígame, Sr. Potter, ¿qué obtendré si agrego Raíz en polvo de Asfódelo a una infusión de Ajenjo? —.

—No lo sé, señor—Respondió Harry suavemente.

El profesor Snape, irritado, le indicó a Ron que se alejara, y se sentó junto al niño pequeño. Harry tragó saliva pero enfrentó a su maestro, y escaneó sus ojos esperando... ¿por qué? El Maestro de Pociones espetó—¿Dónde miraría si le digo que me encuentre un Bezoar? —.

Harry dudó y luego respondió—N-No lo sé—.

El profesor Snape se inclinó aún más cerca, haciendo que Harry empujara contra Hermione en un intento de escapar—¿Cuál es la diferencia entre Acónito y Luparia? —.

Harry sacudió la cabeza. Ahora estaba, oficialmente, completamente, desconcertado y asustado de su maestro.

—¡Sé las respuestas, profesor Snape! —Gritó Hermione. Ella lo sabía. Ella realmente lo hacía.

El profesor Snape miró a la chica, se levantó del banco y se dirigió a su escritorio—Baja la mano, niña tonta—Le ordenó a Hermione. El profesor Snape luego miró burlonamente alrededor de su salón de clases—¿Nadie lo sabe? ¿Un mes de clases y nadie sabe la respuesta? —Se volvió bruscamente y su mirada fulminó a todos los estudiantes de su clase, incluidos sus Slytherins. Levantó una ceja, suspiró y cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho—La raíz en polvo de asfódelo a una infusión de ajenjo creará una poción para dormir tan poderosa que se conoce como el Filtro de los Muertos en Vida. Un bezoar es una piedra tomada del estómago de una cabra. En cuanto a Acónito y Luparia, son la misma planta—A medida que su mirada oscura se profundizó, se produjo un arrastre mientras todos los estudiantes se inclinaban a sus diarios para registrar lo que su maestro les acababa de decir.

Harry no hizo ningún movimiento para hacer nada. Se sintió congelado. Solo cuando Hermione le pellizcó el antebrazo y le siseó para que se pusiera a trabajar, sacó su diario y comenzó a escribir sus notas.

Al final de una larga conferencia donde Harry escuchó poco mientras planeaba, una vez más, abandonar Hogwarts, el profesor Snape asignó ensayos sobre esas tres preguntas que hizo. Luego despidió a su clase.

Todos los estudiantes, incluidos los Slytherins, estaban ansiosos por dejar Pociones y terminar su día corriendo al Gran Comedor para cenar. Sin embargo, Harry fue lento, y Ron y Hermione no lo apuraron, sino que trataron de esperar.

—Váyanse señorita Granger y señor Weasley. Señor Potter, siéntese. No se irá todavía—Ordeno el profesor Snape desde su escritorio.

—Te veremos en la cena, amigo—Le dijo Ron rápidamente a Harry antes de que Hermione lo sacara del aula.

Harry asintió con la cabeza a Ron, pero solo después de que su amigo se fue. Se quedó en su banco y miró su escritorio. Solo era vagamente consciente de que la puerta del aula se cerraba de golpe.

—Sr. Potter—.

Harry no dijo nada.

Una sombra cayó sobre Harry.

—¿Harry? —

Harry levantó la vista y explotó—_¡ME ODIAS! _—.


	10. ¡Me Odias!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Traductor:** The Snarry’s Archivist

_—¡Me odias!_ —Gritó Harry mientras intentaba golpearlo con sus puños.

El profesor Snape agarró los puños del niño antes de que conectaran, y se sentó a horcajadas para sentarse a su lado—¡Harry! Contrólate—.

Harry se sorbió la nariz pero no lloraba. Nunca lloraba y no comenzaría ahora—Me odias...—Suspiró mientras trataba de tirar de sus manos hacia atrás. El profesor Snape no lo soltó.

—No te odio, Harry—Dijo el profesor Snape con firmeza—¿No te dije cuando preparamos tu poción que no podíamos mostrarnos como amigos en público? —.

Harry tragó un montón de lágrimas y asintió—Pero, me hiciste parecer estúpido, y dejaste que todos se rieran de mí, y...—Miró a los ojos del hombre y vio allí la gentileza a la que se había acostumbrado—M-mi tía y mi tío me odian, y se ven como... justo como... tú lo hiciste—Su voz se enganchó y se dio la vuelta ya que sabía que ya no iba a poder contener sus emociones. Estaba muy confundido porque lo que había sucedido en clase no era nada de lo que esperaba.

El profesor Snape soltó los puños de Harry y el niño se alejó de él, y bajó la cabeza sobre sus brazos. Estaba acurrucado de la mejor manera que sabía para escapar. Snape se encogió. Dolía. En el fondo de sí mismo, el Maestro de Pociones sintió dolor al presenciar el dolor del niño.

Los últimos días, Snape había tratado de mantenerse alejado del niño; amable pero no acogedor. Obviamente Harry no había visto sus acciones de la manera en que había querido que fueran. Harry no había estado actuando para ayudar a mantener la falsedad de que eran enemigos; se había lastimado de verdad y profundamente.

—Harry—El niño no se movió. Snape suavizó su voz; la que Harry había conocido como del profesor Snape cuando le leía a altas horas de la noche en la enfermería, cuando las pesadillas lo despertaban—Harry... por favor, mírame—.

Lentamente, Harry levantó la cabeza. Estaba mortificado porque las lágrimas habían escapado de su control y ahora corrían por sus mejillas. Se negó a mirar a su maestro.

Snape siseó al ver las lágrimas del chico, y Harry, confundiendo el sonido con enojo, se estremeció—Harry... querido niño...—Suspiró Snape con toda la frustración que la angustia del niño había despertado en él—Realmente no te odio. Nunca quise que te sintieras como lo haces ahora. Harry, yo...—El profesor Snape puso los ojos en blanco. _¿Qué más iba a hacer?_ Raramente tenía que consolar a ninguna de sus serpientes porque era un trabajo que le daba a los prefectos. Sin embargo, los Primeros Años... niños tan pequeños que habían estado entusiasmados por el día, pero se encontraron por la noche con nostalgia por la falta de padres, hermanos y hermanas. La primera noche nunca fue una que sus prefectos pudieran manejar por completo, por lo que a menudo pasaba la noche despierto visitando esos pequeños Primeros Años y consolándolos de la única manera que podía.

Nunca se le había ocurrido que Harry, aunque no era uno de sus Slytherins, era un niño de Primer Año, de once años. Se había visto envuelto en una vida de emoción que se había agriado demasiado rápido y lo había impulsado a buscar el camino a la casa de su familia porque eso le ofrecía algo a lo que estaba acostumbrado. Fue para desgracia del niño que dejó la protección de Hogwarts, y fue descubierto por la loca de Bellatrix que jugó con él en su forma de castigo por un crimen que nunca había cometido. El único lado positivo en esa nube era que la bruja lo había dejado por muerto, y Muggles lo encontraron haciendo todo lo posible para cuidarlo.

Snape odiaba el dolor que sentía por dentro, pero lo hizo a un lado. Había un niño delante de él que estaba sufriendo, que incluso podría haberse asustado de él—Harry, ¿vendrías aquí? —.

Harry se sorbió la nariz y observó a su maestro abrir los brazos por invitación. Harry quería lo que era tan difícil de ofrecer para el hombre mayor, pero dudaba. Si aceptaba las disculpas del profesor, también se abriría, y siempre fue muy cuidadoso. Harry miró los brazos abiertos del hombre, pero no se acercó más. Con los ojos en blanco, el profesor Snape envolvió al niño en sus brazos. Se puso rígido pero no se movió ni luchó para ser libre.

El profesor esperaba un poco de llanto, pero Harry se quedó quieto y callado. Después de un breve momento, Harry se apartó bruscamente.

—Gracias, señor. Hermione y Ron me están esperando—Sin permiso, Harry agarró su mochila y salió corriendo del aula.

Snape observó al niño irse y se dio cuenta de que le dolía la repentina partida del niño. Había consolado a otros niños, sus Serpientes, pero por esta vez, un niño se sentía correcto en sus brazos y dudaba que todo lo que le había transmitido a Harry fuera incomodidad.

Snape sintió una vieja herida abrirse de su pasado; Sabía que estaba perdido. No podía servir a este niño como había querido; aún no, tal vez. Aun así, Snape prometió en silencio que él sería el único adulto con el que Harry podría contar; el único adulto en el que realmente podía confiar.

* * *

Harry se encontró con sus amigos en el Gran Comedor. El almuerzo estaba a punto de terminar, pero tomó una manzana y un poco de leche para soportar hasta la cena. La última clase del día fue Historia de la Magia, con una conferencia que Harry sabía que escucharía muchas veces en los próximos siete años. Había sonreído entonces, justo en medio de la espeluznante conferencia del profesor Binns; Era la primera vez que pensaba quedarse en Hogwarts más tiempo que el resto del período. Atribuyó su cambio de pensamiento a su profesor de Pociones; él entendió. De alguna manera no solo entendía a Harry sino que aceptaba que era solo un niño. Harry decidió que si el profesor Snape se ofrecía a abrazarlo nuevamente, no reaccionaría como lo había hecho esa tarde.

—¿Harry? —Preguntó Hermione mientras vislumbraba su sonrisa—¿Estás bien? —.

El asintió—Sí, Hermione—.

—Bien. Escucha la conferencia y toma notas, ahora—Le dio un codazo verbal.

Harry se rió suavemente y comenzó a escribir.

* * *

Esa noche, la cena fue como debía y, cerca del final de la comida, un elfo doméstico apareció junto a él y le entregó una nota. Se reuniría con su profesor en su laboratorio privado para ayudarlo a preparar la segunda dosis de su Poción De Alivio De Efectos Secundarios Del Cruciatus.

* * *

En el laboratorio privado, mientras elaboraban la poción, Harry tomó notas diligentemente, pero de vez en cuando se resbalaba y garabateaba en el margen de su diario. Un garabato cautivó su atención y, antes de darse cuenta, se lo llevó el ligero golpeteo de un dedo inquisitivo sobre su hombro. Harry miró a su profesor.

—¡Lo siento, señor! Sé que debería estar...—.

—¿Qué estás dibujando, Harry? —El profesor Snape echó un vistazo al diario. En algún momento, el niño había repasado sus notas, enfatizado áreas y agregado toques decorativos como cajas de aspecto 3D, o cajas con pequeñas caras de animales, o estaban goteando de enredaderas. Era estéticamente encantador sin quitar lo que era el diario.

—Uhm... mi poción. Eso no es demasiado difícil pero quería tener tus manos solo... bueno... es solo un garabato—Suspiró. Deseó no haber dibujado nada en las páginas.

—Eso no es un garabato solo porque es pequeño—El profesor Snape comparó su mano con la que Harry había estado trabajando—Lo has hecho bien—.

—Gracias Señor—Harry mantuvo su sonrisa pequeña pero por dentro estaba saltando y gritando de alegría. _¡A un adulto le gustó su dibujo!_

—Sin embargo, mientras estamos aquí trabajando, por favor mantente en la toma de notas. Más tarde puedes agregar tus... adornos—Aclaró el profesor Snape.

—Notas. ¡Sí, señor! —Harry volvió a tomar notas y escuchó a su profesor. Durante el resto de ese tiempo, ambos estuvieron en silencio, a menos que el profesor Snape tuviera información que impartir.

Cuando la noche estaba cerca de su fin, el Maestro de Pociones soltó a su alumno para que regresara a su torre, a sus amigos, y para hacer su tarea. Harry dudó, sin embargo.

Después de un momento su voz sonó—Profesor Snape, ¿puedo... le importaría si... uhm... hiciera mi tarea en su casa antes de acostarse? —Harry levantó la barbilla para enfrentarse valientemente a la mirada implacable del mago mayor. Con suerte, agregó—¿Por favor, señor? Estaré muy callado—.

El Maestro de Pociones, interiormente, estaba encantado con la solicitud, pero no dejó que sus emociones se mostraran. En cambio, parecía estar pensando en lo que el niño le había preguntado. Snape asintió con la cabeza—Sería más conveniente. Sin embargo, no te ayudaré en tu tarea. ¿Entiendes, Harry? —.

Harry asintió y sonrió—Está bien, señor. ¡Gracias! —.

* * *

Toque de queda a las 10 de la noche. Harry estaba trabajando diligentemente en su ensayo de Encantamientos. Estaba sentado en el suelo, frente al fuego, y tenía todas sus notas, pergamino, tintero, plumas y libros de texto repartidos por toda la mesa de café. El profesor Snape estaba enfrente en la sala de estar, en una versión más pequeña de los exámenes de calificación de su clase, que había dado a sus clases de nivel superior. Se detuvo para ver si Harry lo necesitaba, cuando escuchó al chico arrastrarse. Harry solo se estaba quitando la túnica de la escuela ya que se estaba calentando muy bien con las llamas en la chimenea a su espalda.

Harry no notó el repentino escrutinio de su maestro que estaba observando el mal estado de la ropa del niño. Los pantalones vaqueros y la camisa obviamente eran de segunda mano, ya que no le quedaban bien a Harry. Fue entonces cuando Snape se dio cuenta de que el niño tenía un desaliño general hacia sí que el profesor Snape había atribuido a los genes heredados de su igualmente desaliñado padre, James. Sin embargo, esta fue la apariencia afectada de un niño al que nunca se le había dado ropa que realmente le perteneciera y que le quedara bien. Snape también notó que Harry estaba entrecerrando los ojos en su trabajo, y usaba zapatillas de deporte, en lugar de medias botas uniformes, que habían visto días mejores. Se le había roto un cordón de zapato y el lado de goma del otro zapato comenzaba a despegarse.

—Harry, ¿compraste ropa para la escuela más allá de tu túnica? —Snape preguntó de repente.

Harry levantó la vista de su trabajo—Solo tenía suficiente para mis libros, mi varita y mi túnica, señor—Luego se encogió de hombros—Entonces todo desapareció. Todavía no he regresado por nada, y dado que todos mis libros y cosas eran nuevas...—Harry levantó la vista con un pensamiento repentino—¿A dónde fueron todas mis cosas? —.

—¿Tú no sabes? —Preguntó Snape. Sabía que la varita del chico había desaparecido; Era la primera pista que había encontrado en el Bosque Prohibido que mostraba que había sido secuestrado allí porque el Maestro de Pociones había encontrado la varita rota. Sin embargo, no había habido nada más.

—Bueno, para ser honesto, señor, fue Ron quien me dijo que todo se había ido. Dijo que un elfo doméstico vino la segunda semana que me fui y se llevó mi baúl. No he estado en el dormitorio desde entonces y luego usted me mostró una bolsa de libros con todos los libros nuevos, plumas, tinta y pergamino—.

—Más y más curioso—Murmuró el profesor Snape. Sabía que los elfos domésticos eran supervisados por el Director. _“¿Albus había intervenido en la desaparición del baúl?”_

Snape hablaría con el Director más tarde. El problema más inmediato fue la ropa del niño y su necesidad de una nueva varita—¿Seguramente tus padres te dejaron más dinero del necesario para tu varita y los útiles escolares requeridos? —.

Harry se puso de pie. Tentativamente caminó hacia el escritorio de su maestro y luego comenzó a jugar con la esquina más cercana—El duende en Gringotts me dijo que tenía suficiente para todas mis cosas de la escuela, pero que mi varita sería lo más caro, y lo era. Se llevó todo el dinero que me quedaba. No sé si hay más. Simplemente no quería molestar a nadie—.

—Necesitas una varita nueva—Le recordó Snape que había dejado que el chico usara la suya mientras hacían pociones.

—Sí. La bruja loca la rompió, y luego la tiró a la basura. Creo que estaba tratando de hacerme enojar por eso y cuando ella no estaba...—Harry se frotó la mejilla donde la bruja loca había cortado la suave carne con su daga—La profesora McGonagall dijo que necesitaría una varita nueva, pero no me queda dinero para una. Ron me dijo que podía compartir la suya—Harry sonrió brillantemente pero solo por un momento.

Snape sacudió la cabeza—Mañana por la tarde no tengo clases, Harry. Escribiré una nota a tus maestros para las clases que perderás y te conseguiremos una varita nueva y algo de ropa adecuada—.

—¡Pero no puedo, señor! —Protestó Harry—No tengo dinero y estoy bastante seguro de que mi tío no me dará nada—.

—Regresa a tu trabajo, Harry. Creo que el Director puede tener una respuesta al problema—Snape dejó la pluma, se aseguró de dirigir a Harry de regreso a su mesa de trabajo, y luego fue a la oficina del Director. Harry se maravilló del pequeño viaje a través de las llamas verdes, pero luego reprimió esa sensación. La magia era realmente ordenada, pero este mundo era tan... complicado.


	11. ¡Lo Siento!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Traductor:** The Snarry’s Archivist

—¡Severus! —Saludó el Director cuando el mago más joven emergió a través del Flu—¿Cómo está nuestro Harry? —.

Snape se burló y tomó una de las sillas para visitas más cerca del escritorio del Director—_“Nuestro Harry”_ está haciendo su tarea en mi sala de estar, Albus. En ropa que no dejaría que Fang masticara—.

Albus frunció el ceño pero el brillo en sus ojos no disminuyó—¿Ropa de juego, Severus? —.

—Segunda mano, Albus. De un primo dos veces su talla. Ropa como la que siempre, y únicamente, ha usado. Me dice que no tenía suficiente dinero para comprar algo más allá de lo que se requería para la escuela; ropa nueva no estaba en el lista—El profesor Snape habló con fuerza, pero hizo todo lo posible para mantener su ira bajo la superficie de sus rasgos.

—Solté solo la cantidad de galeones que Harry necesitaría para sus útiles escolares. No sabía que se necesitarían más. ¿Su tía y su tío no...? —.

Snape interrumpió bruscamente al Director—Sus parientes no consideran al niño más allá de lo que deben, Albus. Lleva lo que había sido... de su primo aparentemente de gran tamaño—Snape rechazó la protesta que permaneció en los labios del hombre mayor. Albus cerró la boca y no dijo nada—Me preocupa que Harry no tenga acceso a la propiedad de los Potter en Gringotts. A menos que mi memoria esté equivocada, James Potter vino de una familia muy rica—.

—¿Harry, Severus? —Preguntó Albus con interés que tenía poco que ver con lo que el profesor Snape estaba implicando.

Los ojos de Snape se entrecerraron mientras miraba a su empleador—Albus, me gustaría saber por qué el niño no tiene acceso a lo que es legítimamente suyo—.

—Pero lo hace, Severus. Harry solo necesita pedir la llave de la bóveda de su familia—Albus se encogió ligeramente de hombros—Simplemente no lo ha pedido—.

—Dudo sinceramente que el niño sepa que tiene una llave, ni que pueda pedirla, Albus. Harry no piensa en sus padres y parece que nunca se le pasó por la cabeza que podrían haber dejado algo para él más allá de la dudosa familia en el mundo muggle—Snape se levantó de su silla—Me gustaría rectificar este asunto de la herencia del niño. ¿Me darías su llave para que se la pase? —.

—Me gustaría, Severus, pero como guardián legal de Harry en nuestro mundo no se me permite pasar la llave a nadie más que a su legítimo dueño—Sus ojos brillaron con aire de suficiencia—Traerás al niño aquí, para que pueda visitarlo, y le otorgaré la llave de su bóveda—.

Los labios de Snape se adelgazaron cuando aumentó el brillo de los ojos azules del viejo; peor aún fue la pequeña y engreída sonrisa que siguió. Como si el Director hubiera ganado contra un Slytherin.

Al parecer, Albus lo había hecho—Traeré a Harry inmediatamente, Director—El profesor Snape se inclinó con deferencia pero hizo una pausa mientras sostenía el polvo de Flu en su mano—Albus, Harry me dice que su baúl de la escuela fue tomado por un elfo la segunda semana que se fue. ¿Tuviste algo que ver con eso? —.

El director se levantó y caminó hacia Fawkes. Comenzó a acariciar las plumas del Fénix. Fawkes comenzó a trinar una canción suave para aliviar la tensión entre los dos magos—Estaba bastante seguro de que Harry había regresado a casa, así que hice que el baúl regresara a los Dursley. Como no me dijeron nada, asumí...—.

Los labios de Snape se adelgazaron. Se sintió más tranquilo, pero la canción de Fawkes no eliminó la ira que crecía dentro de él—Tú... asumiste. ¿También asumiste que un niño tenía la capacidad de cruzar las barreras alrededor del Bosque Prohibido y regresar a un hogar que está en Little Whinging, en Inglaterra y estamos en Escocia? ¿En qué estabas pensando, Albus? —.

—Que Harry es el hijo de James y Lily; posiblemente dos de las brujas y magos más inteligentes y poderosos de la...—.

Snape interrumpió con un resoplido—Tú fuiste quien perpetuó esa leyenda, Albus. ¿Quién podría discutir con el gran Albus Dumbledore? —.

—Tú, al parecer—Arrastró el Director acaloradamente. Snape humeó en silencio—Es un niño de gran poder, Severus. Su magia se manifestó a la edad de cinco años, de acuerdo con un informe que recibí de Arabella Figg, que lo vigilaba por mí. Además, y se muestra en el escaneo médico de la historia pasada que hiciste que Poppy hiciera sobre el niño, curó sus propias heridas infantiles. Prueba de que estaba mucho más allá de cualquiera de sus padres en el uso de su magia—.

—¡Instinto, Albus! —Gritó Snape—El manejo de la magia instintiva no es una indicación de control. Enseñamos esto a nuestros estudiantes de Primer Año. Las madres lo saben. La magia instintiva es tan impredecible como la magia accidental. Incluso los Squibs tienen reservas de magia que funcionan como magia instintiva—Se dejó caer en una silla cercana. Podía sentir la tensión en su cabeza, y sabía que se convertiría en una migraña de primera clase; muy pronto.

Luego continuó en voz baja, ya que el terco y viejo mago no había dicho nada a su diatriba—Harry curó huesos rotos y numerosos raspones, y quemaduras, que Poppy dijo que eran más de lo que un niño debería acumular a su edad y durante el juego normal. Su magia se había vuelto instintiva como una forma de mantenerse a salvo de una familia que, según dijo, lo odiaba. Albus, no tiene a nadie, y me incluyo, ¿alguna vez le preguntaste a Harry por qué se escapó de Hogwarts? —.

—No había necesidad de preguntar por qué corrió, Severus—Respondió el Director simplemente—Encontraron a Harry y lo trajeron de vuelta con nosotros. Fue suficiente que nos contara sobre Bellatrix Lestrange—.

—Te conté sobre Bellatrix Lestrange, Director—Corrigió Snape con cansancio—Estoy seguro de que recuerdas estar junto a mí en la enfermería, con Madame Pomfrey como testigo, mientras yo usaba _Legeremancia_ sobre el niño inconsciente, en un esfuerzo por saber qué había causado el trauma en su cuerpo—.

Para sorpresa y consternación del profesor Snape, Albus negó la verdad—Recuerdo claramente que fue Harry mismo quien me habló de Bellatrix Lestrange. Si insistes, te mostraré el recuerdo—.

Snape sacudió la cabeza. No podía disputar un recuerdo; incluso uno que había sido fabricado por falsas creencias. No para el viejo mago que creía lo contrario.

—Albus, creo que deberíamos considerar la razón por la que Harry escapó de Hogwarts...—El profesor Snape comenzó a caminar—Una vida hogareña cuestionable sobre la de Hogwarts. ¿Por qué? —.

—Severus, has tomado la palabra de un niño sobre un adulto que ha tenido la responsabilidad de cuidarlo en el transcurso de once años—Reprendió solemnemente. El director golpeó las puntas de sus dedos rítmicamente—Arabella Figg nunca dijo nada sobre el abuso de Harry a manos de sus familiares o incluso de matones de la escuela primaria—.

Snape dejó de caminar mientras se tomaba un momento para mirar al Director. ¿Cuántas veces, como estudiante, otro maestro advirtió a Albus que otros estudiantes estaban intimidando a Severus Snape? Snape lo sabía, uno. Su afición por Minerva McGonagall surgió cuando supo, a través de los registros escritos de Hogwarts, que el Jefe de Gryffindor había hablado con el Director sobre sus alumnos, y los estudiantes de otras clases que lo acosaban. Un adulto había reportado incidentes de abuso (no importa los que vinieron directamente a él, como un cierto incidente en la Cabaña de los Gritos en su Sexto Año) y Albus Dumbledore los había ignorado rutinariamente.

Si esta Arabella Figg alguna vez le hubiera dicho algo a Albus, Snape dudaba profundamente que el Director hiciera algo al respecto.

—Te encontraste con el chico la noche del Banquete de Bienvenida, Albus. Casualmente, la noche en que se escapó—El profesor Snape se paró contra el borde del escritorio del Director en un esfuerzo por ser intimidante—¿Qué le dijiste a él? —.

—Nada que haga correr al niño, Severus—Se defendió Albus—Simplemente le hablé de sus padres. Dudaba que Petunia lo hubiera hecho, ya que se le impidió decirle a Harry la verdad de nuestro mundo. Solo quería que Harry supiera que James y Lily eran figuras importantes en nuestro mundo y que debería estar orgulloso para mantener el trabajo que habían hecho—.

Snape lo miró con los ojos entrecerrados—Dudo que lo que dijiste fuera tan amable, Albus. Siempre se trata de deber y responsabilidad contigo—Con aire de suficiencia, pero con amargura, agregó—Es por eso por lo que nunca te habrías metido en Slytherin, Albus. Crees que todos actúan y reaccionan como tú, como lo hace un Gryffindor. No sabes cómo leer a las personas más allá de la superficie que te muestran—.

—Y es por eso por lo que a menudo me das dolor de cabeza, Severus—El Director se pellizcó el puente de la nariz y se quitó las gafas—Harry debería conocer y estar orgulloso de sus padres. Se les considera muy bien en nuestro mundo, y necesitaba entender que está asumiendo el manto de la grandeza en esta guerra—.

—¡Es un NIÑO, Albus! Harry es un niño—Snape se estaba frustrando una vez más con el Director. Miró al mago, cogió una porción de polvo Flu y la arrojó a las llamas que esperaban—Harry es un niño pequeño, Albus, y tú harías bien en pensar en esto cuando trates de cargarlo con los ideales y las responsabilidades de un adulto—Con un chasquido de su túnica, entró en las llamas verdes mientras murmuraba—Las habitaciones del profesor Snape—Su rostro tembló verde mientras miraba por encima su hombro desde dentro de las llamas —Marca mis palabras, Albus, Harry no será tu héroe—.

* * *

Después de que el Maestro de Pociones había salido de su sala de estar, Harry había visto cómo las llamas verdes se desvanecían de ese color vibrante al calor que emanaba rojo, naranja y amarillo. Cruzando los brazos sobre su trabajo, dejó caer la barbilla sobre sus antebrazos. Miró hacia el fuego pero su mente estaba mirando una escena que no le había contado a nadie sobre eso y que estaba grabada para siempre dentro de los muros de su mente; ser torturado por una mujer loca.

> ** _Flashback Al Día Que Harry Salió Corriendo_ **
> 
> Harry había corrido bastante entre los árboles negros que formaban el Bosque Prohibido. Era un niño que era veloz cuando necesitaba serlo, y su único pensamiento era alejarse de Hogwarts y del mundo de la magia, lo más rápido posible. Sin embargo, la mayor parte de la carrera que hizo fue de su primo Dudley y que solía estar entre las calles que rodeaban Privet Drive. El bosque consistía en terreno irregular, ramas rotas y ramas de árboles caídas, guijarros y rocas, y había enredaderas malvadas por todas partes que seguían alcanzando los tobillos de Harry en un esfuerzo por atraparlo. No tenía idea de que la vid era una cosa semi-sensible conocida como Lazo del Diablo.
> 
> La Lazo del Diablo era una enredadera de hojas anchas y pequeñas espinas que generalmente era benigna a menos que fuera provocada por un fuerte malestar emocional. Y, por supuesto, Harry era solo eso en ese momento.
> 
> Cuando cayó, la Lazo del Diablo se había envuelto alrededor de un pie, y se dirigió hacia el segundo tan pronto como golpeó con fuerza el suelo del bosque. Las lágrimas brotaron de sus ojos pero evitó que cayeran.
> 
> Su objetivo de Privet Drive todavía era lo más importante en su mente. Harry intentó patear la enredadera, pero solo la encontró arrastrándose inexorablemente más arriba en sus piernas. Justo cuando quería entrar en pánico, una risa traviesa tropezó por el bosque.
> 
> —¡Pequeño Harry Potter! _¡Expelliarmus!_ —.
> 
> Harry sintió que su varita en su bolsillo trasero se iba. Frenético miró a su alrededor y se dio cuenta de que se le habían caído las gafas cuando se había caído. Sus manos lo rodearon con frenesí hasta que sintió los familiares cuadros. Envolviendo sus dedos alrededor de ellos, se los puso en la cara y esperó ver algo, pero no había nada. Solo esa risa aguda y siniestra que retumbaba a su alrededor.
> 
> >> ¿Está molesto el pequeño bebé? ¿El bebé héroe quiere a su mamá muerta? —La carcajada llegó tan cerca de la oreja de Harry que gritó e intentó alejarse—¡No hay necesidad de esto, Potty! —.
> 
> Harry vio su varita flotando a cierta distancia de él. Se dobló, chasqueó y luego cayó al suelo sin vida. Sintió que el espíritu loco que lo tenía, quería que él se molestara por la pérdida de su varita mágica, pero la tuvo por tan poco tiempo, y solo había creado destellos con ella, que no tenía una conexión real.
> 
> Los dedos esqueléticos agarraron a Harry por el cabello y él gritó. Cerró la boca cuando la mano sacudió su cabeza dolorosamente, y tiró de él sobre el pedregoso suelo cubierto de musgo. Otra mano se encontró con la primera, y antes de que pudiera registrarlo por completo, Harry fue arrastrado sobre sus pies, y algo afilado y doloroso atravesó su mejilla. Aliento fétido, y dientes negros y grises de una bruja terrible le chillaron en la cara.
> 
> >> ¡Dolor, pequeño! ¡Vas a sufrir por lo que le hiciste a mi maestro! —Para enfatizar, ella le chilló.
> 
> Sintió que su estómago se retorcía y giraba violentamente y cuando la sensación de que le arrancaran el ombligo por la espalda terminó, se echó violentamente.
> 
> La bruja se echó a reír y lo empujó con tanta fuerza que volvió a caer sobre el coxis. Sus anteojos estaban torcidos pero aún podía ver a la bruja que se agachó frente a él. Estaba vestida con una tela hecha jirones negros que podrían haber sido un vestido de algún valor alguna vez. La suciedad manchaba sus mejillas, manos y cara y tenía esa mirada hueca de alguien que apenas sobrevivía. Sus ojos de zafiro profundo tenían la enfermedad y la locura en ellos y esto solo se acentuó por un rizado negro sobre su cabeza que estaba enredado con Lazo del Diablo que había hecho de su cabello, su hogar simbiótico.
> 
> Con su varita doblada apuntando a él con toda la furia de su locura, lentamente lo rodeó—Mataste a mi maestro... mi dulce maestro... tú niño vil—Ella sonrió revelando esos horribles dientes negros y grises, y se echó a reír—Qué suerte que el Destino me haya traído a Harry Potter, el asesino de Lord Voldemort. _¡CRUCIO!_ —.
> 
> Harry gritó y se retorció cuando todas sus terminaciones nerviosas estallaron en llamas de dolor. Una y otra vez le gritaba la extraña palabra y le azotaba la varita. Cada lanzamiento trajo más dolor que lo retorció. Sus pies golpearon contra la tierra, su cabeza y cuello se encontraron con los bordes viciosos de las rocas varias veces.
> 
> Luego, como si el hechizo no fuera suficiente, ella se arrastró hacia él como una araña. Ella agarró sus dedos con una de sus manos esqueléticas y la apretó. Harry no sintió el dolor, ya que había fuego en todo su cuerpo, pero podía escuchar los huesos finos de sus dedos romperse.
> 
> Había más, mucho más. Gritó y lloró, y pidió misericordia, pero no hubo ninguna. Un último destello de luz chillona lo envió volando a través de la sensación amortiguada del espacio y cayó al suelo con un fuerte golpe.
> 
> La respiración de Harry era horrible, y su garganta gorgoteaba con cobre caliente. La bendita oscuridad descendió, y Harry, el niño lejano, el niño muy pequeño, conocía la muerte. No respiró más.
> 
> ** _Fin de Flashback_ **

* * *

El profesor Snape estaba enojado y pensativo. Ah, y él también estaba preocupado. Esta era la primera vez que veía al anciano mago sin ser el mago poderoso que lo había impresionado y aterrorizado cuando era joven.

Sin embargo, en el momento en que salió de su red flu a su sala de estar, se encontró con la mirada aterrorizada y helada de Harry Potter sentado en su pequeña mesa de café. Por un momento, él también se quedó helado, pero luego se acercó rápidamente al niño y se arrodilló junto a él. Después de consolar al niño esa tarde, ofrecer tal ayuda física era cada vez más fácil.

—Harry—Su voz era suave, persuasiva. Cuando parecía que su voz no atravesaba la visión que el niño estaba reviviendo, Snape moduló su voz. Era más firme, más como su voz de enseñanza, pero contenía una cuerda de seguridad—Harry...—Algo se rompió en el niño cuando Snape puso una mano tentativamente sobre su hombro. Harry respiró hondo y tembloroso... y comenzó a llorar terriblemente.

Una vez que Snape supo que la visión se había roto, atrapó al niño en sus brazos y comenzó a acariciar ligeramente la espalda del niño, mientras lo envolvía con calidez y comodidad—... shhhh... Harry... oh mi pequeño... shhh, shush...—.

Los sollozos de Harry parecieron hundirse aún más en una desesperación que no podía alcanzar. Escucharlo enojo a Snape pero también lo desgarró. Las pequeñas manos del niño lo agarraron de tal manera que el hombre mayor podía decir que el niño estaba aterrorizado de dejarlo ir.

_Y, lo estaba._

Harry nunca había sido retenido, tranquilizado ni consolado en sus cortos once años. Tuvo que toser tranquilamente cuando la gripe golpeó su cuerpo hambriento, tuvo que sufrir con el agua y la aspirina para bebés aplastada cuando tuvo sarampión... todas esas veces cuando le dolió físicamente o en el fondo de su alma y quería enterrarse en los brazos de un padre comprensivo... no pudo. A un _“monstruo”_ no se le permitió tal consideración.

Aunque no había entendido la mezquindad de su profesor en clase, en público, Harry entendió la amabilidad que su maestro le ofreció al permitirle un lugar para hacer su tarea, dormir bajo la vigilancia del mago mayor, y ahora el hombre mordaz lo sostenía mientras él estaba llorado. Una pequeña parte de Harry le dijo que era demasiado viejo para estas tonterías, pero el hecho era ¡que la bruja aterradora lo había lastimado! Ella estaba en sus pesadillas, ¡y él podía escucharla reírse de él! Todo lo que Harry quería era el recinto de su armario donde podía bloquear todo, incluidos sus terribles parientes.

Mientras era sostenido en los fuertes brazos de su maestro y lloraba bajo su levita oscura, esto era lo único que Harry no quería esconder. No quería negar que tal compasión... _hacia él_... existía.

¡Qué maravilloso ser abrazado, otra vez! ¡Dos veces en un día!

—¡L-l-lo siento, señor! —Harry hipo entre sollozos.

—Oh, silencio, niño—Dijo Snape suavemente y Harry sintió la voz del hombre retumbando en su pecho—No hay nada por que lamentarse—.

Harry se alejó un poco en el abrazo, pero una mano todavía estaba envuelta en el abrigo de Snape—Mache todo su abrigo... qué asco...—Harry sollozó, y luego dejó caer su cabeza contra el pecho de Snape.

El profesor Snape alisó el cabello entrecortado del niño—“Asco” es algo con lo que los Jefes de Casa debemos lidiar de vez en cuando, Harry. No te preocupes porque los elfos domésticos limpiarán mi abrigo. Ahora...—Snape alejó al niño de su pecho y ahuecó su mejilla—¿Me dirás qué te detuvo en una esclavitud tan terrible? —.

—¿E-e-esclavitud? —Preguntó Harry preocupado.

—¿Qué viste, niño? —Preguntó Snape lentamente.

Harry sorprendió a Snape imitando lo que el hombre mayor estaba haciendo con su mejilla; el niño pequeño tocó la mandíbula de Snape—ELLA—Resopló—Ella realmente quería matarme, y por un largo tiempo pensé que lo hizo. Y... y ella seguía llamándome... asesino, asesino. No lo hice, señor. ¡Realmente no lo maté! —.


	12. Snape, El Ángel Guardián

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Traductor:** The Snarry’s Archivist

—Ven. Déjanos sentarnos en el sofá, Harry. El piso es demasiado para este adulto—El profesor Snape atrajo al niño, que todavía se sostenía como una Tentácula tenaz a su túnica, en el sofá con él. Snape desenrolló los dedos del niño de su túnica, y luego hizo un Hechizo Desvanecedor sobre el área de su levita que el niño había llenado de lágrimas. Harry tocó el área ahora limpia con asombro.

—Así es como pensaba que era la magia—Reflexionó Harry. Sus rasgos volvieron al miedo. Sus ojos, mirando a Snape, le suplicaron al hombre que “arreglara las cosas”—Todo el mundo dice que soy famoso porque...—Se tocó con cuidado la cicatriz en la frente—Porque creen que LO MATÉ. Realmente no lo hice, señor—.

Snape sonrió y atrapó los pequeños dedos entre los suyos—De ninguna manera eres un asesino, Harry. Como un bebé, nunca podrías haber matado a un adulto con magia. No tienes el poder que ÉL tenía—.

Harry frunció el ceño tensamente—Bueno... esa bruja loca dijo que sí, y todos los niños aquí en Hogwarts piensan que yo también. Incluso el director dijo que maté a Voldy—.

Fue el turno de Snape de fruncir el ceño suavemente—¿Voldy? —.

—Voldy—Aseguró Harry—Ron seguía haciendo una mueca cuando dije su nombre completo y creo que decir “El-Que-No-Debe-Ser-Nombrado” es estúpido, así que lo llamo Voldy—Harry miró seriamente a su maestro—¿Está bien, señor? —.

—Voldy, hm...—Reflexionó Snape—Debo admitir que el apodo no me molesta. Sin embargo, si hubieras dicho su nombre completo, me habría estremecido porque me duele cuando lo dices—.

Harry estaba horrorizado—¡No! ¡Lo siento! ¿Por qué le duele su nombre, señor? —Harry realmente sintió un poco de malestar estomacal al pensar que el profesor al que le gustaba, se lastimaría cada vez que el verdadero nombre de Voldy se pronunciara en voz alta.

—Deja que te enseñe—Harry observó con perplejo fascinación cómo el profesor Snape desabrochaba el puño de su manga izquierda y luego desabrochaba el puño de la camisa blanca interior. Luego, el mago se arremangó las dos mangas, giró el antebrazo para que la piel revelara una marca gris sucia en forma de calavera entrelazada por una serpiente. Los dedos de Harry se cernieron sobre la extraña marca, y Snape retiró suavemente la mano del niño antes de que sus dedos pudieran conectarse con la marca.

—¿Qué es? —Jadeó Harry muy suavemente, y los ojos muy abiertos con asombro.

—Cuando era un hombre joven y terriblemente tonto, vendí mi alma a un demonio, el Señor Oscuro al que llamas Voldy. Para mostrarle al mundo que le pertenecía, el Señor Oscuro quemó su marca en mí. Es conocido como Morsmordre: la marca oscura de los mortífagos—.

—¿Y esto te lastima? —Preguntó Harry, con dolor por el hombre a su lado, en su voz.

Snape sintió el chasquido, crujir, romper el hielo viejo alrededor de su corazón cuando escuchó el dolor del niño, _por él_, en su voz. Tocaba un pasado tan envuelto en protección que no podía descifrar todas las emociones que lo atravesaban. Las apartó y puso toda su atención en Harry—Me duele, Harry. Como una llama en mi alma cada vez que se pronuncia el nombre del Señor Oscuro. Así es como sé que a pesar de que su cuerpo se ha ido, su espíritu maligno permanece—.

La boca de Harry se convirtió en una “O” de repentina comprensión—¡Es por eso por lo que el Director piensa que mataré a Voldy, porque no está realmente muerto! —Harry se agitó, y luego rápidamente enojado—Así que no está muerto, pero todos piensan que lo maté, pero yo era un bebé y un bebé no puede hacer algo así, y tienes pruebas de que no está muerto, sino que es un espíritu maligno y todos piensan que lo voy a matar porque tengo todos estos poderes súper mágicos de POW y...—.

—¡Harry! ¡Toma un respiro! —Ordenó el profesor Snape—¡Estás histérico! —.

—No lo entiendo... no... no tiene sentido... ¡lo siento! —Harry respiró e hizo todo lo posible para desacelerar su corazón y alejar su ira. Sabía que estaba balbuceando y sin sentido. Ni siquiera tenía sentido para sí mismo, y eso era realmente tonto.

Snape vio como Harry bajó su cuerpo y apoyó su cabeza sobre su muslo. El niño hizo todo lo posible para calmar su respiración. Para ayudarlo, Snape puso sus dedos fríos en la parte posterior del cuello del niño.

Harry, con la mejilla en el muslo del profesor Snape, suspiró profundamente mientras el mago mismo suspiraba, y pasó los dedos por el cabello del niño. Después de varios largos minutos en los que ambos permanecieron en silencio, pero de alguna manera contentos en ese pequeño momento, la voz de Harry rompió el silencio con una suave súplica—Señor, ¿puedo dormir ahora? —.

El profesor Snape asintió, aunque el niño no podía verlo. Suavemente se retiró de debajo de Harry, convocó una almohada y una manta para el sofá, y luego convocó la poción que habían preparado esa tarde.

Harry dejó caer la almohada y se cubrió con la manta. Cuando su maestro se inclinó para ayudarlo a tomar su poción, Harry se echó hacia atrás después de envolver una mano restrictiva sobre la mano de su maestro mientras Snape sostenía la poción—¿Estarás aquí? —La voz de Harry era infinitamente pequeña, pero esperanzada. No recordaba la noche anterior aparte de despertarse cansado.

Snape quitó las gafas del niño—Estaré aquí toda la noche, Harry. Duerme lo que puedas—.

Harry se bebió la poción, luego se acurrucó en la almohada y la manta—Usted también necesita dormir, señor—Harry bostezó cuando la poción rápidamente lo hizo dormir.

Snape puso sus dedos en la frente del niño—Lo haré. No te preocupes, niño—.

En otro momento Harry estaba dormido. El Maestro de Pociones fue a su chimenea, arrojó polvo Flu y llamó al Director—Albus, mis disculpas por tomar tanto tiempo, pero ¿te importaría venir y traer la llave de la bóveda de Harry? —.

—Por supuesto, Severus. Estaré allí momentáneamente—Minutos después, Snape dio la bienvenida al Director a su sala de estar. Albus frunció el ceño al ver al niño con el que esperaba hablar dormido en el sofá. Dirigió una pregunta silenciosa al mago más joven.

El profesor Snape permaneció como centinela entre Harry y el Director mientras respondía—Cuando regresé, encontré a Harry atrapado, reviviendo la tortura que Bellatrix Lestrange le hizo pasar. Comprensiblemente, estaba angustiado. Como tiene una segunda noche difícil bajo la Poción De Alivio De Efectos Secundarios Del Cruciatus, me pareció mejor administrarlo ahora para que pueda descansar un poco antes del día de mañana—.

Albus asintió con la cabeza—Sí, estoy de acuerdo, Severus. Todavía me gustaría hablar con Harry cuando sea posible—.

—Mañana por la tarde me gustaría llevar al niño a Gringotts, a la bóveda Potter, y luego conseguir una varita nueva y algo de ropa mejor. ¿Dejarías su llave de bóveda aquí, Albus? No tocaré la llave si eso es lo que tú deseas—.

El centelleo murió en los ojos del Director cuando su dirección del Slytherin falló. Miró al niño dormido y sus labios se adelgazaron. Sacando un pequeño sobre de pergamino del bolsillo de su túnica, Albus le entregó la llave de la bóveda. Snape guardó el sobre en el bolsillo.

—Buenas noches, Albus—Despidió el hombre de negro.

El Director se acercó al Flu, arrojó el brillante polvo negro, y justo cuando entró en el verde ordenó—Trae al Sr. Potter a mi oficina cuando tenga su varita, Severus. Buena noches—.

Las llamas verdes silbaban con la desaparición del Director. Snape se sentó en su silla. Había retrasado al Director de reunirse nuevamente con Harry el mayor tiempo posible, por lo que sabía que en algún momento sus intentos fracasarían. Tocando el sobre en su bolsillo, una pequeña mueca apareció en sus labios. Al menos sería capaz de restaurar la herencia legítima del niño.

Y, en ese momento, un gemido de dolor surgió del diafragma del niño. Comenzó a temblar, luego el temblor se convirtió en grandes sacudidas. Snape se levantó de su silla, levantó una protección para evitar que Harry se cayera del sofá, y luego convocó a un pequeño frasco de esencia de saúco, salvia y milenrama. Al expandir el sofá para que tuviera espacio para sentarse al lado del niño, el Maestro de Pociones comenzó a frotar la esencia relajante sobre los puntos del pulso de Harry y su frente.


	13. Gringotts

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Traductor:** The Snarry’s Archivist

Harry y el profesor Snape habían pasado una noche muy dura con Harry expulsando más tics, temblores y sacudidas de la Maldición _Cruciatus_. No fue hasta la madrugada, cerca de las cinco del reloj, que pasaron los efectos, y ambos pudieron dormir un poco. Snape se aseguró de que Harry estuviera profundamente dormido, y luego con un bostezo, se dejó caer en su propia cama vestido con pantalones, calcetines y una camisa de lino arrugada y desgarrada.

Una campanilla suave los despertó a ambos justo antes del desayuno, así que fue una carrera loca para el baño y la ducha, y vestirse antes de que Harry se fuera rápidamente para unirse a sus amigos. El profesor Snape llegaría, como siempre, durante el desayuno. Hablaba con uno o dos Slytherins y se dirigía a la mesa de principal, donde lo esperaba una taza de café negro amargo. Decidiría por una salchicha o un poco de tocino, y luego hablaría con Minerva.

Esa mañana, sin embargo, Snape tenía dos notas para escribir para dos de los maestros de Harry, de modo que estaba debidamente excusado de las Clases de Vuelo para Principiantes y de Historia de la Magia. También le escribió una tercera nota a la curiosa pero concienzuda señorita Granger que tomaría notas en Historia de la magia y las copiaría para su amigo.

Harry se alegró de ver a Hermione y Ron, y se burló del pelirrojo cuando lo interrogó para asegurarse de que Harry no fuera golpeado por el terrible “Bastardo de las Mazmorras”.

Harry tomó abundantes notas en Transformaciones y Encantamientos, e hizo todo lo posible para no mirar a la profesora McGonagall, que tenía la terrible costumbre de mirarlo por encima del borde de sus gafas plateadas. En Encantamientos le pidieron que se quedara después de clase antes de despedirlo para almorzar. Obedientemente, Harry empacó su mochila y se quedó sentado.

—Harry, escuché que vas a conseguir una varita nueva hoy, ¿eh? —El pequeño profesor sonrió.

—El profesor Snape me está llevando, señor. Ya no tendré que usar la varita de Ron—Él sonrió brillantemente y el pequeño mago se rió entre dientes.

—Después de que regreses del Callejón Diagon, ¿vendrías a mi oficina? Me gustaría evaluar tu varita—.

Harry asintió con la cabeza—Está bien. Se la traeré. ¿Puedo irme ahora, señor? —.

El profesor Flitwick asintió—Que tengas una tarde agradable, Harry. Te veré más tarde—Con un pequeño movimiento de su mano “echo” al estudiante de su clase.

* * *

Harry saltó las escaleras saltando unos cuantos escalones mientras bajaba. Luego salió al corredor y corrió; le encantaba correr y, por lo tanto, golpeó el vestíbulo de entrada con unos estruendoso, atronadores (para un niño de once años) tenis, y una gran sonrisa.

Harry patinó hasta detenerse, lo que lo hizo caer de espaldas. La energía hacia adelante lo impulsó a los pies de su profesor de pociones extremadamente alto y gigantesco. Como una enorme sombra negra, el profesor Snape, con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho con profundo disgusto, fulminó con la mirada al pequeño niño en el suelo.

—Sr. Potter, aplique decoro y levántese de ese piso sucio antes de que alguien lo vea—.

Aunque Snape no elevó su voz por encima de un timbre normal para Harry, se sintió como si la voz del hombre rugiera a través de él. Limpiándose la sonrisa de la cara, se puso de pie y comenzó a desempolvar su túnica.

—¡Lo siento, señor! ¡Solo estaba preocupado de llegar tarde, y estaba realmente emocionado...! —.

El profesor agitó su varita—_¡Evanesco!_ —Harry observó cómo el polvo se levantaba de la tela de su túnica y desaparecía—Reglas, Sr. Potter—Harry levantó la cabeza y pudo ver por la tormenta en la cara del mago que estaba en problemas—La vida está gobernada por ellas. Como tal, incluso Hogwarts tiene su parte, y una de ellas es “no correr en los pasillos”—.

—Pero yo...—.

Snape levantó una mano para evitar que el niño protestara—No hay excusa que sea suficiente, a menos que la Muerte misma te persiga. ¿Estaba a punto de morir, Sr. Potter? —.

—No, señor—La cabeza de Harry cayó mientras miraba las puntas de sus tenis.

—Entonces no había necesidad de correr, ¿verdad? —.

—¡Pero, el profesor Flitwick me retuvo después de clase y me dijo que llegara a tiempo! Si no hubiera corrido, hubiera llegado tarde. Lo siento, profesor Snape. Simplemente no quería llegar tarde—Harry se sintió horrible. Se le hizo un nudo en el estómago y se pasó los brazos por el vientre para consolarse.

Snape vio el movimiento de protección que el chico se hacía a sí mismo, y sintió una aversión ardiente por sus propias acciones florecer en el interior. Sabía que dos de sus más astutos Slytherins, Pansy Parkinson y una estudiante de Quinto Año, estaban tratando de mantenerse en las sombras mientras observaban a su Jefe de Casa. No podía permitirse el lujo de hacerles saber cuáles eran sus verdaderas lealtades.

—Veinticinco puntos, señor Potter—La cabeza de Harry se alzó y sus ojos se abrieron indignados—Normalmente tomaría 50, pero supongo que aún no se ha familiarizado completamente con las reglas de Hogwarts—Muy ligeramente, Snape relajó su postura—Ven, señor Potter. El punto de aparición está fuera de las puertas—.

La gran puerta se abrió y el profesor Snape entró. Por un segundo, Harry hizo una pausa, y luego se apresuró (¡sin correr!) tras su maestro. Fuera de las puertas de Hogwarts, Harry sintió que se levantaba de sus pies, y cuando su maestro giró, arrojó sus brazos alrededor del cuello del hombre para aferrarse a la vida.

* * *

La Apariencia Conjunta fue corta y depositó a Harry (todavía agarrado a su profesor con los ojos cerrados, los brazos alrededor del cuello del hombre y las piernas alrededor de la cintura) y su maestro justo al pie de los escalones de Gringotts.

—Harry—Susurró Snape en el oído del niño con dulzura. Al mismo tiempo, palmeó la espalda del niño—Esa fue una Aparición. Una de las formas en que viajamos. Puede ser desorientador, al principio, por eso te sostuve. ¿Dejarás de actuar como una sanguijuela? Estás a punto de estrangularme—.

Harry se relajó lentamente y con la ayuda de Snape se deslizó hacia abajo y se enderezó en el primer paso hacia Gringotts—Lo siento, señor. Fue un poco aterrador, pero ordenado. Desearía que la magia siempre fuera así—.

—Bueno, para ser honesto, Harry, la magia es bastante... _ordenada_... la mayor parte del tiempo. Es lamentable que haya algunos magos y brujas que manejen magia oscura—Snape suspiró, y con una mano empujó a Harry , dirigiéndolo hacia los escalones de piedra—También es desafortunado que haya buenos magos y brujas que hagan que los niños pequeños tengan expectativas irrazonables—.

Harry giró en el escalón superior, y Snape hizo una pausa: estaba cara a cara con el joven mago—¿Se refiere a mí, señor? —.

—Sin duda, señor Potter—El profesor Snape señaló las grandes puertas de bronce antiguo y reluciente—¿Vamos? —.

Ante ellos, las puertas cerradas estaban estampadas con las palabras:

> _Entra, desconocido, pero ten cuidado_  
Con lo que le espera al pecado de la codicia,  
Porque aquellos que cogen, pero no se lo han ganado,  
Deberán pagar en cambio mucho más,  
Así que si buscas por debajo de nuestro suelo  
Un tesoro que nunca fue tuyo,  
Ladrón, te hemos advertido, ten cuidado  
De encontrar aquí algo más que un tesoro.

—Recuerdo cuando Hagrid me trajo aquí—Reflexionó Harry pensando en aquel día en que parecía que todas las bendiciones del mundo le estaban abriendo puertas de asombro—Y luego todas las puertas se cerraron—Suspiró muy suavemente.

Snape no dijo nada, pero observó mientras el niño miraba la advertencia con infinita tristeza. Rompiendo la melancolía, el profesor abrió la puerta para revelar el interior de Gringotts.

El gran salón de mármol, madera y cobre se elevaba imponentemente por encima y alrededor de ellos. Mientras caminaba por el centro a lo largo de una entrada de azulejos, Harry era muy consciente de las miradas de docenas de duendes detrás de las jaulas altas y enrejadas de hierro negro. Cada duende estaba sentado en un escritorio alto, y cada duende sostenía una pluma de cuervo en su mano.

Al final del pasillo, detrás de un alto podio de mármol crema, y un escritorio de roble altamente pulido estaba el gerente del banco, un duende de aspecto canoso con una barba corta y gris, y gafas encaramadas en el extremo de su nariz puntiaguda. El gerente observó al hombre y al niño acercarse a él con la sospecha y la desconfianza que era natural para un duende.

—Mago Severus Snape—Se burló el viejo y grande duende mientras su pluma se inmovilizaba en su mano. La magnífica pluma de avestruz rozó ligeramente la calva de la criatura—¿Qué quieres de Gringotts hoy? —.

—Tengo conmigo a Harry Potter, el heredero de la Bóveda Potter—Snape sacó el sobre con la llave de la bóveda Potter y se lo entregó al duende que se lo arrebató con manos que terminaban en desagradables garras afiladas. Harry dio un paso cauteloso hacia atrás y sintió al profesor Snape a su espalda. Contuvo el aliento y solo lo dejó salir cuando una mano protectora descansó sobre su hombro.

El duende había sacado la llave que era de latón envejecido que ya no tenía ningún brillo—Identificación confirmada por la llave Potter y su firma mágica. Griphook está a cargo de la Bóveda Potter. Él les ayudará—.

—Por aquí, magos—.

Harry tragó saliva al ver que un duende, no más alto que él, había aparecido junto al escritorio del gerente. Griphook parecía tan hosco como el gerente, y tomó la llave que le dieron, se la guardó en el bolsillo, luego llevó a los dos magos a un corto pasillo que conducía a un arco de mármol negro. Más allá del arco, Harry pudo ver un interminable y repugnante rastro de ferrocarril y carretas que aceleraban. Frente al arco les esperaba un carro de madera vieja de aspecto horrible. Otro duende, más fornido y con un diente que sobresalía sobre su labio inferior, no lo miró. Tenía la mano acurrucada alrededor de lo que parecía ser una barra de frenado de un carro minero.

Harry vio como Griphook saltó al carro, y cuando crujió con el peso del duende, no estaba tan seguro de querer subir al carro. El profesor Snape lo empujó con firmeza desde atrás, así que subió. Justo detrás de él estaba su maestro, quien le indicó que se sentara en el banco al final del carrito.

—Bebe esto, Harry—Ordenó el Maestro de Pociones.

Harry miró una pequeña ampolla en los delgados dedos de la mano del mago. Sin preguntar, y con la suprema confianza en su maestro (notó Snape) Harry tomó la poción justo cuando el carro se puso en movimiento.

Segundos después, Harry no necesitó preguntar qué le había dado el profesor cuando el carro subía y bajaba por los rieles a una velocidad tan alta que sabía que estaría perdiendo su desayuno sin aquella poción. Tal como estaba, Harry solo estaba simplemente asustado y agarró el brazo de su maestro con un apretón mortal. El carro corrió más rápido, y Harry soltó pequeños gemidos en cada curva.

* * *

Los Potter habían sido una muy antigua familia mágica de sangre pura. Durante casi tres siglos, su riqueza se había acumulado por actos heroicos en guerras y batallas donde los miembros habían sido casi todos guerreros, soldados y en algunos casos (de los que nadie hablaba) mercenarios.

James Potter había crecido en esta riqueza y privilegio y aunque sus abuelos se mezclaron con la sociedad conocida como Sangrepuras, fue James, junto con el aliento de su madre después de que su padre murió cuando el niño era muy joven, que le permitió hacer los amigos que quería. Sirius Black se había convertido en un gran amigo; rechazado por su propia familia y un conocido infractor de reglas, James se había hecho rápidamente amigo de Sirius.

Hasta que Lily Evans llegó a su vida, James Potter era un poco despilfarrador en lo que respecta a la riqueza de la familia Potter. Demasiado pronto, James tomó el control de la propiedad de su familia, y él y Sirius gastaron como solo lo harían los adolescentes. Con la llegada de Lily, James la escuchó mientras hablaba contra la creciente amenaza del mago oscuro conocido como Lord Voldemort. Fue en su Sexto Año, Lord Voldemort y un grupo de sus Caballeros Oscuros (aún no conocidos como Mortífagos) habían matado a sus abuelos y a su madre. James también habría sido asesinado, pero afortunadamente había estado en Hogwarts. Lily había consolado a James, y fue entonces cuando comenzó a poner la riqueza de Potter a trabajar hacia el final de Lord Voldemort y sus secuaces.

La Bóveda Potter estaba muy por debajo del edificio principal de Gringotts, donde había estado durante tres siglos. Cuando Griphook abrió la bóveda, los montones de galeones, knuts y hoces de aspecto escaso parecían muy pequeños en el vasto espacio. Había algunos muebles antiguos de calidad decente, y algunas pinturas de antepasados Potter, de naturaleza y paisajes, y de casas de campo y mansiones que en algún momento habían sido propiedad de los Potter.

Los ojos de Harry estaban muy abiertos mientras miraba el contenido casi desnudo de la bóveda de su familia. Nunca había visto tales riquezas antes en su vida. Tan asombrado estaba por todo lo que brillaba en su interior que no escuchó que Griphook pronunciara su nombre.

—Sr. Potter—Arrastró el profesor Snape—Presta atención. Te están dirigiendo—.

—¿Oh? —Miró a su maestro, quien asintió con la cabeza al banquero duende. Harry le prestó atención a Griphook.

Griphook le tendió un pergamino sellado con el sello de Gringotts y un pequeño aura de magia—Sr. Potter, esta es una contabilidad completa de todo el contenido de su bóveda. La propiedad ha sido incluida en la lista con sus valores de mercado actuales. Me han asignado como su banquero, y si hay algo que quiera vender, estoy facultado para actuar como su agente hasta que designe a otra persona hasta el día de su mayoría—.

Harry estudió el pergamino y luego miró, casi tímidamente, su Bóveda—¿Esto es todo mío? —.

El profesor Snape respondió—Esto es lo que heredó de sus padres, señor Potter—.

—¡Guau...! —Jadeó Harry. Su expresión de deleite cayó repentinamente de su rostro y se volvió completamente hacia su maestro—Señor, ¿va a decirle el director a mi tía y tío sobre esto? ¡Lo querrán todo porque los monstruos como yo no tienen dinero! —.

Snape se dejó caer sobre una rodilla para poder mirar a los ojos verde esmeralda del niño—Incluso si el profesor Dumbledore les cuenta a sus familiares sobre su herencia, no podrán tocarla—.

—Pero tía Petunia siempre me dice que les estoy costando mucho dinero...—Su voz se desvaneció con su preocupación.

Griphook frunció el ceño aún más oscuro y dijo—La propiedad de una bóveda es inviolable, Sr. Potter. Usted es el heredero de la bóveda Potter y, por lo tanto, depende de usted cómo se desembolsa todo lo que contiene—.

—En términos más simples, señor Potter—Tradujo Snape—Solo usted tiene la propiedad legal de esta bóveda y su contenido. Nadie más la tiene, incluso si se enteran de ella—.

—Sr. Snape—Griphook se dirigió al profesor—Hay un tema que deberíamos discutir, ya que estás en la lista como guardián del chico Potter—.

—¿Qué pasa, Griphook? —Preguntó Snape mientras se alejaba un poco de Harry.

Griphook recitó—A las 11:37 de la noche, Albus Dumbledore rescindió su custodia del niño. El mago posee un artefacto mágico de considerable valor. Creo que debe asegurárselo para el Sr. Potter—.

—¿Qué es este artefacto, Griphook? —Miró rápidamente a Harry que había entrado tentativamente en su bóveda.

—Una capa de invisibilidad, Sr. Snape. El niño es menor de edad y no debería tener acceso...—.

Los labios de Snape se adelgazaron y asintió con la cabeza—...a algo tan poderoso. Me ocuparé de eso, Griphook—.

Harry miró por la puerta abierta de la bóveda. Luego miró a su maestro—No había nada en ninguno de mis libros sobre dinero mágico, señor. No sé cuánto tomar por hoy—.

El profesor Snape se puso de pie y se envolvió con su capa—100 galeones deberían ser suficientes—.

Harry sonrió a su maestro y luego se volvió hacia Griphook—Me gustaría 100 galeones, por favor—.

Griphook asintió con la cabeza. El duende sacó un bolso de cuero de su cadera, lo abrió, luego agitó los dedos hacia la bóveda Potter. Fascinado, Harry jadeó cuando 100 piezas de oro volaron de una de las pilas de dinero a la bolsa que Griphook sostenía. Cuando todos los galeones se instalaron, el duende cerró la bolsa y se la entregó a Harry.

—¡Guau! —Harry levantó la pequeña bolsa mientras una sensación de riqueza se extendía sobre él como una comodidad que no podía ser quitada.

Harry seguía fascinado con el peso del oro, que el profesor Snape le había enseñado a atarse a la cintura, mientras subía por los rieles por encima de todas las bóvedas. Snape estaba relativamente callado mientras reflexionaba sobre dos datos que Griphook le había dado, tres si ahora era un guardián completo en lugar de un guardián temporal del joven Gryffindor.

Salieron del banco duende y el profesor Snape lo condujo al otro lado de la calle, a una pequeña oficina que era una oficina adjunta del Ministerio. Estaba fresco por dentro, y fueron recibidos por un loro colorido en tonos de azul.

—¡Solo espera! ¡Solo espera! —Chilló el loro. Harry rió, e inmediatamente gravitó hacia esa fuente de ligereza—¡Aliméntame, pequeño mago! —Exigió el pájaro.

Harry miró a su alrededor hasta que vio un frasco con una etiqueta escrita a mano que decía—Golosinas de Chauncey—.

—¿Puedo, señor? —Harry preguntó cortésmente.

—Es Me permite, señor Potter—Corrigió Snape—Y puede hacerlo. Sin embargo, no más de tres golosinas—.

—¡Hola! —Una mujer joven, aparentemente apenas salida de su propia adolescencia, literalmente apareció detrás del escritorio. Ella sonreía alegremente hasta que vio los rasgos ceñudos de una cara muy reconocible—¡Oh! Profesor Snape... uhm... ¿qué puedo hacer por usted? —.

—Señorita Amandine Saint—Ronroneó de una manera no tan agradable—Me gustaría una actualización sobre el estado de mi tutela sobre el Sr. Harry Potter—.

—Sí, señor. Un momento—La joven salió y se quedaron solos en la pequeña oficina con Chauncey, el loro.

—Tengo una lechuza llamada Hedwig—Harry le estaba hablando en voz baja a Chauncey—No la he visto en un tiempo, así que espero que esté bien—Le dio a Chauncey una golosina que mordisqueó, y luego mordió el dedo de Harry. Harry rió—Sabes, voy a la escuela de magia aquí y es bastante ordenado...—.

—Profesor Snape...—El Maestro de Pociones se volvió hacia la chica y la miró en silencio. Esperaba aprender algo mientras Harry hablaba con el loro. Había notado que los niños preferían hablar con un animal de confianza que con un adulto.

Harry continuó como si no fuera consciente de los adultos en la pequeña oficina—Tengo amigos... Hermione y Ron. A Hermione le gustan los libros como a mí, pero creo que está obsesionada con ellos. Ron es flojo pero es un buen tipo. También es divertido. Y nadie me pega como mi primo—Suspiró y le dio otra golosina al loro—Es agradable, pero no es lo que pensé que iba a ser—Se inclinó más cerca de Chauncey y el loro saltó de su percha para estar más cerca del niño—A veces quiero volver a los Dursley—Tristemente le dio a Chauncey su última golosina, y luego le acarició el pecho.

Amandine vio el ceño fruncido de Harry, rodeó el mostrador y se agachó para que estuviera a su altura—Hola Harry—.

—Hola—Respondió cortésmente. Sin embargo, con cautela, retrocedió un poco más cerca del profesor Snape—Me gusta tu loro—.

—Chauncey es mi familiar—Respondió Amandine.

—¿Se permiten los loros como familiares? —Preguntó Harry

—Al director no le caía bien, pero mi Jefe de Casa convenció al profesor Dumbledore de que me dejara retenerlo—A pesar de que el profesor Snape todavía miraba ceñudo a Amandine Saint, le dirigió una sonrisa brillante.

—¡Genial! —Entusiasmado Harry—¿Quién era tu Jefe de Casa? —.

—La señorita Saint estaba en mi Casa, señor Potter—Intervino el mago.

—Estoy en Gryffindor. El Profesor Snape tuvo que llevarme al Callejón Diagon porque el Director le dijo que lo hiciera. Yo... uhm... perdí mi varita—Harry hizo todo lo posible para demostrar que no le gustaba su maestro de Slytherin.

—¿Señorita Saint? La información que solicité, por favor—Interrumpió fríamente.

Amandine acarició la cabeza de Harry. Con un rápido aparte, susurró—Puedes darle a Chauncey algunas golosinas más. No creo que le importe—Luego se movió rápidamente detrás de su mostrador y le tendió un pergamino al mago mayor—Una copia del documento oficial, profesor. Albus Dumbledore le transfirió la tutela completa de Harry Potter anoche—.

El profesor Snape frunció el ceño mientras desenrollaba el pergamino y lo leía. De hecho, era el guardián del joven Potter. Fue una acción que no le importó, pero la encontró confusa. Nunca habría adivinado por su discusión con Albus anoche, que abandonaría al niño. Y, ciertamente, no por él.

—¿Señorita Saint? —El profesor Snape levantó el pergamino que estaba enrollando—Como hice en Hogwarts, ¿puedo contar con su discreción en este asunto? —.

Amandine extendió su mano para acariciar a su familiar—Gracias a usted, señor, mi padre está a salvo. Nadie sabrá de su consulta—.

Asintiendo, el Maestro de Pociones dirigió a Harry hacia la puerta. Mirando sobre su hombro, le sonrió a la joven—¡Adiós! —.

Amandine Saint sonrió y le dio un pequeño adiós con la mano a Harry. Cuando el hombre y el niño salieron de su oficina, escuchó a Harry comentar—Me gustan los Slytherins, señor—.

La joven se echó a reír, y con un movimiento de su varita borró todo registro de la visita de su antiguo maestro a su pequeña oficina. Nadie sabría que el profesor Snape, o su pupilo Harry Potter, estuvieron allí.


	14. Almuerzo Para Un Mago

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Traductor:** The Snarry’s Archivist

El profesor Snape y su cargo por esa tarde, Harry Potter, salieron de la oficina adjunta del Ministerio de Magia y caminaron por la calle principal del Callejón Diagon. Era un día ajetreado típico, con docenas de brujas y magos caminando aquí y allá para realizar varias transacciones comerciales. Algunas de las brujas pastorearon a sus hijos más pequeños con ellos usando hechizos para evitar que vagaran.

La calle también estaba poblada por una serie de vendedores ambulantes que realizaban negocios desde debajo de carros de colores alegres protegidos de los elementos por paraguas y hechizos impermeables. Los vendedores ambulantes agregaron aromas tan maravillosos al aire de las empanadas de carne, pasteles fritos rellenos con una variedad de gelatina de fruta, dulces, brochetas y carne condimentada, desde pollo hasta cerdo. También había pequeños cafés que agregaban más olores que causaban un retumbar en el estómago de Harry, que le recordaba que había dejado Hogwarts justo antes del almuerzo.

—Señor—Preguntó Harry—¿podríamos comer algo? —.

El profesor Snape miró a su alumno. Normalmente solo tomaba café o té, dependiendo de cómo fueran sus clases. Hoy, aunque fue diferente. Snape asintió con la cabeza—Eres un niño en crecimiento, así que creo que dejaremos que tu... estómago... guíe el camino. ¿Qué le parece, señor Potter? —.

Harry olisqueó el aire—Mmmm, empanadas de carne, pasteles fritos, nueces tostadas con miel, palomitas de caramelo...—.

Snape frunció el ceño—Difícilmente. Tienes el sentido nutricional de una cabra. Iremos a donde puedas intercalar algo saludable con tu deseo de dulces—.

Harry frunció el ceño al imaginar la versión saludable de tía Petunia, que solía ser una ensalada blanda cubierta de mayonesa—Pero usted dijo...! —.

Snape frunció el ceño ante el gemido en la voz del niño, y se alegró de ver que terminaba en el momento en que mostraba su desaprobación—Por aquí, señor Potter—Snape dio largos pasos que Harry trotó a medias para mantenerse a la par. En solo unos pocos pasos, estaban caminando a través de una puerta de vidrio que sonó para anunciar su llegada. Fueron recibidos por una bruja de aspecto atractivo que los condujo a una mesa redonda de madera.

—¿Tienen ustedes algo en mente, señores? —Ella preguntó.

El profesor Snape ordenó rápidamente—Para el niño, 8 onzas de leche, sándwich de rosbif...—.

—¡Sin mayonesa! —Interrumpió Harry.

Snape frunció el ceño pero continuó—No hay mayonesa en el sándwich, una ensalada pequeña con aderezo a un lado, un tazón pequeño de fruta cortada, y me gustaría lo mismo sin la leche. Tomaré café, sin leche, crema o azúcar—.

La camarera sonrió e hizo una reverencia—¡Serán solo 12 minutos, caballeros! —Ella se escapó.

—Me gusta cómo la camarera es tan agradable—Comentó Harry mientras su cabeza se movía de un lado a otro, mientras observaba las vistas y los sonidos del concurrido café.

—Estoy seguro de que ella es tan educada porque anticipa una propina generosa—Comentó Snape bastante negativamente.

Harry ignoró la burla—Está bien. Me gusta. Le daremos una buena propina, ¿está bien, señor? —.

Snape asintió con la cabeza—Como desee, señor Potter—.

—Harry—.

—¿Hm? —El profesor miró al niño perplejo.

—Harry, um... ¿me llamarías Harry en lugar de Sr. Potter? Siento que no te gusto cuando dices mi apellido así—Al darse cuenta de que había olvidado algunos de sus modales, agregó—¿Señor? —.

El profesor Snape se quedó callado un momento mientras estudiaba al niño. Era extraño cómo cuanto más tiempo pasaba con el niño, menos recordaba a James Potter cuando era niño, y más recordaba a la que había sido la madre del niño. Harry Potter era menos el estudiante que no le gustaba, y más como Harry, el niño que era... entrañable.

—Te das cuenta de que debo llamarte por tu apellido y fomentar un aire de aversión entre nosotros, ¿verdad? ¿Harry? —Snape habló con cuidado. Inmediatamente se preguntó por eso. Como guardián del niño que vivió, ¿Albus todavía desearía que fuera un espía? Sería imposible, por supuesto, pero...

Harry interrumpió melancólicamente—Porque mucha gente piensa que odiaste a mi familia, cierto... o realmente odiaste a James—Snape asintió lentamente—¿Realmente lo odiaba, señor? —

—Apenas pienso en una discusión de mi época escolar en Hogwarts con tu padre...—.

Harry interrumpió a su maestro—Está bien, señor. Soy un fenómeno y usted es más listo que yo, así que no tiene que decirme nada—.

—Harry, no...—Ahí estaba esa palabra “fenómeno” de nuevo. Le molestaba mucho más, lo enfureció. Quizás parte de su historia no sería mala para relatar. Tamborileó con los dedos sobre la mesa y comenzó—Fue un momento difícil para mí, y tu padre y sus amigos no lo hicieron fácil. Yo era... un torpe y pobre mestizo—.

—¿Creció en el... uhm... mundo muggle, señor? —Harry le prestó atención a su maestro.

Snape asintió con la cabeza—Mi madre era bruja, pero mi padre era muggle; un trabajador de una fábrica en Cokeworth—.

—Eso no está lejos de Little Whinging. Tía Petunia quería quedarse cerca de donde vivían sus padres. Yo tampoco los conocí—Comenzó a balancear ligeramente las piernas debajo de la silla ya que solo era un poco corto.

—¿Están vivos tus abuelos? —Preguntó Snape.

Harry se encogió de hombros.

>> Habla, Harry. No interpreto los encogimientos de hombros—Reprendió Snape.

—Lo siento, señor—Se disculpó suavemente—Sé que Dudley conoció a mi abuela, pero creo que mi abuelo ya estaba muerto. Tía Petunia parecía realmente molesta después de esa visita, y tío Vernon bebió mucho esa noche. Me dio un poco de miedo—.

Snape asintió con simpatía—El alcohol no es gentil con nadie, Harry. ¿Tu tío te golpeó alguna vez cuando estaba bebiendo? —.

Harry se sonrojó y miró la mesa. Estuvo callado durante tanto tiempo que Snape pensó que podría haber sido demasiado libre con sus preguntas. Antes de que pudiera decir algo, Harry habló en voz baja—El tío Vernon siempre gritaba. Creo que incluso Dudley se asustaba cuando el tío Vernon gritaba porque a veces me hacía sentarme en su habitación para que ambos pudiéramos escapar de mi tío. Tía Petunia golpea, sin embargo. Incluso ha golpeado a Dudley, y lo ama —.

El resentimiento en la voz del chico era espeso, y el profesor Snape se alegró del alivio cuando la camarera llegó con su almuerzo. El estómago de Harry gruñó con agradecimiento al ver el gran sándwich de rosbif y después de mirar a su maestro, quien le dio un guiño para comer, el pequeño empezó a comer con entusiasmo.

Toda la comida se comió rápidamente, pero Harry rechazó un postre en favor de una canasta de papas fritas. Estaba masticando esos trozos salados de papas fritas mientras Snape se permitía una segunda taza de café.

—Harry, te he oído referirte a ti mismo como un fenómeno algunas veces. ¿Puedo preguntarte por qué? —Preguntó Snape.

Harry se metió una papa en la boca para no tener que responder de inmediato. Después de un minuto, cuando supo que la pregunta no sería retirada, tomó un sorbo de su leche y respondió brevemente—Es lo que soy. Mi tía y mi tío me lo han dicho por siempre. Soy un fenómeno. Yo no soy humano. Están atrapados conmigo por mi “tonta madre” que debería haber hecho lo correcto y abortarme—.

El profesor Snape no estaba horrorizado, estaba en estado de shock. Harry había perdido repentinamente su apetito, así que apartó los restos de sus papas. Se dejó caer en su asiento para poder mirar los dedos de los pies.

—Harry, tu tía y tu tío son despreciables. Están equivocados. _Eres_ _humano_, y ciertamente no eres un fenómeno. Eres un niño reflexivo que sé que sus padres amaron mucho. También puedo decirte que tu madre , Lily, no era tonta—.

—¿Sí? —Harry bajó la mirada hacia sus zapatos—Entonces, ¿por qué ella y James fueron asesinados? Mi tía y mi tío siempre me dijeron que los mataron porque James estaba borracho, pero luego Hagrid me dijo que Voldy los mató. No importa cómo se hizo, los mataron y me dejaron con los Dursley, y ahora todo el mundo me espera como un héroe estúpido, y no lo soy ¡porque soy un _fenómeno_ que nunca debería haber nacido! —.

Harry se apartó de la mesa. Intentó pisotear a su maestro, pero Snape lo atrapó por la parte superior del brazo. Harry trató de alejarse, pero cuando el profesor no lo soltó, Harry se rindió y se quedó donde lo habían atrapado.

El profesor Snape se giró para poder enfrentar mejor al niño enojado. Luego se aferró a Harry por los brazos. Su voz era baja mientras hablaba—Entiendo tu ira, Harry, pero no es necesario huir de mí. Ahora... levanta la barbilla... mírame, niño—Lentamente, Harry levantó la barbilla y Snape sintió una punzada en el corazón al ver los ojos verdes que brillaban con ira y lágrimas. Quitándose una mano, sacó un pañuelo del bolsillo y secó las lágrimas del niño. Luego acercó el lino a la nariz de Harry—Sopla—Harry obedeció, y Snape se limpió hábilmente la nariz y desvaneció la tela sucia—Escúchame, Harry. Los Dursley son el peor tipo de personas, que te han dicho cosas tan horribles que no eran ciertas. El niño que he conocido es solo eso, un niño. No es un fenómeno—.

Harry comenzó a jugar con los botones en el puño de la levita del profesor Snape. Después de un minuto muy largo, preguntó tímidamente—Si no soy un fenómeno... ¿eso significa que tengo que ser el héroe de todos? —.

—Eres un pequeño niño de once años...—La mano de Harry se deslizó hasta su cicatriz, pero Snape la atrapó—Esa cicatriz significa que fuiste herido en una terrible pelea, que le quitó la vida a tu madre y destruyó el cuerpo del Señor Oscuro. No define quién eres ni en qué debes convertirte en la vida, Harry. Tú, como todos los Primeros Años que vengan a Hogwarts, se les permite elegir lo que quieren ser... cuando crezcan—.

Harry se inclinó más cerca de su maestro para poder susurrar—¿Pero quién va a matar a Voldy si no soy yo, señor? —.

Snape le susurró—Esa es una tarea para los adultos, Sr. Potter—El Maestro de Pociones se levantó y le hizo señas al niño para que lo siguiera.

Harry corrió para unirse a su maestro de piernas largas. Esperaba que su maestro tuviera razón. Ya tenía suficientes problemas con la tarea. Lo último de lo que quería preocuparse, era matar a un espíritu que no sabía mejor que debería haberse quedado muerto.


	15. La Varita Elige Al Mago

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Traductor:** The Snarry’s Archivist

La siguiente parada fue la polvorienta tienda de varitas, Ollivanders. Harry recordó haber entrado allí por su primera varita, y recordó que no estaba completamente feliz con el siniestro pronunciamiento del viejo mago sobre su varita.

_—Curiosamente cómo suceden estas cosas. La varita escoge al mago, recuerde... Creo que debemos esperar grandes cosas de usted, Sr. Potter... Después de todo, Él-Que-No-Debe-Ser-Nombrado hizo grandes cosas… terribles, sí, pero grandiosas—._

No se lo diría a nadie, pero estaba bastante contento de que la bruja loca le hubiera roto la varita.

—¡Harry Potter! —Reflexionó Ollivander—Y, Severus Snape—Él asintió educadamente con la cabeza hacia el oscuro guardián de Harry. Su mirada de ojos de luna se deslizó hacia Harry y sus rasgos cayeron en la preocupación—He oído que su varita original se encontró con un... desafortunado accidente, Sr. Potter—.

—Necesito una nueva—Dijo Harry.

—¡De hecho! Déjeme ver lo que tengo—Miró a Harry con los ojos entrecerrados, y luego giró bruscamente para sumergirse en los muchos estantes de varitas que tenía. Harry y el profesor Snape escucharon murmullos, y cuando el viejo fabricante de varitas comenzó a maldecir, Snape cubrió sus oídos con las manos.

Ollivander regresó con tres cajas que dejó sobre su mostrador. Dos eran cajas de color azul real sin descripción, la otra era gris oscuro. Ollivander eligió una varita mágica de una de las cajas azul real.

—Abedul. 13 pulgadas con polvo Ashwinder—Se lo entregó reverentemente a Harry.

Harry tomó la varita y luego retiró la mano, ya que parecía explotar con fuego—¡NO! —Declaró Harry.

—Cambios... cambios...—Murmuró Ollivander mientras ponía esa varita en su caja. Luego reveló la varita en la otra caja azul real. Era muy oscura—Ironwood*. Nueve pulgadas y bastante inflexible. El núcleo es una garra del Dragón Ironwood de Islandia—.

Harry podía sentir una extraña animosidad vibrando desde la varita y con cautela dio un paso atrás hasta que su maestro estuvo directamente detrás de él. Harry sacudió la cabeza—No-oh. No. Por favor, ni siquiera quiero tocarla—.

Ollivander frunció el ceño. Volvió a colocar la varita en su caja y lentamente retiró la tapa de la caja gris—Intento creer seis cosas imposibles antes del desayuno—Murmuró Ollivander—Y, esto parece... ¿imposible? —Ollivander miró a Snape, frunció el ceño y sonrió—Tome está en la mano, Sr. Potter—Sacó un palo largo que se parecía más a una ramita que había sido cortada de la rama larga de un árbol. Se retorcía de forma natural y no se veía nada tallado. El color era gris como si estuviera seca.

Harry tomó la varita y la sintió tibia en la mano—¿Qué es? —.

—Ciprés. 14 pulgadas, quebradiza, pero en tus manos se volverá flexible. No tiene núcleo como tal, una ramita cortada de una rama más grande. Sin embargo, fue bendecida por un unicornio—Ollivander se inclinó sobre su mostrador—Agítala, muchacho—.

Harry agitó la varita por el aire. En lugar de chispas, se cortó una franja de luz fantasmal a lo largo del camino de la varita. Ollivander sonrió. El profesor Snape frunció el ceño. Harry simplemente brillaba.

—Esta le servirá con su magia con bastante facilidad, Sr. Potter, pero la varita tiene un propósito, solo uno. Una vez hecho esto, la varita simplemente se convertirá en polvo—.

Harry casi preguntó por qué, pero sintió que no debía. En cambio, preguntó el precio, buscó en su bolsa de galeones y pagó por ella. El profesor Snape hizo pasar al niño por la puerta, pero luego volvió a la tienda.

—Ollivander—El viejo mago levantó la vista del conteo de sus galeones—Esa varita es del Grave Tree**. ¿Por qué se la vendiste a Harry? —.

—La varita elige al mago, Severus. La varita sabe que el niño la necesitará algún día para esa tarea—.

—¿Y cuál es esa tarea? —Snape preguntó sospechosamente.

Ollivander se encogió de hombros—La varita fue bendecida por un unicornio, Severus. Sabes, tan bien como yo, el significado—El viejo fabricante de varitas sonrió a sabiendas, y el Maestro de Pociones se dio la vuelta.

Con su túnica negra azotando el aire detrás de él con indignación, el profesor Snape salió de la tienda del fabricante de varitas y encontró a Harry sentado en el pavimento examinando su varita.

—Realmente me gusta mi varita, profesor Snape, pero no sé dónde llevarla—Dijo Harry mientras se levantaba.

—Déjame mostrarte un truco que imparto a todos mis Slytherins, Harry—Sonrió Snape. Luego procedió a mostrarle a Harry cómo meter su varita en la manga de su túnica y cómo “encajarla” en su mano cuando fuera necesario.

Harry practicó la maniobra varias veces, y estaba completamente encantado—¡Esto es genial! —.

—Y, en ese sentido, es hora de prepararte adecuadamente. Ven, Harry—.

Harry siguió a su maestro, apenas vigilando las botas del mago; estaba ocupado guardando su varita y luego poniéndola en su mano.

El profesor Snape tuvo que admitir, al menos para sí mismo, que era bueno escuchar al niño reírse con tanta alegría por algo mágico.

* * *

** _En La Oficina Del Director_ **

Harry había sido equipado de pies a cabeza en Twilfit & Tattingers, una tienda de ropa buena pero asequible. Tenía camisas, pantalones, pantalones cortos, pantalones, calcetines y dos pares de zapatos nuevos: un de zapatillas para los fines de semana que brillaban mientras caminaba, y un par de zapatos marrones de charol para usar con su túnica escolar.

Y, después de todo eso, le sobraron un puñado de knuts y sickles, por lo que el profesor Snape lo llevó a una maravillosa tienda de dulces donde compró una variedad bolsas de chocolates variados y dulces duros para compartir con Ron y Hermione.

El hombre y el estudiante ahora se pararon frente al enorme grifo que vigilaba la entrada a la torre del Director. El profesor Snape murmuró una contraseña que sonaba como “Meigas fritas” y el grifo se deslizó a un lado para revelar la escalera de caracol en movimiento. Ambos ascendieron y Snape notó que Harry se había vuelto muy callado y cercano a su maestro.

—¡Ah! ¡Severus y Harry! Es bueno ver que ambos regresaron a Hogwarts—El Director, sonriendo y con los ojos brillantes, sacó a Harry a regañadientes del lado de su maestro (desde la seguridad) y lo hizo sentarse cerca de él en su escritorio. Dejó a Severus en una silla que estaba claramente lejos de los dos—¿Escuché que tienes una varita nueva? ¿Puedo verla? —.

—Claro—Dijo Harry lentamente. No usó el “truco” que el profesor Snape le mostró. Simplemente se quitó la varita de la manga y se la dio.

Albus agitó su mano para indicar que Harry debería sostener su varita. Luego lo miró y frunció el ceño con preocupación—Severus, no es esto del Gr...—.

Snape interrumpió—Lo es, Director, pero ha sido bendecida por un unicornio—.

—En efecto—Albus estaba adecuadamente impresionado. Luego miró al niño pequeño—Tienes una varita extraordinaria, Harry. ¿Qué piensas de ella? —.

Harry metió la varita en su manga—Me gusta—Levantó la vista con cautela hacia el viejo mago—Es mía—.

—¿Un poco de té? ¿Severus? ¿Harry? —Preguntó el director. Sabía que Severus se negaría; el joven mago había dejado de aceptar algo de beber desde aquella vez que Albus había preparado el té del Maestro de Pociones con una Poción de Sueño al principio de su carrera de espía. Fue la negativa de Harry al té y la desconfianza evidente lo que fue molesto.

—Esperando la cena, supongo—Sonrió—Bueno, Harry, has tenido un día y medio de clases. No hay mucho que juzgar, pero ¿te gustan tus clases? —.

Harry miró lo suficientemente rápido como para recibir un leve asentimiento del Profesor Snape para responder al Director. Se movió en su silla y luego respondió—Me gustan, profesor, pero el profesor Quirrell es espeluznante—Sus hombros cayeron—Lo siento—.

—Muy bien, muchacho. ¿Por qué no te gusta el profesor Quirrell? —Preguntó Albus con sinceridad.

—Bueno—Comenzó Harry—Parece que es tímido, pero no lo es. Es malo y ya ha lastimado a algunos estudiantes. El día que lo tuve siguió... demostrando... sobre mí—Harry frunció el ceño en recuerdo. Quirrell lo había usado como conejillo de indias para mostrar a todos, cuáles eran algunos de los hechizos básicos de defensa. Principalmente bloqueado de hechizos, pero seguía cayendo de sus pies en escritorios y sillas.

—Ah, pero uno no puede aprender sin algunos moretones, Harry—Comentó Albus. Simultáneamente, tanto el profesor Snape como Harry resoplaron burlándose—Supongo que eso haría de Defensa tu clase menos favorita. ¿Ya tienes una favorita? —.

Harry sonrió brillantemente—¡Me gusta volar! —

—¡Pues bien! Muy parecido a tu padre, Harry—Albus aplaudió una vez, y no notó la fugaz mirada de sospecha que el profesor Snape le envió.

—¿A James le gustaba volar, profesor? —Preguntó Harry

—Lo hizo, Harry. Tu padre fue cazador de Gryffindor en Quidditch. En 1971 también ganó un premio—.

Harry no estaba interesado en lo que su padre había hecho, pero quería saber más sobre...—¿Qué es el Quidditch? —.

—Un deporte increíble en escobas. La profesora Hooch me dijo que tienes una afinidad natural por volar, al igual que tu padre. Creo que deberías probar para el equipo—.

El profesor Snape se incorporó bruscamente—¡No! ¡Albus, es un Primer Año! No se les permite jugar al Quidditch—.

—Oh, Severus…—Y el Director hizo una mueca.

—El señor Potter puede ser un volador natural, pero no tiene el control de su magia que tendrá en su Segundo Año. Será demasiado peligroso—Protestó Snape.

—Me gustaría intentarlo—Planteó Harry en voz baja. Se acercó a su maestro—¿Puedo, señor? —.

El profesor Snape miró al chico y luego entrecerró los ojos. Un niño más arrogante arrojaría su advertencia por la ventana... tal vez, se preguntó el hombre, Harry mostrará más inteligencia. Él asintió con la cabeza al niño—Como desee, señor Potter—.

—Supongo que es eso. Harry, si esperaras a tu maestro, me gustaría un momento con el profesor Snape—.

Harry se deslizó de su silla—Claro, señor—Se dirigió hacia la puerta y salió a la pequeña antecámara. Comenzó cuando la puerta de la oficina se cerró detrás de él.

—Esa varita es completamente inapropiada, Severus—Comenzó bruscamente Albus—¿Cómo va a derrotar a Voldemort...? —Snape se estremeció y atrapó su antebrazo izquierdo—...con una varita tan frágil como esa. Voldemort la romperá, y luego a Harry—.

—¿Todavía crees que Harry matará al Señor Oscuro, Albus? —Snape preguntó cáusticamente mientras se frotaba la Marca Oscura debajo de su manga en su antebrazo izquierdo. El Director sabía que el nombre de Voldemort le causaba dolor, pero aún así, en presencia de Snape, se refería a El-Qué-No-Debe-Ser-Nombrado como Voldemort. Frente a otros, usaba el nombre de nacimiento del mago oscuro, Tom Riddle.

—Sé que lo hará, Severus. Y con esa varita morirá—.

—Harry—Enfatizó usando el nombre de nacimiento del niño—No será tu héroe, Albus. Ningún niño debería pelear en una guerra iniciada por adultos. El hecho de que estés aquí para reclutar soldados me enferma cada vez que pienso en ello—Comenzó a alejarse cuando el Director detuvo al Maestro de Pociones en su camino.

—La piedra se ha ido de Gringotts, Severus—No sonrió, pero sus ojos brillaron con la satisfacción de que cualquier color en las mejillas del mago más joven se hubiera desvanecido—Voldemort intentará robarlo. Nuestras trampas pueden funcionar, pueden no funcionar. Si Harry trata de proteger la Piedra, debes ayudarlo—.

—Demencia, como pensé—Gruñó el hombre más joven mientras miraba al Director con ojos como puñales—Pero, no... estás loco, Albus. Loco—.

—Pero, Severus, Harry no estará en riesgo...—.

—No, Albus. Me lo diste... a mí. ¡A mí! Harry ahora es legalmente mi responsabilidad. No puedo entender por qué rescindiste tu tutela, pero ten por seguro que no haré lo mismo—Snape estaba casi asqueado de ira—Harry merece a alguien que crea en él y se preocupe por él. Yo. _Seré_. Esa. Persona—.

El profesor Snape cerró los labios con fuerza. El viejo estaba loco, por cierto, y Snape nunca supo que esa suposición era tan cierta más que nada. Dándose la vuelta, abrió la puerta, agarró a Harry de la mano y lo condujo por la escalera de caracol.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Notas del traductor:** *No encontré ninguna traducción coherente para Ironwood, ya que se denomina a un amplio rango de árboles de maderas muy duras, algunos son árabes, otros australianos, algunos sudamericanos y otros tantos, endémicos de Norteamérica, así que preferí dejar la palabra tal cual esta.
> 
> ** Mismo caso que el anterior, sencillamente se perdía algo del significado al traducirlo. Grave Tree es un árbol plantado sobre una tumba, de forma que el árbol se nutra del cadáver en descomposición y de esta forma, darle una “nueva” vida a la persona fallecida. Algunos países tienen “bosques memoriales” y sepultan varios cuerpos debajo de estos árboles. También se les llama Burial Tree. Sin embargo, el significado de Grave Tree del fic, tiene poco que ver con estos otros árboles, así que no me pareció correcto traducirlo.


	16. Un Tercer Amigo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Traductor:** The Snarry’s Archivist

Harry había ido a cenar desde las habitaciones del profesor Snape. Había dejado al mago mirando fijamente su chimenea vacía. La cena fue casi como un escape para Harry, pero también fue un breve momento de felicidad cuando relató el día a sus amigos y luego les mostró su varita. Hermione parecía saber mucho acerca de su varita pero no dijo nada y Harry casi tuvo que sacar su varita de sus dedos. En ese momento, Hermione se había excusado con una explicación de “Mucho estudio por hacer”. Ella, por supuesto, dejó a Harry con notas de las clases que se había perdido.

Harry luego habló en voz baja con Ron sobre su extraña visita con el Director.

—El profesor Dumbledore volvió a hacer un gran problema con mis padres—Resopló Harry mientras tomaba un sorbo de su jugo de calabaza—Me dijo que James era un cazador en el equipo de Quidditch. Le pregunté qué era pero ninguno de los dos me dijo. Entonces el profesor Dumbledore me dijo que podía probar para el equipo de Gryffindor—.

—¿Qué? —Ron se quedó boquiabierto, tragó sus papas y repitió—¡Harry, eso es genial! Los primeros años nunca pueden hacer pruebas para Quidditch. ¿Vas a hacerlo? —.

Harry se encogió de hombros—No iba, pero luego el profesor Snape hizo un gran problema porque no tenía suficiente magia para eso. Entonces, creo que lo intentaré. Pero, ¿qué ES el Quidditch? —.

Oliver Wood, el capitán del equipo de Quidditch de Gryffindor, escuchó la pregunta de Harry y, durante el resto de la comida, le contó a Harry todo sobre Quidditch y cuánto significaba para todos en la escuela. Oliver restó importancia al peligro inherente y para cuando terminó la cena, Harry estaba ansioso por probar para el equipo. No pensaba mucho en la posición de Cazador y estaba deslumbrado por la posición de Guardián. Esperaba conseguir esa.

Cuando salían del Gran Comedor, Harry comenzó a dirigirse hacia la entrada de las mazmorras, pero el profesor Flitwick lo detuvo.

—He estado esperando ver su nueva varita, Sr. Potter. ¿Vendría al aula de Encantamientos para que pueda evaluarla? —Preguntó el pequeño mago.

—Por supuesto—Harry le dio las buenas noches a su amigo y luego siguió a su profesor de Encantamientos a su salón de clases.

Una vez en el aula, Harry sacó su varita de la manga (estaba orgulloso de ese truco) y le entregó la varita a su maestro. El profesor Flitwick tomó la varita con reverencia. Su aliento era como un susurro sobre él.

—Notable varita, Sr. Potter. Solo he visto una igual en todos mis años como maestro. ¿Está familiarizado con la leyenda del Grave Tree? —.

Harry sacudió la cabeza—No escuché a nadie decir algo sobre el Grave Tree, Profesor—Se estremeció—¿Qué es el Grave Tree? —.

—Aparte de la leyenda, es el ciprés más grande conocido por todos en nuestro mundo. Posiblemente era viejo cuando Merlín era joven—Respondió el profesor de Encantamientos—El árbol existe en la Isla de los Druidas, Anglesey, en un bosque que retrocede hasta el océano que se estrella varias millas debajo. El Grave Tree debe su nombre al hecho de que el árbol en sí, y todo el suelo a lo largo de su red de raíces, es árido. Nada crece allí. Parece que el árbol no debería crecer, pero lo hace a pesar del hecho de que nunca tiene hojas, y su corteza es gris o negra a lo largo de sus ramas retorcidas y se asemeja a un fantasma—.

—¿Cuál es la leyenda, profesor? —.

—La leyenda dice que el emperador de Roma, Tacitus, envió a su general Gaius Suetonius Paulinus a Anglesey para acabar con todos los druidas que los romanos creían que vivían en la isla. Esta fue una gran batalla en el año 60 DC llamada la Masacre de Menai. Una cantidad terriblemente grande de druidas perdió la vida durante esa batalla, y fue un golpe tan terrible que los druidas no se recuperaron. Los que sobrevivieron se convirtieron en pequeños grupos, tribus marginales. Se dice que toda la magia remonta su linaje a Anglesey y los druidas de esa época—.

—¡Guau! —Susurro Harry—¿Qué tiene que ver el árbol con la batalla, señor? —.

—La leyenda continúa diciendo que una mujer druida que apenas había sobrevivido a la batalla, y que había perdido a su esposo, hijos, padre y hermanos en la batalla, se había arrastrado hasta el borde del acantilado en el bosque para dar su sangre a la Naturaleza. para poder unirse a su familia; tan grande era su pena. Sin embargo, estaba muy embarazada de su último hijo y, aunque dio su sangre, comenzó su parto. Al pasar a la Naturaleza, nació su hijo, y lo llamaron El Último Druida, el Merlín de nuestros mitos. En su honor, y para marcar la batalla, el Grave Tree brotó de su sangre. Como su hijo, el último druida prosperó, también lo hizo el árbol. Sin embargo, el árbol seguía pareciendo un fantasma y la tierra a su alrededor, muerta—.

Harry no pudo pronunciar un Wow” por más tiempo. Estaba aturdido en silencio. El profesor Flitwick siempre disfrutó de una audiencia, incluso si era de uno, por lo que continuó su conferencia—Es un nombre sombrío, pero el Grave Tree es considerado uno de gran magia y cada varias décadas dará una ramita para ser bendecida por un unicornio y convertido en una varita mágica—El profesor Flitwick pasó sus dedos cortos por los giros de la varita y luego se la devolvió a su alumno.

>> Lo que realmente hace que esta varita sea poderosa es que manejará con facilidad toda la magia de protección y curativa. El duelo será un poco más difícil pero en sus manos la varita le obedecerá. Sin embargo, cada varita hecha del Grave Tree tiene un propósito, y ese propósito es recuperar una persona que le importe profundamente más allá del Velo. Una vez que se complete esta tarea, la varita se convertirá en polvo—.

—¿Entonces podría traer de vuelta a uno de mis padres? —Preguntó Harry con cautela.

—¿Te preocupas por tu madre o tu padre? —Preguntó el profesor Flitwick con seriedad—¿Quieres que Lily o James regresen a tu vida? —.

Harry se retorció incómodo—Debería—Susurró incómodo.

—¿Pero? —Él arrastró las palabras. El profesor Flitwick observó al niño con ojos marrones que brillaban con la inteligencia que muchos olvidaron que tenía el pequeño mago.

—S-son mis padres, señor, pero...—Harry respiró hondo—Nunca conocí a Lily ni a James. Sé que me amaban y sé que eran héroes. Sin embargo, creo que para preocuparse por alguien, amarlo, tienes que conocerlo. Quiero proteger a Hermione y Ron porque los conozco; son mis amigos y... y realmente me importan—Su cabeza cayó. El profesor tocó la barbilla del niño—¿Esto me hace malo, señor? —.

El profesor Flitwick sonrió—No, Harry, no, no lo hace. Algún día amarás a tus padres, pero eso vendrá a medida que aprendas más sobre ellos. Sin embargo, sus días han pasado. Sería prudente dejarlos más allá del Velo, y algún día cuando seas viejo y con muchos hijos, nietos y bisnietos detrás de ti, entonces todos se volverán a unir—El profesor puso su mano sobre las manos del pequeño mago, y su sonrisa contenía la sabiduría de su edad—Tu varita está destinada a otro, joven Harry. No te preocupes por quién podría ser. Sabrás cuándo sea el momento adecuado—El profesor Flitwick sonrió y aplaudió—¡Ahora, tomemos una hora y probemos algunos de los encantos con los que hemos estado trabajando en clase y veamos cómo funciona tu varita! —.

* * *

Una hora después, Harry prácticamente corrió por el pasillo hacia las habitaciones del calabozo del profesor Snape con deleite. Había hecho todos los ejercicios del profesor Flitwick ¡y él y su nueva varita lo habían hecho muy bien! Quería decirle al profesor, y tal vez incluso mostrarle, todo lo que podía hacer. Dobló la esquina y patinó hasta detenerse repentinamente. Frente a él estaba Draco Malfoy y sus dos matones (Vincent) Crabbe y (Gregory) Goyle.

—¡Potter! —Se burló Draco—¿Qué haces en nuestras mazmorras? —

Harry se había encontrado dos veces con el pequeño mocoso mimado. La primera vez fue cuando estaba comprando sus túnicas escolares en Madame Malkin en el Callejón Diagon. Harry esperaba hacer un amigo, pero la superioridad del niño le recordaba demasiado a su tía Petunia, que tendía a menospreciar a todos los que no eran como ella. La segunda vez había sido la noche del Banquete de Bienvenida justo antes de la Ceremonia de Clasificación. Harry ya se había hecho amigo de Ron, y Draco había insultado al pelirrojo y le había dicho que necesitaba hacer amigos que valieran a futuro.

Al tratar con su primo acosador, Dudley, Harry había aprendido que no era prudente hacer enemigos. No le gustaba particularmente Draco y, francamente, sus sujetalibros, Crabbe y Goyle, parecían tontos pero lo suficientemente grandes como para aplastar a cualquiera contra el que se volcaran. En ese momento, Harry tomó una decisión por la que sabía que Ron se enojaría más tarde.

—¡Draco! ¡Me alegra verte! —Harry sonrió abiertamente y se alegró de que su reacción causara que el chico Slytherin vacilara en lo que originalmente había planeado para el Gryffindor—Creo que estoy perdido. El profesor Snape me dijo que fuera a sus habitaciones después de la cena, pero olvidé dónde están sus habitaciones. ¿Me las mostrarías? —.

Draco había estado preparado para cimentar su enemistad con el Gryffindor, pero recordó la reunión que su padre había tenido con él en su estudio en la mansión, antes de llevarlo a la estación de tren.

> ** _Flashback_ **
> 
> —Draco, ¿dime qué pasó cuando conociste a Harry Potter en el Callejón Diagon? —Preguntó el mago sangre pura que se alzaba sobre su pequeño hijo.
> 
> —Se puso mocoso conmigo, padre—Respondió Draco rápidamente.
> 
> Lucius frunció el ceño y Draco supo que su respuesta había sido incorrecta—Te avergonzaste a ti mismo—Respondió Lucius con una sonrisa burlona—Te dije antes que debes moderar tu superioridad, y ¿qué fue lo primero que hiciste? —.
> 
> —¡Solo le dije que los Slytherins eran geniales, padre, y lo son! —Draco protestó con un gemido enojado.
> 
> —¿No te dije que él ha vivido lejos de nuestro mundo y que su madre era nacida muggle? Acercarse a Harry Potter para hacer un aliado de él, requiere humildad, algo que te niegas a cultivar—.
> 
> —Pero tú no...—Draco se quejó mientras su padre fruncía el ceño oscuramente.
> 
> —Te lo juro, Draco, si no pones en práctica lo que he tratado de enseñarte, me veré obligado a hechizarte—Gruñó Lucius—Escúchame, muchacho, los Malfoy necesitan al Niño-Que-Vivió como aliado de nuestra familia o nos veremos sumidos en la Oscuridad cuando el Señor Oscuro se levante. Traga tu maldito orgullo de sangre pura que tu madre te predica, y hazte amigo de Harry Potter. Si no lo haces, estaré... severamente decepcionado de ti—.
> 
> Draco se había limpiado las lágrimas que amenazaban con salir. Realmente quería que su padre estuviera orgulloso de él, pero era muy difícil cuando también tenía que hacer lo que su madre dijo que tenía que hacer. Él asintió con la cabeza y luego, con una voz muy pequeña, preguntó temblorosamente—¿Me odiarás si fallo, padre? —.
> 
> Por un largo y tembloroso momento, Lucius miró a su hijo con una mirada dura y helada. La salvación de la familia Malfoy descansaba directamente sobre los hombros de su hijo, y él nunca parecía entender eso. Si su hijo fallaba, todo lo que Lucius había hecho desde la caída del Señor Oscuro sería en vano. Sin embargo, ver a su hijo preocupado por perder todo el respeto de su padre... su amor... dolía.
> 
> Cansado, Lucius se sentó en la silla de su escritorio frente a su hijo—Dragón, nunca dejaré de amarte—Lucius extendió una mano que ahora sostenía un pañuelo que usó para limpiar las lágrimas de su hijo—Puedo decepcionarme, pero pase lo que pase, nunca odiaré a mi hijo—Draco sonrió llorosamente a su padre—Es importante... para nuestra familia... no hacer de Harry Potter un enemigo. Hazlo tu amigo. Tráelo como nuestro aliado—.
> 
> —Lo intentaré padre. Lo haré—Juró Draco. Cuando su padre lo atrapó en un raro abrazo, suspiró aliviado.
> 
> ** _Fin De Flashback_ **

Draco vio la rama de olivo que Potter estaba extendiendo, y aunque era difícil no reírse o insultar al Gryffindor, lo empujó hacia abajo—¿Dices que el Profesor Snape te está esperando, Pot... uhm... Harry? —.

Harry asintió con la cabeza—¿Sabes dónde están sus habitaciones? —.

Draco forzó una sonrisa y se dio cuenta por un pequeño momento de que no era tan difícil sonreír—Sí. Vamos, Harry. Te lo mostraré—.

Ni Crabbe ni Goyle entendieron el cambio en Draco, pero con un encogimiento de hombros siguieron a los dos muchachos.


	17. Tarea

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Traductor:** The Snarry’s Archivist

Severus Snape, en todos sus años como estudiante, maestro y luego espía, siempre parecía estar perdido cuando trataba con Albus Dumbledore. Era un hombre viejo, y Severus admitió un deseo infantil de que el viejo viviera para siempre porque, contrariamente a la creencia popular, se preocupaba por el hombre. No diría que amaba a Albus como a un padre; Hubo muchas ocasiones en que simplemente despreciaba al hombre, pero cuando había necesitado a Albus Dumbledore, realmente necesitado para alejarse del mal, el viejo mago había estado allí. No hay que equivocarse, Albus había sido duro con Severus, condescendiente, manipulador y decepcionante con él, pero fue Albus quien lo sacó de la Oscuridad hacia la Luz.

A lo largo de los años, los dos hombres no estuvieron de acuerdo, habían surgido viejos prejuicios entre Gryffindor y Slytherin, y Albus incluso lo había lastimado. A pesar de todo eso, Severus se preocupaba por Albus y estas últimas semanas habían preocupado mucho al hombre más joven.

De todos los magos y brujas en el mundo mágico, Albus era sin duda el mago más viejo con vida. Severus temía que la demencia, una conocida enfermedad muggle de los ancianos, hubiera llegado a Albus.

Albus ocupaba un lugar de poder muy fuerte en su mundo. Tenía gran influencia con el Ministerio y el Wizengamot, y también fue el poder detrás de la Orden del Fénix. Le preocupaba a Severus que Albus estuviera tomando decisiones basadas en una profecía, que el viejo mago había declarado tonta hace casi 20 años.

Severus podría darse cuenta de que estas malas decisiones habían comenzado con las trágicas muertes de los Potter. Él y los otros miembros de la Orden habían entendido que Albus había escondido al chico Potter simplemente para mantenerlo a salvo de los muchos seguidores y Mortífagos que habían escapado de la justicia. Ni siquiera se había insinuado que podría haber una profecía, y Severus no fue el que escuchó parte de esa profecía; había sido el sensible Regulus Black. Regulus, que había estado tratando de encontrar una manera de escapar del Señor Oscuro y sabía que Voldemort creía firmemente en la profecía, esperaba que la profecía tuviera una clave que pudiera explotar para su libertad. Fue durante una reunión del Señor Oscuro y sus Mortífagos de élite cuando Regulus le contó el fragmento de profecía que había escuchado.

Esa fatídica noche había sellado la desaparición de Regulus y las muertes de los Potter, incluido su hijo pequeño, que Voldemort creía que algún día lo mataría.

Ahora parecía que Albus había aceptado la profecía, y posiblemente, más de las pocas semanas que Severus había pensado; Albus pudo haber creído esas malditas palabras desde que los padres de Harry conocieron sus muertes.

Severus se inclinó para que sus codos descansaran sobre sus rodillas mientras masajeaba firmemente sus sienes. Harry. Harry fue atrapado en el camino de un tren descarrilado, o en una mente no tan aguda como antes. Harry estaba en peligro.

La alarma de su corredor, tocó sus pensamientos y alejó al profesor Snape de la confusión de su mente. Segundos después, el cortés golpe de Harry sonó en la puerta. Se despertó y abrió la puerta con la expectativa de ver a Harry, pero con él estaba Draco Malfoy. Intrigado, hizo pasar a los dos niños y se preguntó dónde estaban los pesados sujetalibros, Crabbe y Goyle.

—Buenas tardes, Profesor Snape—Saludó Malfoy—Envié a Crabbe y Goyle a la sala común después de que Harry me invitó a hacer los deberes con él—.

—¿Lo invitó, señor Malfoy? —El Jefe de Casa Slytherin preguntó sedosamente.

Harry asintió con la cabeza—Me perdí y me encontré con Draco, así que le pedí que me ayudara a encontrarle. Entonces, bueno... esperaba que pudiera hacer los deberes conmigo hasta que tenga que tomar mi poción—.

_“No estaba perdido, Sr. Potter”_, reflexionó el mago para sí mismo. Harry había estado en su casa dos veces, y sabía exactamente dónde encontrar a su maestro. Y ahora, parecía bastante amable con el niño de sangre pura más influyente de Slytherin. Qué chico tan listo y tortuoso. _“¿Qué está haciendo, señor Potter?”_

—Dos horas para la tarea, señores Potter y Malfoy, y luego los dos ayudarán a preparar la Poción De Alivio De Efectos Secundarios Del Cruciatus—.

Harry miró a Draco y sonrió—¿Ves? Te dije que ese nombre era demasiado largo—.

Draco rió. En realidad, se rió cuando respondió—Solo di el nombre y estarías escupiendo temblores—.

—Hmph—Gruñó el profesor Snape. Ambos muchachos lo miraron, sus sonrisas y risas desaparecieron; por lo menos temporalmente—Póngase a trabajar. Y, podría recordarle, señor Malfoy, que todavía tiene que hacer el ensayo sobre su varita. Le sugiero que trabaje en ello esta noche—.

—Sí, señor—Asintió Draco. Permitió que Harry lo empujara hacia la mesa de café donde el Niño-Que-Vivió a regañadientes dejó caer sus notas de Hermione. El profesor Snape envió pergamino, tinta y plumas a la mesa. Un momento después siguieron los libros de texto de Harry. Por último, el profesor Snape ordenó té a un elfo que apareció momentáneamente.

—¿Qué ensayo, Draco? —Preguntó Harry en voz baja mientras desenrollaba las minuciosas notas de Hermione.

—Sobre mi varita—Respondió con la misma tranquilidad—El profesor Snape nos pide a todos los Primeros Años que hagamos un ensayo sobre nuestras varitas para saber qué significa la madera, el núcleo y qué puede hacer. ¿McGonagall te obliga a hacer algo así? —Draco se inclinó hacia delante para buscar una pluma, una botella de tinta y un pergamino.

Harry sacudió la cabeza—No que haya escuchado. El profesor Flitwick me contó una historia realmente interesante sobre mi varita. Sería genial saber más—.

Draco sacó su varita—Bueno, ¿por qué no haces un ensayo y se lo das al profesor Snape? —.

Harry se giró para ver a su maestro—¿Puedo hacer eso, señor? —.

—¿_Puede_ hacer qué, señor Potter? —Corrigió y le preguntó al profesor Snape mientras examinaba la pequeña estantería en su sala de estar.

—¿_Puedo_ hacer un ensayo para usted sobre mi varita como lo está haciendo Draco con la suya? ¿Señor? —.

—Puede, si lo desea, Sr. Potter. Sin embargo, su lectura para Transfiguración, Pociones e Historia de la Magia debe tener prioridad—Harry sonrió mientras esperaba aprender más sobre su varita. El maestro seleccionó dos libros de su biblioteca y se los llevó a los dos niños—Sr. Malfoy, creo que lo encontrará útil para conocer su varita mágica—Le entregó el delgado volumen al Slytherin—Sr. Potter, le sugiero que preste atención a los capítulos 13 y 24 para obtener más información sobre el Grave Tree y sobre Bendiciones de Unicornio. El té llegará de inmediato, así que comience a leer—.

El profesor Snape se retiró a su cómoda silla mientras los dos chicos se callaban y trabajaban. De vez en cuando oía el rascar de la pluma sobre el pergamino. Cuando llegó el té, envió tazas de té dorado con albahaca, para aclarar la mente para el trabajo, y un toque de miel para endulzarlo. Cada niño también recibió una tarta de melaza pequeña.

Pasaron dos horas, rápidamente parecía para ambos niños, y el profesor Snape les estaba diciendo que guardaran su trabajo, y luego que lo siguieran al laboratorio. Los tres trabajaron en la poción hasta que Draco finalmente rompió el silencio.

—Harry, mi padre me dijo que fue mi loca tía Bellatrix la que te hizo daño—.

Harry miró en estado de shock a su nuevo amigo—¿La bruja loca está relacionada contigo? —.

Draco asintió miserablemente. Pensaba que los sangre pura eran superiores porque su madre, Narcissa, le había dicho que era así. Y una pequeña parte de él pensó que debía creerle a Voldemort, pero luego estaba la tía Bellatrix que siempre quería lastimar a la gente. Ella era de una línea MUY larga y sangre pura de... locos. Al principio pensó que su padre podría estar feliz de que Bellatrix torturara al Niño-Que-Vivió, pero luego se dio cuenta de que su padre estaba enojado porque Bellatrix, que había estado huyendo desde la caída del Señor Oscuro, había secuestrado a Harry. Draco se sintió un poco enfermo cuando tuvo la epifanía de que la Poción De Alivio De Efectos Secundarios Del Cruciatus era para Harry PORQUE su tía loca lo había torturado con la maldición _Cruciatus_.

—Lo siento, Harry—Trató de no mostrar lágrimas, pero se le escapó un sollozo.

Harry dejó de hacer lo que estaba haciendo—¡Draco! No fue tu culpa, así que no te disculpes. ¡También tengo una tía loca, y gracias a Dios que no sabe de magia! —.

—¿Por qué? —Preguntó Draco inocentemente.

Harry bajó la voz—Mi tía Petunia me odia y me pega mucho. Ni siquiera mi tío Vernon o mi primo Dudley me golpean—.

—Bueno—Iluminó Draco—¡Tienes una varita ahora para poder hechizarla! —.

Harry sonrió La magia podría ser buena para él.

* * *

Justo antes de las 10 en punto, Harry se estaba preparando para la cama. El profesor Snape había tratado de enviar a Draco de regreso a su sala común, pero estaba siendo particularmente terco.

—¿Qué hace la poción? —Preguntó Draco. Había un ligero tinte de preocupación en su tono. Esta repentina preocupación por alguien a quien solo había conocido hace unas horas, desconcertó a Snape. Aun así, Draco _quería_ saber qué hacía la poción, y si Harry estaría bien.

—Acelera el proceso para librar al cuerpo de todas las secuelas del _Cruciatus_ para que Harry no las sufra cuando sea mayor. Es un proceso difícil y por eso tengo a Harry cerca de mí para que pueda monitorearlo y tener certeza de que todo progresa como debería—Harry se subió a su cama improvisada en el sofá y se llevó las mantas a la oreja. El profesor Snape tocó la cabeza de cabello desordenado del niño—Él estará bien—.

—Realmente lo estaré—Repitió Harry—He hecho esto dos noches antes—Asomó la cabeza por debajo de las suaves mantas—El profesor Snape y yo estamos desayunando aquí mañana. ¿Desayunarías con nosotros, Draco? —Invito a Harry.

A Draco le gustó la idea, pero ¿permitiría su maestro tal cosa? —Yo... uhm... ¿Profesor Snape? —.

—Celebraremos el desayuno aquí... en mis habitaciones—Asintió el anciano mago—Creo, sin embargo, que sus otros dos amigos deberían ser invitados, Sr. Potter para que ellos también puedan abrazar al Sr. Malfoy como amigo—.

Tanto Harry como Draco contuvieron la respiración por un segundo. Harry respondió—Hermione podría estar bien, pero creo que Ron podría irse de más—.

—Sí—Suspiró Draco con gran reserva—Malfoys y Weasleys nunca se han querido realmente—.

—Sin embargo—Declaró su maestro con decisión—Sr. Malfoy, usted y el Sr. Weasley aprenderán los méritos del cese de las hostilidades. Se convertirán en... aliados—El profesor Snape tocó la espalda del chico—Venga, Sr. Malfoy. Permítame acompañarlo a la Casa Slytherin—Ambos se volvieron hacia la puerta que daba al pasillo—Harry, no me iré mucho tiempo. Ve a dormir si sientes la necesidad de hacerlo—.

—Está bien, señor. ¡Buenas noches, Draco! —Harry llamó felizmente. Había logrado hacer un tercer amigo.


	18. Desayuno

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Traductor:** The Snarry’s Archivist

Hermione y Ron fueron desviados del desayuno a la mañana siguiente por la profesora McGonagall, quien les informó que habían sido convocados a las habitaciones del profesor Snape. Se les dio un mapa pero no había razón para la convocatoria. En consecuencia, en el camino hacia abajo, Ron estaba ocupado especulando sobre el motivo.

—Snape nos va a hipnotizar y beber nuestra sangre para el desayuno...—Ron teorizó.

—El profesor Snape no es un vampiro, Ron—Resopló Hermione—Además, fue amable contigo hace unas pocas noches—.

—No significa que no esté haciendo algo, Hermione—Argumentó Ron—El villano siempre engaña a los buenos arrojándolos fuera de balance—.

—Pero, él está siendo amable con Harry...—.

—¡Excepto que él avergonzó totalmente a Harry en clase el otro día! —Ron exclamó triunfante—¿De qué sirve ser amable con una persona si nadie más te ve haciendo eso? —.

—Él hace eso a todos los Gryffindors, Ron—Dijo con exasperación.

—Eso es porque es un imbécil—Dijo Ron rotundamente.

Una puerta que estaba oculta en la penumbra del corredor de la mazmorra se abrió en silencio. Una voz oscura desde dentro ronroneó—Imbécil, ¿eso soy, Sr. Weasley? —

—¡Profesor Snape! —Ron tragó saliva con imaginaciones de detenciones cubiertas de entrañas de rana arborícola asaltando su mente.

—Si no te hubiera invitado a desayunar... con tu amigo el Sr. Potter... tu insulto habría merecido una pérdida de puntos y detención—Snape sonrió malvadamente, y su oscura mirada brilló—Deshuesando... ranas... arborícolas—.

La atmósfera cargada sepulcralmente se rompió abruptamente cuando Harry asomó la cabeza por detrás de la túnica de su maestro—¡Hola, Ron! ¡Buenos días, Hermione! ¡Entren...! ¡Este es el lugar más genial! —Harry tiró de Ron y Hermione más allá de su maestro por las mangas.

_“¿Más cool? Hm, no... demasiado terrible, en lo que respecta a los cumplidos”_, reflexionó Snape para sí mismo. _“¿Qué hay de bueno en mis habitaciones?”_

El profesor Snape tenía la respuesta a su pregunta interna cuando cerró la puerta de su habitación y se volvió para mirar a su sala de estar. Hermione estaba examinando la fracción de su vasta biblioteca con ojos llenos de asombro mientras Harry y Ron estaban en las ventanas dobles (cortinas cerradas por la noche para evitar los ojos errantes de sirenas entrometidas) que miraban a la brillante ciudad de la Gente del Agua. debajo del lago negro. Ron dejó escapar un grito ahogado cuando el calamar gigante nadó elegantemente por la ventana.

Sin ser visto por ninguno de los dos Gryffindors adicionales, Draco Malfoy era cortés, muy silencioso y trataba de no ser molesto. Se había echado a un rincón de la sala de estar junto al escritorio de su maestro para sentarse. Draco estaba observando a Hermione y Ron, pero había una mirada pálida en su rostro, de un niño que no quería quedarse fuera de las maravillas de la escasa sala de estar del profesor Snape.

—Señorita Granger, Sr. Weasley, tan detestable como soy para molestar cualquiera de sus... pequeñas exploraciones de mi habitación, antes del desayuno, creo que el Sr. Potter deseaba que sus dos mejores amigos... conocieran... a su nuevo amigo—Hermione desvió su atención de una pequeña sección de libros de Herbología, y Ron y Harry se apartaron de la vista de la Ciudad Acuática.

—¿Quien? —Exigió Ron con beligerancia que Snape no permitiría en la privacidad de sus habitaciones.

Hermione habló ante su maestro, sin embargo, mientras amonestaba—¡Ron! No seas grosero. ¿Quién es, profesor Snape? —.

Harry se había alejado de Ron, quien vio a Harry moverse hacia una forma oscura y enrollada sentada en una silla de respaldo junto al escritorio. Entonces vio que era alguien y se sorprendió de quién era—¡MALFOY! ¡Él no es tu amigo, Harry! ¡Es una serpiente! —Ron se burló mientras sus puños se cerraron, listo para una pelea.

El profesor Snape se alegró de que ninguno de los tres tuviera el instinto de alcanzar sus varitas. Anteriormente había eliminado la de Draco sabiendo que su padre lo había entrenado para tratar su varita como algo parecido a la respiración. Draco, sin embargo, había saltado de su silla y había caminado con malicia hacia el pelirrojo.

El maestro se interpuso entre los dos niños antes de que pudiera comenzar una pelea—Todavía puedo tomar puntos y asignar detención—Advirtió Snape—Sr. Potter, ¿ es así? —.

—Claro. Uhm, Ron, Hermione, Draco es mi amigo, así que no lo amenaces. Quiero que todos seamos amigos—Dijo Harry esperanzado.

—¡De ninguna manera! —Exclamó Ron.

Hermione dio un paso al frente. Le tendió la mano a Draco—Estoy bien siendo amigos. Hola, Draco—.

Draco miró la mano de bienvenida de la niña. Sabía que aceptar a Harry como su amigo significaba que tendría que aceptar a sus amigos, pero su madre le había enseñado que todos los nacidos muggles eran inferiores a los sangrepura. Era reacio... y luego el profesor Snape le dio un fuerte golpe en el hombro.

—Modales, señor Malfoy—Advirtió el alto mago con un silbido.

Draco tragó saliva, sacó la mano y agarró la mano de Hermione, casi esperando que los tentáculos o las púas venenosas lo golpearan. Nada lo hizo. La mano de Hermione era cálida, seca y nada mal. No como el pez pegajoso de Pansy Parkinson, que no lo había dejado solo desde que había sido clasificado en Slytherin. Le dio a la bruja una sonrisa tentativa—Hola, Grang... quiero decir... Hermione—.

Ella le sonrió tan brillantemente que Draco sintió que su corazón caía con un ruido sordo. Ron vio el intercambio y se enfureció.

—Modales, Sr. Weasley, o... tomaré... puntos—Reiteró el profesor Snape al Gryffindor.

Ron dejó escapar un resoplido de molestia, caminó hacia Hermione, la apartó y extendió su mano hacia Draco—Bien—.

—Bien—Draco arrastró las palabras en una imitación pasable de su Jefe de Casa. Pasó junto a Ron, sonrió con aceite y colocó la mano de Hermione sobre su antebrazo—¿Tienes hambre, Hermione? —Preguntó solícito.

—¡Estoy famélica! —Respondió Hermione.

Harry decidió que todo estaba bien y condujo a todos a una pequeña mesa que el Profesor Snape había conjurado para el Trío, que pronto se convertiría en Cuarteto.

—Ahora—Comenzó el profesor Snape mientras se sentaba entre Draco y Hermione—Pueden comer lo que quieran para el desayuno, siempre y cuando su jugo sea de arándano o naranja, incluyan un tazón de fruta y nada que requiera...—Hizo una mueca—...jarabe de arce—.

La cara de Ron cayó a profundidades decepcionadas; ¡siempre tenía gofres, panqueques o crepes con jarabe de arce! Cada mañana. ¡Se iba a morir!

* * *

El desayuno había terminado y el día comenzó con Encantamientos. Draco descubrió que estaba en medio de un dilema; ¿Cómo iba a actuar alrededor del Trío de Gryffindor? Afortunadamente, Ron, aún inseguro de Draco, decidió ignorarlo. Hermione era una bruja de “una sola mujer con todas las respuestas correctas”, por lo que estaba ocupada siendo una sabelotodo. Harry era estudioso pero también estaba encantado de tener su propia varita mágica para usar en clase.

Draco fue, en su mayor parte, dejado solo a sus pensamientos. Estaba ignorando a Pansy Parkinson, que estaba actuando con insultos melodramáticos para que todos los Slytherin los vieran.

—¡Sr. Malfoy! —Draco miró alarmado al profesor Flitwick—¿Estás con nosotros hoy? —.

—¿Señor? —Preguntó con desconcierto. Todos los Gryffindors que no eran el Trío se estaban riendo, y unos pocos Slytherins se unieron a él cojeando.

—Estaba diciendo, Sr. Malfoy, si ha decidido unirse a nosotros, ¿demostraría el encanto de producir agua? —El profesor Flitwick no parecía enojado, pero su voz era firme con su reprimenda subyacente de _“¡preste atención!”_

—¡Por supuesto señor! —Draco se levantó de su escritorio y se dirigió al frente de la habitación. Él sacó su varita de su manga (Harry estaba encantado de ver la misma acción que el profesor Snape le enseñó) y dijo—_¡Aguamenti! _—El agua se disparó desde el extremo de su varita, y rápidamente en la cara del profesor Flitwick.

El maestro de Encantamientos farfulló con indignación. Él gruñó—¡Diez puntos de Slytherin, señor Malfoy! —.

* * *

—Perdiste puntos, Malfoy—Gruñó un Slytherin de Primer Año que empujó bruscamente a Draco después de golpear su hombro.

—¡Espera hasta que tu padre se entere de esto! —Bromeó una niña de Primer Año. Ante eso Draco hizo una mueca. Tal vez había estado diciendo esa frase en particular, un poco demasiado.

—Eres inútil...—Pansy golpeó la parte posterior de su cabeza—Malfoy perdió diez puntos de nuestra casa. ¡Imbécil! —Ella le siseó. Draco retrocedió y se encontró haciéndolo directamente frente a Ron Weasley.

—No te preocupes por eso, Mal... uhm... Draco—Dijo Ron acariciando la espalda del chico más bajo—¡Tu equipo de Quidditch recuperará los diez puntos fácilmente! —.

Draco sonrió vagamente—Mi padre todavía no va a estar feliz por eso—.

—Pero hiciste el hechizo bien, Draco—Lo alentó Harry. Para él, fue divertido que el profesor Flitwick se empapara, ¡pero el resultado final significó que el Slytherin realizó el encantamiento de agua perfectamente!

La sonrisa de Draco era un poco más brillante—Sí, lo hice, ¿no? —.

Hermione tuvo que agregar sus dos centavos—Fue solo puntos, sin embargo. No detención—Ella sonrió, algo que Draco no tenía la intención de reflejar, pero luego deslizó sus dedos entre los suyos, y bueno, ¡TENÍA que sonreír ante eso!

Dos horas de Pociones siguieron a Encantamientos y fue con un poco de carrera que el Cuarteto llegó al aula antes de la ventosa entrada de su maestro. Draco se deslizó entre Crabbe y Goyle, Harry y Ron se sentaron juntos, y Hermione se sentó junto a Neville.

Segundos después llegó el profesor Snape. El golpe de la puerta de su salón de clases subrayó su llegada, mientras barría la plataforma de dos escalones hacia un podio al lado de su escritorio. Pareció consultar algo en el podio antes de levantar la vista y ampollar a cada estudiante con su mirada atronadora.

—No me importa esta disposición de asientos—Dijo arrastrando las palabras. Al salir del podio, se ajustó su túnica ondulante y caminó lentamente por el pasillo que separaba la Casa Slytherin de la Casa Gryffindor. Agitó las manos hacia todas las filas de estudiantes—Contra las paredes. Ahora—.

Una vez que los bancos estaban todos vacíos. Comenzó a gritar pares de nombres en los que unía a Slytherin con Gryffindor.

—Señorita Parkinson y señorita Granger, señor Weasley y señor Crabbe, señor Longbottom y...—Hizo una pausa mientras evaluaba a los Slytherins que quedaban. El Primer Año más pequeño también fue uno de los más inteligentes—Usted, Sr. Tarkanian. Usted y el Sr. Longbottom—Había dos pares más, y luego anunció el último par—Señor Malfoy y Señor Potter. Delante de mi escritorio, por favor—.

Cada niño hizo una mueca al otro lado de la habitación, pero ambos corrieron hacia la recepción que estaba justo enfrente del escritorio de su maestro.

—Hoy estamos trabajando en la muy simple Cura para Forúnculos que cura la presencia de... forúnculos—Miró a cada uno de los nuevos e incómodos pares de estudiantes. Su mirada se posó incómoda sobre Neville Longbottom—¿Confío en que todos leyeran el capítulo que asigné la última clase? —Sonrió sombríamente y respondió su propia pregunta. Neville palideció bajo la mirada de daga del profesor—Muy bien—Su sonrisa era delgada y decididamente oscura—De ahora en adelante, con el que estás emparejado es...—Se movió rápidamente a su podio y giró bruscamente—...su compañero permanente. No habrá sustituciones, no... lágrimas... ruegos por un nuevo compañero y, por lo tanto, sean más amigables. Ustedes y su compañero compartirán los puntos ganados y perdidos, y las detenciones—Se rió suavemente mientras se volvía lentamente para agitar su varita en su pizarra donde aparecía la receta—Además, y ninguno de ustedes lo olvide, si UNO falla, el otro también. No importa cuán adecuada sea una poción, si la otra es inútil, maloliente, lodosa... espere un cero. Comiencen—

La clase de dos horas fue en su mayoría tranquila, especialmente teniendo en cuenta los emparejamientos Gryffindor-Slytherin. Murmurar era un silencio, a excepción de un silbido del compañero de Neville, Antonius Tarkanian, ya que los nervios de Neville empeoraban su poción. Mientras el profesor Snape paseaba por el aula observando el trabajo de los estudiantes, escuchó el mencionado suspiro de Tarkanian con exasperación.

—Te das cuenta, Longbottom, de que hoy vamos a obtener un cero por tu horrible trabajo. ¡No! ¡Cortaste el aloe en cubitos en lugar de rebanarlo! ¡No lo pongas...! —Había un puf, una emanación de humo, y ambos muchachos miraron el desorden negro grisáceo que era la poción de Neville.

—Un cero, caballeros—Arrastraba el profesor secamente—Sr. Longbottom, empaque todo, y una vez que su mesa esté despejada, puede regresar a su sala común. Sr. Tarkanian, le quedan 47 minutos de clase para terminar su poción—Tan pronto como pasó a los dos muchachos, Tarkanian agarró el collar de Neville y tiró de él cara a cara.

—Después de la cena... estamos estudiando Pociones, Longbottom. Esto no volverá a suceder—Con los labios blanquecinos, Tarkanian continuó trabajando.

—Aplasta el colmillo de serpiente, cabeza hueca—Se quejó Ron justo cuando el profesor Snape paseo fantasmalmente cerca de los dos niños, Ron Weasley y Vincent Crabbe.

Vincent Crabbe, que parecía que debería enojarse con su compañero solo por su tamaño, no lo hizo—¿Estás seguro, Weasley? —.

—Claro que sí—Suspiró Ron—Lo dice aquí mismo—Miró el cuenco de colmillos de serpiente que tenía Vincent—Tienes demasiados colmillos—.

Vincent entrecerró los ojos al mirar la página de su libro que enumeraba la receta—¿Dónde dice cuántos se supone que debes tener? —.

Ron miró a Vincent con fastidio—Léelo, y lo descubrirás, tonto. Tienes que tener un poco de cerebro en esa pequeña cabeza tuya—.

Los ojos de Vincent brillaron de ira. Cogió su cuenco de colmillos de serpiente y se los arrojó a Ron. Ron gritó pero luego empujó a Vincent. Vincent inmediatamente golpeó a Ron en el ojo y gritó—¡No me llames tonto, comadreja fea! —

En un instante, el profesor Snape había atrapado a los dos niños con los cuellos de sus túnicas y los había sujetado antes de que cualquiera de ellos pudiera causar un desastre peor que un cuenco derramado de colmillos de serpiente quebradizos.

—Cero para los dos—Espetó sin levantar la voz—Una pérdida de 25 puntos por perturbar la clase, y otros diez puntos por pelear—El profesor los dejó ir tras un brusco tirón por cada niño—Sr. Crabbe, escolte al Sr. Weasley a la enfermería. Consultaré con Madame Pomfrey para asegurarme de que lo haya hecho. Si escucho una infracción adicional de cualquiera de ustedes, habrá una pérdida de 50 puntos sumados a lo que los dos ya perdieron—.

El profesor Snape regresó al pasillo para vigilar aún más a sus alumnos, mientras que Ron y Vincent se miraron, limpiaron su área y empacaron sus mochilas. Justo antes de llegar a la puerta del salón de clases, Snape agregó—Siete en punto, detención. Ahora, salgan—.

Pansy y Hermione casi habían trabajado en perfecto silencio. Pansy, sin embargo, seguía murmurando en voz baja pequeñas puyas hacia su compañera.

—Cállate, Parkinson—Siseó Hermione.

—¿Te estoy molestando, Granger? ¿Haciéndote perder la cuenta de tus movimientos? —Pansy se burló.

—Puedo contar bien cuando alguien se queja de mí, Parkinson. No olvides agregar tus púas de puercoespín—Hermione, aparentemente compuesta, continuó agitando su poción, y luego dejó caer cuatro babosas con cuernos. Sin mirar a Pansy, que estaba revolviendo su poción, y luego mirando a su compañera Gryffindor, no dejó que la niña la pusiera nerviosa.

—Señorita Parkinson, está revolviendo una poción delicada—Murmuró el profesor Snape mientras se detenía en su mesa—No batiendo huevos para el desayuno—.

—Lo siento, señor—Murmuró Pansy. Una vez que su maestr estaba más abajo en el pasillo, Pansy miró a Hermione. Hermione no se molestó en mirar a la Slytherin de nariz chata.

Harry y Draco tenían la cabeza inclinada sobre el libro de Draco, aunque el libro de Harry yacía abierto frente a su caldero. Ambos habían aplastado la cantidad correcta de colmillos de serpiente, los habían agregado y ahora estaban trabajando en las cuatro babosas con cuernos.

—Solo dice que sueltes las babosas, Draco—Susurró Harry.

—Lo sé, pero cuando tío... quiero decir, cuando el profesor Snape venía a la mansión, me enseñó esta poción y siempre cortaba los cuernos de las babosas, y luego cortaba los cuerpos—Explicó Draco.

—¿Tío? —Preguntó Harry mientras pensaba en ese resbalón de lengua.

—Soy el... padrino del señor Malfoy, señor Potter—Saltó Harry y miró a su maestro detrás de él. Harry se preguntó de dónde había venido—Rebanar te permite agregar más magia a la babosa, lo que la hace más eficaz para el resultado final—.

—¡Se revientan más granos! —Dijo Draco con obvio gusto.

—Pobre broma, señor Malfoy—Respondió Snape—Y es incorrecto. La Cura para Forúnculos no hace nada por el acné—Miró al pequeño Gryffindor que estaba mirando al maestro hablar con su Slytherin—Sr. Potter, sé que leyó el capítulo sobre la Cura para Forúnculos. Digame, ¿qué hace? —Se enderezó—Hable lo suficientemente fuerte para que todos lo escuchen, Sr. Potter—.

Harry reprimió el ceño fruncido hacia el profesor Snape. No le gustaba este imbécil aceitoso que se deslizaba por la clase poniendo el miedo a las cosas oscuras en todos. Pero entonces, el profesor Snape lo había emparejado con Draco; ¿por qué?

Respirando hondo e ignorando a Hermione, que levantó la mano con la respuesta obvia, respondió—La Cura para Forúnculos reducirá la inflamación del forúnculo para que pueda limpiarse o eliminarse con seguridad, si es necesario—.

—Respuesta del libro de texto, señor Potter, pero correcta. Cinco puntos para Slytherin y Gryffindor—El profesor Snape continuó supervisando y dejó a los dos nuevos amigos.

—¿Cortar las babosas? —Preguntó Draco.

Harry asintió con la cabeza—Rebanarlas—.

Al final de la clase, solo había dos pociones de Cura para Forúnculos absolutamente perfectas. Hermione fracasó cuando Pansy deslizó una pizca extra de colmillo de serpiente aplastado en su poción. Ambas recibieron un cero por el día. Pansy realmente no creía que su Jefe de Casa le diera un cero, pero estaba equivocada.


	19. Defensa Contra Las Artes Oscuras

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Traductor:** The Snarry’s Archivist

La clase de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras no era una que a ningún estudiante le importara. El profesor Quirrell no era un gran maestro, pero tampoco era horrible. Daría una conferencia sobre algunos de los temas más extraños, y luego pondría estudiante contra estudiante. Y, los estudiantes se lastimaban.

Dos estudiantes de clase habían resultado heridos; una tan mal que la enviaron a San Mungo. Hermione había sido emparejada con la temible Pansy Parkinson que la había dejado inconsciente con un hechizo de escudo que la arrojó hacia atrás y directamente sobre un escritorio. A Pansy se le habían otorgado 50 puntos ese día, pero el Director contrarrestó esos puntos cuando se enteró de ellos. Tal vez se habló con el profesor más tarde (nadie lo sabía realmente). Su táctica de asegurarse de que cada estudiante que no fuera un Slytherin resultara herido, incluso si solo era una picadura, continuó.

Hermione se quedó detrás de Ron y Harry, pero Harry sintió los malévolos ojos azul oscuro de su profesor sobre él, dondequiera que estuviera.

—¡S-señor P-p-potter! Qué bueno verte—Saludó el profesor Quirrell. Él asintió con la cabeza hacia un escritorio al frente de su clase—S-s--siéntate—.

Harry hizo una mueca al sentir una carrera de fuego irregular a través de su cráneo desde la cicatriz en su frente. Una voz susurró en su cabeza, _“Esss muy bueno verte... Hhhhharry Potterrrrr. No puedo esperar para ver tu sssssangre”._

—¿Harry? —Preguntó Ron.

—Está bien. Estoy bien—Murmuró sacudiendo el dolor y la voz. Se adelantó a los otros estudiantes y se sentó en el escritorio que el maestro le había indicado.

El tímido mago bajó suavemente su pequeño estrado para pararse frente a Harry mientras todos los demás estudiantes tomaban asiento—Escuché que tiene una varita nueva, Sr. P-p-potter. ¿Deberíamos ponerla a prueba? —.

—Realmente no conozco ningún hechizo defensivo, profesor—Harry trató de defenderse.

El profesor Quirrell sonrió—Q-q-qué coincidencia es que esta es sea la clase de Defensa Contra las Artes O-o-oscuras. Sr. Malfoy, usted será el oponente del Sr. Potter. Use sus mejores maleficios. Y usted, Sr. Potter, empleará el principal hechizo de escudo de defensa, _Protego_—El profesor Quirrell demostró el hechizo y luego puso a los dos oponentes en sus marcas.

Draco trató de no parecer preocupado. Usaría sus maleficios más benignos ya que sabía algunos que atravesarían un _Protego_. Harry practicó sus movimientos de varita y luego rápidamente echó un vistazo a Draco para que el chico Slytherin supiera que no debía preocuparse.

El primer hechizo de Draco fue Piernas de Gelatina. Harry no logró el hechizo de escudo y pronto se tambaleó con las piernas de goma. Draco luego lanzó un maleficio de mocos y contra el que Harry se defendió. Draco luego lanzó un hechizo de picazón seguido de un hechizo de viaje, y luego un Hechizo Aturdidor conocido como _Stupefy_. Harry se defendió contra el maleficio de viaje, pero vaciló y fue golpeado parcialmente por el hechizo aturdidor. Se tambaleó y nunca vio a Gregory Goyle sacar el pie. Harry tropezó y cayó al suelo.

—¡Harry! —Gritó Ron.

—¡Siéntate, Weasley! —Rugió una voz desde dentro del profesor Quirrell que no era suya, pero congeló a todos en su lugar. La voz temblorosa del profesor Quirrell regresó—Sr. M-m-malfoy, finalice el hechizo—.

Draco terminó el hechizo. Harry se estaba levantando y Draco quería ayudarlo, pero tenía miedo de que el maestro estuviera cerca de él. Harry llegó a su escritorio y se dejó caer pesadamente en su silla.

—D-d-diez puntos de Gryffindor, señor Potter—Dijo el profesor Quirrell una vez que Draco volvió a su asiento—Tu actuación f-fue a-a-abismal—Volvió a subir a su tarima—Ahora, déjenme hablarles sobre el momento en que estaba persiguiendo a un hipno-demonio rabioso en Transssssylvania...—.

Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras terminó con Gryffindor perdiendo un total de 130 puntos, y dos personas habían resultado heridas pero no lo suficiente como para ser enviadas a la Enfermería. Harry todavía se sentía mareado por el Hechizo Aturdidor, y Ron había sido golpeado con un _Expelliarmus_ que lo arrojó al escritorio del Profesor Quirrell. Ron pudo salir del aula pero tenía un hematoma horrible en la espalda.

A medio camino del Gran Comedor para cenar, Draco se encontró con el Trío Gryffindor—¿Harry? ¿Ron? ¿Ustedes dos están bien? —

—Solo quiero ir a la cama—Suspiró Harry.

—Fred tiene ungüento para hematomas, así que estaré bien—Respondió Ron. Miró a Harry con preocupación.

Hermione dijo—Harry, un Hechizo Aturdidor no debería haberte hecho sentir tan mal. ¿Qué está pasando? —.

De repente se apartó de sus amigos—Necesito hablar con el profesor Snape. Adiós—.

* * *

El profesor Snape se dirigía de su salón de clases al Gran Comedor cuando literalmente se encontró con Harry. Atrapó al niño y lo rechazó, justo cuando vomitaba en el piso de lajas del corredor.

—Lo siento. Lo siento, señor. ¡Lo siento! —Harry, notó Snape entonces, estaba llorando.

El profesor Snape desapareció el desastre, y luego llevó al niño a sus habitaciones. Una vez que Harry se acurrucó en su sofá, Snape convocó una poción contra las náuseas que Harry tomó. Snape luego ordenó un té suave.

—Harry, ¿podrías decirme qué pasó? —Preguntó el profesor Snape mientras se sentaba frente al niño en el sofá.

Harry se quedó callado por un momento; su rostro temblaba de indecisión. Luego levantó la mirada hacia su maestro y estudió su mirada oscura. No había una expresión definitiva en el rostro del profesor Snape, pero en sus ojos había una verdadera compasión. Harry, a quien se le había enseñado a nunca aceptar la compasión o el afecto de un adulto, sintió una repentina sensación de seguridad en el hombre.

—Señor... le diré... podría... quiero decir, ¿le importaría...? —Harry se sorbió la nariz y trató de contener las lágrimas cansadas. Tenía demasiado miedo de preguntarle algo al profesor. El maestro había sido bueno con él, y Harry no quería pedir algo estúpido, avergonzarse y perderlo.

Harry no sabía que la mirada a menudo intimidante del profesor Snape le permitía usar _Legeremancia_ en silencio sobre ciertos estudiantes, y de vez en cuando a un miembro del personal, eso era dudoso o vacilante con él. Vio muy claramente en la mente del niño lo que quería preguntar. El mago palmeó el lugar en el sofá justo al lado de él.

—Ven aquí, niño—Invitó.

Harry se deslizó sobre los cojines del sofá como una anguila y se inclinó hacia el costado del hombre con la cabeza sobre su corazón. Sin embargo, contuvo el aliento, en caso de que el profesor Snape pudiera alejarlo. Soltó un suspiro de alivio cuando el brazo del profesor cubrió su espalda y lo acercó más cómodamente.

>> ¿Me dirás qué pasó, Harry? ¿Qué fue lo que te molestó tanto? —

Snape luego escuchó mientras Harry le contaba su impresión negativa del Profesor Quirrell, y que el mago realmente lo asustaba. Harry también le contó a su maestro de confianza la voz que había invadido su cráneo a través de su cicatriz. En ese momento, el profesor Snape se puso rígido, y Harry pensó que había ofendido a su maestro, pero Snape lo había vuelto a poner de lado.

Finalmente, Harry apartó la cabeza del pecho de su maestro pero permaneció cerca de él—Profesor, ¿sabe lo que está pasando? —.

—Aparte de los rumores del Señor Oscuro, tenemos un maestro incompetente y peligroso para Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras y debido a esto nuestros estudiantes están seriamente dañados—Respondió Snape con firmeza.

—¿Y mi cicatriz? Eso es realmente extraño—Comentó Harry con un estremecimiento.

—Sí lo es—Murmuró Snape. Había mirado en la mente de Harry una vez más con _Legeremancia_ y escuchó esa voz sibilante que contenía lo familiar en ella. El Señor Oscuro siempre había disfrutado la amenaza que le daba hablar inglés como lengua Pársel—Harry, te queda media hora de cena. Ve con tus amigos. Tengo que hacer algunas llamadas por Flu. Quizás entonces tenga una mejor respuesta para ti en lo que respecta a tu cicatriz—.

Harry asintió con la cabeza—Está bien, señor. Gracias—Harry se bajó del sofá y trotó hacia la puerta—¡Buenas noches, señor! —Luego se escapó.

Severus Snape se dejó caer en su sofá. _“¿No habría sido más simple odiar a ese niño? De nuevo, ¿por qué ahora tenía la tutela del niño?”_


	20. El Problema Con El Quidditch - Sábado 19 De Octubre De 1991

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Traductor:** The Snarry’s Archivist

El Director no dijo nada sobre una prueba el sábado, por lo que prácticamente todos lo sabían. Oliver Wood, el capitán del equipo de Quidditch de Gryffindor, había organizado un juego de práctica con el equipo principal, sus segundos y Harry Potter. Las gradas estaban llenas de estudiantes que tenían curiosidad por ver volar al Niño-Qué-Vivió, y la tribuna de los maestros estaba llena de todos ellos.

El profesor Snape normalmente no se dignaría a salir para un juego de práctica o pruebas, pero sintió que necesitaba estar cerca en caso de que Harry mostrara algún problema. Se reprendió mentalmente por estar en desacuerdo con respecto a la prueba con el Director frente a Harry. A pesar de la posterior advertencia del Maestro de Pociones al niño, sobre los peligros del Quidditch para un mago, que aún no tiene el control total de sus poderes, Harry había decidido probar para el equipo.

Harry había sido equipado apropiadamente con un uniforme extra destinado para un Segundo Año. Percy Weasley, el prefecto de Gryffindor, había dimensionado el uniforme para adaptarse mejor a Harry. Aun así, los otros jugadores parecían elevarse sobre él.

—Terriblemente pequeño, ¿no es así? —Comentó Pomona Sprout a Filius Flitwick.

—La estatura no significa nada en el gran esquema de las cosas, Pomona—Dijo el profesor de Encantamientos sin condena—Aunque la magia de Harry...—.

—El Sr. Potter es hijo de un poderoso mago y bruja, Filius, y Madame Hooch ha mencionado que voló en clase como un natural—Minerva sonrió con orgullo—Creo que demostrará ser excepcional—.

Snape resopló. Minerva lo miró—¿Preocupado por las posibilidades de Slytherin para la Copa de la Casa, Severus? —Ella bromeó.

—Me sorprende que todos tengan expectativas tan altas para el mocoso, sin embargo, ha demostrado una mediocridad constante en todas sus clases—Se burló el obstinado mago vestido de oscuro.

Filius se rió entre dientes—¡Es un Primer Año, Severus! Todos los Primeros años son mediocres en el control de su magia—.

—Precisamente—Dijo Severus—El control del Sr. Potter, a pesar de su talento natural para volar, es cuestionable. ¿Debería meterse en problemas tan por encima del suelo? ¿Ninguno de ustedes piensa si tendrá la habilidad en el control de su magia para disminuir o evitar lesiones? —Nadie respondió, y su labio se burló en una sonrisa satisfecha satisfecha—Como pensaba—.

Con un ojo crítico, el profesor Snape observó cómo Oliver Wood dirigía a Harry al equipo secundario de Gryffindor, le hablaba de algo que el profesor no podía oír y luego le daba unas palmaditas en la espalda. Harry trotó con una escoba escolar a su equipo. Su sonrisa sonaba para que todos la vieran y parecía más prominente que el reflejo de sus lentes.

Un viento muy frío giró alrededor de las gradas y el Maestro de Pociones apretó más su capa. Levantó la vista hacia el cielo para ver nubes entrando. Se estremeció al sentir una premonición de que algo no estaba bien. Buscó a Harry y observó cómo volaba una ruta en espiral con su equipo en lo alto del cielo.

—Es tan pequeño—Murmuró Snape para sí mismo con preocupación.

Rolanda Hooch voló entre los dos equipos reunidos. Su voz, realzada por el hechizo _Sonorus_, gritó—¡Este es un juego de práctica! Los puntos se calcularán pero no contarán para la Copa de la Casa. Por lo tanto, ¡no dudes en animar a quien quieras! —Madame Hooch fue recibida con aplausos y vítores—Este juego tendrá un límite de 500 puntos. ¡Comencemos! —Más aplausos y vítores emocionados siguieron a la Snitch cuando fue lanzada al aire, y Madame Hooch hizo sonar su silbato para comenzar el juego.

El profesor Snape se encogió. Madame Hooch podría llamar al niño natural para volar, pero lo que vio fue a un niño en una escoba que abordaba el aire con el imprudente abandono que uno podría emplear corriendo por una calle sin preocuparse de que el tráfico esté acelerando. Lo puso enfermo y más alerta a los problemas.

Y, los problemas estaban cerca. Cuando Harry vio la pequeña snitch, se lanzó tras ella. Su escoba fue repentina y brutalmente tirada como por una mano gigante en el cielo. En el aire, Harry no gritó, pero se agarró a la escoba con los brazos y las piernas. Eso no detuvo el temblor.

El profesor Snape escuchó el murmullo detrás de él; un canto sibilante de un hechizo para derribar a Harry del aire lo más rápido y lo más fuerte posible. Snape no rompió su mirada y comenzó su propio canto que luchó contra el asaltante invisible. No prestó atención a los gritos de estudiantes y maestros.

Solo unos minutos más tarde, un sudor estalló en su frente con el esfuerzo de su magia. Harry ahora colgaba de la escoba temblorosa y se aferraba a su querida vida. Debajo de él volaron los dos equipos de Gryffindor en preparación para atraparlo en caso de que cayera.

Justo cuando el profesor Snape pensó que podría estar sacando al niño del aire de manera segura, olió a humo. Trató de ignorarlo pero luego gritó y se sacudió de dolor. No solo le habían quemado el pie, sino que las llamas subían por su túnica. Se echó hacia atrás, quitando los ojos del pequeño volador con angustia. Golpeó al profesor Quirrell justo detrás de él, y a Minerva McGonagall a su lado. Los tres cayeron al piso de la grada mientras los otros maestros arrojaban un _Aguamenti_ de sus varitas.

En el aire, los dos equipos de Gryffindor convergieron justo cuando la escoba de la escuela fue brutalmente arrancada de lo último de su agarre. Harry comenzó a caer una impresionante y aterradora distancia equivalente a 30 pisos hasta el duro suelo de abajo. Cayó sobre Fred y George Weasley. La nariz de Fred estaba rota, y George se vio obligado a girar cuando Harry rebotó contra él con fuerza. Harry giró y su cabeza ahora apuntaba al suelo. Comenzó a gritar en absoluto terror cuando el suelo se aceleró para encontrarse con él.

El profesor Snape empujó a todos los maestros que se cernían a su alrededor de una manera sofocante. Podía escuchar a Harry gritar—¡Papi! ¡Papi! ¡Ayuda! —.

Con toda su magia centrada en el niño que caía, el profesor Snape extendió la mano y gritó—_¡RETARDO! _—.

La caída de Harry se ralentizó drásticamente, y justo antes de tocar el suelo, el profesor Snape arrojó un gran hechizo de amortiguación debajo del niño. Luego hizo a un lado a los maestros y al alumno para salir de la grada de maestros y bajar al suelo.

A pesar de la desaceleración de su caída, y el hechizo amortiguador (que estalló cuando Harry golpeó) su cuerpo aún golpeó fuertemente. El aliento de Harry salió de sus pulmones, y sus labios se volvieron azules mientras luchaba por comenzar a respirar.

Madame Hooch le estaba golpeando la espalda, todo Gryffindor, incluidos los dos equipos de Quidditch, lo rodeaban. El profesor Snape los empujó y empujó a un lado a Madame Hooch.

—¡Harry! ¡Estoy aquí! —Dijo el Maestro de Pociones mientras lanzaba un hechizo de diagnóstico médico rápido sobre el niño. Harry todavía estaba luchando por respirar y enfocó su asustada mirada verde en su maestro. Sus manos se rascaron frenéticamente en su garganta.

—¡No está respirando! —Hermione lloró mientras se arrodillaba a su lado.

Normalmente, el profesor haría un comentario cáustico con respecto a la niña tonta que vocalizaba lo obvio, pero Harry estaba cada vez más aterrorizado a medida que pasaban los segundos. Golpeando el pecho de Harry con su varita, murmuró un hechizo para que sus pulmones respiraran.

Harry respiró hondo, fresco y bienvenido, dando vida, y rápidamente cayó inconsciente. Ignorando la indignación de los Gryffindors cercanos y varias miradas de sorpresa, el profesor Snape tomó al niño en sus brazos y corrió hacia el castillo y hacia la enfermería de Hogwarts.

Draco se giró para fruncir el ceño a la chica Gryffindor a la que se había aferrado—¡Te equivocaste, Hermione! —.

—¡Pero estaba mirando a Harry y cantando un hechizo! —Ella se puso furiosa.

—¡Eso no significa que Snape estaba tratando de matar a Harry! —Draco se alejó bruscamente y corrió hacia el castillo.

Ron, no lejos de Hermione, se encogió de hombros cuando ella se volvió para mirarlo—Tiene razón, Mione—.

—¡Eres inútil, Ron! —Hermione escapó y pisoteó la multitud que ahora se dirigía hacia el castillo.

* * *

Mucho más tarde, después de que Harry se recuperó de su susto y todos en Gryffindor le trajeron un tesoro con golosinas, el Director entró. Harry, con Hermione, Ron y Draco sentados al otro lado de la cama, miraron con cautela al Director.

—Ah, Harry. ¿Nos hemos recuperado de esa caída? —Preguntó el profesor Dumbledore con infinito servilismo.

—Eso no fue una caída—Gruñó Ron sombríamente.

—Harry habría muerto si no fuera por el profesor Snape—Defendió Draco bruscamente. Hermione bajó la cabeza. Todavía tenía que confesarle al hosco Maestro de Pociones que le había prendido fuego a su pie y su túnica porque pensaba que estaba dañando a su amigo.

—Y gracias a Merlín por nuestro Profesor Snape—Suspiró el Director—Bueno, Harry, aparte del error...—.

Draco lo interrumpió tensamente—No fue un error. Harry fue atacado—.

—Eso es más bien un supuesto, Sr. Malfoy—Reprendió el Director—Realmente no sabemos qué sucedió. Puede que simplemente haya sido que Harry no tenía el control mágico necesario, como señaló el profesor Snape, y fue un accidente—.

—No fue un accidente—Repitió Ron obstinadamente.

—No, no lo fue—Interrumpió Hermione antes de que el Director pudiera continuar con sus excusas—No pretendo ser irrespetuosa, señor, pero no estuvo en el juego. No vio lo que sucedió—.

Draco continuó—El vuelo de Harry fue genial, y luego algo trató de tirar de la escoba de Harry justo debajo de él. ¡Si el profesor Snape no estuviera haciendo un contra-hechizo, lo habrían matado! —.

Albus Dumbledore estaba desconcertado por el trío de miradas de desconfianza que los tres Primeros Años le estaban dando. Agregando la expresión franca de miedo de Harry, por él, y de repente se sintió fuera de lugar. El viejo mago hizo todo lo posible para controlar la situación—Es algo que se investigará, puedo asegurarles a cada uno de ustedes. Sin embargo, aparte de eso, Madame Hooch me dijo que volaste muy bien, Harry. Estoy seguro de que debe haber sido agradable—.

—Supongo que estuvo bien—Admitió Harry.

El Director sonrió radiante mientras estudiaba todas las cartas de “Mejórate” y los dulces—Creo que el Sr. Wood podría aceptar para darle el puesto de Buscador en el equipo de Quidditch de Gryffindor—.

—Ya tienen un buscador—Dijo Harry.

—Considerando lo bien que volaba tu padre, creo que podrías ser mejor, Harry—El profesor Dumbledore le sonrió a Harry como si estuviera agradecido por tal voto de confianza.

—Katie Bell es la buscadora—Informó Harry obstinadamente al Director—No quiero que la posponga del equipo—.

—No necesitas preocuparte por eso, Harry. Estoy seguro de que el Sr. Wood podría resolver algo. Quizás la señorita Bell podría ser uno de los valiosos segundos—Conjuró una silla mullida con un tapiz que chocó con su túnica de terciopelo rojo, adornada con piel de armiño.

Harry sacudió la cabeza—Está bien, señor. Katie no tiene que cambiar de posición. No quiero jugar—.

El director sostuvo la gota de chocolate en sus dedos—Pero tu padre jugó, Harry—.

—Solo quiero volar, señor—Dijo Harry con fuerza.

El director se metió la gota de chocolate en la boca—James fue un gran campeón. Creo que incluso ganó un premio por un juego—Le dio a Harry una cierta sonrisa indulgente—Estoy seguro de que te gustaría jugar al Quidditch como lo hizo tu padre—.

—No quiero jugar Quidditch, señor—Insistió Harry con el ceño fruncido—Es demasiado peligroso. Solo me gustaría volar—Harry cruzó los brazos sobre su delgado pecho.

El Director miró por encima de sus gafas plateadas al niño como si no supiera a qué se estaba negando—La única forma de volar en Hogwarts es jugando al Quidditch, Harry. Con un padre como héroe, sin duda te gustaría ser como él—Su sonrisa era afable, pero había un tono subyacente en su voz que era convincente.

Harry sintió una ola que se apoderó de él y lo presionó y lo convenció de que el Director tenía sentido. Harry se sacudió a sí mismo. Era extraño para él cómo el director sonaba como el tío Vernon cuando intentaba ser razonable y lograr que Harry hiciera algo desagradable. Cerró los ojos y sacudió esa extraña sensación.

—No, señor. No soy James y no quiero ser un héroe. Y, Quidditch no es el único lugar para volar. El profesor Snape dijo que me llevaría a un lugar donde nadie podría lastimarme y yo podría volar... incluso con mis amigos si quiero—De repente, el Director se levantó de su silla y se alzó sobre él, pero Harry intentó no retroceder. No le gustó que el director le decía constantemente que tenía que hacer, y lo mucho que su padre era un héroe. Harry no quería ser su padre, un héroe en una guerra estúpida que lucharon mucho antes de que él naciera.

—Estás desperdiciando una oportunidad para la grandeza, Harry. Si cambias de opinión...—Se dio la vuelta y caminó hacia la puerta de la enfermería—Házmelo saber.—

El Cuarteto observó cómo el viejo mago desaparecía por la puerta. Curiosamente, fue Hermione quien expresó lo que todos estaban pensando—¡Es espeluznante! —.


	21. El Señuelo - Domingo 20 De Octubre De 1991

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Traductor:** The Snarry’s Archivist

Harry fue liberado de la enfermería temprano en la mañana. Desayunó con Ron y Hermione, y luego se unió a Draco para explorar el castillo. Se encontraron fuera del Gran Comedor y Draco parecía estar lleno de noticias.

Draco les susurró—Se ha cometido un asesinato en el Bosque Prohibido—.

—¿Asesinato? —Palideció Harry—¿Quién? —.

—No quién, qué—Corrigió Draco—Un unicornio—.

—Eso es imposible—Se burló Hermione—Los unicornios son un mito—.

—No, no lo son, Mione—Respondió Ron.

—Hogwarts tiene una de las pocas manadas de unicornios que quedan—Informó Draco.

—“Hogwarts, Una Historia” no dice nada sobre unicornios—Replicó Hermione.

—Ese libro no es la fuente definitiva de todo sobre Hogwarts, Hermione. Además, ese libro no revela secretos como los unicornios—Argumentó Draco.

—Bueno, debería—Murmuró Hermione.

—Si es un secreto—Observó Ron—¿cómo sabes de ellos, Draco? —.

—Se supone que nadie debe saberlo, Ron, porque era un secreto, pero Dominic Yaxley, un estudiante de Séptimo Año que quiere convertirse en entrenador de hipogrifos, dijo que iba a obtener información sobre ellos del jardinero Hagrid ya que una vez tuvo un hipogrifo. Escuchó a Hagrid gimiendo sobre un unicornio que encontró muerto en el bosque, así que Dominic confrontó a Hagrid sobre lo que encontró y Hagrid le contó a Dominic sobre los unicornios y que una bestia los estaba matando—.

—¿Por qué Hagrid confiaría en un Slytherin? —Preguntó Ron.

Draco se burló con exasperación—¡Él confía en todos! Además, Dominic ha sido amigo del jardinero prácticamente desde su Primer Año. No todos somos Mortífagos, idiota—.

—¿Qué es un...? —El estómago de Harry se agrió—¿Un Mortífago? —.

—Seguidores de El-Que-No-Debe-Ser-Nombrado—Draco fulminó con la mirada a Ron—El padre de Dominic es un auror que ayudó a atrapar a muchos Mortífagos cuando El-Que-No-Debe-Ser-Nombrado mató a los...—Se detuvo de repente y le dio a Harry una mirada de disculpa.

—Sé que Voldy mató a mis padres, Draco. No me va a molestar si lo dices—Suspiró Harry.

Draco sonrió—Bueno, no estaba seguro. ¿Lo llamas Voldy? —.

—Sí. Ron sigue estremeciéndose cada vez que digo su nombre, así que lo acorto. Y, El-Que-No-Debe-Ser-Nombrado simplemente suena estúpido—Respondió Harry.

—No está mal—Aprobó Ron.

—Me gusta—Coincidió Draco—¿Dónde estamos? —.

Todos dejaron de caminar mientras miraban alrededor del corredor. Ron se encogió de hombros.

—No estaba prestando atención—Respondió Harry.

—Creo que estamos cerca de la biblioteca—Adivinó Hermione. Ella señaló unos pies delante de ellos—Tal vez eso conduzca de nuevo a las escaleras móviles—.

En ese momento, Draco deslizó su mano en la manija de la puerta de madera que enfrentaban y la abrió. Un ladrido cacofónico de proporciones estruendosas hizo que los cuatro niños gritaran de terror.

—¡Cuidado, Draco! —Gritó Ron mientras intentaba sacar a su amigo Harry de las fauces llenas de baba, los dientes y la saliva que lo arrastraba desde arriba.

Hermione se había agarrado a la túnica de Draco, pero chilló cuando fue desalojada por una nariz enorme que la levantó en el aire y la lanzó por el pasillo. Draco ya estaba gritando y, en todo caso, lo hizo más fuerte cuando sintió que le mordió el antebrazo donde tenía la mano atrapada en la manija de la puerta. El hueso crujió cuando la carne lloró con un chorro de sangre.

Hermione estaba aturdida pero no lo suficiente como para quedarse donde estaba, cuando Draco estaba siendo lastimado. Se puso de pie, se tambaleó rápidamente y agarró el borde de la túnica de Draco justo cuando una fauces gigantes lo levantaban en el aire. Harry se apartó de Ron, saltó y atrapó los pies de Draco. Ron gritó a las tres cabezas que parecían una versión de pesadilla del perro de Hagrid, Fang. Cuando eso no pareció hacer nada, hizo lo tontamente valiente y se zambulló por una arruga de piel grande y negra y hundió los dientes en ella.

El perro aulló de dolor en dos de sus cabezas, la tercera cabeza soltó a Draco y Harry, Hermione y Draco cayeron al suelo. Ron se alejó del perro de la pesadilla, sacó su varita y lo golpeó con el maleficio punzante que Fred había estado tratando de mostrarle. El perro de pesadilla volvió a gritar y dio un paso atrás para alejarse de lo que le causaba dolor. Ron agarró la puerta e intentó cerrarla de golpe. Harry, recuperado de la caída, se puso de pie y agregó su peso a la puerta. Finalmente, se cerró de golpe. Detrás de la puerta, el perro de tres cabezas ladró enojado.

—¡Harry! ¡Ron! —Gritó Hermione—¡No puedo detener el sangrado! ¡Tenemos que llevar a Draco a la enfermería! —.

* * *

Severus Snape estaba en su sala de estar, en su silla favorita tratando de leer, pero estaba pensando en Harry nuevamente. Un tema que ocupaba gran parte de su tiempo en estos días. Cuando sus llamas de Flu fluyeron de naranja a verde, levantó la vista y escuchó—¡Permiso para entrar, Severus! —

—Ven, Lucius—Respondió el Maestro de Pociones.

El mago de sangre pura caminó suavemente a través de las llamas verdes. Con su varita desapareció el hollín que había caído sobre su ropa. Luego asintió con la cabeza a su anfitrión.

—Severus, por la carta de Draco, ¿debo entender que... las cosas han estado ocupadas en el castillo? —Lucius se sentó en una silla que era el espejo de la silla de Severus.

—Supongo que Draco te envió una misiva donde ha discutido sobre su nuevo círculo de amigos, Lucius—Dijo Severus arrastrando las palabras.

—Hacer de Harry Potter su amigo fue... bueno, inesperado, ya que temía que el esnobismo inherente de Draco hubiera destruido esa avenida. Sin embargo, me sorprendió bastante. Luego leí que también se había hecho amigo del Weasley más joven. Impresionante—Lucius se había quitado los guantes y se los había metido en el chaleco.

—¿Has comenzado a sellar la brecha entre tú y Arthur? —.

Lucius asintió con la cabeza—No ha sido la tarea más fácil. Arthur no es... el imbécil que durante mucho tiempo pensé que era. Es un hombre astuto que entiende las dificultades que enfrentamos, pero también es consciente del hecho de que deseo mantener mi Familia segura—.

—Y, ¿cómo está Narcissa tomando esto? —Severus cerró su libro, tocó la mesa de café, donde Harry quería seguir haciendo su tarea, con su varita para ordenar que el té fuera enviado desde la cocina.

—Obstinada. Ella no quiere aceptar los cambios en nuestro mundo, pero valora a su hijo y su matrimonio conmigo—Lucius sonrió amablemente—Tomará tiempo, pero ella verá el mérito de lo que hago—.

—Quizás—Murmuró Severus—Narcissa es una Black, sin embargo, y proviene de raíces oscuras muy firmes—.

Lucius se burló—Di lo que quieres decir, Severus—.

Levantó los ojos del libro que aún tenía en su regazo. Finalmente, habló—Narcissa nunca se ha blanqueado en la promoción de los principios del Señor Oscuro. Ella ha sido abierta sobre la superioridad de la sangre pura y, a pesar de la obvia locura degenerativa de Bellatrix, esa es la hermana que eligió sobre Andrómeda—Severus se tocó el labio inferior, como si recordara algo—Ah, sí. Si no me equivoco, fue Narcissa quien contrató a un mago para matar a Theodore Tonks después de casarse con su hermana, ¿no? —Lucius solo lo fulminó con la mirada y Severus sonrió.

—Narcissa es mi esposa...—Comenzó Lucius.

—A la que has engañado con tus amantes execrables desde entonces. Tu matrimonio fue una maniobra política que el Señor Oscuro orquestó entre Abraxas Malfoy y Orión Black; dos de las familias más ricas de nuestro mundo y dos de los aliados más poderosos del Señor Oscuro—Gruñó Severus tensamente—Si el Señor Oscuro realmente vuelve al poder, y no lo estás apoyando financieramente, es TU ESPOSA quien te traicionará, y serás un hombre muerto. Todo esto lo sabes, Lucius. Aparte de Draco, ¿Qué lealtad tiene ella para ti? —.

—¿Qué esperas que haga, Severus? —Lucius gritó. En ese momento mostró no solo su frustración, sino también su miedo—¡Debo hacer todo lo posible para que mi hijo esté a salvo! —.

—¿Y eso es hacer un aliado del Niño Que Vivió? —Escupió Severus.

—Él mató...—.

Severus cortó el comienzo de la discusión del mago—No me digas que crees esa locura, Lucius—Gruñó el mago más joven—Harry Potter es un niño de 11 años con la magia que tiene cualquier niño de su edad. Y, sabes tan bien como yo que no mató al Señor Oscuro—.

Lucius asintió miserablemente—Aparte de eso, Severus, ser amigo del Niño Que Vivió no sería algo trivial—.

—La notoriedad es algo inestable para descansar la vida de tu hijo, Lucius...—Severus sacudió la cabeza—No... tienes más astucia que esto. El Departamento de Misterios, los Inefables determinaron que la Maldición Asesina rebotó en el escudo que el Sacrificio Mágico de Lily creó para salvar a su hijo. Separó el espíritu del cuerpo, y éramos tú y yo quienes quemaron el cuerpo de ese demonio para que su espíritu no volviera—.

Lucius le dio al hombre más joven una mirada de evaluación—Tú, mi amigo... estás haciendo... algo—.

La lenta sonrisa de Severus era casi un espejo de su peligroso acento que solía usar en clase. Sus ojos negros subrayaron su sonrisa con aguda intención, y Lucius casi se estremeció—El Señor Oscuro es un espíritu, Lucius. Una criatura desconectada y desencarnada en busca de un cuerpo. No tengo dudas de que ÉL está aquí, y Dumbledore lo sabe. Albus ha puesto en marcha un plan absolutamente oscuro que conducirá a que lo incorpóreo se vuelva corpóreo; en otras palabras, una criatura viviente para que su... héroe... pueda matar—.

Lucius estaba horrorizado y, por una vez, no retuvo el susto que sintió—Tu director es un loco, Severus—Lucius negó con la cabeza, se levantó de su silla y comenzó a caminar enojado—Se puede tratar con un espíritu, y Merlín sabe que hemos estado trabajando para hacerlo, pero esto. ¿Albus está tratando seriamente de devolver el espíritu a la carne? —.

—Harry me reveló que en Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras le sucedió algo curioso; escuchó al Señor Oscuro hablar con él. Usé mi _Legeremancia_ para ver el evento en su mente... Lucius... no hay duda. Los accidentes que han ocurrido ahora tienen sentido... se juega cruelmente con los niños... Quirrell debe estar albergando al Señor Oscuro, y Harry de alguna manera se conectó con el espíritu—Los labios de Severus se adelgazaron—Y, tonto que soy, pensé que el niño era el señuelo, algo que esperaba estuviera seguro cuando se descubrió que tu querida cuñada capturó a Harry y casi lo mata—La mirada de Severus se entrecerró en las oscuras profundidades de la ira—No es el niño el que atrae al espíritu, sino la Piedra Filosofal—.


	22. Lesiones Y Confrontaciones

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Traductor:** The Snarry’s Archivist

Hermione tenía contusiones, incluida una tercera costilla magullada. Ron tenía varias docenas de rasguños, algunos moretones, y en su brazo había marcas sospechosas de dientes cuando una de las cabezas del perro había intentado morderlo. Ron no había sido atrapado; completamente, pero aun así, no fue un buen roce. Harry sufrió numerosas contusiones, y al mismo tiempo que Ron había sido agarrado, Harry también había sido agarrado; su hombro derecho había sido rasgado por completo a través de su túnica y su camisa.

Draco había sufrido lo peor. Su antebrazo izquierdo había sido aplastado en las enormes fauces. Lo habían sacudido como una muñeca de trapo que le había causado un latigazo cervical, y una docena de contusiones alrededor de su cabeza y torso cuando fue golpeado contra la puerta y la pared. Draco había sido sedado por Madame Pomfrey, lo que ayudaría, ya que los huesos aplastados en su antebrazo fueron re-crecidos o reparados con Crece-huesos como determinaba la poción.

El trío de Harry, Ron y Hermione se sentaron cerca de la cama de Draco, cada uno con vendajes apropiados, o una pasta para moretones de color gris amarillento brillante.

Madame Pomfrey había llamado al profesor Snape, y Lucius lo había seguido en el momento en que escuchó que su hijo había sido dañado. Ron había tratado de relatar la historia de lo que había sucedido, pero la embelleció demasiado. Hermione se hizo cargo de la narración mientras Snape revisaba a Harry. Lucius se sentó al lado de Draco, y simplemente se preocupó por él, ya que no tenía nada más que hacer.

Una vez que terminó con Harry, quien no dudó en abrazarlo con alivio, el profesor Snape apartó al Sanador a un lado y le habló suavemente—¿El Director Dumbledore ha sido informado de la situación, Madame Pomfrey? —.

—Envié el informe de lesiones junto con la historia a la oficina del Director—La Sanadora hizo una mueca mientras miraba al Draco aún inconsciente—Quería saber, _“¿Por qué el Sr. Malfoy estaba con Harry y sus amigos? ¿Causó el ataque?”_ —.

Los ojos del profesor Snape se abrieron de ira. Él adelgazó sus labios, luego gruñó—Déjame adivinar, no se dignará a visitar, ¿verdad? —.

—No, Severus—Ella sacudió la cabeza con desaprobación. Después de un momento, agregó—Planeo liberar a Hermione, Ron y Harry esta noche justo antes de la cena. Draco tendrá que quedarse al menos un día más—Madame Pomfrey chasqueó la lengua mientras miraba al joven Slytherin—Ese querido niño... es muy afortunado de estar vivo—.

El profesor Snape se alejó de la Sanadora y regresó a los niños. Dejó caer su mano sobre el hombro ileso de Harry, y luego impulsivamente, pasó una mano por el cabello desordenado.

—Señorita Granger, Sr. Weasley, Sr. Potter, a sus camas—Dirigió su maestro—Madame Pomfrey planea liberarlos a los tres antes de la cena, pero me gustaría que todos descansen antes de eso—.

Hermione y Ron se subieron a sus camas, pero Harry dudó. Levantó la vista hacia su maestro—¿A dónde va, señor? —.

—Tengo una reunión con el Director, Harry. ¿Quieres que regrese? —Harry asintió tímidamente mientras saltaba a la cama. El profesor Snape sonrió levemente—Así que regresaré. Duerme ahora—Metió a Harry en... pausó, puso los ojos en blanco y luego hizo lo mismo con Ron y Hermione—No hablen de esto con nadie—Murmuró a la segunda mitad del Trío—O perderán 100 puntos. ¿Entendido? —Hermione sonrió pero asintió, Ron solo asintió y tiró de su manta debajo de su nariz.

Lucius se puso de pie—Te acompañaré, Severus.—El Maestro de Pociones asintió con la cabeza, y juntos se fueron.

* * *

—¡Albus! ¡No puedo creer que hayas traído a Fluffy al castillo! —Gritó el profesor Snape mientras empujaba la puerta hacia la oficina de la torre.

Lucius se detuvo y miró a su amigo—¿Fluffy? ¿Quién llama a un Cerberus, Fluffy? —.

El Director respondió—Severus. Lucius. Siéntense, por favor. Si recuerdas, advertí a los estudiantes que se mantuvieran alejados de ese corredor en particular durante el Banquete de Bienvenida—.

Lucius se sentó, pero Snape, en alto poder, no lo hizo. Él fulminó con la mirada al Director—Un corredor que carece de protecciones para que cualquier estudiante errante pueda encontrarse allí—Enfureció—Albus, ¿eres consciente de que ese perro sangriento casi mata a Draco? —.

Albus sonrió desde su escritorio—Ah, pero Fluffy no lo hizo. Algunas contusiones, un hueso roto. Estará bien, Severus—.

Lucius se inclinó hacia delante en su silla—Ese es mi hijo del que hablas tan alegremente, Dumbledore—Gruñó Lucius—¿Te preocupas tanto por él? ¡Lo sacudieron como una “muñeca de trapo”! —.

—Como lo describió el Sr. Potter—Intervino Snape. Se inclinó sobre el escritorio del Director e ignoró el grito de advertencia del familiar del mago mayor, el fénix Fawkes—Aparte de eso, Director, usted permitió que una criatura mágica peligrosa ingresara a la escuela, en un área no protegida adecuadamente contra los estudiantes errantes, y los lastimó; a todos ellos. Al Sr. Potter, al Sr. Weasley, a la Señorita Granger y al Sr. Malfoy. Quien podría enfatizar, es amigo de los tres, pero especialmente el Sr. Potter. ¿No se hunde en tu... cráneo puntiagudo, barbudo... que lo que has hecho es criminal? ¿Debo notificar a los Aurores? —.

—No me amenaces, Severus—Dijo el Director. No levantó la voz, pero su brillo amigable se había ido, y el Maestro de Pociones dio un paso atrás—Nuestro problema es mucho más que Fluffy...—.

Snape interrumpió—Así que tienes razón, Albus. Tenemos un maestro que está perjudicando a nuestros estudiantes. Tenemos un estudiante que escuchó la voz del Señor Oscuro que venía de ese mismo maestro. La situación es grave y no debe dejarse en absoluto en manos de los niños—.

—No se deja en manos de los niños—Habló el Director incluso con autoridad—Harry Potter es muy poderoso y depende de él...—.

—¡NO! —Tronó Severus con una autoridad oscura que hizo que el mago mayor se pusiera blanco en su silla—¡Harry Potter no es un maldito Salvador tuyo! ¡Es un niño pequeño que no tiene más poder que un mosquito, Albus. ¡Has traído peligro a esta escuela en la forma de un maestro poseído, un Cerbero y la Piedra Filosofal! Todo esto basado en la confianza de alguna leyenda, alguna profecía ridícula, ¿de qué Harry Potter es nuestro Salvador? —.

—Dumbledore... serás acusado bajo cargos de grave peligro. Me ocuparé de eso—Amenazó Lucius.

Albus Dumbledore estaba claramente enojado con el mago más joven—¡Revelas todos nuestros secretos al enemigo, Severus! —Albus se levantó de su silla. Fawkes trinó preocupado, pero de nuevo nadie le hizo caso al pájaro—¿Eres un traidor después de todo? —.

—¿¡Enemigo!? —Gritó Lucius indignado.

—¿Quién fue a mis serpientes y les habló de la piedra filosofal? ¿Quién fue el que hizo esto sin mi conocimiento? —Se burló el profesor Snape.

Albus gruñó—No tengo idea de qué estás hablando, Severus. ¿Le dices esas mentiras a Harry? —.

En el mismo momento que Lucius gritó, Severus gruñó—No, viejo—Su varita cayó subrepticiamente de su manga a su mano—Te di mi promesa de proteger a Harry Potter, y he ido tan lejos como para llevarlo bajo mi protección. Nunca pensé en tener que mantenerlo a salvo de tu locura—Golpeó su puño sobre el escritorio de Dumbledore y no se sorprendió al descubrir que Lucius había sacado su varita, y ambos apuntaron peligrosamente al Director—¿Tú... te atreves a llamarme traidor después de todo lo que he arriesgado y hecho por orden tuya? —.

>> _¡Stupefy!_ —Gritó el profesor Snape.

—_¡Liga amet!_ —Gritó Lucius.

Snape giró para enfrentar a su amigo—¿Ataste sus poderes? —.

Lucius asintió con la cabeza—Dumbledore es un poderoso mago con o sin varita, Severus. No podemos arriesgarnos—.

Fawkes aprovechó ese momento para saltar de su percha en el aire, y voló alrededor de las cabezas de cada mago. Ellos se agacharon. Lucius estaba a punto de hechizar al Fénix, pero Severus le tomó la mano. Antes de que el hombre más joven pudiera decir algo, Fawkes agarró a su mago por el collar de armiño de su túnica, y luego, con un tronido, ambos se habían desvanecido.

—¿Qué acaba de hacer ese pájaro, Severus? —Preguntó Lucius mientras miraba el lugar donde había estado el Director.

—Curioso. Me pregunto si Fawkes pensó que queríamos hacerle daño al viejo y lo llevó a un lugar seguro—Reflexionó Severus.

—Entonces, Albus Dumbledore es un problema menos para nosotros. Tenemos que ocuparnos de Quirrell y determinar si realmente está albergando el espíritu del Señor Oscuro—.

—Creo que es mejor que ambos se expliquen—Interrumpió la voz de la subdirectora con una advertencia adecuada—O ambos descubrirán lo rápido que puedo... des-masculinizarlos a cada uno de ustedes con un hechizo—.


	23. Domingo 20 De Octubre De 1991

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Traductor:** The Snarry’s Archivist

Ron se había quedado dormido rápidamente. Hermione había observado a Draco por un momento antes de que el sueño la atrajera. Harry, de lado en su cama de enfermería, no podía dormir.

Un cerbero. Sabía cuál era uno de esos. Había visto un dibujo de uno en el libro de cuentos de mitos griegos que Dudley había tirado a un lado en Navidad. Se dio cuenta de que aquí eran reales. ¡Y eran bestias asesinas y aterradoras!

Este era el lado oscuro de la magia que odiaba. Había comenzado con el sentimiento de que otros esperaban que él fuera algo que no era, que le había pesado tanto que lo hizo huir de Hogwarts. Su carrera hubiera estado bien, pero se topó con ese estúpido bosque, y directamente en los brazos de esa bruja loca que lo torturó.

Su estómago se encogió con el eco de ese dolor. La poción del profesor Snape había eliminado los temblores, pero no podía eliminar el recuerdo del dolor, el miedo y la impotencia que había sentido. El ataque del Cerberus había sido más de lo mismo.

Harry se acurrucó en su cama y cerró los ojos con fuerza. Trató de imaginar su polvoriento armario de telarañas debajo de las escaleras en el número 4 de Privet Drive. No era el lugar ideal, pero cuando había querido desconectar a su familia, sus comidas, su televisión ruidosa y la malvada tía Marge, había podido hacerlo allí. Trajo recuerdos de todos esos días que había pasado en el jardín de tía Petunia y lo hizo perfecto. También había recuerdos de cuando cocinaba para su primo gordo, y su tía y tío, y cuando él era el que cocinaba, siempre tenía que comer... _más tarde_... algo de lo que cocinaba.

Y, ¡él era un buen cocinero! Eso había sido una fuente de orgullo para él. También fue un muy buen jardinero. Ambas tareas, aunque difíciles, lo hicieron sentir bien por dentro porque las había conquistado, y las hizo suyas.

El niño pequeño sollozó. Estaba herido, no solo físicamente, sino mentalmente. También estaba enojado consigo mismo. ¿Qué tan estúpido de su parte era querer algo tan malo como lo era Hogwarts para él?

¿Alguna vez iba a crecer y tener una vida normal donde fuera amado y cuidado? Un lugar donde no tenía que pensar en la voz de tía Petunia que le chillaba o intentaba golpearlo, o que su tío Vernon le decía una y otra vez qué fenómeno, y desperdicio de espacio era.

Harry cerró los ojos para poder imaginar el lugar al que siempre corría en sus sueños; el océano. Había viento pero no era fuerte, frío, fresco y olía a mar. La playa era de arena blanca y perfecta donde podía recoger todo tipo de tesoros que el océano podría lavar. Grandes rocas escondían maravillosas piscinas de marea que contenían cangrejos, anémonas de mar, conchas y más maravillas. Su lugar de santuario tenía una pequeña cabaña en la playa y desde el patio podía pescar. Harry nunca había pescado pero era paciente, así que sabía que sería bueno en eso.

La cabaña de Harry estaría ordenada como un alfiler. Es posible que no tuviera un jardín en la arena, pero tal vez tendría muchas macetas y tiestos con todo tipo de flores, y tal vez también cultivaría vegetales. Cocinaría para sí mismo, comería hasta el último bocado y no lo compartiría con nadie. Bueno, lo compartiría con Hedwig y sus amigos, e incluso con el profesor Snape.

Mientras volaba sobre el océano y su pequeña cabaña con sus amigos, Harry finalmente se quedó dormido.

* * *

** _Un Ajuste De Cuentas Con La Subdirectora_ **

Minerva McGonagall se sentó en el escritorio del Director mientras miraba a los dos magos ante ella. Ambos le habían explicado todo lo que había sucedido desde que Bellatrix había capturado a Harry para matarlo (gracias a Merlín que falló) al sabotaje de la prueba de Quidditch de Harry y un desafortunado encuentro con el Cerberus, Fluffy.

—Y, entonces, ambos aturdieron al Director—Concluyó Minerva.

Severus corrigió—Yo aturdí al Director, Lucius ató su magia—.

Minerva fulminó con la mirada a Lucius, quien apenas logró no encogerse bajo su aguda mirada—¿¡Tú... ataste la magia del Director, Lucius!? —.

—Albus Dumbledore es un mago poderoso indiscutible, señora. Parecía prudente atar su magia para que no pudiera tomar represalias...—Frunció el ceño mientras sus manos se movían imperceptiblemente sobre su regazo—... y quitar algo valioso—.

Minerva puso los ojos en blanco. Con un suspiro, preguntó—¿Y ninguno de ustedes sabe adónde llevó Fawkes al Director? —.

Ambos magos negaron con la cabeza en negativa.

—Necesitamos encontrarlo—Concluyó—Remus Lupin es bueno para encontrar cosas y es un poco más honesto que ese Mundungus Fletcher de dedos pegajosos—Dijo la bruja con una leve mueca—Me encargaré de eso, pero, Severus, lo que mencionaste sobre el Profesor Quirrell se suma a mis propias preocupaciones. Ahora ha habido cuatro accidentes en sus clases, y agrega a eso lo que Harry escuchó en su clase...—Sus labios se adelgazaron —Escuché a Riddle hablar una vez después de llamarse el Señor Oscuro—Minerva se estremeció—No puedo decir a qué está jugando Albus con Harry, y esas trampas que nos hizo idear, o...—Sacudió la cabeza—¿La Piedra Filosofal? ¿El Director realmente trajo eso a la escuela? —Sus hombros cayeron cuando el peso de todo parecía arrastrarla a la tierra—Qué desastre tan maldito es este—.

—Minerva—Comenzó Severus mientras veía a la mujer mayor comenzar a caminar detrás del escritorio—Me preocupa que Albus no tenga... la sensatez que tenía cuando éramos todos más jóvenes—Minerva se volvió para mirar a su colega. Se ajustó el cuello mientras ella miraba por encima de los bordes de sus gafas como si lo estuviera juzgando—Él ha dicho tanto que una profecía le mostró que Harry es el Salvador. Pero entonces...—.

—Entonces qué, Severus—Habló suavemente—Continua por favor—.

—Albus me había dado la custodia temporal del niño desde que tuve que viajar al mundo muggle. Sin embargo, a fines de septiembre, rescindió su custodia de Harry Potter hacia... bueno, hacia mí—Severus apartó la mirada de la expresión dura de Minerva y se dirigió directamente a la de Lucius, que reflejaba el asombro del aristócrata.

—¿Por qué Dumbledore hizo eso, Severus? —Preguntó Lucius.

—Creo que una parte de Albus se da cuenta de que algo anda mal con él, y él sabe que haré todo lo que esté a mi alcance para mantener a Harry a salvo—Sacudió la cabeza y sus manos se apretaron fuertemente sobre su abdomen—Pero entonces... esto. Minerva, estabas con Albus cuando llevó al bebé a su tía y tío en el mundo muggle. ¿Alguna vez...? —.

Minerva negó con la cabeza—No, Severus. Como Albus más tarde nos dijo a todos en la Orden, y tú estabas allí, él había llevado al niño a sus parientes para que pudiera establecer Protecciones de Sangre para mantener a Harry a salvo de esos seguidores de El-Que-No-Debe-Ser-Nombrado que habían escapado de la justicia después de su muerte. Nada se dijo de que Harry fuera un Salvador. De hecho, Albus me dijo esa noche que los Inefables estaban en Godric's Hollow para descubrir exactamente lo que sucedió—.

Lucius habló—Señora, ¿cree en la leyenda del Niño-Qué-Vivió? —.

Minerva se rio oscuramente—Por supuesto que no, Lucius. ¡Idioteces de _El Profeta_! Leí el informe de los Inefables sobre las muertes de los Potter. También sé que nunca ha habido un niño con magia completamente desarrollada que pueda derrotar a un mago adulto—.

—Harry es un buen estudiante—Comentó Severus—Pero es como cualquier Primer Año que se está acostumbrando a controlar su magia—.

—No ha tenido muchas clases desde que lo encontraste, ¿verdad, Severus? —Preguntó Lucius.

—No muchas. Está tres semanas atrás de los otros primeros años, y tampoco tuvo una varita hasta hace una semana—Respondió Severus—Hoy fue el final de cuatro semanas de clases para él—.

Minerva tocó la superficie del escritorio de Albus y fue en ese momento que notó algo que no había visto antes—Diario de Albus—.

Severus saltó al lado de la subdirectora. Cogió el diario—Este es un diario de salud. Albus no escribe en él. Está encantado para hacer anotaciones de su salud para que Madame Pomfrey pueda vigilar su salud, mental y física—Levantó la vista hacia Minerva—Este es, esencialmente, un documento privado y nadie podrá verlo a menos que sea un Sanador—.

—Podemos verlo—Señaló Minerva.

El Flu tomó toda su atención cuando las llamas anaranjadas se lanzaron al verde familiar y Poppy Pomfrey salió—Puedes ver el diario, Minerva, porque la demencia del director ha alcanzado un nivel de crisis—Ella se acercó y tomó el diario de la mano del Maestro de Pociones—Albus no conoce este diario. Lo preparé para él cuando comencé a notar durante el verano, que Albus sufría episodios de estados de ánimo extremos y olvido. Se supone que el diario se dará a conocer cuando el Director llegue a un crisis que afecte su posición aquí en Hogwarts —.

—Espera—Dijo Lucius—¿Sabías que Dumbledore estaba enfermo y no dijiste nada? —.

Poppy se enfrentó a Lucius y no se apartó de su estatura más alta e intimidante—No era mi lugar hacerlo, Sr. Malfoy. Solo Albus Dumbledore puede hablar con otros sobre su salud. Debo mantener ese conocimiento confidencial—.

—¡Pero estoy en la Junta de Gobernadores, Madame Pomfrey! Deberíamos saber si la salud del Director está comprometida—Dijo Lucius indignado.

—Como lo sabe ahora, señor Malfoy—Respondió Poppy con rigidez—Albus Dumbledore esta diagnosticado formalmente como _non compis mentis_ debido a la demencia provocada por la edad avanzada... Minerva, hasta que la Junta de Gobernadores decida lo contrario, ahora eres la directora de Hogwarts—Poppy regresó a la chimenea y arrojó el polvo Flu—Sr. Malfoy, enviaré un informe médico a la Junta de Gobernadores—Ella desapareció entre las llamas verdes.

—Bueno—Dijo Minerva cautelosamente sentada en la silla que ahora era, por defecto, la suya. Ella juntó los dedos sobre la superficie del escritorio—Severus, me pondré en contacto con Remus y haré que comience a buscar donde sea que el Director haya terminado. En cuanto a Hogwarts, se debe hacer algo sobre Quirinus Quirrell más allá de simplemente despedirlo—Ella miró intencionadamente a ambos magos.

Ninguno de los dos dijo nada, pero ambos la miraron en busca de una indicación de lo que debía hacerse a continuación.

La mujer mayor suspiró. Parte de ella no quería la responsabilidad que el Director le había dejado inadvertidamente, pero ella no se la pasaría a nadie más—Severus, corrígeme si estoy equivocada pero SI Quirinus tiene una conexión con el espíritu de Riddle, necesitamos destruirlo. ¿Tienes alguna idea de cómo podríamos hacerlo? —.

—He estado investigando formas de destruir espíritus desde la muerte de... su cuerpo. Los muggles exorcizan un espíritu maligno pero no lo destruirá—Hizo una mueca el profesor Snape..

—Entonces continuarás tu investigación y mantendrás a Harry a salvo. Ya que eres su guardián, y como fuiste expuesto públicamente durante tu juicio como espía, eso terminará—Severus asintió de acuerdo. Minerva lo miró por encima del borde de sus gafas y supo que estaba a punto de escuchar algo que no deseaba—Eso significa, Severus, cuida tu casa como lo haces, pero suficiente con el favoritismo en tu clase. No estoy pidiendo una reducción de puntos o detenciones, pero espero escuchar que tus Slytherins son igualmente responsables de sus infracciones—.

—¿Y qué hay del favoritismo de otros maestros hacia mis Serpientes... Directora? —Arrastró Severus oscuramente.

—Me reuniré con los otros maestros para hacerles saber que Albus se ha ido, que soy directora temporal y que ya no se tolerará el favoritismo—.

—Muy bien—Asintió Severus.

—Mientras tanto, Lucius, como eres miembro de la Junta de Gobernadores, estás en condiciones de controlar las clases del profesor Quirrell—Lucius frunció el ceño perplejo. La directora aclaró—No quiero que más estudiantes se lastimen hasta que podamos tratar adecuadamente con el profesor Quirrell sin alertarlo sobre lo que está planeado—.

—¿Y qué está planeado, Minerva? —Preguntó Severus con cuidado.

La bruja capturó su mirada—Terminaremos esto, Severus. Aquí y ahora—Severus sonrió levemente de acuerdo.


	24. Miércoles 30 De Octubre De 1991

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Traductor:** The Snarry’s Archivist

Harry había regresado a la torre de Gryffindor el día que él y sus amigos habían sido liberados de la enfermería. A la mañana siguiente, el día que Draco salió de la enfermería, la subdirectora reveló en el desayuno en el Gran Comedor, que el director Albus Dumbledore estaba de baja médica hasta el final del período. Hasta su renuncia, que su tono implicaba era de esperarse, Minerva McGonagall sería la nueva directora. Lucius Malfoy también había sido presentado a todos los estudiantes como monitor para la clase de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras. El profesor Quirrell parecía tenso ante ese anuncio, pero no dijo nada en contra.

El miércoles fue Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras para los Primeros Años de Gryffindor y Slytherin. Harry y Hermione eran cautelosos de solo asistir a la clase. Draco estaba asustado porque su padre estaría en la clase.

Los estudiantes entraron y todos miraron al elegante caballero con su largo cabello blanco trenzado en una delgada trenza envuelta con una espiral de tiras de cuero en la nuca. Lucius no llevaba su chaqueta habitual sobre un chaleco y una camisa. Para la clase, vestía túnicas negras de enseñanza que le había prestado el profesor Snape. Debajo de su túnica, vestía una camisa blanca, con un chaleco acolchado de terciopelo azul. El profesor Quirrell se situó a la cabeza de su clase e intentó no “ver” a Lucius. El aristócrata no se iba a asentar en silencio y cuando la clase se dividió en equipos para practicar hechizos de protección básicos, estaba en medio de la clase ofreciendo ayuda y mostrando a los estudiantes cómo mover sus varitas o pararse. Fue el profesor Quirrell quien fue relegado a su escritorio donde estaba sentado, y tamborileó con sus dedos molestos sobre el brazo de su silla.

Harry estaba tratando de lanzar un hechizo de escudo con el que había tenido un éxito moderado, pero esta vez lo estaba eludiendo y se estaba frustrando. Lucius se colocó detrás de Harry y levantó su varita para evitar que Pansy Parkinson lanzara hechizos. Sabiendo que era una tontería intentarlo, Pansy se burló.

—Primero que nada, debes relajarte, Sr. Potter. Los hechizos de escudo son los más fáciles de lanzar simplemente porque los movimientos de la varita no importan tanto como la intención de uno. Si estás frustrado, eso significa que no tienes intención para protegerse verdaderamente—.

—_¡Protego!_ —Grito Harry. Había una chispa pero no un escudo.

—Un momento...—Lucius miró hacia Pansy—Señorita Parkinson, ¿conoce algún maleficio? —

—Unos pocos—Resopló ella. Ella supuso que sabía bastante. Tenía dos hermanos mayores a quienes les gustaba practicar con ella.

—Un maleficio Piernas de Gelatina, entonces, en mi marca—La niña asintió y se preparó para hechizar a su oponente. De repente, Lucius levitó las gafas de Harry y le cubrió los ojos.

—¡Hey! ¡No puedo ver! —Grito. El profesor Quirrell detuvo el tamborileo de sus dedos y observó el proceso con una mirada de halcón.

—Así que no puedes. Ahora, tómate un momento... respira profundamente...—Se inclinó y susurró—Conoce dónde está tu oponente y que ella se mueva—Lucius le hizo un gesto a Pansy para que diera unos pasos de lado—Piensa en tu escudo y en qué quieres que la mayor protección sea donde golpee el maleficio de tu oponente—.

Lucius asintió hacia Pansy y ella gritó—_¡Crura gelata!_ —.

Casi en el mismo momento, Harry lanzó con éxito su escudo. Desafortunadamente, estaba a solo unos centímetros de la marca de donde golpeó el maleficio, y fue arrojado hacia atrás.

Lucius atrapó a Harry—¡Muy bien, señor Potter! ¡Otra vez! —Puso al niño en pie y el segundo escudo de Harry fue perfecto. Bloqueó el maleficio de Piernas de Gelatina y fue lo suficientemente fuerte como para enviarlo de vuelta a Pansy. Pansy cayó con un grito indignado. Draco se había alejado de su práctica junto con varios otros estudiantes para mirar, y se echó a reír.

Lucius frunció el ceño ante esas risitas—Los caballeros nunca se ríen de las mujeres jóvenes. Sr. Crabbe, ayude a la señorita Parkinson—El chico vaciló—¡Ahora! —.

La clase terminó bien, y no hace falta decir que fue agradable para los estudiantes. Lucius le permitió a Quirrell dar una conferencia a la clase sobre cualquier cosa que deseara, pero Lucius se hizo cargo cuando el trabajo se ocupaba de la magia.

Llegó la hora de la cena y el Cuarteto se instaló en la mesa de Gryffindor. No fue un movimiento inteligente.

—¿Qué está haciendo aquí? —Se burló Lavender Brown.

—Dije que Draco podía sentarse con nosotros—Harry miró a la chica presumida.

Seamus Finnigan levantó la vista de su estofado y dijo—Es un Slytherin, Potter. ¿Qué quieres con uno de ellos, Harry? —.

—Él es mi amigo—Murmuró Harry.

—Y el mío—Declaró Ron bruscamente. Draco miró sorprendido al pelirrojo. Había esperado que el Gryffindor se inclinara ante la opinión popular.

—Draco también es mi amigo— Hermione fulminó con la mirada.

Percy el prefecto intervino—Tienen razón, Harry. Draco tiene que sentarse con su casa...—.

Fred Weasley interrumpió—¡No, no están en lo correcto! —Se movió y se apretó justo al lado de Draco.

George siguió a su gemelo y se acomodó junto a Harry—No hay reglas que digan que Draco no puede sentarse aquí, así que cierra tu bocaza, Percy—.

Sonrojándose con humillación y enojo, Percy le gritó a su hermano—¡No, no puede sentarse aquí! ¡Es un maldito Slytherin! —.

Un silencio cayó sobre el Gran Comedor y de repente, mortificado, Percy cayó pesadamente sobre el banco.

—Prefecto Weasley, ¿qué es lo que te tiene tan enojado que sientes necesario gritarlo a todos en el Gran Comedor? —La profesora McGonagall había llegado en total silencio. Miró sombríamente a Percy por los bordes de sus anteojos, y luego desvió la mirada sobre el resto de sus Leones.

—Draco no debería sentarse aquí, señora—Dijo Percy mientras se sonrojaba aún más.

—El hábito ha dictado la hora de comer, Prefecto Weasley—Minerva alzó la voz para que todos pudieran escuchar—Las Casas solo necesitan sentarse juntas durante las fiestas, Banquetes y cualquier reunión que se convoque. Durante las comidas, se alienta a los amigos a sentarse donde quieran—Ella sonrió al Primer Año Slytherin—Le invitamos a sentarse aquí con sus amigos durante cualquier comida que desee, Sr. Malfoy—.

Draco sonrió irresistiblemente—Gracias, directora—En el momento en que Minerva se alejó, Draco le dirigió una sonrisa más presumida a Percy, luego volvió su atención a sus amigos.

Llegaron las comidas y Ron, que había pedido carne con un montón de puré de papas y salsa, y jugo de calabaza dulce, miró con recelo las verduras que le parecían bastante grandes en el plato de Draco junto a su carne asada—Son muchas verduras, Draco. ¿Te gustan? —.

—No especialmente—Respondió mientras picaba una zanahoria pequeña y se la metió en la boca.

—Entonces, ¿por qué las estás comiendo? —Preguntó Harry. Tenía algunas verduras, y su jugo era jugo de naranja en lugar de calabaza que era demasiado dulce para él.

—El profesor Snape adapta todas nuestras comidas porque dice que los elfos sirven demasiados dulces y alimentos grasos—Respondió Draco con aire de complicidad—Por supuesto, creo que bebe demasiado de ese horrible café—.

Hermione intervino—¡Creo que es una gran idea! Creo que soy la única Gryffindor en comer ensalada—.

—Eso es porque eres un conejo, Mione! —Sonrió Ron.

—Y tú eres un cerdo, Ronald—Respondió bruscamente y apuñaló una rodaja de tomate pequeño.

—Sí, mastica con la boca cerrada, bárbaro—Se rió Draco.

Ron se tragó su gran bocado de puré y salsa, luego frunció el ceño—Cállate, cara de hurón—.

—¡Hazme callar, oink, oink! —Desafió Draco. Harry se rió pero se cortó cuando una cucharada de puré de papas de Ron voló sobre la mesa y golpeó la mejilla de Draco.

Todo estuvo en silencio en la mesa de Gryffindor hasta que Draco recogió un pedazo de brócoli y se lo arrojó a Ron. Hubiera sido una pelea terrible, pero Draco se rió en el último segundo antes de que el brócoli volador golpeara a Ron en la frente. Ron tomó represalias al instante con una cucharada húmeda de salsa. Esta vez Draco se agachó, pero la puntería de Ron estaba apagada y golpeó a Harry. Harry parecía horrorizado, pero luego sonrió y tomó un trozo de calabaza cocida, húmeda y viscosa...

Draco le dio un codazo a Harry para alentarlo a que arrojara el asqueroso pedazo de comida. Harry dudó, sin embargo. Raramente tomaba represalias en especie, y ciertamente no con ira. Realmente esto fue solo por diversión, ¿verdad?

Harry lanzó el desafortunado trozo de calabaza directamente a Ron. Golpeó en su frente; planamente y con un squish. Eso fue todo lo que tomó; La pelea por la comida estalló y pronto toda la casa de Gryffindor se arrojó comida entre sí. Las otras Casas observaban desde sus mesas y reían o vitoreaban el caos.

—¡DETENGANSE! —Rugió la profesora McGonagall desde la mesa de maestros—¡Si alguien arroja otra pieza de comida, todos en Gryffindor perderán diez puntos! —Sin que ella tuviera que decirlo, todos los estudiantes de Gryffindor sabían que muchos puntos dejarían sus puntos de la Casa en negativo.

—Sr. Weasley, Sr. Malfoy, Sr. Potter—Dijo el profesor Snape sombríamente—A la oficina de la directora en este momento—Se giró para desvanecerse a través de la delgada puerta que usaba la maestra.

La directora miró por última vez decepcionada a su Casa—Limpien ese desastre, y luego todos vayan a la sala común. La cena terminó para todos ustedes—Luego se alejó de la mesa de profesores y atravesó la puerta por la que el profesor Snape se había deslizado.

* * *

El profesor Snape se paró frente al escritorio de la directora mientras ella se paraba detrás. Cuando los transgresores entraron por la puerta de la oficina, contó en silencio, uno... dos... tres. Cuatro.

—Señorita Granger—Señaló Snape—No fuiste convocada a la oficina de la directora. ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? —.

—Son mis amigos, señor—Respondió con el mayor valor posible.

—Ah. Así que eso te da carta blanca para participar en cualquier actividad que consideren necesaria para iniciar—Ronroneó sombríamente—Y participar de manera equitativa en cualquier retribución que se imparta a sus... cadáveres... rebeldes—.

Hermione miró inquieta a cada uno de sus amigos. Ron hizo una mueca y siseó—No me mires, Mione. Ni siquiera sé lo que dijo—.

Draco siseó—Te dije que te quedaras—.

Hermione miró indignada a Draco—No soy un perro, tú... ¡hurón! —.

—¡Deja de llamar a Draco, hurón! —Resopló Harry.

—¡Ella me llamó un cerdo! —Replicó Ron.

Los cuatro se enfrentaron a gritos que se convirtieron en un ataque de insultos. Snape observó que Harry trató de detener la discusión, y también se mantuvo un poco alejado de sus amigos.

—¡Suficiente! —Declaró Minerva—Y guarde silencio. Señorita Granger, a menos que desee perder puntos y una detención, le sugiero que se vaya ahora—.

Hermione palideció—Vete, Hermione—Dijo Harry en voz baja—Estaremos bien. El profesor Snape está aquí—.

Hermione asintió de acuerdo. Miró a cada uno de sus amigos y luego salió de la oficina.

Percy había quitado la comida arrojada y las manchas de los niños para que se vieran marginalmente presentables. Probablemente esperaba que la pérdida de puntos no fuera tan mala.

El profesor Snape miró a cada uno de los muchachos. Harry pareció encogerse bajo la desaprobación de su maestro. Sorprendió a Snape mientras daba un paso hacia el hombre alto y lo miró—¿Sr. Potter? —.

—Señor—Dijo Harry con toda la cortesía que tenía—Por favor, no nos pegue—Estaba preocupado de que el profesor Snape hubiera estado tan enojado con ellos que los golpearía a los tres.

Ron se inclinó preocupado hacia Draco—¿Snape nos va a pegar? —.

—Tranquilo, comadreja—Siseó Draco.

—Señor Potter—Respondió Snape cuidadosamente, mientras sopesaba la solicitud de Harry, con lo que sabía de la vida hogareña del niño—Ningún estudiante es golpeado o azotado en Hogwarts. Y yo—Capturó la mirada amplia de ojos verdes del niño—Nunca tendré motivos para golpearte a _ti,_ ni a ningún niño—Bajó la voz—Ahora, ponte de pie con tus amigos—.

—Sí, señor—Respondió Harry con un poco de alivio. Retrocedió rápidamente para interponerse entre Ron y Draco.

—Normalmente preguntaría qué precipitó esta guerra con productos alimenticios—Comenzó Snape—Pero en este caso particular, la concepción de una pelea alimentaria ni siquiera comienza a importar. Nunca se permite pelear en Hogwarts. No hay excusa... nunca. Cada uno de ustedes debería saber esto ahora—Fue recibido por tres respuestas afirmativas que eran simples susurros de “sí, profesor Snape”—Para asegurarse de que ninguno de ustedes olvide esta simple regla, cada uno perderá 30 puntos, y ninguno de ustedes podrá asistir al Banquete de Halloween ya que todos estarán ocupados en mi clase escribiendo un ensayo—.

Ron y Draco, que sabían de la dulce e indulgente reputación del Banquete de Halloween, se quedaron sin aliento, y sus mandíbulas cayeron en una increíble decepción. Harry no sabía nada sobre la conocida fiesta de deliciosas comidas y la abundancia de dulces y pasteles. Tampoco había participado en las festividades muggles, ya que esa noche siempre estaba encerrado en su armario.

Para él, una pérdida de 30 puntos era casi justa (y aunque no la había comenzado, lo que definitivamente no iba a señalar ahora), ¿y en cuanto al ensayo? Bueno, eso estaría en la clase del profesor Snape y su maestro estaría allí. Eso no sería malo en absoluto.

Fueron despedidos y enviados a sus salas comunes.

—Dragón—.

—¿Padre? —Draco miró con miedo a su padre, que lo había estado esperando cerca de la gárgola que bloqueaba las escaleras de la torre de la Cabeza.

—Una pelea de comida—Lucius dejó caer, con una decepción que cayó sobre el corazón de Draco como plomo.

—¿Sí señor? —Draco se arrastró un poco más cerca de Harry.

—Eres un Malfoy, joven. Tu madre y yo te criamos mejor que tomar parte en tal travesura—La voz de Lucius ronroneó con malicia mientras se acercaba a los tres muchachos—¿Sabías que mientras estoy aquí puedo tomar puntos y establecer detenciones? —Draco sacudió la cabeza con tristeza—20 puntos de Slytherin sumados a lo que sea que el profesor Snape te haya dado—Luego miró a Ron y Harry, quienes se encogieron hacia Draco—En cuanto a ustedes dos malvados. Espero que ambos limpien la lechucería este sábado. Dragón, el profesor Snape te proporcionará una detención adicional mientras limpian—Luego asintió—Buen día, caballeros—.

—¿Sin Halloween y trabajando el sábado? —Gimió Ron—¡Eso es tan injusto! —.

—Creo que preferiría limpiar que hacer una segunda detención con el profesor Snape. Probablemente me hará destripar caracoles—Draco hizo una mueca.

Harry no dijo nada. Nuevamente, limpiar una lechucería probablemente no era peor que limpiar el inodoro de Dudley todos los sábados. Al menos finalmente visitaría a Hedwig.


	25. ¡Tanto!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Traductor:** The Snarry’s Archivist

Halloween fue la fiesta más aburrida del mundo ya que Harry, Ron y Draco se sentaron en el aula de Pociones trabajando en los ensayos que el profesor Snape les había asignado. Les había dado a cada uno un ensayo que trataba sobre un tema que ninguno podía compartir con sus amigos. El ensayo de Ron fue sobre las cinco propiedades del escarabajo Beetle en pociones para la piel, el ensayo de Draco fue sobre las seis bases para pociones curativas y los diferentes calderos para hacerlos más efectivos, y el ensayo de Harry fue sobre la Polilla Luna y por qué era un ingrediente cosechado en la noche.

Harry estaba un poco decepcionado de que el profesor Snape permaneciera en su oficina y solo los revisó y su progreso hasta el toque de queda a las diez. A esa hora, terminados o no, entregaron sus ensayos y regresaron a sus salas comunes.

Hermione había escapado del castigo por la pelea de comida, pero no se había olvidado de sus amigos. Ella había recogido una tarta de melaza para cada uno de ellos junto con una bolsa llena de dulces que incluía plumas de azúcar, tinta de regaliz, pergamino de canela comestible (sobre el cual escribía cada nota en tinta de regaliz), ranas de chocolate, grageas de todos los sabores Bertie Botts, meigas fritas, copos de nieve glaciales, chocoballs, Bon-Bons explosivos, hilo dental de menta, arañas Spindle's Lick o'Rish (pero no para Ron, ya le había dicho a todos que odiaba las arañas) y ratones de hielo de chocolate blanco. Los niños encontraron estos deliciosos tesoros debajo de sus almohadas cuando se acostaron.

¡Maravillosa Hermione!

* * *

** _Limpieza De La Lechucería - 2 De Noviembre De 1991 - Detención_ **

Draco estaba firmemente inundado con un barril de hígados de ranas que tenía que liberar de las ranas muertas, y luego agregar a una solución que los encurtiría. Ron y Harry subieron la escalera exterior que conducía a la parte superior de la lechucería para limpiarla.

—Esto es asqueroso—Se quejó Ron.

—Esto es un desastre, Ron—Dijo Harry, que estaba buscando a Hedwig—¿Quieres asqueroso? Ve a limpiar el baño de mi primo—Harry hizo una mueca al recordarlo.

Un pitido y un coo alertaron a Harry de que su lechuza estaba cerca. Él sonrió cuando Hedwig voló desde las perchas y justo al lado de su hijo. Ella frotó su cabeza contra su codo.

—¡Hedwig! Ha pasado una eternidad desde la última vez que te vi. Lo siento por eso—Hedwig arrulló indulgente y mordisqueó sus dedos mientras le daba un regalo.

—¿Esa es tu lechuza, Harry? —Preguntó Ron mientras se agachaba frente a Harry y Hedwig.

—Hagrid me la regaló para mi cumpleaños. Hedwig, este es mi amigo Ron—Hedwig grazno hacia Ron, y él sonrió y le rascó la cabeza.

—Recibo la rata de Percy cuando deje Hogwarts al final de este período—Dijo Ron con tristeza.

—¿Una rata? —Preguntó Harry —No parece una gran mascota... uhm... familiar—.

—Sí, Scabbers es un poco sucio. Y huye mucho. Lo vi la noche del Banquete de Bienvenida y nadie lo ha visto desde entonces—.

—Sabes, escuché que Hagrid tiene un montón de cachorros Krup que encontró. Tal vez te daría uno y no tendrías que tener la rata de tu hermano—Sugirió Harry.

Ron levantó la vista—¿Cómo supiste de eso? ¿Has visitado a Hagrid? —.

Harry sacudió la cabeza—Draco me lo dijo. Vamos todos mañana. Podemos visitar y ver si Hagrid tiene esos cachorros—.

—¡Sí! —Estuvo de acuerdo Ron.

Harry miró a Hedwig y le dio el último regalo que tenía—Ron y yo tenemos que limpiar la lechucería ahora, Hedwig. Te veré más tarde, ¿de acuerdo? —.

Ron se puso de pie, fulminó con la mirada todos los excrementos de búho y las plumas de docenas de colores diferentes, y se golpeó las caderas con las manos—¡Esto es imposible! —.

Harry vio como Hedwig voló a través de uno de los arcos al aire libre, y luego se puso de pie y se acercó a su amigo—No, esto es fácil, Ron. Primero barreremos todas las plumas y luego limpiaremos los excrementos de las lechuzas. Vamos—.

* * *

Llevó todo el día limpiar la lechucería, pero ya estaba hecho. Ron corrió para comer algo, pero Harry, no hambriento, decidió sentarse en el Vestíbulo de Entrada. Argus Filch, el cuidador irascible, estaba trapeando el piso. Espió al Primer Año y se burló de él.

—¿No se supone que estés comiendo, muchacho? —El demando.

—No tengo mucha hambre, señor—Le informó Harry—¿Necesita ayuda, Sr. Filch? —.

Filch lo miró con asombro ante el estado mental del niño—Nadie me ayuda. ¿Estás tratando de bromearme, mocoso? —.

—¡No señor! —Harry se sentó y levantó las manos—Realmente quiero ofrecer ayuda. Si cuidas todo este castillo por tu cuenta, deberías recibir ayuda de vez en cuando, ¿no crees? —.

—Muy bien—Reflexionó Filch. Le intrigaba que el chico no hubiera dejado de hablar con él, lo insultara, lo hechizara o incluso se escapara. Eso era lo que los estudiantes generalmente le hacían—El director siempre me dijo que era lo suficientemente fuerte como para hacerlo yo mismo. Recibí a la señora Norris. Es una buena chica—.

—¿Quién es la señora Norris, señor? —Preguntó Harry mientras se acercaba y tomaba la fregona del cuidador. Comenzó a trapear el piso.

Filch observó al niño asombrado mientras tomaba su trapeador, y comenzó a trabajarlo contra el piso—Eres un chico extraño. La señora Norris es mi gata. A nadie le gusta excepto al profesor Snape—.

—Me agrada el profesor Snape—Sonrió Harry.

—A ningún estudiante le agrada el profesor Snape—Se quejó perplejo.

—Sí—Insistió Harry—Me rescató, elaboró una poción anti-Cruciatus para mí, y ha sido amable conmigo—.

Filch había escuchado la historia de Bellatrix Lestrange encontrando a Harry Potter y casi matándolo—Eres ese chico Potter. ¿Cómo es que me hablas? Esperaba que estuvieras con todos tus amigos de Gryffindor y haciendo algunas bromas para hacer que mi vida sea un infierno—Filch lo fulminó con la mirada y le arrebató el trapeador. No iba a arriesgarse a que el chico lo hechizara.

—No hago bromas—Se defendió Harry, tenso—Tampoco mis amigos Ron, Hermione y Draco. No somos matones—.

—Los magos no son buenos con Squibs, Potter—Murmuró Filch.

—No sé qué es un Squib—Respondió Harry. Realmente quería hacer de este hombre un amigo. Podía ver que había sido insultado y acosado durante años, y necesitaba a alguien, un estudiante, ya que parecía que a Filch no le gustaban mucho, estuviera de su lado.

—Soy un Squib, eres un mago. Solo tengo suficiente magia en mí como para que no haga nada más que sentarme allí—Gruñó como si lastimara al niño antes de que pudiera lastimarlo—No sabes mucho, muchacho tonto—.

—No—Suspiró Harry—Creo que tienes suerte de no tener magia—Filch frunció el ceño y se inclinó hacia delante, su fregona lo sostenía—Bueno, solo tienes que vivir y tienes un gato. Se supone que debo matar a un mago que ya está muerto—.

—Eso es tonto—Comentó Filch.

—Sí, lo es—.

Ambos se estudiaron por un momento, y luego Harry caminó hacia Filch. Vio un cepillo en el balde y se inclinó para recogerlo—Realmente me gustaría ayudar, señor. ¿Está bien? —.

Los labios de Filch se adelgazaron, y luego levantó la fregona, la echó en el cubo y la golpeó en el piso de lajas—Solo por unos minutos antes del toque de queda. Tengo que darte detención después de eso, tú entiendes—.

Harry le sonrió a Filch cuando el hombre le señaló hacia una esquina del piso del Vestíbulo de Entrada para fregar—¿Puedo conocer a su gato alguna vez, Sr. Filch? —Preguntó Harry

—Espero que sí, Sr. Potter—Filch se inclinó y frotó el piso con el trapeador. Su sonrisa era media sonrisa. En general, sospechaba de las pequeñas brujas y magos que simplemente lo insultaban. Le gustaba este chico Potter, y esperaba ser realmente cortés.

* * *

Quince minutos más tarde, Harry estaba lavando las delgadas ventanas del vestíbulo de entrada con Filch, el cuidador de Squib. El trabajo duro nunca lo molestó, ya que lo había estado haciendo durante tanto tiempo. Era mucho más soportable trabajar con alguien. Ron había estado trabajando en la lechucería con él y, aunque su amigo se quejó mucho, todavía fue rápido. Argus Filch estaba más tranquilo pero también era eficiente.

—¡Señor Potter! ¿Qué está haciendo? —.

Harry se giró y luego sonrió—¡Hola, Profesor Snape! Estoy ayudando al Sr. Filch a lavar las ventanas—.

—Ya veo eso. ¿Por qué? —Snape estaba realmente perplejo. ¿Acaso el chico no había sido detenido?

—El Sr. Filch necesitaba ayuda, así que le dije que podía. Me va a presentar a su gata, la Sra. Norris. Ella muerde a los estudiantes—Se rió entre dientes.

—¿Es esto una detención, Sr. Filch? —Realmente esperaba que Harry no se hubiera ganado una segunda detención el sábado.

—No, profesor. El Sr. Potter solo quería ayudar—Tomó la esponja jabonosa del niño—No has cenado, Potter. Mejor come algo antes de que sea demasiado tarde—.

—Está bien, Sr. Filch. Simplemente no olvide que lo ayudaré en cualquier momento. Buenas noches, señor—Harry trotó hacia el Maestro de Pociones—¿Va a cenar, profesor Snape? —.

—El domingo es lasaña, algo a lo que soy parcial—Respondió Snape.

—He cocinado lasaña—Comentó Harry.

—¿Has cocinado, señor Potter? —.

Harry asintió con la cabeza—Soy un muy buen cocinero. Tía Petunia cocinaría para los invitados, pero en cualquier otro momento me hacía cocinar—Dijo con orgullo—¡y yo también podía comer algo de la comida! —.

El profesor Snape notó que Harry se estaba relajando más a su alrededor y continuó revelando información sobre su antigua vida hogareña. Fue bueno escuchar que Harry estaba orgulloso de algo, pero parecía igualmente orgulloso de poder comer lo que cocinaba. ¿Fue alimentado en otras ocasiones? El niño era pequeño y delgado; lo dudaba—Tu tía te enseñó a cocinar, ¿verdad? —.

Harry resopló suavemente—No, señor. Tía Petunia cree que puede cocinar, ¡pero pone ajo y pimienta en todo! Me enseñé a mí mismo—.

—Tú... te enseñaste... a ti mismo—Repitió Snape secamente.

—¡Sí! —Harry se separó de él tan pronto como vio a sus amigos. El profesor Snape se quedó con preguntas que se centraron en los Dursley. Había conocido a Petunia cuando era niña y ella había sido una persona rencorosa y cruel que tendía a intimidar a su hermana más joven y bonita, Lily. Dudaba que ella hubiera cambiado en lo absoluto.

* * *

Severus Snape se estaba relajando por la noche en sus habitaciones. Se había servido un whisky de fuego y estaba contemplando si leer una Revista de Pociones o algo más indulgente en la ficción. Estaba perturbado por la lectura de su estantería, en su sala de estar, cuando un golpe cortés tropezó con su puerta.

Sabiendo instintivamente que su visitante nocturno era Harry, estaba preparado para tomar puntos porque estuviera fuera varias horas después del toque de queda. Cuando abrió la puerta a un niño pequeño y arrugado que había olvidado la bata y las zapatillas y tenía una expresión terriblemente preocupada en su rostro, no dijo nada e hizo pasar a Harry a su sala de estar.

Snape sentó a Harry en el sofá frente al fuego, luego colocó una colcha a su alrededor. Finalmente lo dosificó con una media dosis de Poción Calmante. Finalmente, se sentó junto al niño.

—No has dormido, Harry—Observó Snape. Harry asintió afirmativamente—¿Qué te ha mantenido despierto entonces? —Snape imaginó que podría ser un cuestionario, o una práctica, o incluso una poción en su clase. Se quedó estupefacto cuando Harry habló en voz baja de una pesadilla.

—Tuve el sueño más horrible—Se estremeció Harry.

—¿Me puedes contar al respecto? —Preguntó Snape suavemente. Cuando el niño sacudió la cabeza, sobre todo con miedo, el mago lo empujó a su lado. Una parte lejana de sí mismo se maravilló de lo fácil que se estaba volviendo esa oferta de consuelo—Intenta, Harry. Nada puede hacerte daño aquí—.

—Bueno, comenzó bastante bien. Estaba visitando a Hedwig y alimentándola con golosinas. Pensé que era realmente bonita con todas las estrellas y pude ver todo Hogsmeade brillando muy por debajo de mí. Luego miré hacia el Bosque Prohibido... Lo siguiente que supe es que hay sangre por todas partes... los búhos ululan... y lo que es realmente extraño es que me siento tan tranquilo... descuidado, de verdad—Harry respiró hondo y frunció el ceño al recordar el sueño que lo había despertado—Es como si no me importara morir. Y, justo cuando creo que voy a morir, te veo—Harry apartó la vista de las llamas y miró al profesor Snape como para asegurarse de que era él a su lado.

—¿Estaba enojado contigo? —.

Harry sacudió la cabeza—No. Te sentiste aliviado, creo. Fue entonces cuando traté de hablar... para advertirte pero no pude. Y está realmente enojado contigo. Solo quiere matarme pero...—Los labios de Harry se estrecharon mientras intentaba hacerlo. Interpreta su sueño—Señor, creo que quiere lastimarte. Realmente horrible y luego quiere matarte—.

Snape tragó nerviosamente—¿Quién es él, Harry? —El mago estaba seguro de quién era, pero tenía que escucharlo de Harry.

—Un monstruo—Respondió Harry en un silencio—Con ojos malvados—.

Harry no lloró, aunque estaba seguro de que debía hacerlo, pero se estaba haciendo mayor y quería mostrarle a su maestro que no lloraba por nada. Era tonto, y estaba seguro de que al profesor Snape no le gustaban las personas tontas. El sueño lo había aterrorizado, por eso saltó de la cama y corrió hacia las mazmorras. Todo lo que quería era llegar a su padre... al profesor Snape. Sabía que el profesor lo mantendría a salvo. Con ese fin, presionó más fuerte contra el lado de su maestro.

Snape apretó su agarre sobre Harry. Mantendría a Harry a salvo. El niño era su pupilo ahora. Sin embargo, mientras pensaba eso, Snape sabía que no era solo por la tutela. Harry se había convertido en algo más que el pequeño títere de Albus para proteger; era un niño que necesitaba un adulto... él. Y, el Maestro de Pociones que había aprendido hacía mucho tiempo que nadie se preocuparía por él, o lo abrazaría cuando tuviera miedo, encontró esa compasión en Harry. En las palabras de Harry mientras relataba la pesadilla, lo había asustado, pero aún más le aterrorizaba que algo, un monstruo, no solo se llevara a su maestro, sino que lo lastimara.

Alguien se preocupaba por Severus Snape.

* * *

** _Lunes - 4 De Noviembre De 1991 - Té Y Krups_ **

La hora del almuerzo no llegó lo suficientemente rápido, pero cuando lo hizo el Cuarteto de Harry, Draco, Hermione y Ron, corrieron cuesta abajo, pasando las Callanish Stones en miniatura y hacia la cabaña de Hagrid. Ron y Hermione le habían visitado una vez, pero Harry y Draco nunca habían estado. Cuando la colina en pendiente se estabilizó, todos fueron detenidos por un enorme jabalinero que corrió hacia ellos.

—Ese es Fang—Dijo Ron—Está bien—.

—Solo es baboso—Sonrió Hermione.

Fang al instante derribó a Ron, lo olisqueó, le dio un beso en la mejilla, luego se levantó, besó el brazo de Hermione igual de descuidadamente y luego contempló los dos nuevos olores. Draco, que desconfiaba de los animales en general, pero en su mayoría perros, desde su encuentro con Fluffy, retrocedió.

Ron se había levantado y se estaba limpiando la mejilla con el borde de su túnica—Fang está bien, Draco. No muerde—.

Draco hizo todo lo posible por mantenerse firme, pero por si acaso agarraba la mano de Hermione. Fang resopló hacia Draco, y cuando terminó y aprobó al chico, le lamió la mejilla.

—¡Yagh! —Gritó Draco—¡Eso es asqueroso! Eurgh—Se limpió la mejilla ofendida.

Fang lo ignoró y miró a Harry. Lo olisqueó, y de repente se dio cuenta de que este pequeño mago tenía un olor adicional que reconoció. Fang se deleitó cuando olió al alto mago negro, y luego lamió la mejilla y la cara de Harry para hacerle saber lo genial que era.

Mientras Harry se reía y se limpiaba la baba de la cara, Fang se alejó y ladró para avisarle a Hagrid que tenía visitas. Hagrid llegó pesadamente a la vuelta de la esquina y a su lado estaba el profesor Snape.

El profesor Snape los recibido con entusiasmo al igual que Hagrid. Hizo pasar a todos a su choza y comenzó a servir tazas de té. Repartió pasteles de roca. Ron le susurró a Harry que estaba cerca de él—Cuidado, Harry. Creo que están hechos con rocas reales—.

—No creo que haya tenido tantos invitados a la vez—Sonrió Hagrid—Sin embargo, todos sois bienvenidos—.

—Gracias, Hagrid—Respondió Hermione—Acabamos de quedar atrapados en la escuela, pero luego escuchamos que tenías algunos Krups—.

—¿Los vio, señor? —Harry le preguntó al profesor Snape.

Él asintió mientras tomaba un sorbo de té. Era débil y muy dulce. Sin embargo, no dijo nada, como nunca lo hacía. Era de mala educación.

—Hagrid—Dijo Ron—¿crees que podría tener un Krup? —.

—Claro, Ron! —Estuvo de acuerdo el hombre grande—Sin embargo, primero tengo que destetarlos. Acabo de encontrar a los cachorros, no a su madre. El profesor vino a darles algunas pociones—.

Draco preguntó con perplejidad—¿Qué tipo de pociones necesitan los cachorros? —.

Snape levantó una ceja—Usted sabe muy bien, Sr. Malfoy, que los animales necesitan pociones al igual que las brujas o los magos. ¿No ha visto a su padre distribuir las pociones que le hago a sus pavos reales? —.

—Los cachorros de Krup son solo pequeños, Draco, así que debo asegurarme de que las pulgas y las garrapatas no los molesten. Dado que son madres no estaban en ninguna parte alrededor, el profesor hizo una poción fortalecedora para agregar a su piel. Hace que estén sanos de ácaros—.

Draco asintió con la cabeza hacia Hagrid y le dirigió una rápida mirada a su Jefe de Casa—Me preguntaba, señor—.

—No se avergüence de preguntar, Sr. Malfoy. Hacer preguntas es obtener conocimiento—Aclaró el Maestro de Pociones. Draco le sonrió tímidamente. Siempre le gustó saber cuándo había hecho algo bien. Harry captó la mirada entre los dos Slytherins y frunció el ceño. Tuvo la repentina e irracional sensación de que el profesor Snape era SUYO, de nadie más.

El profesor Snape captó el ceño de Harry y el brillo de los celos en sus ojos verdes—¿Señor Potter? ¿Pasa algo? —.

Harry sacudió la cabeza y apartó el té—Hagrid, ¿podemos ver a los cachorros? —.

—Claro, Harry. ¡Vamos todos! —.

Ron eligió un Krup, el más pequeño que tenía pelaje rojo, y continuaron la visita hasta que el profesor Snape los acompañó hasta el castillo. No parecía en absoluto apurado por soltar la mano de Harry. Hermione notó esto y no pudo evitar hacer la pregunta que estaba ardiendo dentro de ella...

—Profesor Snape, usted y Harry serán vistos. ¿No le preocupa eso? —Miró fijamente los dedos de Harry entrelazados con los de Snape.

—Las circunstancias han cambiado, señorita Granger—El profesor Snape apretó la mano de Harry. Minerva le había hecho saber que _El Profeta_ se había regocijado especialmente al anunciar para la edición de esa tarde que _“Cierto maestro que enseña Pociones, se hizo cargo de la custodia del Niño-Que-Vivió, a raíz de la misteriosa enfermedad del Director”_. El Cuarteto había ido a visitar a Hagrid, así que ahora todos los estudiantes que estaban suscritos a ese periódico vicioso sabían de las circunstancias cambiadas de Harry y él.

A decir verdad, al profesor Snape no le preocupaba que los estudiantes se enteraran de su pupilo, estaba preocupado de que Quirrell lo supiera, y eso podría conducir a un peligro injustificado.

* * *

La sala común de Gryffindor había estado plagada de chismes sobre el nuevo guardián de Harry. Se había quedado por algunas preguntas, pero cuando comenzaron los chistes y los insultos, se había ido. No era tan astuto como había esperado. Harry corrió directamente hacia los gemelos Weasley.

—¿Necesitas un descanso, Harry? —Preguntó Fred

—Un poco ruidoso allí, ¿no? —Preguntó George.

—Un poco—Asintió Harry en voz baja. Miró a los gemelos. Dudaba que pudiera distinguirlos si los conociera por el resto de su vida. Sonrió con ironía—A nadie le gusta el profesor Snape, ¿verdad? —.

—Snape ha sido un imbécil por un tiempo, Harry—Suspiró Fred.

—Creo que odia a los niños—Dijo George.

—Pero eso no es cierto. El profesor Snape ha sido bueno conmigo—Harry no mencionó que el profesor también lo había abrazado algunas veces cuando se había enfadado. Eso fue mucho más de lo que sus familiares habían hecho. Recordó tener cuatro años con sarampión y había pasado dos semanas terribles en su armario con fiebre y escalofríos. Estaba seguro de que si el profesor Snape hubiera estado allí, habría sido atendido adecuadamente, y tal vez incluso le hubieran dado hielo cuando le doliera la garganta.

—El profesor Snape es complicado, Harry—Sonrió Fred.

—Está bien si no le agrada nadie en Gryffindor—Dijo George acariciando la espalda de Harry—Lo que nos importa, y me refiero a mí y a Gred...—.

—Gracias, Forge—Sonrió Fred.

George le devolvió la sonrisa—Lo que importa, joven Harry, es que a nuestro irascible Maestro de Pociones le agradas—.

Harry suspiró aliviado. No sabía que estaba tan preocupado por lo que todos los demás pensaban de su tutor.

—¿Por qué no vas a visitar a Hedwig? —Sugirió Fred.

—Llevaremos a todos a la cama—Finalizó George. Empujó a Harry hacia las escaleras que conducían al exterior, y hacia un balcón exterior, que se extendía hacia las escaleras que llevaban a los visitantes a la Lechucería.

Harry sonrió y echó a correr hacia la lechucería. Fred y George se encargarían de todo.

* * *

—¡Hola, Hedwig! —Harry llamó y la lechuza blanca le chilló desde las vigas. Hedwig luego voló para posarse en el alféizar de una de las ventanas de arco abierto y frotó su cabeza contra el brazo de Harry.

—Ron tiene un familiar ahora y es un Krup—Dijo Harry mientras rascaba ligeramente la cabeza de Hedwig—Es un cachorro, así que Hagrid lo mantendrá hasta que lo desteten. ¿Puedo decirte un secreto que no es tan secreto? —Harry sonrió cuando Hedwig mordisqueó sus dedos en busca de golosinas. Harry se rió entre dientes y sacó algunas de su bolsillo. Él le dio una y ella rápidamente la mordisqueó—El profesor Snape es mi guardián—Él sonrió y le dio a su familiar otra golosina—Me lo dijo en clase hoy y dijo que no teníamos que fingir odiarnos frente a la gente. Eso es agradable. Es como tener un verdadero...—Se inclinó hacia la lechuza y susurró—Un papá—Él se rió, luego se detuvo—Sigo olvidando que tengo que volver a los Dursley. No quiero hacerlo ahora. Quiero decir...—Hizo una pausa y le dio a Hedwig otra golosina mientras miraba las estrellas—Todavía hay un hombre muerto que quiere matarme, y la gente todavía piensa que soy una especie de Salvador tonto—Hedwig ululó suavemente en comprensión—Quiero quedarme con el profesor Snape. ¿Eso es tonto de mi parte? —.

Hedwig ululó, frotó su cabeza contra el brazo de Harry y chilló varias veces. Por último, como para completar su argumento, agitó sus alas y dejó escapar un suave y largo pitido. Harry sonrió y le dio a Hedwig la última golosina que tenía. Él sonrió brillantemente—Gracias, Hedwig. Me alegra que tengas mucho sentido—.

Hedwig golpeó el brazo de su niño, luego voló hacia la noche, hacia el Bosque Prohibido. Harry se apoyó en el alféizar de la ventana y observó cómo su hermosa lechuza se convertía en una de las estrellas centelleantes en el cielo.

¡Una luz!

Harry miró hacia el Bosque Prohibido. Fue una luz. Una sola linterna que una figura sombría sostenía en alto, como si quienquiera que fuera, no tuviera magia para flotarla delante de ellos.

—Hagrid no lo ve—Le susurró Harry a nadie—¡HEDWIG! —Harry gritó pero su lechuza estaba demasiado lejos para escuchar. Probablemente estaba cazando algún ratoncito o rata para la cena.

Una lechuza de plumas negras poco comunes descendió silenciosamente desde las sombras profundas de la lechucería. Mordió el brazo de Harry para desviar su atención momentáneamente de la luz que oscilaba mientras el bosque se tragaba la figura.

—¡Ay! —Harry apartó sus ojos y luego tuvo que parpadear, ya que todo lo que podía ver eran ojos amarillos luminosos. Estudió la curiosa lechuza, y luego su mirada se amplió—Perteneces al profesor Snape, ¿no? —El búho ululó una vez—¿Por favor, ve por él? No sé por qué, pero tengo que ir tras esa luz... ¿por favor? ¿Puedes traer al profesor Snape? —.

Con un último chillido triste, el pájaro voló, y como si los sabuesos del infierno (o un Cerberus llamado Fluffy) lo persiguieran, Harry corrió lo más rápido que pudo por las escaleras de la Lechucería, hacia el Vestíbulo de Entrada, y salió por las puertas. Siguió corriendo mientras buscaba la luz de la linterna que había desaparecido de su vista. Sin pensarlo, se lanzó al Bosque Prohibido.

Sin embargo, en lo profundo de la mente de Harry, una convincente susurración de cantos lo llevó al corazón del peligro y la muerte.

* * *

—Helios, ¿tienes un correo para mí? —Preguntó mientras sumergía la cabeza de una botella delgada en cera caliente de color verde bosque profundo.

Helios extendió sus alas, las agitó, e incluso logró un pisotón convincente de un pie con garras. El Maestro de Pociones miró perplejo a su lechuza, y luego esta le chilló alarmantemente.

—¡Harry! —El profesor Snape jadeó al comprender—¿Dónde está él? —.

Helios volvió a chillar y luego desapareció por su oscura salida. El profesor Snape se puso de pie y salió corriendo de su laboratorio privado. Volvió a encontrarse con su lechuza fuera del Vestíbulo de Entrada, en el gran porche de mármol. Helios estaba en el cielo nocturno, una sombra que se movía rápidamente entre las estrellas.

—¿¡Dónde está Harry, Helios!? —Gritó Snape.

Una vez más, Helios dejó escapar un largo chillido mientras volaba en dirección al Bosque Prohibido. El profesor Snape corrió manteniendo un ojo en los árboles oscuros y otro en su lechuza. Durante esa vigilancia, se encontró con el jardinero, Hagrid.

—¡Tranquilo, profesor! —Hagrid atrapó al mago antes de que él cayera sobre su trasero indecorosamente—¿Te has levantado la nariz esta noche? —.

—¡Harry! —Espetó el mago preocupado—Se ha ido al Bosque Prohibido—.

Hagrid atrapó al profesor antes de zambullirse en el peligroso matorral—No, señor—Él palideció ante la mirada ceñuda del hombre oscuro—No digo que no puedas, profesor, solo que debas ir conmigo y Fang. Ha habido algunas cosas terribles y extrañas en los bosques, y también se ha cometido un asesinato—.

Snape dejó de intentar apartar su brazo del agarre del medio gigante—¿Asesinato? ¿De qué? ¿De qué estás hablando, Hagrid? —.

—Unicornios, profesor. ¿No te ha dicho el Director Dumbledore? Tres unicornios, todos machos, muertos por la pérdida de sangre—Hagrid sacudió su cabeza peluda—Horrible terrible. He estado tratando de encontrar a la bestia que hace algo tan horrible, pero no he visto nada—.

—¿Tres unicornios están muertos? —.

—Drenados de toda su sangre—Confirmó Hagrid malhumorado—El director no me ha hablado en unos días, también. ¡FANG! ¡Ven aquí, muchacho! —.

Un jabalinero demasiado grande saltó desde la parte trasera de la cabaña, vio al profesor Snape y movió la cola con entusiasmo. Fang amaba al mago irascible pero había aprendido a no besar al hombre como lo haría con cualquier otra persona. Su pérdida, por supuesto, pero a Fang no le importó demasiado ya que todavía tenía galletas difíciles de masticar del “Grandote”.

Un chillido lejano pero seguro llegó desde el aire, y el Profesor Snape levantó la vista para ver a su lechuza rodeando un área del Bosque Prohibido.

—¡Helios! —Gritó Snape—¡Ha encontrado a Harry! ¡Ven, Hagrid! ¡Fang, tú también! —.

Hagrid agarró una linterna que se encontraba en su pequeño porche a su cabaña y con Fang guiando el camino en silencio, corrieron tras el jabalinero.

* * *

Harry corrió a través de la frontera y entró al Bosque Prohibido cantando para sí mismo—¡Estúpido, estúpido, estúpido! —.

En el fondo, sabía que debería haber esperado hasta que la lechuza negra le dijera al profesor Snape dónde encontrarlo, pero era algo que no podía controlar, no estaba solo atrayéndolo, sino tiraba de él tan fuerte que no podía resistirse. En los bordes de la conciencia de Harry, había una bruma de tranquilidad, que estaba seguro nunca había conocido antes. Quería caer en eso, dejar que se apoderara por completo de él.

Harry no pudo hacer eso, sin embargo. Era un sobreviviente porque siempre estaba al tanto de todo lo que lo rodeaba. Los ataques podrían provenir de algo tan burlón como una cara ceñuda hacia tía Petunia, que lo mira ciegamente con un golpe en la mano. Y, todo eso había estado en el mundo en el que había crecido. Este lugar tenía magia, y Harry estaba aprendiendo rápidamente que, por muy bueno que fuera, ¡había mucho más que era peor!

No tenía idea de que estaba resistiendo el control total de una Maldición _Imperius_.

En poco tiempo había aprendido que había maleficios y maldiciones que obligaban a las personas a reír o bailar tontamente o tener toneladas de mocos. Hubo pesadillas vivientes como la Bruja Loca y Fluffy (Harry todavía estaba tratando de tragarse la locura de un nombre tan tonto para un perro asesino) y luego estaba un asesino con magia, que probablemente estaba más loco que la Bruja Loca, que mató sus padres, y quería que él también estuviera muerto.

Y, en el fondo, donde estaba maldiciendo su locura al correr tras un bulto que llevaba una linterna, y su mente luchaba por mantener a raya esa tranquilidad... Harry estaba perdiendo.

Harry tropezó con la raíz de un árbol que se aferró a su pie. Su atención mental se desvaneció justo cuando el dolor se registraba en su sistema: dolor en el tobillo, dolor en el codo donde cayó primero, luego en ambas rodillas. Para su horror, o más bien para una simple benevolencia de no preocuparse por nada, la tranquilidad se apoderó de él y lo tragó por completo. Todavía dolía pero ya no le importaba.

Una voz en esa dulce bruma le cantó_—¡Harrrrry, mi querido muchacho! Ven... ven... tu mente debe estar taaaaan cansssssada de pelear. Ven... sigue mi voz y ven conmigo. Ven, niño... hacia arriba... ahí estás... una ffffinnaaa cennnaaa está esperandonossss y la compartiré contigo... dulce pequeñoooo..._—.

Harry suspiró, sonrió ante la oscuridad y se puso de pie. No importaba que su tobillo estuviera torcido, o que se hubiera roto los pantalones por la rodilla, y ahora ambas rodillas tenían la piel rasgada y estaban sangrando. Se sentía hambriento por el tipo de voz amable que le ofrecía. Ya no corría y se escondía, caminó feliz hasta su muerte.

Sin embargo, adentro, de donde había venido esa maldición de sí mismo, Harry estaba peleando nuevamente. Esta vez sabía que no estaba luchando con miradas horribles o insultos, ni con tía Petunia, ni siquiera con una bruja loca. Algo más lo llamó, y ese pequeño sobreviviente en él le gritaba que se detuviera, que se escondiera, que dejara de escuchar esa voz.

El espectro sobreviviente, un alter ego fantasmal, impidió que el cuerpo de Harry se moviera y lo empujó hacia abajo, detrás del tronco de un gran árbol caído. Ante él había un claro donde la luna brillaba en un haz perfecto, para revelar una escena de una carnicería tan maníaca que ningún niño, ninguna persona amable, debería tener que ver; un unicornio que no había simplemente muerto sino había asesinado... destrozado con la más profunda ira. Esa linterna ahora estaba en el suelo e iluminó para Harry, el bulto de sombras que no fue revelado por la luna; una malformación de horror que clavó las manos y cabeza en el vientre devastado del unicornio. En todas partes se podía ver un líquido plateado que Harry sabía instintivamente que era sangre.

_“¡Corre!”_ el sobreviviente gritó desde dentro.

Pero, esa cosa escuchó a su Superviviente, y volvió sus ojos rojos sobre él, que estaban llenos de tanto odio que Harry casi quería marchitarse en el miedo que se extendió a través de él. Cuando salió un calor de su interior y bajó por sus pantalones rotos, el Superviviente en él se levantó. Un fantasma más alto que él, un hombre, un adulto que vacilaba entre el pequeño Harry encogido detrás del tronco del árbol y la humedad de su ropa sucia.

Un espectro que se parecía a Harry pero más viejo y alto, lo había salvado tantas veces en el número 4 de Privet Drive, _“¡Corre, Harry! ¡Corre hijo! ¡Severus está justo detrás de ti! ¡Corre hacia él!”_

El monstruo lanzó un rugido e intentó atravesar al fantasma, pero no pudo. Harry tropezó desde su escondite, alejándose del fantasma y el monstruo. Una vez que se apartó de ambos, corrió tan rápido como jamás había corrido en su vida, sin saber que otro Superviviente dentro de él lo estaba recogiendo en un giro del mundo, a su alrededor para que volara a través de la atmósfera hasta que fue arrojado al suelo.

—¡Harry! —.

Al instante, los brazos que el niño conocía, estaban a su alrededor, levantándolo. Los dedos de Harry se aferraron a los pliegues de la tela y jadeó—¡Corre, papá! ¡Corre! ¡El monstruo se acerca! —.

* * *

El profesor Snape pronto se adelantó a Hagrid quien, para ser un medio gigante, era un hombre rápido, pero la adrenalina había inundado el cuerpo de Snape ya que temía lo peor por Harry. Se detuvo bruscamente cuando algo salió del aire directamente hacia él y golpeó el suelo a sus pies. En segundos supo que el pequeño proyectil era Harry, y se arrodilló para atraer al niño que temblaba de terror absoluto en sus brazos.

Un olor acre de la ropa del niño asaltó su nariz, y aunque rápidamente identificó lo que era, Snape lo ignoró cuando el niño lo atrapó, y raspó con una voz irregular—¡Corre, papá! ¡Corre! ¡El monstruo se acerca! —.

Severus Snape también fue un sobreviviente, y sin preguntar al niño, lo levantó en sus brazos y echó a correr.

—¡Hagrid! ¡Da vuelta hacia Hogwarts! ¡Ahora! ¡Date prisa! —Grito Snape.

—¡Sssssseverusssss Snape! ¡Tú, TRAIDOR! —.

* * *

—¡TRAIDOR! —.

Harry gritó en los brazos del profesor Snape, mientras levantaba la cabeza para mirar por encima del hombro de su maestro. Detrás de ellos había una cosa monstruosa de rostro, una cosa malformada, inacabada de rasgos medio derretidos y ojos rojos. Cuando esos ojos se clavaron en los de Harry, enterró la cabeza entre el cuello y los hombros de Snape e intentó acercarse a él para protegerse.

En cuanto a Snape, se imaginó el aliento caliente sobre sus talones, cuando la cosa detrás de él rugió su traición, llamándolo traidor y prometiendo beber su sangre y destrozar a Harry. El cuerpo del mago mayor estaba tan infinitamente cansado, y todos sus músculos ardían con el castigo que estaba forzándose a soportar. Su corazón latía a punto de estallar, y su sangre cantaba como llamas en sus venas.

Severus Snape quería caer a la tierra. Se sentía cerca de darse por vencido, y generalmente lo haría, pero no dejaría que esa bestia viciosa atrapara a su hijo. Al oír que las mandíbulas de la criatura se rompían detrás de él, obligó a su última voluntad y magia a correr más fuerte y rápido a través del bosque.

Un trueno que sacudió el suelo, arrojó a Snape a un lado. Todavía sosteniendo a Harry, rodó protectoramente alrededor de él, tomando las contusiones que de otro modo habrían sido del niño. Snape trató de ponerse de pie, y con horror se dio cuenta de que su caída le había roto o torcido el pie. No podía soportarlo. Cuando el bosque se iluminó con la fuerza de la magia fuerte, Snape se escabulló y se movió hacia la protección más cercana posible; una pequeña agrupación de cantos rodados acurrucados entre una gruesa alfombra de musgo y un árbol caído que ahora se desecaba casi en la tierra, y bellamente adornado con pequeñas flores blancas.

_—¡Stupefy!_ —Severus levantó la vista para ver no solo a Minerva en su rescate, sino también a Lucius. Ambos habían lanzado el hechizo aturdidor que arrojó a su oponente hacia atrás. Desafortunadamente, no dejó a la criatura sin sentido, pero se volvió y corrió, desapareciendo rápidamente entre los árboles.

—¡Severus! —Gritó Lucius mientras corría hacia su amigo.

Minerva estaba justo detrás de Lucius y se arrodilló sobre el musgo y comenzó a ejecutar un hechizo de diagnóstico sobre Harry y Severus. Luego conjuró una camilla flotante justo al lado de su pequeño grupo.

Minerva habló con decisión—Severus, tu tobillo está torcido. No podemos llevarte, así que te voy a poner en la camilla. Deja que Lucius se lleve a Harry—.

—No—Declaró Snape con firmeza. Harry temblaba de terror en sus brazos, y también tenía un apretón mortal sobre él. El mago no lo admitiría, pero también tenía un apretón mortal sobre el niño.

Minerva asintió ante la determinación del Maestro de Pociones, y luego miró a Lucius—Ayúdame, Lucius. Tenemos que sacarlos de aquí en caso de que eso vuelva—.

* * *

Draco, sintiendo que algo andaba mal, había dejado Slytherin y se había encontrado con su padre, el profesor Snape con Harry en una camilla, y la profesora McGonagall dirigiéndolos. Draco no interrumpió ni se dio a conocer; él solo los siguió.

Todos llegaron a la enfermería, y la eficiente Poppy Pomfrey los ayudó a instalarse, y luego comenzó a trabajar en el profesor Snape y Harry.

Lucius sabía que su hijo los había encontrado. Sin decir una palabra, llevó a su hijo a la cama y lo rodeó con un brazo. Draco disfrutó el contacto, pero Lucius había estado asustado por la horrible visión de la criatura que había visto, y necesitaba la simple comodidad de su hijo. Ambos mantuvieron una vigilancia silenciosa mientras Madame Pomfrey miraba al profesor Snape. Harry estaba a salvo pero exhausto por el evento de esa noche. Todavía se aferraba a su maestro, que se aferraba a él, pero estaba de su lado y acurrucado contra su maestro profundamente dormido. Madame Pomfrey había limpiado tanto al hombre como al niño, y los vistió con un pijama nuevo.

—Minerva, ¿cómo lo supiste? —Preguntó Snape en voz baja.

—Helios—Sonrió—Tu lechuza es ingeniosa, Severus—La subdirectora se sentó en una silla entre Draco y su Jefe de Casa.

—Su magia fue... impresionante, Madame McGonagall—Felicitó Lucius. Severus asintió levemente.

La mujer mayor sonrió—Ambos parecen olvidar que yo era su maestra, y aunque no soy Albus Dumbledore, tengo poderes que él solo puede desear—Luego suspiró—Sé que fue el profesor Quirrell quien mató al unicornio y trató de matar a Harry. Simplemente no sé qué era eso en su... cabeza—.

—El Señor Oscuro—Les informó el profesor Snape. Los labios de Lucius se adelgazaron mientras asentía. Minerva hizo una mueca y siseó.

—¿Quirinus sabrá que fuimos nosotros? —Preguntó la bruja—¿Qué vinimos tras de Harry? —Minerva se inclinó y se alisó un rizo suelto de la franja en su frente.

—Dudoso—Hizo una mueca Snape, con cuidado de susurrar para no despertar al niño que dormía a su lado. Sus largos dedos arrastraron las Runas Futhark una y otra vez con una lentitud zen en la espalda para calmar a Harry mientras dormía—La... ingestión generalizada de la sangre del unicornio macho, es intoxicante, incluso cuando destruye la vida de uno a la mitad—.

—¿Ambos estarían borrachos? —Preguntó Lucius en voz baja.

El maestro de pociones asintió—Si el unicornio hubiera sido una yegua, su claridad... su claridad... habría permanecido. Sin embargo, el beneficio que busca el Señor Oscuro no habría sido en la hembra, sino en el macho. Y—Sonrió levemente —También reside la debilidad... que necesitamos —.

—Explícate, Severus—Exigió la subdirectora.

El profesor Snape sacudió la cabeza una vez y giró la cabeza lo suficiente, como para rozar rápidamente un beso en la cabeza de Harry. Podría ser molestado, reprendido incluso por su extraña devoción, pero en el momento en que Harry estuvo a salvo en sus brazos, había tomado una decisión que le gustaría, y seguramente todos los demás odiarían.

—Más tarde, Minerva. Estoy demasiado cansado para hablar más. Solo quiero dormir—Snape cerró los ojos y giró la cabeza lo suficiente como para tocar la barbilla con la coronilla de la cabeza de Harry. Un ronquido suave les dijo a Minerva y Lucius que el profesor Snape había sucumbido rápidamente al sueño.

—¿Padre? —La pequeña voz de Draco alertó a los dos adultos de que había escuchado todo. Lucius alisó el cabello rubio y despeinado, y se inclinó para besar la frente lisa.

—Dragón, no deberías estar aquí. ¿No deberías estar en tu dormitorio, en tu cama? —Preguntó Lucius en un susurro, solo para que Draco lo escuchara.

—No quiero volver—Miró al profesor dormido y a Harry—¿Me puedo quedar? —.

Lucius asintió, se recostó en las mantas de la cama en la que estaban sentados y alentó a Draco a que se deslizara bajo las sábanas—A dormir, Dragón. Estaré aquí en la mañana—Lo tranquilizó Lucius.

—Pero, Quirrell, y... y... ¿el Señor Oscuro está aquí? —Draco agarró nerviosamente los dedos de su padre.

Suavemente, Lucius empujó a su hijo hacia la cama—Lo tenemos manejado, Dragón. No debes tener miedo. ¿Ves cuán profundamente duerme Harry? También deberías hacerlo—.

—¿Quédate conmigo? ¿Por favor, padre? ¿Solo hasta que me duerma? —Los ojos gris plateado de Draco, tan parecidos a los de su padre, aumentaron su súplica.

Minerva tocó el hombro de Lucius e indicó su silla. El aristócrata se movió de la cama a la silla y se sentó—Me quedaré, entonces. Ahora, cierra los ojos. Piensa en el mundo de nubes que creamos cuando eras más joven. Hay seguridad allí—Lucius observó con satisfacción cómo Draco inhalaba y exhalaba uniformemente.

Minerva se inclinó—Trae a Severus mañana, Lucius. Quiero saber qué es esta vida media, y si Quirinus puede amenazarnos—.

Lucius asintió con la cabeza—Estaremos allí. Buenas noches, Madame McGonagall—.

—Un elfo doméstico estará aquí momentáneamente para llevarte a tu habitación para tu estadía. Buenas noches, Lucius—Con una gracia que ni siquiera Albus Dumbledore podía aspirar, Minerva McGonagall salió de la enfermería dudando que pudiera dormir esta noche.

* * *

** _La Mañana Siguiente - 5 De Octubre De 1991 - La Enfermería_ **

—... y Quirrell está ocultando al Señor Oscuro...—Draco terminó su historia, con todo el miedo que pudo poner en su voz.

—¡Quirrell es un imbécil! —Resopló Ron—Él no es un “Señor Oscuro”... ¡oooOOOOOooooo! —.

—No dije que Quirrell era el Señor Oscuro, imbécil—Miró a Draco—Dije que los adultos piensan que Quirrell lo ha estado escondiendo—.

—Y él es todo monstruoso y asqueroso—Agregó Harry.

—¡Awww, el bebé llorón de Harry habla! —Se burló Draco. Ron rio.

—¡No lo soy! —Explotó Harry.

—¡Si lo eres! —Replicó Draco—¡Te vi todo acurrucado contra Snape como si fuera tu papá! —.

Hermione empujó a Draco, quien rodó sobre su cama. El pequeño Sangre Pura gritó y le dio a Hermione una mirada de “Me heriste”. Ella puso los ojos en blanco—Relájate, Draco. Estás siendo un bebé ahora—Lo fulminó con la mirada y luego hizo un mohín—Y, Harry, no importa cómo dormiste junto al profesor Snape. Todos necesitamos padres en nuestras vidas que nos cuiden—Cruzó los brazos sobre su delgado pecho y miró al rubio y al pelirrojo—No me digan que ustedes dos nunca quieren estar al lado de sus papás cuando todo el mundo va a terminar. ¿Hm? —.

Draco y Ron se miraron “varonilmente” pero luego apartaron la mirada y se sonrojaron. Ambos admitieron, solo para sí mismos, que “papá era el mejor protector del mundo” y que ambos se habían abrazado a sus padres cuando las cosas se volvieron demasiado locas.

Todos cayeron en un silencio incómodo que Harry rompió—Draco, si Quirrell está escondiendo al monstruo, ¿qué quiere aquí... bueno, además de matarme? —.

—Bueno, solo unos días después de que el robo en Gringotts apareciera en el periódico, y esto fue solo una semana antes de que volvieras, Harry, el Director llegó a la sala común de Slytherin—Harry se inclinó para escuchar con entusiasmo a Draco mientras relataba una visita que nadie más que los Slytherins conocía—Él nunca viene, así que eso fue extraño. La otra cosa era que el profesor Snape no estaba con él. No estaba diciendo mucho, solo deambulaba mirando nuestra sala común y a nosotros, y luego dijo que sería un cosa terrible si hubiera sido la Piedra Filosofal lo que desapareció en Gringotts—.

—¿Le dijiste a Snape? —Preguntó Ron.

—Por supuesto que sí. Nadie más iba a hacerlo, pero esto era tan sospechoso que tuve que decirle. Parecía que estaba tratando de acusar a uno de nosotros de robar la Piedra—Respondió a Ron.

—¡Pero ustedes son niños! —Se burló Harry—¿Cómo va a robar un niño Gringotts cuando es más seguro que un... uhm...? —.

—El gabinete de ingredientes de Snape—Se rió Ron.

Harry miró a Ron incrédulo—No es tan seguro, ¿verdad? —.

Ron asintió con la cabeza—En su segundo año, Fred y George intentaron entrar al gabinete de Snape y ambos terminaron con forúnculos en sus manos y ceguera temporal—.

Los ojos de Harry se abrieron. Hermione se quedó boquiabierta—¡No lo hizo! —Ron asintió solemnemente.

Draco sonrió—Probablemente lo hizo, Hermione. Todo el mundo sabe que su gabinete de ingredientes está protegido con todo tipo de protecciones terribles. Nada que pueda matarte, pero terminarás en la enfermería—.

—¿Por qué el profesor Dumbledore les dijo eso sobre la Piedra Filosofal? —Preguntó Harry

Draco se encogió de hombros—Probablemente porque Voldy era un Slytherin y pensó que tal vez teníamos alguna forma de contarle al respecto—.

La boca de Harry se apretó con enojo. No iba a decir que Voldy ya estaba muerto ya que nadie lo escuchó de todos modos. Aun así, ese estúpido Dumbledore estaba interfiriendo, nuevamente.

Ron intervino y preguntó—¿Qué quiere El-Que-No-Debe-Ser-Nombrado con la Piedra? —.

—Vida—Respondió Draco positivamente—¿Y esa criatura grumosa que Harry vio anoche? Apuesto a que quiere que la Piedra Filosofal haga que su cuerpo sea perfecto—.

—La Piedra Filosofal es un mito—Declaró Hermione con sorna.

Draco juguetonamente se tocó la nariz—No estamos en el mundo muggle, Hermione—.

—Sí—Estuvo de acuerdo Ron—Dice en el reverso de la tarjeta de rana del Director Dumbledore, que ayudó a su amigo Nicholas Flamel a crear la Piedra Filosofal—.

—¡Eso es imposible, Ron! —Replicó Hermione acaloradamente—¡Nicholas Flamel murió hace más de 600 años! ¡El profesor Dumbledore es viejo pero no TAN viejo! —.

—Flamel no está muerto, Hermione—Corrigió Draco—La piedra filosofal ha hecho posible que Nicholas y su esposa Perenelle vivan durante siglos—.

La boca de Hermione se redondeó en una “O” y sacudió la cabeza—Eso es... no... uhm, ¡tengo que ir a la biblioteca! —La bruja casi salió corriendo de la enfermería, pero Draco agarró su bata escolar.

Ron se rio entre dientes—¡Un pequeño idiota va a revisar sus libros! —.

—¡No soy una idiota! —Fulminó Hermione con la mirada.

Harry y Draco fruncieron el ceño a Ron por burlarse de su amiga. A ninguno de los dos le pareció gracioso su comentario. Ron resopló ante la desaprobación, e hizo una mueca con su sonrisa.

—Tal vez deberíamos obtener la Piedra antes que Quirrell—Ofreció Harry.

—¡No sabemos dónde está escondida! —Gritó Ron.

—Sí, lo hacemos—Insistió Draco—¿Qué crees que Fluffy está vigilando? —.

La comprensión repentina ensanchó los ojos de Ron—¡La Piedra Filosofal! ¿Cómo podemos pasar a Fluffy, sin embargo? —.

—Música—Dijo Harry con inspiración—Leí en un libro de mitos griegos, que podrías encantar a una bestia para que se duerma con música. Simplemente tocaremos algo para Fluffy, él se irá a dormir y podemos ver lo que está protegiendo—.

Ron se echó a reír bruscamente, luego lo fulminó con la mirada—Eso es una tontería, Harry. Fluffy casi nos mata y ¿quieres que confiemos en algo de música para evitar que lo vuelva a hacer? ¡Quizás esta vez nos destrozará! —.

—¡Ron! —Silbó Hermione—Cálmate. Alguien nos escuchará. Además, si nos atrapan en el corredor del tercer piso, nos expulsarán antes de que Fluffy pueda matarnos—.

—No me importa que me expulsen—Murmuró Ron.

—Eso es un poco sombrío, Harry—Draco lentamente estuvo de acuerdo con Ron el cabeza hueca—Si tuviéramos un arpa mágica que no dejara de tocar...—Comenzó.

Ron asintió y sonrió—¡Podríamos obtener la Piedra antes que Quirrell! Entonces el monstruo se queda como está, y los adultos pueden atraparlo—.

—Y nos expulsarán—Hermione gruñó con todo el entusiasmo de una tormenta que ahoga un juego de Quidditch—Vamos a decirle a un maestro y dejar que se encarguen—Instó Hermione.

Ron suspiró—Probablemente deberíamos. Quiero decir que está Fluffy, y quién sabe qué podríamos encontrar después de ese Cerberus—.

—Todo esto podría ser una trampa para Voldy—Agregó Draco—Podríamos ser asesinados—Él negó con la cabeza ante eso—¡Digámosle al profesor Snape! —.

—No. Ya terminé con este lugar—Se quejó Harry—La magia está muy bien, pero la tía de Draco casi me mata, Quirrell casi me mata en mi escoba, Fluffy casi me mata, y ahora ese monstruo ha intentado matarme—Los puños de Harry golpearon la cama en la que estaba sentado—¡Todo está tratando de matarme, incluido el Director, y nunca hice nada más que vivir! —Saltó de la cama y pisoteó la puerta de la enfermería.

—¡Harry! —Llamó Hermione.

Los otros tres saltaron de la cama de Draco y corrieron tras su amigo—Harry—Dijo Hermione nuevamente—¿A dónde vas? —.

—Voy a conseguir esa piedra. Ustedes deberían quedarse aquí. Pueden estar a salvo...—Y miró con ironía a Hermione—Y no ser expulsados—.

—¡De ninguna manera! —Declararon Draco y Ron al mismo tiempo.

—No vas a ir solo, Harry—Insistió Ron—Nos necesitarás para ayudarte—.

—No podemos ir a ninguna parte—Interrumpió Hermione obstinadamente—¡Ni siquiera tenemos un arpa mágica! —.

—Claro que sí—Dijo Harry simplemente. Le fruncieron el ceño en cuestión—¡La Dama Gorda! —.

—¿Nuestra puerta de retrato en la torre de Gryffindor? —Preguntó Ron.

Harry asintió enfáticamente—Sí. Ella tiene un arpa y las personas en los retratos pueden mudarse a otros. Veo que lo hacen todo el tiempo. Y, hay varias pinturas en el corredor del tercer piso. Ella entrará en una, nosotros nos llevamos la pintura y la ponemos donde Fluffy pueda escucharla tocar, y luego conseguimos la Piedra—.

—Ella no hará eso, Harry—Suspiró Hermione.

—Claro que lo hará—Sonrió sombríamente, un poco demasiado como el profesor Snape—Draco la convencerá—.

Con eso, Harry salió de la enfermería. Ron, Hermione y Draco no se movieron de inmediato, pero todos corrieron tras él.

—¡Pero a la Dama Gorda no le gustan los Slytherins! —Llamó Draco—¡Harry! —.


	26. El Corredor Del Tercer Piso Y Fluffy - 5 De Noviembre De 1991

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Traductor:** The Snarry’s Archivist

El Cuarteto estaba en el pasillo del tercer piso. Draco y Hermione estaban cerca de la puerta donde estaba el Cerberus. Ron y Draco observaron las cuatro pinturas que estaban en la pared del corredor. Una era una escena pastoral poblada por ovejas pastando, la segunda era una danza medieval, la tercera era una decapitación horrible, y la cuarta era un jardín griego. Fue en este que apareció una figura familiar con su lira, La Dama Gorda.

El jardín griego era una pintura amplia; tan ancho como el retrato de la Dama Gorda era alto. Tanto Ron como Draco levantaron la pintura de la pared del corredor y luego la apoyaron para que se sostuviera contra la pared justo al lado de la puerta donde estaba Fluffy.

La Dama Gorda comenzó a rasguear su lira con un poco más de talento del que cualquiera de los niños esperaba.

Hermione se inclinó hacia Harry y preguntó en voz baja—¿Qué dijo Draco para que hiciera esto por nosotros? —.

—Bueno, no fue tanto lo que dijo Draco, Hermione. Fue más el que fuera sincero y encantador—Respondió Harry con abundante prontitud.

Los ojos de Hermione se entrecerraron dudosamente. Draco se acercó a Hermione, le pasó el brazo por los hombros y le habló al oído—Le dije que si no nos ayudaba, mi padre se enteraría y la hechizaría con los ojos cruzados—Él sonrió, y se rió entre dientes cuando Ron, luego Harry también sonrió con diversión ante el bombardeo de Draco.

Hermione fulminó con la mirada a los Tres Idiotas, se quitó el brazo de Draco y probó la puerta. Estaba bloqueada. Apuntando su varita, dijo en voz baja—_Alohomora_—La cerradura hizo clic, y la bruja luego abrió cuidadosamente la puerta lo suficiente como para mirar dentro de la habitación. Ella tragó saliva ante la intimidante enormidad del Cerbero. Podía escuchar la lira interpretada por la Dama Gorda, y podía ver a Fluffy descansando para una larga siesta. Hermione entonces vio parte de una puerta, con un anillo de hierro debajo de una de las patas delanteras de la bestia como parte del piso.

—¡Hay una puerta! —Siseó Hermione sobre su hombro.

—¿Una puerta? —Pregunto Harry.

—Es mejor que no me vuelvan a babear—Comentó Draco.

—¿Fluffy está dormido? —Preguntó Ron. Empujó contra la espalda de Hermione para poder mirar por encima de su hombro.

Hermione empujó a Ron con el codo. Cayó hacia atrás con un _“oof'”_—Sí, está dormido. Vamos, tenemos que pasar por esa puerta—.

Hermione, de repente la líder y aparentemente más valiente que los tres chicos, empujó la puerta, con sus amigos directamente detrás de ella. Se arrastró hacia la puerta en el piso, y luego hizo una mueca ante la enorme pata delantera que yacía sobre parte de la puerta.

Fluffy eructó... en voz alta. Ron y Draco más cercanos al efluente, hicieron una mueca.

—Hey—Señaló Draco—Hay un cerrojo—.

—Hermione—Susurró Harry—¿tienes un hechizo...? —.

—No, Harry. Solo tira del cerrojo—Le dio un empujón hacia la puerta.

—Esto es realmente estúpido—Murmuró Harry para sí mismo, mientras daba un paso cauteloso hacia la puerta, y la enorme pata delantera. Con un rápido vistazo a los ronquidos, resoplidos del Cerbero, se inclinó, se arrodilló sobre ambas rodillas, sacó el cerrojo y lo rodó.

La puerta se abrió hacia abajo y, por suerte, no se cerró de golpe. Draco empujó a Ron por la puerta abierta, gritó, y Harry le devolvió el favor empujando a un sonriente Draco por la puerta. Su grito fue amortiguado al igual que su ruido sordo. Harry, ni siquiera lo pensó dos veces (bueno, lo hizo, pero las dos veces rechazó cualquier objeción), saltó. Hermione lo siguió justo cuando la lira dejó de tocar. Fluffy se despertó, una cabeza vio el cabello tupido de Hermione, y todas las cabezas se lanzaron a ladrar y babear.

—¡Director! ¡Director! ¡Ayuda! —Gritó La Dama Gorda. Ella desapareció de la pintura y corrió a través de otra docena antes de golpear a uno de los Jefes de Hogwarts anteriores de su pintura—¡Director! ¡Ayuda! ¡Fluffy está matando a los niños! —.

* * *

La reunión con Minerva relató aburridamente el ataque del Señor Oscuro/Quirrell. Minerva esperaba que los hubieran debilitado, ya que Quirrell no estaba en el desayuno esa mañana. Lucius informó al profesor Snape y a la directora en funciones, que Quirrell había venido a hablar con él sobre las clases de ese día.

—¿Cómo estaba él, Lucius? —Preguntó Minerva.

—No tartamudeó una vez—Respondió Lucius—Enervante, por decir lo menos, pero no dio ninguna indicación de que algo ocurriera anoche. ¿Podrías usar _Legeremancia_ en él, Severus? —

—Podría, pero hay muchas posibilidades de que el Señor Oscuro me descubra—.

Minerva resopló levemente—Supongo que no hay nada que hacer, excepto vigilarlo hasta que podamos tratar con él—.

—Necesitamos la Piedra Filosofal—Se quejó Severus—Mientras esté aquí en el castillo, la buscará si no es que ya lo está haciendo—.

—¿Dónde habría escondido Dumbledore la Piedra? —Preguntó Lucius.

—Los áticos, las mazmorras, el Lago Negro...—Severus sacudió la cabeza—Podría estar en cualquier parte—.

—No en cualquier parte—Sonrió Minerva sombríamente—Las Pruebas, Severus. ¿Qué pasa si Albus no quiso eso como una adición a los EXTASIS sino que quería que creáramos las Pruebas como una forma de proteger el escondite de la Piedra? —.

—¿Qué Pruebas? —Preguntó Lucius.

Snape explicó—En el corredor del tercer piso que ha sido prohibido a los estudiantes, hay una entrada a un túnel que se abre paso a través de las mazmorras. Fluffy, un Cerberus adulto y una de las queridas mascotas de Hagrid, guarda la entrada. Al principio del año, Albus me informó a mí, a Minerva, a Quirrell, a Pomona y a Filius que idearíamos un curso de obstáculos mágicos para evaluar a nuestros estudiantes de Séptimo Año, al final del año. La calificación que cualquier estudiante recibiera, se agregaría a sus EXTASIS—.

—Un examen admirable—Comentó Minerva.

—De hecho—Asintió Severus—Además, mis Serpientes me hicieron notar que el Director hizo una visita no solicitada a su sala común, la noche después de que el robo en Gringotts apareciera en el periódico. Qué conveniente que les hiciera saber sobre la Piedra Filosofal—.

—¿Les dijo a los estudiantes en Slytherin? —Preguntó Lucius con creciente furia.

Snape juntó las manos sobre su regazo y asintió—Mis serpientes llegaron con representantes de cada año que había estado presente. La sensación dominante era que, dado que el Señor Oscuro era un Slytherin, uno de ellos podía dejar escapar a sus padres que la Piedra Filosofal estaba en Hogwarts—.

—Lealtad infrecuente—Resopló Minerva.

—Mis serpientes pueden ser tortuosas y mantener sus secretos cerca, pero somos una familia y nadie... traiciona... a la familia—Hizo una mueca. De repente, se produjo un cambio en las características del Maestro de Pociones cuando se dio cuenta de algo—¡Ese viejo bastardo chiflado! —Severus se puso de pie enojado—Las Pruebas no son una prueba. ¡Albus preparó una trampa para el Señor Oscuro para que Harry pudiera luchar contra él! —Golpeó con los puños los brazos de su silla—¡La noche del Banquete de Bienvenida cuando advirtió a todos los estudiantes que se alejaran del corredor del tercer piso! —.

—Y luego Dumbledore fue a Slytherin—Murmuró Lucius sombríamente.

—Albus no solo les dijo que tenía la Piedra Filosofal, sino también dónde buscar. ¡Maldito Merlín! —.

El profesor Snape cruzó la oficina para irse, pero fue detenido por gritos frenéticos del retrato de Phineas Nigellus Black—¡Director! ¡Ayuda! ¡Fluffy está matando a los niños! —.

Con el aterrorizado anuncio de la Dama Gorda, la reunión se interrumpió rápidamente. Minerva dio un paso al frente de la mujer llorando en el retrato del difunto director Nigellus Phineas Black. Ahora estaba de pie detrás de la mujer, con los brazos cruzados y el ceño fruncido por toda su pintura por lo que valía.

—¿Que está pasando? —Minerva comenzó a preguntar.

—¡No tenemos tiempo para un interrogatorio, Minerva! —Gritó el profesor Snape—¡Vamos! —.

El profesor Snape salió corriendo de la oficina de la torre detrás de Lucius, que había salido segundos después de que la Dama Gorda había gritado su terror. Minerva se detuvo solo un segundo, luego levantó el dobladillo de su túnica y corrió tras el profesor Snape.

* * *

** _Prueba de Sprout Pomona_ **

Draco, Harry, Ron y Hermione habían caído en un nido suave y enredado de Lazo del Diablo. Hermione, que había prestado atención en sus lecciones de Herbología con la profesora Sprout, sabía lo que era el Lazo del Diablo, por lo que relajó su cuerpo, se deslizó y se dejó caer en una cámara desnuda.

—¡Relájense! —Gritó Hermione. Los tres muchachos estaban peleando, retorciéndose y tirando de las enredaderas que se retorcían y se enroscaban alrededor de cada uno de ellos.

—¿¡Relajarse!? —Gritó Ron cuando una enredadera rodeó su cintura y lo hizo lamentar el desayuno de unas horas antes—¿Cómo se supone que debemos... mph, mph! —El Lazo del Diablo cubrió al niño y lo atrajo hacia abajo.

Harry y Draco intentaban relajarse, pero ambos estaban nerviosos con las enredaderas que los cubrían. La relajación fue un poco dura.

Abajo, Hermione contemplaba la retorcida masa de enredaderas—¡Oh, Dios mío! ¡Tonta! ¡Olvidé... que soy una bruja! —Sacando su varita, la apuntó al Lazo del Diablo y gritó—_¡Lumos Maxima! _—.

La luz salió de su varita, y el estallido resultante de magia demasiado amplificada envió a Hermione a estrellarse contra la pared cercana, la música de arriba se detuvo. Por encima de ellos, Fluffy ladró, gruñó y rugió. La baba cayó sobre el Lazo del Diablo y Draco gritó cuando el Cerberus lo bañó de lado. Uno, dos, Ron tres, Draco y finalmente Harry, cayeron a través del Lazo del Diablo mientras se marchitaba y se alejaba de la luz brillante.

Ninguno de ellos estaba preocupado por Fluffy ahora (aunque Draco conocía un hechizo de limpieza que eliminó la baba de su hombro). Harry y Ron estaban examinando la pequeña habitación sin rasgos distintivos en la que se encontraban, cuando Draco se acercó a donde había sido arrojada Hermione y la ayudó a levantarse.

—¿Estás bien, Hermione? —Preguntó Draco solícito.

Hermione tomó la mano de Draco y tocó la parte de atrás de su cabeza—Estoy bien, Draco. Esa explosión de luz fue inesperada—.

—Chicos—Dijo Harry—Vamos, hay una especie de puerta aquí—.

* * *

** _Prueba de Minerva McGonagall_ **

Una puerta estrecha y arqueada conducía a una cámara sombría. Cada uno atravesó la estrecha puerta y se sobresaltaron cuando las antorchas a lo largo de las paredes, estallaron en llamas. El Cuarteto se movió lentamente, hiperconsciente de cualquier cosa que pudiera saltar sobre ellos. La luz de las antorchas agregaba poca iluminación real a la cámara, pero era suficiente para revelar un tablero de ajedrez gigante.

—Ajedrez mágico—Suspiró Ron.

Tanto Hermione como Harry habían visto a Ron jugar el violento juego de estrategia, contra sus hermanos en la torre de Gryffindor. Estaba obsesionado con el juego, y nunca pasaba una tarde sin jugar o discutir los movimientos de ajedrez con las piezas del juego de ajedrez mágico en la torre.

—¿Serán estos jugadores como los de la torre Gryffindor... tu juego de ajedrez, Ron? —Preguntó Harry preocupado.

Ron giró lentamente mientras miraba las enormes piezas críticamente—Estos se ven exactamente como las piezas del libro de Groban Hugo, _Los Orígenes Del Ajedrez Mágico_—.

—¿Son peligrosos? —Preguntó Draco mientras deslizaba su mano en la de Hermione.

Ron asintió con la cabeza—A este tamaño, sí. Quiero decir, en el ajedrez mágico las piezas luchan a muerte, así que a este tamaño sería como una batalla en miniatura—.

Hermione, cerca de la Reina Blanca, levantó la barbilla, más y más alto para ver las características de la pieza de juego—¿Qué hacemos aquí? —.

Harry había visto una pequeña puerta a través del tablero de ajedrez, detrás de las dos filas de piezas de ajedrez negras. Estaban entre ellos y la puerta. Se movió hacia las piezas de ajedrez negras y se encontró repentinamente amenazado por un Alfil con un garrote.

Draco vio lo que Harry estaba haciendo y lo intentó. Para sus problemas, la Reina Blanca se agachó y lo agarró por los hombros. Sus dedos estaban inclinados por unas garras afiladas. La Reina Blanca lo soltó y él retrocedió directamente hacia Hermione.

—Tenemos que jugar un juego—Dijo Ron con decisión—Tenemos que llevar el lado blanco al lado negro—Inmediatamente a cargo, señaló—Cada uno de nosotros tomará un Caballo. Tienden a pelear menos, así que deberíamos estar más seguros con ellos—.

Ron y Harry tomaron a los Caballos Blancos mientras Draco y Hermione se subieron a los Caballos Negros. Los cuatro carecían de jinetes.

—¿Todos listos? —Gritó Ron. Cuando cada uno de sus amigos gritó que estaban listos, Ron gritó el movimiento de apertura.

Dos peones (uno blanco y otro negro) se unieron y se estrellaron alarmantemente en una pelea. Se usaron mazas de bolas hasta que el peón blanco salió victorioso. Su oponente yacía como escombros alrededor de sus pies.

Draco gritó el siguiente movimiento y dos jugadores más se acomodaron en sus casillas pero no pelearon. Durante varios movimientos, Ron y Draco movieron las piezas gigantes hasta que Draco miró horrorizado el tablero. Tenía pocas opciones; lucha contra el Caballo Blanco de Ron con su Torre Negra, o su Rey Negro estaría bajo control.

—¡Tienes que hacerlo, Draco! —Gritó Ron—La Reina Blanca está casi del otro lado—.

Draco tragó saliva y luego gritó la orden que envió a la Torre Negra hacia el Caballo Blanco con la espada en alto. Aparte de su caballo, Ron no tenía ningún arma, por lo que intentó que su caballo atacara a la Torre Negra con sus cascos. La Torre Negra fue más rápida y con un tajo de su espada, cortó limpiamente al caballo por la mitad. Ron gritó mientras salía volando. Era algo repugnante verlo, pero Hermione le gritó a Harry.

—¡Mueve a la Reina Blanca, Harry! ¡Ya casi llegamos! —.

Con una orden gritada, Harry movió a la Reina Blanca para poner al Rey Negro en jaque mate. Luego saltó del Caballo hacia el Caballo Blanco y corrió hacia la pequeña puerta.

Hermione trató de ir con Ron, pero fue bloqueada por un Alfil negro y una Torre Blanca que la empujó hacia la pequeña puerta. Draco la agarró de la mano.

—Lo vi moverse, Hermione. Debería estar bien. ¡Vamos! —Hermione asintió con la cabeza a Draco y ambos pasaron corriendo a la Reina Blanca y hacia la pequeña puerta.

Era pequeño, mucho más. Un mago mayor podría usar un hechizo expansivo para hacer la puerta más alta y ancha, pero eran Primeros Años y no sabían de tal encanto. No tuvieron más remedio que arrastrarse. Con unos pocos gruñidos y meneos, los tres restantes entraron en la siguiente cámara.

Solo tuvieron un segundo para respirar cuando un gran garrote se vino abajo entre ellos.

Hermione gritó.

Harry se quedó boquiabierto.

Draco gritó—¡TROLL! —.


	27. Prueba De Quirinus Quirrell

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Traductor:** The Snarry’s Archivist

—¡TROLL! —Gritó Draco.

El garrote empuñado por el troll de montaña absolutamente gigantesco, cayó al suelo, solo esquivando a Harry y Draco. Los tres estudiantes se dispersaron a tres de las cuatro esquinas de la sala.

Hermione dejó escapar un grito terrible, y eso llamó la atención del troll. Una vez más balanceó su garrote y se estrelló contra la pared sobre su cabeza. El cemento y el yeso cayeron y Hermione corrió de la devastación hacia Harry. Harry apuntó su varita y gritó un hechizo que no hizo nada para detener al troll.

De nuevo, el enorme garrote cayó contra la pared sobre Hermione y Harry.

—¡Draco! —Gritó Harry y agitó su mano hacia el Slytherin. Draco esperó un momento en que el troll no lo estaba mirando y corrió. Draco luego agarró a Hermione por su túnica y la arrastró hacia la esquina de la que había huido.

Harry ahora estaba detrás del troll. Draco desde el lado del troll, envió un malvado Maleficio de Bolo que su padre le había enseñado, en los tobillos del troll. El cuero pesado y piedra se envolvió alrededor de los tobillos del troll y comenzó a caerse; justo hacia una sombra cerca del piso que podría ser una puerta.

—¡Maldiciones y maleficios! —Gritó Draco—¡Solo esos funcionan! —.

—¡No sé ninguno! —Grito Harry.

—¡Dirige tu varita hacia donde sea que... quieras golpearlo... y di _“Athan”_! —Dirigió Draco con un grito.

—El Maleficio de Bolo—Dijo Hermione sin aliento—Conozco ese—.

—¡Úselo entonces! —Gruñó Draco.

Mientras tanto, Harry vio caer al troll y tan pronto como el gigantesco cuerpo golpeó el suelo, saltó y corrió hacia el hombro de la criatura. A su lado, tanto Draco como Hermione gritaron_—¡Athan!_ —Y dos bolos volaron de sus varitas hacia el troll caído. El bolo de Draco golpeó con fuerza la frente de la bestia, y el de Hermione se quebró bruscamente en el ojo del troll.

Con la única arma que tenía, Harry clavó su varita en la oreja del troll. La criatura aulló de dolor y se sacudió poderosamente. Harry fue arrojado, cayó al suelo y se puso en marcha para reducir las lesiones.

Dos Maleficios de Bolo más, de Hermione y Draco, golpearon al troll en la frente y la mejilla. Sus ojos se vidriaron. Aun así, trató de levantar el enorme garrote.

_—¡Wingardium Leviosa!_ —Gritó Hermione con su varita apuntando al garrote. El garrote fue arrancado de la mano de la criatura y ella lo movió sobre su cabeza y lo dejó caer. El garrote cayó pesadamente hasta el punto de que logró romper el cráneo de la criatura. Draco arrojó unos cuantos Maleficios de Bolo más y envolvió las piernas y los brazos de la criatura hasta que ni siquiera pudo gemir correctamente.

—¡Por aquí! —Grito Harry. Había encontrado la pequeña puerta. La abrió, cayó al suelo y se retorció. Hermione lo siguió, y luego Draco. Draco tardó medio minuto en lanzar un gran Maleficio de Bolo directamente a la cabeza de la bestia. Sin esperar a ver el resultado, se lanzó por la pequeña puerta, y la puerta no solo se cerró detrás de él, sino que desapareció.

* * *

** _Prueba De Filius Flitwick_ **

La habitación zumbaba y sonaba extrañamente con la actividad ocupada de docenas de pequeñas cosas curiosas como hadas volando por la habitación. Esta vez, la puerta era bastante fácil de encontrar, ya que era alta y ancha, a excepción de un ojo de cerradura muy pequeño en el centro de la puerta.

—Llaves—Declaró Draco mirando las cosas voladoras, mientras golpeaba una que seguía tocando sus mejillas—¡Son todas llaves con alas! —.

Harry frunció el ceño mientras apartaba dos que seguían dando vueltas en su cabeza—Sí, lo son, pero ¿cuál atrapamos? —.

—¿Qué pasa si atrapamos la equivocada? —Preguntó Hermione preocupada.

Harry arrebató las llaves voladoras al azar, pero revolotearon justo por encima de él—¿Cómo se supone que debemos acercarnos lo suficiente como para hacer eso? —.

—¡Con esto! —Hermione había encontrado una escoba de aspecto irregular y la levantó.

Draco dio un paso hacia la escoba, pero de repente fue rodeado por docenas de llaves. Hermione dejó caer la escoba y corrió hacia Draco. Draco estaba chillando mientras él y Hermione golpeaban las llaves voladoras. Harry corrió hacia la escoba, la montó y voló entre las llaves.

Podía tomar cualquier llave que quisiera, pero instintivamente sabía que no debía. Necesitaba la llave correcta y sus ojos se movieron de un lado a otro. Pronto vio una llave que era dorada, donde todas las demás eran plateadas. Lanzó la escoba hacia la llave de oro. La mano de Harry salió disparada y agarró la llave. Luchó furiosamente en su mano, pero la agarró con fuerza y apuntó la escoba hacia la puerta. Una vez que saltó, metió la llave en el ojo de la cerradura, la giró y abrió la puerta.

Las llaves restantes se lanzaron nuevamente hacia Draco; no para atacar sino para rodearlo—¡Ve, Hermione! ¡La puerta se está cerrando! —La cabeza de Hermione se giró bruscamente hacia la puerta que se cerraba lentamente, y luego a Draco—¡VE! —.

Hermione se giró y corrió hacia la puerta. Segundos después se cerró de golpe con un click.

* * *

** _Prueba De Severus Snape_ **

Un silbido alertó a Harry y Hermione de un cambio. La puerta por la que habían entrado se desvaneció y fue reemplazada por parpadeantes llamas moradas. En el mismo momento, la pared de enfrente se transformó en llamas negras.

La sexta habitación estaba escasamente decorada: una pesada mesa de mármol negro contenía siete botellas que contenían líquidos coloridos. Harry había encontrado un rollo de pergamino al lado de las botellas y lo desenrolló, y leyó lo que estaba escrito allí:

> ** _. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . ._ **
> 
> _El peligro yace ante ti, mientras la seguridad está detrás,  
dos queremos ayudarte, cualquiera que encuentres,  
una entre nosotras siete te dejará adelantarte,  
otra llevará al que lo beba para atrás,  
dos contienen sólo vino de ortiga,  
tres son mortales, esperando escondidos en la fila.  
Elige, a menos que quieras quedarte para siempre,  
para ayudarte en tu elección, te damos cuatro claves:  
Primera, por más astucia que tenga el veneno para ocultarse  
siempre encontrarás alguno al lado izquierdo del vino de ortiga;  
Segunda, son diferentes las que están en los extremos,  
pero si quieres moverte hacia delante, ninguna es tu amiga;  
Tercera, como claramente ves, todas tenemos tamaños diferentes:  
Ni el enano ni el gigante guardan la muerte en su interior;  
Cuarta, la segunda a la izquierda y la segunda a la derecha  
son gemelas una vez que las pruebes, aunque a primera vista sean diferentes._
> 
> ** _. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . ._ **

—¿Esto es un hechizo? —Preguntó Harry

Hermione le arrebató el pergamino a Harry—¡Ohhh, esto es brillante! Harry, esto no es magia... ¡es un rompecabezas lógico! —.

—¿Eso es bueno? —

—¡Por supuesto! Mi papá y yo solíamos jugar con acertijos lógicos cuando era más joven. Sé cómo resolver esto—Hermione comenzó a estudiar el enigma, recitándolo por lo bajo. Luego estudió las botellas de pociones y recitó el acertijo nuevamente.

Harry esperaba una resolución más rápida, pero Hermione continuó estudiando acertijos y pociones, y simplemente se estaba cansando. Justo cuando pensaba que podría quedarse dormido de pie, escuchó a Hermione gritar triunfante.

—¡Lo tengo, Harry! —.

—¿Estás segura? —Preguntó dudoso.

Hermione lo fulminó con la mirada pero luego resopló—Sí, Harry, estoy segura. Esta poción te permitirá viajar a través de las llamas negras hasta la última cámara—.

—¿Qué pasa contigo? —Preguntó mientras ella le entregaba la poción correcta, la que estaba segura de que tenía la indicada.

—Solo hay suficiente para uno y volveré a buscar ayuda para Ron y Draco. Tú consigue la Piedra Filosofal—Hermione agarró una poción que Harry esperaba que no fuera realmente veneno, y rápidamente la bebió. Luego asintió para que él bebiera la suya.

Dirigiéndose a las llamas negras, las enfrentó y luego murmuró sombríamente—Esto es realmente tonto—Se tragó la poción, se giró para despedirse de Hermione, pero ella ya no estaba. Encogiéndose de hombros, Harry entró.


	28. La Piedra Filosofal Y El Espejo De Oesed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Traductor:** The Snarry’s Archivist

La última cámara era diferente a todas las demás. Harry se dio cuenta de que estaba en una torre, simplemente desde las vistas abiertas de la ventana arqueada hacia el cielo. Si se acercaba a una ventana y miraba hacia abajo, sin duda los terrenos de Hogwarts estarían debajo. El resto de la habitación descendía varios escalones hacia un pozo hundido donde un espejo alto y ornamentado se encontraba en el centro.

Harry sintió el abrumador error de ir tras la Piedra Filosofal. _“Eso es lo que hacen los amigos”_, decidió, _“te convencen de cosas que tienen sentido cuando están alrededor, pero cuando solo eres tú...”_ Harry resopló para sí mismo mientras su mente le recordaba alegremente... _“tú eres el idiota que habló con tus amigos para que hagan esto... idiota”._

—Desearía que estuvieras aquí, papá—Las manos de Harry se aferraron espasmódicamente a su túnica; sus ojos recorrían la habitación con cautela. Tenía la sensación de que Dudley podría saltar hacia él desde las sombras... o tal vez esa bruja loca volvería a aparecer.

Harry estaba sudando. Su túnica de estudiante se sentía como una carga engorrosa. Se la quitó de los hombros.

Tomando un respiro, Harry se aventuró por los escalones hacia el espejo, lenta y metódicamente. Cuando llegó al espejo estaba su esperado reflejo, pero había otros detrás de él. Miró por encima del hombro, esperando que Hermione hubiera enviado a alguien para ayudarlo, pero no había nadie. Volvió a las imágenes fantasmales.

—Espejo mágico—Asintió con una leve mueca de desprecio. Harry tocó la superficie y una imagen borrosa se enfocó; era el profesor Snape. Harry dejó escapar un largo suspiro de alivio—Hola—.

Para su deleite, el Maestro de Pociones en el espejo le dedicó una pequeña sonrisa y le pasó un brazo por encima del hombro y sobre el pecho. Harry levantó la mano para tocar ese brazo pero no sintió nada. Una ola de desilusión lo envolvió.

>> Papá—Susurró—Uhm... Profesor Snape, quiero decir. No creo que te gustaría si te llamara “papá”, pero has sido como uno, ¿sabes? Me encontraste, me cuidaste y eres el único adulto que alguna vez me creyó. Mi tía Petunia me llama “mentiroso incurable”. Sin embargo, siempre es Dudley quien inventa historias y me mete en problemas —Harry suspiró y, frustrado, se pasó la mano por el pelo. Miró su reflejo y el desorden de su cabello. Odiaba que nunca pareciera ir a donde quería.

>> No me gusta aquí, papá... señor—Los ojos de Harry se movieron de izquierda a derecha del reflejo—Se siente como si estuviera siendo observado. Y no hay piedra aquí. Draco, Ron y Hermione piensan que probablemente la tengo ahora, y Quirrell no. Tiene un monstruo, papá—La voz de Harry bajó a un débil susurro—Está lleno de bultos y parece enfermo, y tiene ojos malvados que son como sangre. Probablemente quiera comerme—.

Harry se alejó del espejo y escudriñó la habitación en la que estaba nuevamente. No había rincones, ni sombras para esconder algo. Sin gabinetes, sin cajas extrañas. Dio un paso atrás hacia el espejo.

El profesor Snape era sólido, pero detrás de él había dos formas vagas y flotantes. Harry no les tenía miedo, y tampoco le preocupaban. Se preguntó si era ese fantasma que se le apareció en el bosque y lo llamó _“hijo”_. También había visto otro fantasma cuando yacía en el parque, donde la bruja loca lo había dejado morir. La mujer fantasma se había sentado a su lado y le había dicho que esperara, cuando todo lo que quería hacer era hundirse en la oscuridad que lo atraía. Él recordó sus palabras...

_—Harry, aún no es tu momento—Había susurrado el fantasma. Mientras ella brillaba detrás de la borrosa sensación de dolor, le sonrió y él sintió el calor del amor que lo cubría como agua fresca y refrescante—Un amigo mío vendrá por ti, Harry. Él cuidará de ti por nosotros—._

Las figuras fantasmales vacilaron y Harry pudo distinguir sus rasgos—¡Ambos son los fantasmas! —Harry lloró con reconocimiento—¿Son mis padres? —.

Los dos fantasmas asintieron. Harry dejó escapar un suspiro de alivio—Estaban ahí. Ambos estaban ahí—Los fantasmas de James y Lily Potter asintieron y sonrieron. Su sonrisa se desvaneció cuando su reflejo se acercó al reflejo del profesor Snape. Luego miró furioso a sus padres.

>> ¡Esto es su culpa! —Las sonrisas en los rostros de los fantasmas vacilaron—¡Hay un monstruo tratando de matarme por ustedes dos! ¡Y ambos me dejaron con tía Petunia y tío Vernon! ¡Me odian! —La cara de Lily fantasma parecía horrorizada de que él estuviera con su horrible hermana. El fantasma de James frunció el ceño y sus dedos fantasmales se apoderaron del antebrazo derecho del profesor Snape—¡Gracias a ti debo evitar que un monstruo obtenga la Piedra Filosofal y ni siquiera sé cómo se ve! —.

Sus puños chocaron contra el cristal del espejo, y se deslizó hacia abajo hasta que estuvo en el suelo apoyado contra el espejo—Todos piensan que soy un estúpido héroe y no lo soy—Murmuró cuando las lágrimas comenzaron a gotear por sus mejillas. Sollozo—Papá dijo que me llevaría a volar donde nadie me lastimaría. Tengo amigos. Draco, Ron y Hermione. La magia es ordenada, excepto por todas las cosas terribles. Y, el Director cree que debería estar feliz de ser un todopoderoso Salvador. No quiero ser un héroe. Quiero ser yo. Solo un niño. Y quiero encontrar esa tonta piedra filosofal para que el monstruo no me mate—.

El reflejo del profesor Snape se arrodilló junto al niño pequeño. El fantasma de James se agachó cuando el fantasma de Lily intentó flotar más cerca de su hijo. Ella no pudo hacerlo porque no había suficiente superficie en el espejo.

Harry sintió fuertes brazos envolviéndolo suavemente, y una voz que conocía demasiado bien le habló suavemente al oído—Revisa tus bolsillos, Harry—.

Harry no revisó de inmediato sus bolsillos, sino que se volvió y se acurrucó agradecido en esos brazos reconfortantes—Siento haberle llamado “papá”, señor. Probablemente lo odie—.

—Harry, silencio. No odio que me llamen... papá—El profesor Snape había llegado por otra ruta más directa que conducía hacia la torre que sostenía el Espejo de Oesed. Levantó la vista con cautela hacia el espejo y vio la visión del niño de sus padres fantasmales y su propio reflejo muy sólido. James Potter lo miró seriamente y luego asintió. Lily sonrió radiantemente, y luego tocó el reflejo de Snape. Luego bajó la mirada hacia el niño pequeño en sus brazos—Harry, por favor, ¿revisarías tus bolsillos por mí? —.

Harry asintió, se apartó un poco y revisó los dos bolsillos del pantalón. En el segundo sintió un bulto duro e irregular. Lo sacó. La joya era de color rojo fuego incluso sin que la luz la tocara—¿Es esto? —Le preguntó al profesor Snape.

—Tomaré la Piedra, Sr. Potter—Ambos, Snape y Harry, miraron mientras el Profesor Quirrell salía por detrás del espejo.

—¿Cómo llegaste aquí, Quirrell? —Exigió Snape mientras estaba de pie, pero aún mantenía a Harry a su lado.

—Simplemente te seguí, Snape. Tu... afecto por ese estúpido niño no estaba tan oculto como pensabas. Te observé y supe que me llevarías a Potter. Y ahora que tiene la Piedra Filosofal puede dármela a mí. En cuanto a ti, traidor...—La última palabra fue mordaz y llena de odio—Morirás por mi Maestro—.

Harry sintió su sangre erizarse. Su maestro estaba tratando de protegerlo, pero Harry quería proteger a su maestro de la ira del profesor Quirrell.

Para sorpresa de ambos, Quirrell se dio la vuelta al oír un silbido y comenzó a desenvolver su turbante maloliente. Harry jadeó y Snape hizo una mueca cuando ambos vieron la cara de Voldemort, en la parte posterior de la cabeza de Quirrell. La cara miró enojada a Snape y luego le sonrió malvadamente a Harry.

—Sssseñor Potteeer. Al final nos encontramos caraaaa a caraaaa—Ronroneó Voldemort como una serpiente—Quirrell, deshazte del traidor—.

—¡Deja a mi papá en paz! —Gritó Harry saltando frente a su maestro. En el mismo momento, con una velocidad increíble, Quirrell giró, lanzó la Maldición Asesina y golpeó a Snape en la cabeza y lo arrojó hasta que su cabeza se quebró contra la pared del fondo del pozo. Por solo un momento Harry miró la forma arrugada del Maestro de Pociones. Con una ira que ardía dentro de él, se lanzó contra Quirrell—¡Mataste a mi papá! —.

Quirrell gritó cuando las manos del niño se conectaron con la piel de su rostro. Él estaba ardiendo. Intentó alejarse, pero Harry agarró su cabeza con más fuerza. Quirrell gritó en agonía. Su cabeza se convirtió en cenizas cuando su cuerpo estalló en llamas. Harry cayó hacia atrás y tropezó con las piernas de su maestro. Se levantó un viento y un aullido sobrenatural llenó la cámara. Harry se empujó al lado de Snape y se tapó los oídos con las manos. Un espectro enorme se levantó del cuerpo destruido de Quirrell y justo cuando Harry levantó la vista, vio los ojos rojos y sangrientos de un demonio.

El espectro sonrió amenazadoramente y se arremolinó hacia Harry con intenciones peligrosas. En ese momento el fantasma de James Potter envolvió sus brazos alrededor del espectro. El monstruo dejó escapar un terrible chillido. El fantasma de Lily Potter se levantó al lado de su esposo, y ella empujó sus manos a través del espectro. De nuevo chilló y nadó repugnantemente por la habitación mientras luchaba con los dos fantasmas. Con un último esfuerzo, barrió hacia Harry. Un tercer fantasma se levantó como un ángel oscuro y mantuvo el espectro lejos de Harry. Cuando el monstruo se acercó, el ángel oscuro atrapó al espectro por la cabeza y lo apretó con una fuerza súper fantasmal.

El espectro gritó y volvió a gritar cuando los dos fantasmas de los padres de Harry y el fantasma de Severus Snape, sostuvieron a la bestia en sus manos insustanciales. El espíritu de Voldemort luchó, sacudiendo la torre, las piedras fueron golpeadas y el yeso cayó... dos columnas se rompieron y una tercera cayó directamente sobre el espejo rompiéndolo en una explosión de vidrio.

Instintivamente, Harry rodó lo más fuerte posible para escapar del cristal volador. Por encima de él, sus padres todavía sostenían el espectro mientras se sacudía y gritaba. También comenzó a arder y un fluido sanguíneo de llamas azuladas y grises brotó de su cuerpo amorfo. Harry sintió el calor del ardiente fantasma, y luego sintió que alguien tiraba la pesada capa de su maestro sobre él. No sabía que la capa de Pociones estaba inundada de hechizos y pociones para proteger la tela incluso de la fuente de calor más caliente y las sustancias más cáusticas e ingredientes de pociones.

Un momento después, los horribles gritos se desvanecieron, pero las llamas aún ardían dentro de la torre. Una suave voz tocó el alma de Harry.

—Quédate allí, amor—Los dedos fantasmales de Lily se sentían como una brisa suave y fría en el calor del fuego sobre él—No te muevas y estarás a salvo. Te cubrí con la notable capa de Severus, y tu padre se asegurará de que las llamas no toquen su cuerpo—Harry sintió un frío susurro de brisa acariciar su frente.

—Está muerto—Gimió Harry al sentir que el cuerpo contra el que se acurrucaba, disminuía rápidamente su temperatura.

Otra voz, más profunda y con una sonrisa inexplicable, tocó el alma de Harry—Toca a Severus con tu varita, hijo—.

—¿Por qué? —Preguntó Harry, quien sollozó mientras su mejilla se apretaba contra el silencioso pecho de su maestro.

—¿Recuerdas lo que tú varita puede hacer? —Susurró James mientras dedos invisibles revolvían el cabello de Harry—Toca a Severus tu varita con y dile que regrese. Tu madre y yo queremos que alguien te cuide—.

—Para amarte, Harry, ya que papá y yo no siempre podemos estar contigo—La mano de Lily, como zarcillos de brisa, acarició su mano.

—Pero no lo hace—Gimió Harry.

—Ohhhh, él es espinoso, nuestro Severus, querido Harry—Se rió Lily y su risa sonó como pequeñas campanas repicando entre las estrellas—Pero créeme, él te ama con todo su corazón y alma—Sintió que su alma se hinchaba con el calor de su madre y el amor de papá. ¡Casi duele, se sentía tan hermoso!

Harry se quitó la varita de la manga y la tocó contra el pecho de su maestro—¿Profesor Snape? —Bajó la voz de un susurro a un suspiro—¿Papá? Por favor... vuelve. Te necesito—.

Un torbellino barrió la torre y rodeó al mago y al niño pequeño. Era tan fuerte que apagó el fuego en algunas ascuas dispersas. Harry, asustado, gritó y arrojó sus brazos sobre el profesor Snape. Una negrura descendió, casi aplastante en su densidad. Los gritos de Harry se desvanecieron, y la oscuridad lo derribó, cayó... y cayó.


	29. Las Secuelas

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Traductor:** The Snarry’s Archivist

Harry se sintió borroso. Una nebulosa borrosa lo inundó y él se arrastró y se alejó de ella. Finalmente abrió los ojos. Parpadeó ante la luz del sol que se derramaba a través de las altas y delgadas ventanas arqueadas, hasta que alguien atenuó la luz. Todo estaba borroso hasta que alguien colocó cuidadosamente sus anteojos sobre sus ojos; era el señor Malfoy.

—Buenas tardes, Harry. ¿Cómo te sientes? —Preguntó Lucius.

Harry logró sonreír con cansancio.

—Hola, señor Potter. Es muy bueno verte—Declaró la profesora McGonagall—¿Cómo estás? —.

Harry miró a los dos adultos y sintió que se le hundía el estómago; decepción. Esperaba ver otra cara bastante pálida. Su querido maestro, el que significaba el mundo para él, no se veía por ninguna parte. Él suspiró profundamente. Tal vez su varita simplemente no pudo hacer lo prometido. Resucitar a los muertos era una tontería de todos modos.

—¿Qué pasó? —Preguntó mientras trataba de no pensar en el profesor Snape.

—Mataste a El-Que-No-Debe-Ser-Nombrado —Dijo la profesora McGonagall con triunfo.

—¡No lo hice! —Harry respondió bruscamente—¡Mis padres y el profesor Snape lo hicieron! —.

Lucius miró a Minerva y ambos fruncieron el ceño. Lucius habló—Niño, eso es impos...—.

—¡Eran fantasmas! —Harry insistió—Estaba esa cosa en la cabeza de Quirrell. Salió de su cuerpo después de que le incendié la cabeza—Harry comenzó a poner sus manos sobre su cabeza, pero Lucius le entregó un trozo de chocolate. Lo tomó inquisitivamente, luego lo mordió. Lo hizo sentir un poco más tranquilo y no tan enojado.

—Cuéntanos sobre los fantasmas, Harry—Persuadió Lucius suavemente.

—Bueno, el fantasma que estaba en el profesor Quirrell fue el primero. Sacudió la torre mientras estaba rugiendo. También tenía los ojos rojos. Entonces, mis padres estaban allí, pero el fantasma en Quirrell era demasiado fuerte, entonces estaba el profesor Snape...—Tragó saliva. y se limpió una lágrima y luego continuó su recitación—El primer fantasma con los ojos rojos gritó tanto, que hizo que la torre retumbara y una columna se rompió y rompió ese espejo—Se volvió hacia la subdirectora—Siento lo de su espejo mágico, señora—.

La profesora McGonagall hizo una mueca—Muy bien, mi muchacho. El Espejo de Oesed es un artefacto mágico terrible, y yo, por mi parte, estoy bastante contenta de que haya sido destruido. Entonces, ¿James y Lily realmente mataron a El-Que-No-Debe-Ser-Nombrado? —.

Harry asintió con la cabeza—... y el profesor Snape, señora. Ayudó a mis padres. Lamento mucho que Quirrell haya matado al profesor Snape—.

Lucius frunció el ceño delicadamente—¿Qué quieres decir con “mató al profesor Snape”? Está en clase ahora y...—.

—¿Está vivo? —Harry prácticamente saltó de la cama. Antes de que alguien pudiera detenerlo, echó a correr.

—¿Qué le pasa a ese niño? —Exigió la profesora McGonagall.

Harry siguió corriendo; pasó el Vestíbulo de Entrada y bajó por el corredor de las mazmorras que conducía al aula de su maestro. No le importaba que la clase estuviera en sesión o incluso de que Año era. Tenía que ver por sí mismo, si lo que el señor Malfoy había dicho era cierto; ¡El profesor Snape estaba vivo! ¿Lo estaba realmente?

El profesor Snape caminaba lentamente por el pasillo principal mientras observaba a sus estudiantes, solo un puñado de EXTASIS de Séptimo Año. Respondía preguntas como fueran educadamente hechas. Para su sorpresa, la puerta de su salón de clases se abrió de golpe y un niño pequeño con cabello negro desordenado, gafas con montura redonda, brillantes ojos verdes, pies descalzos y pijama de enfermería a rayas corrió por el pasillo hacia él.

—¡PAPÁ! —Gritó Harry aliviado mientras abrazaba al hombre alto. El profesor Snape no dudó cuando acercó al niño a su abrazo para sujetarlo con seguridad. Lo abrazó con fuerza cuando Harry besó su mejilla, luego la acarició.

—Harry—Dijo Snape con una voz grave que traicionó su alivio de que Harry estaba en sus brazos—No me di cuenta de que estabas despierto, de lo contrario habría estado allí—.

—Está bien—Suspiró Harry en su oído—Estás aquí ahora. Te amo. No vuelvas a morir, ¿de acuerdo? —.

Snape dudó ante la declaración. Le calentó el alma. Había caído con este niño. No le había dicho nada a nadie, aunque estaba seguro de que algunos habían adivinado su cambio de actitud hacia el niño. No estaba seguro de que Harry lo quisiera en su vida y no quería que se le rompiera el corazón si el niño lo rechazaba. Sin embargo, cada vez que escuchaba al niño llamarlo “papá”, su corazón se disparaba.

—No en el corto plazo, Harry. Haré lo mejor que pueda para no morir—Se atrevió a besar rápidamente la frente del niño. Luego dirigió su mirada oscura a sus alumnos—¿Y bien? ¡Salgan de aquí! —Ordenó.

Hubo una sacudida repentina cuando las sillas se alejaron de los bancos, las notas y las plumas crujieron, y las mochilas se abrieron y luego se cerraron. En solo unos momentos, la clase estaba vacía.

Harry se recostó en los brazos de su maestro. Deseó ser más pequeño e incluso más fácil de sostener. Se sentía bien estar donde estaba—Pa... uhm...—.

—Está bien, Harry. Me gusta bastante cuando me llamas papá—.

Harry susurró al oído de su maestro con una leve sonrisa—Papá—.

—Déjame mostrarte algo—Llevó al niño al escritorio de su salón de clases, abrió el cajón superior y sacó un formulario oficial. Se lo dio a Harry para que lo leyera—He estado pensando... pero no estaba seguro. Lily... tu madre estaba allí—Snape sonrió brevemente—Solo un momento, pero ella, e incluso tu padre, me dieron su bendición. ¿De verdad te gustaría que... te adopte, Harry? —.

—¿Eso te haría realmente mi papá? —Preguntó Harry con una sonrisa tímida.

—De hecho, Harry—.

—¡Entonces sí, sí, diez mil veces sí! —Extendió el formulario hacia su maestro... pronto, su padre—¿Podemos completar esto ahora? —.

Snape besó la coronilla de su cabeza, lo dejó en el suelo y frunció el ceño ante la falta de pantuflas y bata—Perdonaré este descuido una vez, Harry, pero de ahora en adelante recuerda tus pantuflas y tu bata—Harry se miró los dedos de los pies y los acurrucó contra el suelo frío. Snape agitó su varita, y los pies descalzos del niño estaban cubiertos con pantuflas negras acolchadas de terciopelo, y una bata del mismo material flotaba sobre su hombro. Luego empujó a Harry hacia su escritorio—Vamos a completar eso, ¿de acuerdo? —.


	30. Verano En Prince Lighthouse Island - 30 De Julio De 1992 - Epílogo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Traductor:** The Snarry’s Archivist

Prince Lighthouse Island era todo lo que quedó de las antiguas propiedades Prince en Grecia, cerca de la isla Skopelos. No muy lejos, había un área más escondida, una gran isla para un pequeño pueblo mágico. Una vez conocida simplemente como Isla Prince, pasó a llamarse Puerto Murem (Ratón de la puerta, que tradujo a Severus para informarle).

Severus le había explicado que Port Murem y el faro, habían formado parte de una propiedad muy grande que una vez fue propiedad de la familia de su madre, los Prince, que habían sido tan ricos como los Malfoy. La fortuna de la familia Prince había sido desperdiciada por el bisabuelo de Severus, Terrance Prince, a través de su escandalosa adicción al juego. El pueblo y la tierra circundante habían sido vendidos para pagar sus muchas deudas después de una muerte prematura (un duelo). El faro había sido conservado por la madre de Eileen Prince, Plantena, que quería que su hija tuviera algo de su familia después de casarse. Eileen, aunque conocía la isla, nunca la visitó. Había renunciado a su magia por su esposo Tobías. No fue hasta que Severus le dio a su casa en Spinner's End una limpieza muy necesaria, que encontró la escritura de la Isla Prince.

El faro existía en su propia isla, una roca masiva en el océano. Una larga y amplia meseta de hierba larga y flores silvestres, contenía la casa de dos pisos. Sin ataduras, más lejos de la casa, y con vistas al estrepitoso mar de abajo, estaba el faro. Los acantilados ocultaban una escalera zigzagueante de aspecto traicionero (pero mágicamente asegurada) que conducía a una cala aislada, protegida de la luz solar directa y vientos fuertes.

El océano rodó perezosamente hacia la cala y sobre una serie de rocas, piedras y guijarros desgastados por el agua. Había cientos de pozas de mareas para explorar, y una gran franja de arena blanca para crear fantasías.

Cada uno de los niños llevaba pantalones cortos y camisas de algodón de manga corta. Ninguno llevaba zapatos, aunque todos los zapatos estaban en una fila ordenada al lado de Severus. Hermione tenía el cabello trenzado en dos coletas, y llevaba un bonito vestido blanco con lunares amarillos. Sus zapatos eran un par de lindas sandalias blancas que estaban junto a las demás.

Harry y Ron se agacharon sobre una gran poza. Vieron cómo un pequeño cangrejo cruzaba la arena en el fondo, y numerosos peces pequeños se deslizaban por encima. Ambos estaban descalzos, y cuando el agua del océano trepaba por la playa y sobre las rocas les hacía cosquillas en los pies.

—Creo que Draco es dulce con Mione—Reflexionó Ron mientras sumergía un palo corto en la poza.

—¿Tú crees? —Se rió Harry—Ha sido todo blando con ella todo el año—.

—Bueno, no lo vi, Harry. Como si hubieras sido tan observador—Se burló Ron.

Harry se encogió de hombros y metió los dedos en el pozo para descubrir lentamente una concha reluciente—Draco dijo que estaba preocupado de que su madre lo obligara a estar con Pansy Parkinson—.

Ron levantó la vista, horrorizado—¿No es un poco joven para una esposa? —.

—Eso es lo que hizo su familia casi para siempre. Dijo que su mamá y su papá estaban comprometidos a los siete años—Informó Harry.

—Al menos se caen bien—Respondió Ron asintiendo—Pansy es una sanguijuela—.

Harry asintió de acuerdo—¿Qué pasa si Draco y Hermione se casan algún día? —Preguntó Harry

—Está bien conmigo—Respondió Ron—Voy a ser un jugador profesional de Quidditch para los Chudley Cannons. ¿Qué quieres hacer? —.

Harry levantó la vista para ver a su padre. Saludó a Severus Snape quien asintió una vez en reconocimiento—Podría ser bueno hacer lo que hace papá—Especuló Harry. Era maravilloso pensar que tenía un padre cuyos pasos podía seguir.

—Pffft—Ron dio su opinión al respecto. Harry lo empujó y Ron cayó de espaldas sobre la arena mojada—¡Las pociones son aburridas, Harry! —Ron se rió mientras volvía a agacharse.

—Cuando fui a la escuela primaria, me gustó un poco la química. Las pociones son mucho más interesantes y no necesitas una varita mágica para hacer pociones—.

—¿Vas a comprar una varita nueva este verano? —Ron metió un dedo en la poza y lo agitó hacia el cangrejo.

—Papá dijo que conseguiría una en mi cumpleaños—.

—Creo que es genial que el padre de Draco nos haya comprado escobas a todos. Son muy rápidas—Comentó Ron—¿Cuándo es tu cumpleaños, Harry? —.

—El treinta y uno de julio. Tendré 12 años. Papá dice que voy a celebrar un cumpleaños y los invitaré a ustedes, al papá y la mamá de Draco, y tal vez la directora—Harry sacó el caparazón húmedo de la arena y descubrió que había un cangrejo ermitaño dentro del caparazón. Se lo mostró a Ron.

—¡Ay! —Ron sacó su dedo de la poza, justo cuando el cangrejo en el agua lo pellizcó. Harry se echó a reír y dejó caer su cangrejo ermitaño en la poza. Ron golpeó a Harry sobre su trasero, y ambos rompieron a reír a carcajadas.

* * *

Un poco más arriba en la playa, estaban Draco y Hermione recogiendo arena en cubos y construyendo un elaborado castillo de arena. Draco empleaba un toque de magia de vez en cuando para clavar arena donde se negaba a quedarse.

—Voy a tener mi propio castillo algún día—Se jactó Draco.

—¿Va a tener una biblioteca? —Preguntó Hermione

—Claro. Serás mi esposa, así que si quieres una, te construiré mejor y más grande la biblioteca de la historia—Declaró Draco.

—¿Qué pasa si no te quiero como mi esposo? —Bromeó Hermione.

Draco la miró boquiabierto—¡Por supuesto que lo haces, Hermione! —.

—Solo lo dices porque soy mejor que Pansy Parkinson—Se rió suavemente.

—Los mocos de hipogrifo son mejores que Pansy—Murmuró Draco.

—¡Draco! —Jadeó Hermione—¡Eso es asqueroso! —Aun así, ella se rió entre dientes—Pero, ella es algo así—.

—_Aguamenti_—Dijo Draco suavemente y el agua se derramó de su varita al foso. Se suponía que no debía estar haciendo magia, pero estaba en presencia de un adulto, por lo que estaba permitido—Hermione, ¿sería un marido terrible? —.

Hermione miró a Draco—No sé, ¿quieres serlo? —.

—Por supuesto que no—Se burló suavemente—Mi padre dice que si dejo de ser mocoso...—.

Hermione se rió—Es presumida, tonto. Eres arrogante—.

—No, no lo soy—Negó hoscamente.

Hermione sonrió y le dio unas palmaditas en el antebrazo—Bueno, estás mejorando—Golpeó arena en una de las muchas torres de su castillo—Si quieres que sea tu esposa, supongo que puedo serlo, Draco—.

Draco sonrió con presumido triunfo—Hagamos que el tío Severus mire _nuestro_ castillo—.

* * *

Por último, más arriba en la playa, Severus estaba sentado en una tumbona baja con las piernas estiradas frente a él. Pero para un chaleco, una camisa y pantalones, estaba descalzo. Un amplio paraguas detrás de él mantenía la mayor parte del sol fuera de su piel. Al igual que cada uno de los niños, había usado la Poción Resistente al Sol para evitar quemarse.

Severus leía el último periódico de _Ars Alchemica_ y miraba cada pocos minutos para asegurarse de que los niños estuvieran bien. En un momento fue interrumpido por Hermione y Draco corriendo hacia él, y luego ambos lo arrastraron (una mano cada uno) a su castillo de arena para su inspección.

—¡Profesor Snape! —Llamó Hermione, corriendo al lado de Draco.

—¡Tío Severus! —Llamó Draco al mismo tiempo—¡Ven a ver! —.

Cuando los dos niños arrastraron al profesor Snape de regreso al castillo, Draco y Hermione se arrodillaron a ambos lados de la estructura arenosa.

—Draco, usaste magia—Declaró Snape con voz ronca.

—No—Murmuró Draco en negación.

—Sí lo hiciste—Respondió Hermione. Hiciste el palo de arena y llenaste el foso, Draco—.

—¿Qué dije sobre la magia, señor Malfoy? —Exigió Snape con su mano hacia el chico.

—Si hacíamos magia, tendríamos que entregarte nuestras varitas—Respondió con tristeza mientras le entregaba su varita a su padrino, y luego rápidamente le sacó la lengua a Hermione—¡Ahora no puedes ser mi esposa! —.

Hermione se encogió de hombros. Luego miró hacia arriba a su maestro y se protegió los ojos—¡Es Hogwarts, señor! —.

Snape estudió el castillo mientras deslizaba la varita de Draco en la manga de su camisa—¿Por qué tiene nueve torres? —Preguntó Severus con ojo crítico.

—Esos son Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff y yo moví a los Slytherins a su propia torre—Se jactó Draco.

—Son cuatro torres de nueve—Señaló Severus—¿Qué pasa con las otras cinco? —.

Hermione aclaró—Esa es para Hagrid, la tuya es esta que está al lado de Slytherin, la de la directora está aquí, el profesor Flitwick consigue la que está al lado de Ravenclaw, y la última es para que el profesor Dumbledore se retire porque él no quiere dejar Hogwarts—Ella le sonrió a Draco. Ambos volvieron miradas esperanzadas a Severus, con la esperanza de que pudiera aprobarlo.

—Pusieron un foso alrededor de su castillo. Hogwarts no tiene foso—Señaló nuevamente.

—Bueno, ¡necesita uno! —Declaró Draco acaloradamente. Estaba molesto con todas las críticas que el profesor Snape les estaba dando.

Severus se tocó la barbilla—Así es. Lo mencionaré a nuestro nuevo Director. ¿El tuyo tiene al Calamar Gigante? —.

Hermione sacudió la cabeza—Mire hacia allá, señor—Señaló a un área al lado izquierdo del castillo de arena, junto al pie izquierdo de Draco, que se parecía a una pequeña charca de marea rodeada de pequeños guijarros—Ese es el Lago Negro. Creo que el Calamar Gigante debería quedarse allí. Nuestro foso tendrá muchos cangrejos que serán entrenados para atacar a cualquiera que no esté permitido en el castillo. ¿Qué piensa, señor? —.

—Impresionante—Asintió Severus—Ambos lo hicieron bien—Hermione sonrió y Draco dio un grito de alegría, y luego corrió hacia las pozas de marea para unirse a Ron y Harry.

—¿Qué está leyendo, señor? —Preguntó Hermione

—_Ars Alchemica_ de julio. Podría convocar un libro de la biblioteca para ti si deseas leer algo más, Hermione—.

—¿Por favor, señor? ¿Tal vez un libro de texto de Pociones? —Preguntó ella ansiosamente.

—Yo creo que no—Se había vuelto para volver a su paraguas, así que no vio su puchero rápido—Sin embargo, tengo un libro de cuentos populares que podrías disfrutar—Sentado, Severus Invocó el gran libro, dio unas palmaditas en un área en la arena junto a él, y atrapó el libro Invocado mientras navegaba hacia ellos desde arriba de la casa.

Hermione se decidió por su libro y descubrió que estaba lleno de antiguas historias folclóricas que le interesaban. Nunca escuchó cuando Harry salió de las pozas de marea para preguntar si podían jugar al Quidditch de tres hombres.

* * *

¡Harry voló libre hacia el cielo! Draco lo siguió con un grito de alegría, y Ron se echó a reír. Draco arrojó la Snitch y los tres comenzaron a perseguirla. Ron la atrapó primero, la volvió a poner en juego, y luego Harry atrapó la Snitch. Volvió a poner la Snitch en juego y durante diez minutos dieron vueltas, formaron espirales y se lanzaron por el aire sobre el océano. Una colisión cercana entre Draco y Harry, Draco siendo más atrevido, hizo que el chico arrebatara la Snitch del aire con un grito triunfante.

Severus había tratado de seguir leyendo pero sabía que era inútil. Comenzó a mirar el juego sin mostrar ninguna preocupación, pero los tres muchachos eran temerarios inveterados en cuanto a volar. La casi colisión entre Draco y Harry fue suficiente para que su corazón saltara un latido. Maldijo, olvidando que había una joven detrás de él.

—Harry es realmente bueno, señor—Dijo Hermione detrás de él.

Snape se giró para mirar a la joven Gryffindor—Es un tomador de riesgos maníaco—Gruñó Snape—Es imprudente—.

—Cuando llegamos aquí, paso media hora inspeccionando todas las escobas y poniendo todo tipo de protecciones sobre ellas—Recordó. Ella sonrió. Él no lo hizo. El padre de Draco les había comprado todas las escobas nuevas para volar alrededor de Prince Lighthouse Island. Eran las más rápidas y mejor hechas. ¡Por supuesto que Severus iba a inspeccionarlas por completo!

—No se ponga descarada conmigo, señorita Granger o la arrojaré al océano—Amenazó.

La pequeña bruja dejó escapar un indignado _harraumph_. Hermione lo fulminó con la mirada, murmuró por lo bajo y volvió a su libro.

Severus se apartó de la chica cuando escuchó un grito penetrante en el cielo. Mientras miraba preocupado a Harry, el niño se echó a reír, arrojó su escoba en picada y se dirigió directamente hacia su padre. Justo cuando el chico pasó en picada...

—¡HARRY POTTER SNAPE! ¡Trae tu culo aquí abajo! —Gritó Severus tensamente.

Harry apuntó cerca de su padre—Lo siento, papá—Comenzó Harry mientras saltaba de su escoba.

—Entra en la casa—Gruñó Snape. Los hombros de Harry cayeron. Con un suspiro, Snape cedió un poco—Puedes volar hasta la casa si no deseas usar las escaleras—Cuando Draco y Ron se apearon por su amigo, agregó—Guarden las escobas y lávense para la cena—.

>> Usted también, señorita Granger. Es casi la hora de cenar—El mago levitó el libro de sus manos.

—¡Hey! —Hermione se puso de pie y saltó hacia el libro que se cernía demasiado alto sobre ella.

—Cena, señorita Granger. A la casa. Ahora—Ella fulminó con la mirada a su maestro, aunque era verano y él no era su maestro ahora. Con un volar de lunares amarillos, Hermione salió de la playa y comenzó a subir una larga escalera hacia la casa.

Harry montó su escoba—¡Vamos! ¡Papá dijo que no teníamos que usar las escaleras! —Con una carcajada, se lanzó al aire, a la meseta donde se encontraba el faro y su casa adjunta.

Ron saltó a su escoba y voló detrás de Harry. Draco se había quedado atrás. Se dirigió a su maestro—Profesor, yo... uhm... gracias por salvar a mi padre de no volver con Voldy—.

Snape, sintiendo que el niño necesitaba la formalidad en la que estaban envueltos en Hogwarts, asintió—De nada, señor Malfoy. ¿Cómo le ha ido a su madre desde el arresto de su tía Bellatrix? —

Draco sonrió suavemente—Mejor. Parece un poco más feliz desde que la tía Bellatrix fue enviada a Siberia. Creo que a ella y a su padre también les gusta más—.

—Muy bien—_“De hecho, le gustaba”_, pensó. Lucius ya le había escrito que Draco iba a tener un hermano o una hermana—¿Me harías un favor, Draco? —.

—¡Claro, tío Severus! —.

Snape echó un vistazo a la figura de la pequeña bruja, que ni siquiera estaba a mitad de camino por los largos y zigzagueantes escalones hasta la meseta de la isla—Dale a la señorita... Me olvido de que Harry me ha pedido que use sus nombres. Dale a Hermione un aventón a la meseta, ¿quieres? Te veré en la casa para cenar—.

—¡Bueno! —Draco corrió, montó su escoba y voló hacia donde estaba Hermione. Snape observó que parecía haber un poco de discusión, y luego el niño persuadió a la niña para que se subiera a su escoba. Mientras Draco navegaba en el aire y hacia arriba, Hermione dejó escapar un grito que hizo temblar el aire.

Snape se rió en voz baja. Esa bruja realmente odiaba volar.

* * *

Con un breve giro, se había aparecido desde la playa y hasta la casa de arriba. Fue recibido por Harry que salió corriendo de la casa y lo saludó con un fuerte abrazo en el abdomen. Snape revolvió el cabello del chico, que se estaba domesticando a medida que crecía.

—¿Tienes hambre, Harry? —Preguntó Snape.

—¡Famélico! —.

—Entonces vamos a comer—Snape giró al niño para mirar hacia la casa, pero luego el niño rápidamente se volvió.

—¿Papá? —Harry extendió la mano para comenzar a jugar con la cadena del reloj del chaleco de Snape, que se extendía desde un botón hasta el bolsillo donde estaba su viejo reloj de bolsillo.

—¿Qué pasa, Harry? —.

—Draco y yo estábamos hablando de la escuela el próximo año, y él va a probar para el equipo de Quidditch de Slytherin. ¿Estaría bien si yo también probara? —Harry levantó la vista esperanzado en los ojos de su padre—Para Gryffindor, quiero decir—.

—¿Estás seguro de que lo deseas? —Snape preguntó con cuidado.

Harry se encogió de hombros nerviosamente y luego sacó el reloj del bolsillo de su padre. El reloj era viejo y tenía picaduras, y había sido la única reliquia que Tobías Snape le había dado a su hijo. Snape levantó su mano y acarició los pequeños dedos de Harry sobre el reloj.

>> ¿Harry? ¿De qué estás preocupado? —.

—Él—Harry se estremeció al recordar el breve vistazo que había tenido en la torre donde estaba el Espejo de Oesed. Esa visión de los fantasmas de sus padres, y su maestro muerto, luchando contra Voldemort, aún perseguía sus pesadillas—¿El año que viene estará a salvo? ¿De él? —.

Snape se arrodilló sobre una rodilla para nivelarse con la mirada de Harry. Acunó la cabeza de Harry entre sus manos—Hijo, Lucius y yo te mostramos que nuestras Marcas Oscuras no solo se desvanecieron sino que se fueron. Se desvanecieron con la muerte final de... de Voldemort. No tiene cuerpo, pero aún mejor no le queda espíritu. Nunca volverá—.

—Soy un chico normal—Suspiró Harry.

—Eres un chiquillo molesto que es tan normal como los niños pequeños son, Harry. Tienes mi permiso para probar en Quidditch pero no esperes que me quede de brazos cruzados, mientras navegas tan caballerosamente en el aire. Voy a intentar, y mantenerte a salvo, mientras reduzco cualquier cabello blanco que pueda acumular—Severus se puso de pie, le dio a su hijo una rápida mirada y luego sonrió suavemente. Extendió su mano—Ven, hijo. Unámonos a cenar con tus amigos—.

**EL FIN**

* * *

_ **¡Oh, esperen!** _

_ **Pero ¿qué pasa con... Albus Dumbledore?** _

El avión volaba sin problemas a través del Atlántico, desde los Estados Unidos hasta Inglaterra. Dos pasajeros bastante extraños: un hombre mayor con una barba imposiblemente larga y con un traje a cuadros chillón, y un hombre mucho más joven, con cabello castaño arenoso y cicatrices extrañas en su rostro, se sentaban en primera clase. Ambos fueron educados, pero la azafata seguía escuchando palabras o frases extrañas: cosas como “Muggles”, “Quidditch” y “Voldemort”.

Lucy, la azafata, una joven de ascendencia asiática nacida en California, estaba a cargo de los pocos pasajeros en primera clase, y encontró al anciano caballero, divertido y al hombre más joven, encantador.

—Lucy—Le preguntó el hombre mayor—¿Podría tener más de esos deliciosos paquetes de maní y una bebida gaseosa? Prefiero la cerveza de raíz—.

Lucy sonrió con indulgencia—Pensé que podría disfrutar la cerveza de raíz mejor que el ginger ale, Sr. Dumbledore—Ella le dio una sonrisa más brillante al joven que se sonrojó—Sr. Lupin, ¿hay algo que le gustaría? —.

—¿Chocolate? —Preguntó Remus un poco brusco.

—Tengo algunos tipos diferentes—Respondió Lucy—¿Debo elegir algo para usted? —.

—Si pudiera, por favor. Creo que también me gustaría más cerveza de raíz—.

Lucy se dio la vuelta y regresó por el pasillo. Albus se inclinó hacia Remus—Una forma extraordinaria de viajar, muchacho. ¿Así que has volado en avión un par de veces? —.

—Soy un experto, Albus. He viajado a Nueva Zelanda, Grecia e incluso a Egipto, en avión—Respondió Remus recostándose en su asiento.

—¿En busca de una cura? —Preguntó Albus suavemente.

Remus asintió con la cabeza—He recogido mucha información, pero el que tendría más conocimiento para entender lo que tengo...—Suspiró con tristeza—No me hablará—.

—Severus—Asintió Albus—Los dos fuimos injustos con el chico, Remus. Más aún por no escucharlo más. Todavía me sorprende que haya adoptado a Harry—.

—Y Lucius Malfoy fue testigo de él—Se rió Remus y sonrió.

—Un desarrollo inesperado—Miró de reojo al mago más joven—Quizás Severus podría reconsiderar hablar contigo—.

—Todas las cosas cambian—Observó el hombre lobo con nostalgia.

—¿Supongo que sientes que yo también estaba equivocado acerca de Harry? —Preguntó Albus con tristeza.

—Creo que confías demasiado en los hombros de un niño, Albus, cuando deberías haber escuchado a los adultos, que habían demostrado su lealtad, mucho antes de que Riddle llegara al poder. Leíste el mismo informe del Departamento de Misterios que nosotros en la Orden del Fénix; fue la magia de Lily la que mató a Riddle, no Harry—.

—Pero Sybill profetizó...—Comenzó el mago mayor.

—Sybill no es su abuela Cassandra—Interrumpió Remus—Y nunca le dijiste a nadie acerca de una profecía—Remus lo miró severamente—¿Cómo esperas que alguno de nosotros sea de alguna ayuda cuando nos ocultas secretos, Albus? —Se giró bruscamente en su asiento y miró al viejo mago oscuramente—Pusiste a Harry en manos de Petunia e incluso yo, que nunca conocí a la mujer, sabía de ella por lo que James y Lily me contaron sobre Petunia. ¡Era horrible, Albus! —Remus sacudió la cabeza—¿Cómo puede Harry confiar en ti? No puedo creer lo que le has hecho...—Remus suspiró con frustración—Y lo que permitiste que le sucediera a Sirius—Solo pensar en su viejo amigo y lo que Minerva había descubierto y transmitido a él a través del Flu la noche anterior, lo enfureció. Sirius Black había sido enviado a Azkaban por cargos que nunca habían sido investigados.

Ambos hombres se enfrentaron el uno al otro. Cada uno pensaba mientras los motores del avión retumbaban suavemente debajo de ellos.

Le molestaba a Albus que hubiera cometido un error tan terrible. Sentía que había estado haciendo lo que debía hacerse, y cada día que había pasado, para él todo tenía sentido. Sin embargo, se había tambaleado... y mal. Había lastimado a Severus, quien realmente le importaba; le enfureció darse cuenta de que sin saberlo, había enviado al pobre Sirius a Azkaban durante casi diez años; y Harry... ¡esos parientes suyos...! Solo había conocido a Petunia por una carta que le había enviado cuando era una niña, rogándole que la dejara asistir a Hogwarts con su hermana. Verdaderamente, había pensado que la mujer muggle miraría a Harry con amor, como si tuviera su propia hermana. En cambio, supo de Minerva que el niño había sido odiado, descuidado y no deseado. Albus no había sido más que una carga poco confiable para Harry.

Albus miró por la ventana del avión al mundo que era tan pequeño debajo de él, y una lágrima se deslizó por su mejilla. Había sido un hombre viejo cuando Tom Riddle había llegado al poder. Todavía animado, y había creado una fuerza fuerte para oponerse a él y a sus seguidores; la Orden del Fénix. Albus había rescatado, peleado batallas y había sido inducido, y luego dirigió a los miembros en un esfuerzo concertado para frustrar al Mago Oscuro. Todo eso había cambiado cuando Sybill tuvo esa profecía suya. Había pensado que era Severus el que la había escuchado y le transmitió lo que escuchó a Riddle. En realidad, fue Regulus Black quien escuchó la profecía, y desapareció poco después. Albus sabía que Riddle era un creyente de los portentos, presagios y profecías, una gran debilidad que Albus podría haber usado para derribar a Riddle. En cambio, Albus había elegido seguir a Riddle por un camino de vaguedades, que precipitó la desaparición de Regulus, el asesinato de los Potter, el posible encarcelamiento injusto de Sirius y las heridas al joven Harry Potter.

Al menos Severus estaba tratando de hacer lo correcto por Harry, y quizás por la madre de Harry. Dudaba que James estuviera en los pensamientos del joven Slytherin. Quizás había un lado positivo en que, habiendo adoptado al niño, Severus regresaría al mundo de los vivos y continuaría con su vida.

Albus sonrió con planes. Podía ver al adusto Maestro de Pociones con una esposa adorada, una casa llena de niños, y él, Albus, adoraría a todos y cada uno de los niños.

Sin embargo, necesitaría crear un nuevo puente de confianza con Harry, y esperaba que el niño lo dejara entrar en su corazón.

Albus se giró para hablar con Remus, quien todavía no le hablaba—Una vez que regresemos a casa, Remus, debemos unirnos a los esfuerzos de Minerva para liberar a Sirius. Entonces presentaré mi renuncia en Hogwarts. Quizás a Minerva le gustaría hacerse cargo...—.

—Malfoy lo haría—Se burló Remus a medias. Sabía que el aristócrata había demostrado su valía, y estaba en la Junta de Gobernadores, casi 9 años ahora. Aun así, su réplica no fue seria.

—Quizás. El único otro Director de Slytherin fue Phineas Nigellus Black y estoy seguro de que le gustaría ver a un compañero de Slytherin como Director—.

—¡Estaba bromeando, Albus! —Remus dijo horrorizado.

—No lo estaba—Respondió Albus serenamente—Hm. Sí. Lucius podría ser bastante bueno para Hogwarts—.

La mandíbula de Remus se abrió. Lucy, la azafata, llegó en ese momento—Más cacahuetes, señor Dumbledore, y su cerveza de raíz—Audazmente tocó la barbilla de Remus. Él cerró la boca. Lucy luego le entregó un paquete azul y dorado—Chocolate. Botones gigantes de Cadbury. Muy popular entre los niños en este momento, Sr. Lupin. Creo que los disfrutará—.

Remus decidió ignorar a Albus a favor de su chocolate. Abrió el paquete, sacó uno de los botones y se lo metió en la boca—¡Oh! ¡Esto es maravilloso! ¡Gracias Lucy! —Él sonrió brillantemente a la azafata, que sonrió cuando puso su cerveza de raíz en su bandeja.

Lucy comenzó a alejarse cuando Albus se inclinó frente a Remus y la detuvo con su mano sobre la de ella—Lucy, hemos disfrutado tanto de tu compañía hasta ahora. Tal vez, cuando te tomes un descanso, ¿te unirás a nosotros? —.

Lucy sonrió con incertidumbre mientras miraba al anciano y luego a Remus, que fruncía el ceño con desconcierto hacia Albus—Yo... bueno, qué generoso, señor Dumbledore. Tengo un descanso en diez minutos—Con un repentino rebote adicional en su paso, Lucy continuó por el pasillo para repartir bebidas y bocadillos a sus otros pasajeros de primera clase.

—Albus, ¿estás jugando al casamentero? —Preguntó Remus.

—Tengo que hacer algo, Remus, ya que ya no seré un Director—Él se rió y miró por la ventana del avión—¿Crees que Lucius desligará mi magia cuando lleguemos a casa? —

Remus se metió otro botón de chocolate en la boca, cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho y fulminó con la mirada el asiento frente a él—Merlín, espero que no—Murmuró.

**Ahora es el final**


End file.
